Solo Mia
by Vivian Granchester
Summary: Candy es una joven recién graduada y consigue el trabajo de sus sueños sin saber lo que la vida le preparaba en aquella gran y poderosa empresa manejada por uno de los hombres mas importantes del mundo
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola holaaaa! Yeeeeeee estoy aquiii! Si, no me pude contener y empece a escribir este fic , que es totalmente diferente a lo que he hecho , este fic esta basado en nuestra actualidad, nuestros personajes favoritos no se conocen jeje y tiene muchas controversias y enredos que vivimos en la actualidad, espero que sea de su agrado y como siempre esta de mas decirles que es un TERRYFIC CORAZÓN! Subire un capitulo por semana! , ya me siento mejor y feliz en esta nueva vida que estoy llevando , gracias a todas por sus lindas palabras en el Fic "Prisionera" realmente las aprecio mucho a cada una de ustedes y las extraño jeje! (no crean que me he olvidado del epilogo) besos y mas besos , sin mas que decir , las invito a leer:**_

\- Despierta cariño! Buenos días! ... Es un día precioso! Tienes mucho por hacer hoy , tenemos cita en el spa a las 11! ...- Dijo la mujer a su joven hija abriendo las ventanas de su habitación para que el aire fresco ingresara

\- mmmm ...- Respondió la joven rubia de unos 21 años aun envuelta en sus sabanas

\- Candy ... tu desayuno ya te espera , no quiero que se te enfrie ...- Dijo la mujer acercandose a la cama

\- Gracias mama ... No pude dormir muy bien .. estoy un poco nerviosa supongo

\- Me imagino cariño! Pero lo harás Excelente ... Como todo lo que has venido haciendo hasta hoy ...- Dijo su madre muy orgullosa y dando un abrazo a su hija

\- Deseo tanto que el pudiera estar aquí en esta día ...- Lo extraño mucho ...- Respondió la rubia con tristeza

\- Candy ... Yo también lo extraño muchísimo , pero estoy segura que tu padre esta con nosotros este día! Y se lo increíblemente orgulloso que esta de ti ...- Le dijo su madre acariciando la rubia y larga cabellera de su hija

\- Gracias por todo mama! No hubiera logrado nada de esto si no fuera por tu apoyo ...- Le dijo Candy con unas pequeñas lagrimas asomándose en sus verde ojos.

\- Oh somos unas lloronas ...- Dijo la mujer riendo cariñosamente y limpiando también sus ojos que eran del mismo color que su hija ... Anda linda! Baja ya a tomar tu desayuno , tu hermano debe de llegar en cualquier momento

\- En serio Albert vendrá? No puedo creerlo! ...- Exclamo la rubia con emocion

\- Claro que si , me dijo que consiguió permiso en el hospital , que por nada del mundo se perdería la graduación de su hermanita.

Candy bajo a todo galope por la escaleras , tenia muy poco tiempo para cambiarse , ir al salón de belleza con su madre , vestirse y repasar el discurso de graduación que daría frente a toda su universidad . De solo recordarlo se le hacia un nudo del estomago pero era algo que la llenaba de orgullo ya que había sido la alumna con mejores calificaciones durante toda la carrera de comunicaciones en la NYU.

Miro rápidamente su celular mientras devoraba sus hot cakes topándose con miles de mensajes de Annie y Patty , sus mejores amigas de carrera, las muchachas estaban emocionadisimas por la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo después de la ceremonia.

\- Demonios! ...- Prenso mientras le daba el ultimo mordisco a su desayuno ...- Veré a Anthony esta noche , que incomodo! ...- Penso un momento llevando el dedo pulgar a la boca y mordiéndolo ligeramente.

Mientras la rubia pensaba en ese fatidico encuentro un mensaje nuevo en su celular le hizo dar el salto para volver al presente ..."Tienes que ir muy guapa ! Anthony estará ahí"""" ...- Decia el mensaje enviado por Annie

\- Ayyy Annie! Te matare! ...- Dijo en un susurro

La joven se quedo pensando sentada en la mesa hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo volver a ver el reloj y darse cuenta que estaba tardísimo

\- Mi madre va a matarme! ... - Grito Candy poniéndose de pie

\- De todas maneras va a matarte , que haces en piyama aun ? ...- Retumbo una voz masculina ingresando a la cocina

\- Albert! ...- Grito la rubia feliz y lanzándose a los brazos de su hermano mayor

\- Hola pequeña ... déjame verte! ...- Dijo el hombre separándose de ella para observarla un momento ...- mmm si , has engordado...- Soltó con una sonrisa de lado

\- Albert! ...- Le rugió ella dándole un pequeño puñete en el hombro

\- Ouch! Jajaja lo siento , tengo que hacerlo o no sera un dia normal ...- Dijo el rubio riendo

\- Que gracioso! No te veo hace mas de dos meses y me molestas a penas llegas! ...- Le reclamo ella

\- Ya ya .. lo siento pequeña ...- Dijo divertido el rubio ...- Por cierto déjame felicitarte , mama ya me contó que conseguiste tus primeras practicas en una de las mejores empresas de publicidad del país!

\- Si Albert , estoy tan feliz , no puedo esperar para iniciar y aprender de una de las mejores publicistas de Nueva York ...- Dijo la joven soñadora

\- Es Magda Klein no es así? He oído que es una leyenda ... pero que tiene un carácter ...

\- Eso no me importa , con tal de aprender de ella estoy dispuesta a soportar toda clase de presión

\- Candy cariño nos vamos en 20 minutos! ...- Dijo de pronto la voz de su madre

\- AYY! Mama lo siento! , me distraje estaré lista en un minuto! ...- Dijo la joven saltando de la impresión y saliendo como un tornado hacia su habitación

Su madre y Albert rieron y se saludaron cariñosamente mientras se quedaban a solas en el comedor ...- Gracias hijo por haber venido , para tu hermana significa mucho , se que dejar el hospital es dificil ...- Dijo Rosemarie , la madre de ambos rubios

\- No te preocupes madre , para mi no hay nada mas importante que estar con ustedes ...- Le dijo el joven rubio rodendo con un brazo a la mujer

\- Como va todo en el hospital?

\- Muy bien , no podría estar mejor madre , ser medico es muy demandante , pero créeme que después de haber detectado casos de cáncer temprano y haber hecho trasplantes en niños , paga todo el sacrificio.

\- No hay duda que ser medico es tu vida Albert ... así como tu padre ...- Dijo Rosemarie poniéndose un poco melancólica

\- Vamos mama , no hay que ponernos tristes , el esta presente en este momento con nosotros ...- Le dijo el rubio depositando un beso en la cabeza de la mujer

\- Estoy lista! ...- Grito la rubia bajando las escaleras

\- Por fin! Muy bien , vayan a ponerse lindas , yo aprovechare para leer un poco ... - Dijo el rubio despidiendo a ambas mujeres

\- Tu traje esta en tu habitación querido ...- Dijo la madre

\- Gracias mama , vayan ya, que es tarde ...- Le dijo entonces despidiendo a ambas mujeres que eran su única familia

Después de un relajante masaje , ser peinadas y maquilladas elegantemente , Candy y su madre se encaminaron rápidamente a su casa para vestir sus elegantes vestidos

Candy que traía el cabello recogido de un solo lado se vistió con un lindo vestido color salmón con unos sutiles brillos , en un ligero corte princesa , sin mangas y corto . Tomo su discurso entre manos y rogó al cielo y su padre que la acompañaran en ese día.

Los 3 llegaron a la universidad que ya estaba recibiendo a sus invitados y a los futuros graduados. El gran anfiteatro ya estaba decorado y propiamente arreglado para llevar a cabo dicha ceremonia.

\- Candy! ...- Llamaron las chicas a su amiga al momento de darles el encuentro

\- Chicas! ...- Respondió la rubia feliz y corriendo a ellas para unirse las tres en un abrazo

\- Tengo tantos nervios! Vamos! tenemos que ir por la Togas ...- Dijo Annie , una joven de cabellos oscuros con grandes ojos azules y piel muy blanca

\- Annie aun falta ... no han llegado ni la mitad de nuestra promoción ...- Contesto Patricia , Una joven de cabellos castaño claro corto y gafas

\- Hola Chicas ... están realmente hermosas ...- Saludo Tom , compañero de las chicas , moreno , atractivo y de un cuerpo muy bien formado

\- Donde esta Archie? ...- Pregunto Annie al joven al verlo solo

\- Ahh si ... ya esta por llegar ... Se tardo mil horas en escoger un traje para este día ...- Contesto Tom poniendo los ojos en blanco

Annie y Archie eran novios ya hace mas de un año , la joven pareja era muy admirada por sus demás compañeros , Archie era un joven muy atractivo , de buena familia y galante y Annie era también de una familia adinerada y era muy hermosa , aunque su belleza palidecía al lado de Candy , algo que todos los chicos de la universidad comentaban.

En cambio Candy , era una joven sencilla de clase media y natural , odiaba andar en grandes tacones como lo hacían sus amigas o envuelta en ropa incomoda y ajustada , la rubia era feliz con varias zapatillas blancas y ropa casual , que sin saberlo le daba un look muy de moda y relajado, resaltando así su belleza.

La ceremonia dio inicio y Candy que estaba en su silla tronaba sus dedos esperando el momento de ser llamada para dar el discurso , observo a la mesa de jurado y docentes que estaban en el estrado en la cual observo a un hombre de unos casi 60 años , que a pesar de su edad y tener cabellos blancos era muy buen mozo

\- Archie ...- Susurro ella al castaño que estaba sentado a su lado ...- Quien es ese hombre al lado del director?

\- Bromeas? ... Vas a trabajar para ellos y no sabes quien es el el? ...- Dijo el castaño muy sorprendido

\- Eh? El es Richard Granchester? ...- Pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos

\- Así es ... es nada mas y nada menos que el presidente de la compañía Granchserte & Corp , el tercer hombre mas rico de América , esta en la lista de los 20 hombres mas millonarios del mundo ... pero vas a trabajar para ellos como es posible que no sepas?

\- Sera por que voy a hacer mis practicas para publicidad y no gerencia? Sabia su nombre , pero nunca lo había visto en ninguna revista o periódico

\- Es un hombre muy reservado , la prensa tiene prohibida fotografiarlo a el o su familia sin su consentimiento...

\- Y por que esta aquí?

\- mmmm no estoy seguro , creo que dio grandes donaciones para los salones de audiovisual o algo así ...

La conversación de los jóvenes se vio interrumpida cuando la rubia escucho que ya era invitada a hablar en el estrado y la multitud rompió en aplausos mientras esta se ponía de pie y subía por la escalinata

La joven dio un discurso esplendido , lleno de energía y liderazgo , agradeciendo a su familia , maestros y compañeros , nerviosa pero feliz concluyo sus palabras muy motivacionales a los presentes que se levantaron de su asiento para aplaudirla enérgicamente

Candy recibió su diploma y estrecho la mano de cada miembro del jurado , nerviosa dio su mano a aquel hombre para el que trabajaría en unos días , sintiéndose despues relajada al ver que el le devolvía una mirada amigable

Luego que los diplomas fueran entregados a todos los graduados y se hayan concluido los discursos y agradecimientos correspondientes , Candy junto a todos sus compañeros lanzaron al aire sus birretes como símbolo de una etapa mas de la vida concluida

\- Irán a la fiesta mas tarde verdad? ...- Pregunto Annie a sus amigos una vez que se encontraban todos juntos a sus familiares en los salones de la universidad brindando con copas de champagne

\- Claro que si ...- Respondieron todos menos Candy

\- Candy? ...- Pregunto Annie con un mojin al ver que la rubia ponía cara de pocos amigos

\- Ayyy chicos ya saben que no quiero verlo ...- Dijo ella con los ojos en blanco

\- Vamos Candy no puede perderte TU fiesta de graduación por Anthony ...- Dijo Annie

\- Es cierto Candy ... ademas Anthony esta muy arrepentido... El es buena persona ...

\- Me importa muy poco eso Archie , iré , pero si el se acerca a molestarme ,me iré! ...- Dijo la rubia resignada

\- Heyyy vamos Candy! No permitiré que se te acerque , si lo hace hundiré mi puño en su cara ... ganas no me faltan ...- Dijo Tom sonriente

\- Buenas Tardes ...- Dijo de pronto una voz masculina que hizo que todos los jóvenes voltearan sorprendidos

\- Mucho Gusto mi nombre es Richard Granchester ...- Dijo el hombre presentándose y estrechando su mano a cada uno ...- Quería saludarla y felicitarla por el excelente discurso que dio Señorita Andley , me entere por su director que usted ingreso exitodamente a nuestro sistema de practicas ...

\- Ehh si , así es señor , muchas gracias a usted por la oportunidad ...- Contesto la rubia atónita sin saber que mas decir al tener a un hombre tan importante dirigiéndole la palabra

\- Me alegrara mucho tener jóvenes tan talentosos como usted en mi compañía , la felicito nuevamente , con permiso ...- Concluyo el hombre despidiéndose de todos con un asentamiento de cabeza

\- Waooo Candy ... acaba de felicitarte uno de los hombres mas importante del mundo ...- Dijo Tom una vez que el hombre se hubiera retirado

\- Que suerte tienes ...- Dijo Patty tomando las manos de la rubia

\- No es suerte! Es muchas horas de estudio y desveladas ...- Dijo Annie orgullosa de su amiga ...- Estamos muy orgullosos de ti Candy

\- Gracias chicos ...- Contesto la joven sonrojada

\- Y no sabes la envidia que te tengo! ...- Dijo Annie riendo

\- Por que Annie ? Si a ti no te gusta esa empresa

\- Ayyy no tontita! no es eso ... - rio la morena ...- De hecho vas a conocer a su hijo , el futuro presidente de la compañía

\- Ah si ! Dicen que el tomara el mando el próximo año ...- Comento Archie

\- Y ? que con eso? ...- Pregunto la rubia desconcertada

\- Ayyy Candy ... cuando llegues a casa busca en Google "Terruce Granchester" y ya me dirás ...- Dijo Annie riendo

\- Annie! ...- Reclamo Archie receloso

\- Ya chicos ya! Por que mejor no nos vamos de una vez a la fiesta ? ...- Intervino Tom

\- Esta bien , nos encontramos en la puerta en 10 minutos , mientras nos despedimos de nuestros padres

Candy se aproximo junto con Annie donde su familia , Rose Maria y Margaret la madre de Annie conversaban animosamente , mientras Albert conversaba con el señor Britter , padre de Annie

\- Estoy tan orgullosa de ti hija ...- Le dijo Rose Marie

\- Gracias mama , iré a la fiesta de promoción junto con los chicos

\- Esta bien , cuídate mucho si? ...- Respondió la mujer dando un cariñoso beso en la mejilla a su hija

\- Y no vayas a embriagarte! O no veras la luz del sol nunca mas ...- Le dijo Albert jalando delicadamente un mechón de cabello de su hermana para embromarla

\- Ya Albert ... deja que tu hermana se divierta ... hoy es su noche ...- Intervino la madre abrazando a su dos hijos

Por fin habían llegado a la fiesta , era en un esplendido salón de un famoso hotel 5 estrellas , todo estaba decorado elegantemente y habían varios asistentes , entre ellos algunos estudiantes de otros ciclos y algunos graduados el año anterior

Candy tomo su mesa junto a sus amigos y después de recorrer el salón con la mirada por unos segundo diviso a Anthony en su mesa acompañado de Nicol , la razón por la que la rubia había sufrido desgarradoramente los últimos meses de su universidad y que poco a poco estaba logrando superar.

\- No puedo creer que se haya atrevido a venir con ella ...- Le dijo la rubia a Annie agachando la mirada ...- Por eso no quería venir

\- Es solo un maldito imbécil Candy! No te amargues esta noche , es nuestra fiesta y no se volverá a repetir , disfrutemos este momento al máximo! ...- Le dijo al joven tomando su mano ...- Ven , vamos a bailar ...- le dijo al joven riendo y jalando a su amiga y a Paty

Las tres chicas fueron a la pista de baile que ya tenia a varias personas divirtiéndose en ella , y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música , después de unos minutos los chicos se les unieron y terminaron bailando y divirtiéndose como nunca

Candy que ya tenia varias horas bailando y conversando con sus compañeros de promoción , se escapo un momento para tomar una copa de Gin Tonic y salir a uno de los balcones del hotel para relajarse y tomar aire fresco , ver a Anthony bailar con Nicol había sido doloroso , pero ya no tanto como en el pasado , se sentía un poco feliz y orgullosa de si misma de saber que lo estaba superando

\- Candy ...- Dijo de pronto esa voz a sus espalda como si lo hubiera invocado

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

\- Que quieres? ...- Respondió ella a la defensiva

\- No te molestes por favor , solo vine por que deseo hablar contigo un minuto ... Candy yo , he intentado hablarte pero ...

\- No Anthony! No tengo nada que escuchar de tu parte , por favor déjame tranquila

\- Candy ... como hago para que me creas que estoy muy arrepentido? , fue el peor error de mi vida!

\- ajaaaa , si tanto , que vienes con Nicol ... vaya error ...- Dijo ella sarcástica y furiosa . Dispuesta a salir de ese lugar pero rápidamente fue tomada por el brazo del joven

\- Candy por favor , no puedo vivir así , como hago para que entiendas que te amo ? de lo mucho que lo siento!? Estaba ebrio!

\- Anthony ...- Dijo ella abriendo los ojos y sacando su brazo de su agarre de un tirón ... Cual es tu juego? Salir con Nicol mientras yo estoy molesta contigo?

El rubio se quedo con la boca abierta , mirando como esas verdes esmeraldas lo escudriñaban con la mirada mas fría que había recibido de esa persona que solía ser tan dulce y alegre

\- No me tienes que explicar nada Anthony ... se que no puedes hacer enojar a la hija de tu nuevo jefe

\- Candy ... es un buen trabajo ... piensa en todo lo que podre conseguir para ambos

\- Que asco de pensamiento Anthony! ...- Le grito Candy ...- Primero te acuestas con ella , siendo mi novio y luego te conviertes en el perro faldero de Nicol y su familia por un trabajo? ... Disculpa pero yo no quiero eso para mi !

La rubia salio de lugar furiosa mientras oía al joven llamar su nombre , estaba asqueada y del peor de los humores , pero sintiéndose fuerte ya que ninguna lagrima se asomaba en sus ojos , como un rayo , lleno de energía , se encamino a sus amigos para disfrutar de las ultimas horas de la noche , mientras observaba al rubio mirarla con cara de pocos amigos . A Anthony le molestaba , le enfurecía ver que en ella ya no había tristeza , que ya no le afectaba su presencia ...- Seguro esta viendo a otro ...- Penso el joven bebiendo de su vaso de Whisky

Candy llego a su casa a altas horas de la madrugada , agotada y con un dolor terrible en los pies después de bailar por tantas horas con aquellos tacones altos , se quito el vestido y se coloco una ligera piyama , cayo rendida en su cama y cerro los ojos , rememorando todo lo acontecido esa noche , sin dudas se había divertido mucho con sus amigos , pero la discusión con Anthony en el balcón había sido una sombra que había opacado aquella magnifica noche . Se entristeció al recordar el pasado , en como ella se había enamorado de el cuando recién habían ingresado a la universidad , el era su mundo y ella lo había "amado" con todo su corazón ... pero ... que la había detenido en varias oportunidades para no entregarse a el? . Los ultimos ciclos de universidad fueron tormentosos , pues el le reclamaba una y otra vez que ellos no eran una pareja normal , que todo el mundo tenia sexo , menos ellos , hasta llego a acusarla de estar con otro.

Candy no entendía por que , pero algo en su corazón le gritaba que no era su momento , por mas que sus amigas y algunos compañeros alardeaban de eso.

Así se encontraba la rubia , sumergida en sus pensamientos tristes , hasta que una frase golpeo en su mente como un rayo...""" "Busca en Google Terruce Granchester y ya me dirás por que """" ...- Ayy Annie , por que seras así? ...- Penso con una risa de lo absurdo que era esa pequeña curiosidad que se había despertado en ella de pronto

Tomo su lap top que reposaba al lado de su cama y puso aquel nombre en el buscador , no supo en ese momento si se debía al alcohol que había ingerido esa noche , pero al ver la primera foto de ese hombre se le seco la garganta y una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorrió toda su piel haciendo que todos los pequeños vellos de su cuerpo se erizaran

No solo era increíblemente guapo , también era poseedor de unos ojos que podían matar a cualquier mujer , nariz y labios perfectos , cabellos castaños a la altura de los hombros y para variar se podía notar bajo esos elegantes trajes que tenia un cuerpo bien trabajado.

Después de unos segundo de ver las fotos de aquel hombre , Candy se percato que tenia la boca ligeramente abierta y sacudió su cabeza para despertar del embobamiento y se rió de si misma , cerrando de un pequeño golpe la portátil ...- Debe tener a miles de mujeres a sus pies...- Murmuro dejando de lado la computadora y metiéndose por fin en su cama , cerro los ojos pensando que solo le quedaba una semana de vacaciones para luego iniciar su trabajo en aquella empresa ... donde estaba el ...- pero que hago pensando en eso? ...- Se pregunto abriendo los ojos de golpe .

Así transcurrió la semana , entre salidas con sus amigos y analizando todo su guardarropa , debía tener prendas ligeramente elegantes para iniciar en su nuevo trabajo . Annie que sabia mucho de moda , instruyo a su amiga en la elección de vestidos , blazers y tacones , Candy debía estar vestida a la tendencia , ya que su jefa era la mejor editora de modas del país.

También ambas jóvenes muy emocionadas retaron su primer apartamento , era un lugar céntrico que estaba cerca al trabajo de ambas jóvenes y lo compartirían con una chica mas que venia desde Thailandia. Así entre correteos y miles de pendientes por hacer llego el temido pero significativo lunes para Candy.

Vestida con un"little black dress" y un blazer color palo rosa con unos lindos tacos a juego , la rubia llego a la oficina por primera vez , muy nerviosa pero dispuesta a todo por hacer una linea de carrera en aquella gran y reconocida empresa

Entro al gran edificio , se presento en recepción y tomo asiento en uno de los grandes sillones de espera , las piernas le temblaban un poco , miraba a su alrededor y agradecio internamente a Annie y sus consejos de moda , pues veía a miles de chicas y chicos vestidos como si fueran a ir a una pasarela de moda ... - Que ridículos por Dios ...- Penso internamente

\- Hola ...- Le hablo un chico de cabellos oscuros y gafas ...- Eres la nueva practicante para diseño y publicidad ?

\- Hola , si , mucho gusto , Candice White Andley

\- Mucho gusto Candy , mi nombre es Stear Cornwall , también soy nuevo , creo que trabajaremos en la misma área

\- En serio? Me alegra mucho! ... pensé que estaría sola

Ambos jovenes platicaron un poco hasta que un hombre moreno y alto se aproximo a ellos ...- Buenos Días , Mi nombre es Neal Leagan , supervisor del área de Diseño y primer asistente de Magda Klein ...- Se presento el hombre estrechando la mano a ambos jóvenes

\- Mucho gusto ...- Saludaron ambos

\- Bien , vengan conmigo por favor , les enseñare sus lugares y al resto del equipo ...- Dijo Neal llevandolos hasta un ascensor

La parte de oficinas estaba repleta de muchos empleados , teléfonos sonando incansablemente y el olor a café invadía los sentidos de los recién llegados , Candy y Stear caminaron por un largo corredor hasta llegar a una área con unos cuantos compartimientos de escritorios con computadoras muy modernas

\- Bien , les presento a Carlo , Diseñador gráfico ...- Dijo Neal presentándoles a un joven de cabellos rulosos y un poco subido de peso pero vestido muy elegantemente

\- Mucho gusto ...- Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

\- Les presento a Flamy , encargada de redes sociales y medios publicitarios

\- Buenos Días ...- Dijo la joven de cabellos negros y gafas , tenia una expresión seria

\- Y por ultimo les presento a Robert ... Encargado del área de arte , video y edición

\- Osea el alma y la luz de este lugar ...- Respondió Robert , un joven de ojos verdes y barba que tenia un look muy artístico y algunos tatuajes en los brazos ...Bienvenidos chicos , si necesitan ayuda no duden en preguntarnos ...- Dijo el joven que se notaba que era extremadamente amable

\- Bien ...- Dijo Neal algo fastidiado ...- Candy tu veras edicion de publicaciones y fotografia no es asi?

\- Asi es Señor Leagan ... - Dijo la rubia

\- Muy bien trabajaras junto Robert y revisaras algunos detalles con Flamy ... Tu Stear veras diseño gráfico no es así?

\- Si , asi es ...- Respondió el joven acomodanse sus lentes

\- Muy bien , tu lugar es al lado de Carlo y el tuyo Candy al lado de Robert ... El dia de mañana vendré por ustedes para presentarles a la Señora Klein , recuerden no tener comida en sus escritorios y tener sus lugares muy ordenados , Magda detesta el desorden ...-Dijo Neal dándose la vuelta para ir a su oficina , un pequeño espacio a unos metros de los chicos que se encontraba cerrado con puertas de vidrio

\- "Magda detesta el desorden" ...- Dijo Robert en voz chillona burlándose del moreno ...- Bien Candy toma tu lugar , puedes decorarlo como quieras ...- La invito el joven a tomar asiento.

\- Gracias ...- Respondió ella tomando su lugar y prendiendo la magnifica y moderna Mac con pantalla grande

El día para Candy paso super rápido , Robert y Carlo eran muy amables con los nuevos practicantes , haciendo que Candy y Stear se sintieran muy cómodos , en cambio Flamy , era muy seria y algo cortante al responder

\- No le hagan caso ... - Dijo Carlo , una vez que la morena ya había recogido sus cosas y se hubiera retirado ...- Tiene un par de años aquí y siempre esta molesta , Bien , yo me voy chicos , los veo mañana , descansen ...- Dijo Carlo saliendo tambien de la oficina

\- Tu a donde vas Candy ? ... - Pregunto Stear

\- Hacia el Norte y tu ?

\- Igual , vamos juntos ...- Le dijo el joven apagando su computadora

\- Oh perfecto , seremos tres , mi novia vive en esa dirección ...- Dijo Robert tomando su mochila

Los tres estaban por abandonar el lugar cuando un pálido Neal llego corriendo a la oficina , algo agitado y con la corbata desanudada ...- Robert! Que bien que te encuentro , Tienes los gráficos listos para la siguiente campaña?

\- Ehhh ... están definidos pero no editados y listos para presentación ... que paso?

\- Que Terruce llega mañana y quiere verlos ...- Solto Neal denotando estres

\- Que? Pero no que llegaba la siguiente semana? Por que tan pronto?

\- Parece que su reunión en Alemania fue buena y quiere todo para mañana a medio día , ya esta volando hacia aquí! ...- Dijo el moreno denotando fatiga

Candy observo como la cara de Robert se ponía algo pálida y con un suspiro de resignación se tomaba la cabeza ...- Genial otra amanecida ...Vayan y descansen bien chicos , lo necesitaran ...- Comento el joven de ojos verdes regresando a su escritorio y prendiendo su computadora

\- Hasta mañana ... - Se despidieron ambos con un poco de lastima por Robert

\- Que pena por Robert ...- Comento Candy una vez que ya estaba caminando por la calle en camino a la estación de trenes

\- Si , He oído que Terruce Granchester es muy exigente ... bueno , gracias a eso la compañía ha crecido en un 30% en el ultimo año

\- En serio? Pense que aun tomaba la empresa el próximo año

\- Es solo por formalidad que la junta lo nombrara el próximo año , el ya viene manejándola hace buen tiempo , ha logrado captar mas cliente , incluso clientes extranjeros , por eso viaja tanto

Candy y Stear se despidieron y tomaron caminos diferentes , sin dudas había sido un buen día para la rubia , pero le intrigaba mucho conocer a Terruce Granchester , a parte de ser muy atractivo , era inteligente ... - Lo que faltaba , que no sea un hijito de mama y termine siendo un hombre perfecto ..- Comento mientras caminaba por las calles en camino a su nuevo hogar

\- Y como te fue? ...- Pregunto Annie cuando recibió a su amiga en su pequeño departamento que compartían

\- Pues bien en realidad ... felizmente mi compañero de trabajo es muy amable ... y a ti?

\- Ayyy estuve arreglando todo el día ... Mañana llega Akemi , así que tenemos que tener todo listo

\- Muy bien , en ese caso te ayudare hasta dejar todo listo

\- Gracias Candy ... se que debes estar cansada ... cierto! Y conociste a Terruce Granchester ? ...- pregunto la morena con una risita

\- Aun no ... mañana regresa de un viaje ... creo que esta en Alemania o algo así ...- Dijo la rubia preparándose un enorme sandwich de jamón

\- Al menos lo buscaste en Google?

\- Si ...- Dijo mordiendo su emparedado

\- Y ? ...- Pregunto Annie riendo

\- Y que? ... si es guapo ... - Termino diciendo con los ojos en blanco

\- jajaja ayyy Candy , por favor ... es un adonis!

\- Imagino que debe ser todo un Play Boy ...- Concluyo la rubia sacándose los tacones

\- Si ... quien sabe ... dicen que tiene un romance con la top model de su empresa ... una tal ... mmmmm Susan ... Susana .. no se

\- No me sorprende ... Bien , terminemos de arreglar la habitación de Akemi y deja de soñar tanto ...- Mando la rubia que ya traía puestos unos pantalones cómodos y una camiseta de Cold Play

La mañana siguiente había llegado y Candy junto con Stear habían llegado muy temprano a la oficina , junto con ellos solo estaba Flamy , que saboreaba su café relajada mientras leía sus correos. De pronto esa quietud fue abatida por una joven de cabellos rojos y trenzas que corría por los pasillos avisando a todo el mundo que alguien venia ...- Ya llego! Va a pasar por aquí! ...- Le dijo la joven a Flamy y siguió su recorrido rápidamente

\- Carajo ...- Exclamo la pelinegra escondiendo su café en un cajón y poniéndose el saco que reposaba en la silla ...- Carajo , verdad que están aquí! Cierra la puerta! ... Le mando la muchacha a Stear que estaba mas cerca y este sin titubear le hizo caso.

Candy observo a través de las persianas que estaban entre abiertas que varios empleados arreglaban sus escritorios y se acomodaban las prendas de vestir , botaban o guardaban algunos restos de emparedados o café y otros se metían a los baños . De pronto vio una silueta alta que caminaba por aquel corredor , con un traje color gris , no pudo verlo con claridad pero supo que era el tal Terruce Granchester al ver su espalda con ese cabello que le llegaba a los hombros y tras el un joven de lentes , mas bajo y cabello rubio que sostenía muchos archivos y un café de starbucks

\- El es ...- Dijo Stear queriendo formular una pregunta

\- El Señor Terruce Granchester , si! ... - Dijo la joven respirando aliviada al ver que el hombre solo había pasado de largo seguido por su asistente

\- Es tan severo? ...- Pregunto Candy

\- Cuando esta de buen humor no ... pero dudo que este de buenas hoy , sobre todo con nuestra área , fue por eso que les dije que cerraran la puerta , si esta de malas y ve que no están Neal , Carlo ni Robert se la podría agarrar con ustedes

\- Gracias Flamy ...- Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

\- Y por que esta de malas con nuestra área? ...-Pregunto Stear un poco asustado

\- Debido a que las nuevas publicaciones que pidió hace unas horas no la pudieron terminar Neal y Robert ayer ... por falta de información del área de costos ..así que imagino que vino temprano a solucionar eso ... pobre de todos los que se crucen en su camino hoy ..- Dijo la joven sentándose nuevamente

\- Llegue! Mierda! Estoy despedido? ...- Fue la intromisión de Robert esa mañana

\- No ... felizmente no se detuvo a buscarte , creo que fue directamente a su oficina con su mini subordinado

\- El le cargaba el café? ...- Pregunto Robert muy estresado mientras prendía su computadora

\- Asi es ...- Dijo la morena bajando sus lentes , ...- así que apúrate ...

Stear y Candy se miraron por unos segundos , que se significaba eso? La rubia tomo asiento en su computadora y comenzo a abrir sus archivos que tenia pendiente por terminar , pero ver el rostro de preocupación de Robert la alarmo

\- Robert ... te puedo ayudar en algo?

\- No te preocupes Candy ... tengo todo bajo control ...- Dijo el joven sacando unos Files ...- Ahhh Demonios! Terruce me pidió unos artes de fotografía de Nueva York en Blanco y Negro ... tengo algunas fotografías en los archivos comunes , tal vez podrías ayudarme con eso

\- Si claro ...

\- Muchas Gracias Candy ... por un demonio donde esta Neal? ...- Dijo el joven saliendo rápidamente de la oficina

Candy puso manos a la obra , busco en los archivos y encontró varias fotografías , le parecieron buenas , pero no increíbles , de pronto recordó que ella tenia fotografías de Nueva York en su USB , que ella misma había tomado con su cámara profesional y decidió usarlas.

Pasaron las horas y con un poco de ayuda de Carlo la joven estaba editando una buena fotografía ...- Es una muy buena foto Candy ...- Dijo el hombre enseñándole a darle mas sombra a través de un programa de edición

\- Gracias ...-Dijo ella sonriente y complacida con su trabajo

Después de unos minutos , un muy agotado Robert llegaba su escritorio , cansado pero mas tranquilo se puso a trabajar , mientras los demás hacían los mismo , mientras tanto no había rastro de Neal Leagan

\- Van a ser la 1 ... lo va a matar ...- Comento Carlo

\- Es un cobarde , siempre que hay estos problemas no aparece ...- Dijo Robert molesto

Candy que estaba concentrada en su computadora , prestaba muy poca atención a los comentarios de sus compañeros , pronto seria hora de almorzar y ya deseaba terminar sus pendientes

\- DONDE ESTA NEAL LEAGAN?..- Se escucho una voz fuerte y la presencia de un hombre adentrándose en el área de la rubia se hizo presente como una fiera a punto de atacar a sus presas ...- ROBERT!

\- Si Terruce , aun no llega! ...- Respondió el muchacho

Candy había levantado la cabeza de su monitor y por fin pudo verlo directamente , las fotografías no le hacían justicia , era mas guapo e imponente en persona.

\- Que? Por un demonio! Estoy esperando esa cotización , donde esta metido? Son casi la 1! Es que a caso el no ...- De repente el hombre dejo de hablar cuando vio que un par de ojos verdes como las esmeraldas lo miraban.

Continuara ...

 **Yeeeeee jaja les dejo estos dos capítulos de arranque para que vean de que trata un poco la historia , primero que todo mis queridas chicas les Deseo una Feliz Navidad y un prospero Año nuevo a cada una de ustedes, Que Dios las bendiga infinitamente! Estare viajando con mi familia por fiestas asi que estare de vuelta el Lunes 8 de Enero para darles mas capitulos , Les deseo lo mejor y espero sus comenatrios , besos enormes**

 **VIVIAN GRANCHESTER**


	3. Chapter 3

El la miro , piel blanca y una cabellera hermosa de ondas rubias , unas profundidades esmeraldas que por alguna razón le hicieron sentir una sensación agradable en el corazón , de pronto se percato que había dejado de hablar y las ideas se le habían esfumado de la cabeza.

El joven castaño parpadeo un par de veces y con un discreto movimiento de cabeza salio de su ensueño ...- Robert a penas llegue , dile que vaya directamente a mi oficina ...- Concluyo pausadamente saliendo de ahí con prisa.

\- Que le paso? ...- Pregunto Robert mirando a Carlo por el súbito cambio de humor de Terruce

\- Ni idea , fue como si hubiera visto alguna aparición ... esta manejando demasiado estrés ...- Concluyo el hombre regresando a su pantalla para seguir trabajando

Candy estaba ligeramente sonrojada , el la había mirado ? o ella le hizo recordar algo? algo tal vez no tan agradable , pensaba la rubia mientras intentaba concentrarse nuevamente en su trabajo.

Después de unos minutos un pálido Neal llego a la oficina , Robert le dijo que Terruce lo estaba esperando en su oficina a lo que el moreno alego que estaba cumpliendo con unos trabajos que Magda , su jefa directa, le había encargado

\- Como siempre refugiándose en Magda ...- Comento Carlo cuando Neal se había retirado camino a la oficina del futuro presidente

\- Cierto hoy llega de Paris , pronto la conocerán ...- Dijo Robert a los dos muchachos

La mañana transcurrió ligeramente tranquila a pesar de que la rubia podía ver a Neal venir y salir a cada rato , estresado y de mal genio por todas las peticiones que tenia el futuro presidente para nuevos negocios con Alemania

Era ya de tarde y el dia estaba a punto de morir cuando Neal un poco demacrado pero mas tranquilo entro al area para llamar a Candy y Stear

\- Bien , les presentare a Magda Klein , siganme por favor ...- Dijo el hombre llevándolos por un corredor . Candy pudo divisar unas puertas grandes que se abrían en dos y tras tocar , el moreno abrió la puerta dando paso a una hermosa oficina con grandes ventanales que daban una vista impresionante de la ciudad

En el medio de esta había un gran escritorio blanco , en el una mujer de cabello negro y corto con grandes gafas de forma de gato les dio la bienvenido pero con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Mucho Gusto Señora Klein , mi nombre es Stear Cornwall , ayudante de diseño gráfico ... Se presento Stear rápidamente

La mujer solo atino a darle la mano sin decir nada y luego poso sus grandes ojos negros en Candy , la rubia nerviosa se presento adecuadamente y también dio su mano a la mujer que no pronuncio ni una palabra mientras los observaba de arriba a abajo como si fueran estatuas.

\- Bien ...- Dijo por fin la mujer poniéndose de pie , Candy adivino que Magda estaría cerca a sus 60 años , era una mujer muy elegante y bien parecida para su edad ...- Quiero que sepan que ustedes tienen el gran privilegio de trabajar con mi grupo , muchos matarían por estar e sus puestos , así que aprovéchenlos al máximo , no me gusta la tardanza y la pereza y mucho menos la falta de estética es sus arreglos personales , recuerden que me representan.

\- Si señora ...- Dijeron ambos ligeramente nerviosos

\- Bien , pueden irse ...- Se despidió la mujer volviendo a su trabajo

los tres se encaminaron a la puerta hasta que de pronto oyeron a la mujer hablar ...- Candy ...

\- Si? ...- Respondió algo nerviosa

\- Que edad tienes? ...- Pregunto la mujer echándole una ultima mirada a la rubia

\- 21 Señora , 22 el mes entrante ...- Respondió extrañada

\- mmm, ok , eso es todo ...- Dijo sin mas volviendo la vista a su portátil

Los jóvenes regresaron a su oficina para recoger sus cosas , ya había terminado su jornada laboral y estaban deseosos de ir por fin a casa a descansar

\- Robert , viste los artes de fotografía que te deje? ...- Pregunto la rubia al muchacho que tenia grandes ojeras

\- Si Candy! Mil Gracias , están muy buenos! , son fotos tuyas?

\- Si ... disculpa si me atreví mucho ...- Dijo ella algo sonrojada

\- Para nada , gracias por prestarme tus fotos , tienes talento , mañana las mandare a impresión ...- Dijo el joven sonriendo amablemente

Candy y Stear salieron juntos de la oficina conversando sobre su día y de los nervios que habían tenido al conocer a Magda , ambos sabían que la siguiente semana tendrían muchísimo trabajo ya que Magda había llegado de Paris con las nuevas tendencias y pronto tendrían que editar miles de artículos y fotografías.

Bajaron juntos en el ascensor y salieron por las grandes puertas de la compañía ,...- Te parece si tomamos un taxi juntos Candy? , Creo que nos sale casi lo mismo que ir hasta la estación ...- Dijo Stear

\- Si , esta bien ..- Dijo ella observando las calles

De pronto un lujoso ferrari deportivo en color negro se estaciono en la puerta dejando a ambos jóvenes con la boca abierta , se sorprendieron bastante al ver que de el bajaba el portero ...- Buenas noches ...- Saludo el hombre saliendo de este y sosteniendo la puerta del auto abierta con la llaves en la mano

Candy y Stear voltearon al ver que las puertas de la entrada se abrían y de ellas salia Terruce Granchester hablando por celular , traía el blazer colgando relajadamente en su hombro sujetado por una mano y con la otra sostenía el teléfono

\- Buenas noches ...- Dijo Stear , mientras el castaño seguía su camino sin inmutarse

Para Candy ese comportamiento fue tan arrogante y malcriado que se hizo la tonta y miro hacia otro lado , mientras el castaño lanzaba su blazer con desenfado dentro del auto y recibía las llaves del portero

Candy vio de reojo y observo que aquel hombre atractivo ya estaba sentado en su auto pero con la ventana abierta , el hombre alejo el teléfono de su oído y mirando a ambos dijo : ...- Buenas noches ...- Para arrancar su auto y perderse en el camino

Stear se quedo con la boca abierta admirado por el lujoso auto ...- Candy , de ese modelo solo existen 20 en el mundo ...- Comento el joven sin salir aun del trance

\- Vaya cosa ...- Respondió la rubia algo fastidiada ...- Vamos Stear ahí hay un taxi ...- Dijo la rubia llamando al conductor

La rubia llego por fin a su casa , estaba realmente agitada y solo quería tumbarse en su cama , al abrir la puerta se encontró con una chica de cabello negro muy largo y ligeramente morena

\- Akemi? ...- Pregunto la joven

\- Hola , si , mucho gusto ...- Dijo la joven estrechando la mano de la rubia ...- Tu debes ser Candy ?

\- Si , un gusto tenerte aquí , bienvenida ...- Le dijo la rubia sonriente

\- Ayyy ya veo que se conocieron , que bien ...- Dijo Annie entrando a la pequeña salita con una fuente de quesos en la mano ...- Tengo quesos , carnes frías y un delicioso vino , te estábamos esperando Candy , es por la bienvenida de Akemi

\- Que bien , en serio lo necesito ...- Dijo la rubia quitándose el abrigo y colgándolo en el perchero

\- Por que ? Te fue mal? ...- Pregunto la morena preocupada

\- No ... estuvo todo bien ... solo que por fin conocí al dichoso Señor todo poderoso Granchester ... y déjame decirte que no me lleve una buena impresión

\- Que? en serio? ...- Pregunto la morena sirviendo las copas de vino

\- Es mal humorado , la gente de la compañía vive con miedo de el , hace que le carguen el café y no saluda a nadie ...- Dijo molesta la rubia sin saber por que le molestaba tanto

\- Vaya ... bueno recuerda que maneja un gran imperio ... debe andar de malas muy seguido

\- Si , pero eso no tiene nada que ver con la educación y la humildad ... bueno no me sorprende la mayoría de personas con dinero solo saben vivir en su mundo y no se preocupan por personas ajenas a su realidad

\- mmmm , no creas Candy ...- Comento Akemi que estaba callada escuchando a la rubia ...- Terruce Granchester fue declarado el año pasado como embajador de la unicef ...- Comento la chica sonriente

\- Que? ...

\- Si , el da grandes donaciones de dinero , comida , útiles escolares , ropa , en fin ... todo lo que necesitan los niños desafortunados de países de bajos recursos , África , India ... Algunos países de medio oriente inclusive

La rubia sintió un ligero calor agradable recorrer su pecho e incluso llego a conmoverse ...- No tenia idea ...- Balbuceo un poco atontada

\- Bueno en fin , ya Paty esta por llegar , salud chicas ...- Dijo Annie y así la tres chicas hablaron y comentaron sus vidas y disfrutaron de la noche

Mientras tanto en un lujoso y gran apartamento en el centro de Manhattan , un guapo hombre castaño entraba a la quietud y soledad de su hogar , se quito la camisa y los zapatos y se quedo solo en pantalones de trabajo , camino hacia la cocina y extrajo del congelador una botella de cerveza Heineken , se dirigió hacia la gran sala y se hecho relajadamente en el gran sillón frente al televisor que encendió para ver las noticias del día , cosa que siempre hacia al llegar del trabajo

Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás , respirando profundamente , había tenido un día de mierda sin dudas , pero todo había quedado listo para recibir a los nuevos clientes la siguiente semana , de pronto la imagen de unos verdes ojos aparecieron en su mente ...- Sin dudas son los ojos mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida ...- Dijo en su mente levantando la cabeza y dando un sorbo a su cerveza

Recordó que saliendo de la oficina la había visto en la puerta con aquel abrigo rojo y su cabellera rubia suelta sobre sus hombros , acompañada de un chico de lentes que tenia cara amable , recordó como ella miraba hacia otro lado mientras el subía a su auto ...- Terry se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo de lado y acariciaba la botella que tenia en su mano con su pulgar como si se tratara de la chica ...- Pfff que me pasa? jajaja que absurdo por Dios ...- Soltó de pronto riéndose de si mismo

Terruce Granchester había estado rodeado toda su vida de mujeres hermosas , la compañía de su familia era una agencia de publicidad y editora de modas , razón por la cual siempre había conocido a modelos reconocidas que podrían quitarle la respiración a cualquier hombre , el había salido con algunas , había tenido citas o cortos romances pero nunca en su vida había experimentado lo que experimentaban sus padres , Richard y Eleonor , que ya tenían 36 años de matrimonio y estaban muy enamorados como el primer día.

El joven de 26 años creía que tal vez nunca se enamoraría de esa manera y dedicaría su vida entera a la compañía que eral algo que lo apasionaba inmensamente , así se encontraba Terry divagando en sus pensamientos hasta que el sonido de su celular lo hizo volver al presente . Con fastidio tomo el aparto y contesto a secas ...- Halo? ...- Pero una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro ...- Que tal Albert? ...- Si por supuesto que me interesa , donde te veo? ...-Bien , hasta luego ...- Colgó el celular y fue a tomar una ducha para vestirse con prendas mas cómodas y salir rápidamente en su auto hacia su destino

El joven aparco su auto en el estacionamiento del Hospital Saint Joshep , bajo de este y rápidamente se dirigió hacia pediatría , ahí un hombre de alta estatura y cabellos rubios lo esperaba

\- Que gusto que hayas podido venir Terry

\- El gusto es mio Albert , cuéntame el caso ...- Dijo el castaño mientras ambos hombres empezaban a caminar por el largo pasillo del hospital

\- Se trata de una niña de seis años , tiene un tipo de leucemia un poco extraña , necesitara ir a Suiza para llevar un tratamiento que aquí en América no aplicamos aun ...

\- No se diga mas , dile a su familia que cuentan con el viaje , la estadía y el internamiento medico

\- Gracias Terry ... es un tratamiento pesado y caro

-No te preocupes , que de algo sirva todas esas tonterías de tendencias , telas finas , estilistas y banalidades absurdas del consumismo ... Pero cuéntame Albert ya estas de salida?

\- Si ya estoy por salir ...

\- Bien , vamos por un trago?

\- Si por supuesto ...- Acepto el rubio agradecido

Era la mañana siguiente y las oficinas en la gran empresa Grachester & Corp estaban aun vacías , Robert había llegado temprano para imprimir los artes que había trabajado Candy , una vez que tenia las imágenes complacido las dejo en su sitio y decidió dirigirse al Starbucks que estaba en la esquina para ir por un café

Neal Legan llego después que el joven se hubiera retirado y tras el venia Magda que tenia mucho trabajo por hacer y estaba dándole muchas indicaciones al moreno

\- Oh Vaya pero que es esto Neal ? ...- Pregunto la mujer tomando uno de los artes que encontró en el escritorio de Robert ...- Tu mandaste a hacer esto? ..- pregunto sorprendida

\- Ehh siii ...- Respondió el hombre al ver que la mujer traía un rostro de admiración ... - Le pedí a Robert tener unos artes por si los necesitamos en cualquier momento , ya sabes , para estar preparados ante cualquier eventualidad

\- Excelente Neal ...- Dijo la mujer observando la imagen ...- Me los llevare a mi oficina para ver donde puedo aplicarlos

\- Si claro ...- Respondió el moreno satisfecho , sabia que el no lo había pedido , pero como imaginaba que era un trabajo de Robert para las publicaciones no perdió la oportunidad de sumarse para recibir la aprobación de su jefa

Pasaron los minutos y uno a uno los empleados llegaron esa mañana para iniciar su labor ...- Neal has visto las imagenes que deje en mi escritorio? ...- Pregunt Robert al moreno cuando vio que su trabajo ya no estaba alli

\- Si , se los llevo Magda , le gustaron mucho ...- Contesto el moreno sin mas que decir

Candy miro sorprendida a Robert , un poco temerosa pues no imagino que su trabajo terminaría en manos de Magda Klein por un error ...- Pero Neal esa impresiones no son para edición , son para Terruce , es algo personal que me pidió ...- Explico el joven fastidiado

\- Pero no veo cual es el problema ? ...- Dijo el joven de malas ...- A caso es un secreto de estado?

\- Si , por que es algo personal que pidió tu jefe! y ademas la foto usada no me pertenece , es de Candy y yo soy una persona con ética , no me parece que algo sin permiso sea usado para ediciones

\- Algún problema que usemos tu foto Candy? ...- Pregunto el moreno dirigiendo a la joven que estaba nerviosa

\- No señor ...- Dijo ella sin titubear

\- Bien , en ese caso , espero Neal que hagas el reconocimiento a Candy ante Magda ...- Dijo Robert molesto

Neal no dijo nada y sin prestarles mas atención se dirigió a su oficina para encerrarse en ella , ...- Como siempre busca sacar provecho del trabajo de otros , asi que ten cuidado Candy ...- Le dijo Carlo en voz baja

\- Gracias ...- Comento solamente la joven

Terruce llego a las oficinas y después de un ligero café y revisar sus pendientes , se dirigió a la oficina de Magda para ver los detalles que trabajarían para la siguiente campaña

\- Querido Terruce ...- Lo recibio la mujer con un beso en ambas mejillas

\- Que tal Magda , como estuvo tu viaje?

\- Magnifico! Ya sabes , en Paris todo es un sueño , los desfiles de moda , Galiano , Valentino , Dior ... Ayyy maravilloso , He traído miles de fotografías de desfiles e información de conferencias

\- Perfecto y que me dices sobre la siguiente imagen de la campaña?

\- Tengo varios portafolios de nuevas modelos que quieren aplicar ...

\- mmmm ... Osea quieres un nuevo rostro?

\- Por favor Terruce , lo necesito , ya me enferma ver la cara de Susana Marlow en todas las campañas

\- jajajaja Bien Magda , sera como tu quieras ...- Dijo el castaño divertido

\- Oh por cierto mira estos artes son demasiados buenos ...- Dijo la mujer extendiéndole las imágenes al castaño

Terry se quedo mirando las imágenes en silencio y después de unos segundo dijo : ...- Son muy buenas ...- De quien fue la idea?

\- Neal mando a Robert a desarrollarlas ...- Dijo la mujer viendo su portatil

\- En serio? ... Que extraño ... Por que fotos de Nueva York? Si estamos con otras tendencias? ..- Dijo el joven sonriendo de lado

\- mmmm , dijo que las quería tener desarrolladas por si las necesitaba en algún futuro cercano y me parecen muy buenas como para usarlas en la siguiente publicación no te parece?

\- ya veo ... Bien , me las llevo un momento , quiero hablar con el ...- Dijo Terry poniéndose de pie y retirándose de ahí

El castaño se encamino al área de diseño , con una ligera sensación agradable en el pecho por ver ese rostro otra vez , llego hasta la oficina y observo que solo se encontraba Robert y Neal

\- Que bien que los encuentro a ambos ...- Dijo entrando a la oficina

Ambos hombres se sobresaltaron un poco al verlo y saludaron cordialmente al hombre que traía los pergaminos enrollados en sus manos , Neal palideció un poco pues sabia muy bien de que se trataba

\- Dime Neal ... Por que Nueva York? ...- Pregunto el castaño abriendo el pergamino en la cara de ambos hombres

\- Ah ? Bueno , Robert por que Nueva York ? ...- Solo comento el moreno al verse atrapado

\- Por que Terruce me pido esas imágenes para decorar su nuevo apartamento, te lo había dicho Neal , te comente que era algo personal ...- Dijo Robert con una sonrisa

\- Otra vez Neal ? Haciendo pendejadas para quedar bien ante Magda? ...- Dijo Terry con la mirada fría

\- No Señor , yo pensé que eran artes para la siguiente publicación y a la señora Magda le gustaron tanto que se los llevo ...

\- No me agradas Neal ... ya te lo había dicho verdad? ...- Comento Terry con un tono pausado y tranquilo

\- Si si Señor ...- Dijo el moreno nervioso

\- La única razón por que la que estas aquí es por que Magda así lo quiere y yo no quiero tener problemas con ella ... pero que sea la ultima vez que te metes en trabajos de otros o te llevas el merito , por que si yo vuelvo a descubrir otra de tus mentiras ...

\- Si ... si señor me queda claro , disculpe ...-

\- Bien , ahora sal de mi vista ...- Le dijo Terry molesto

Neal se fue rápidamente de allí , para encerrarse en su oficina , avergonzado y humillado , molesto con Robert y detestando a Terruce que siempre le hacia desplantes terribles delante de sus compañeros

\- Lo siento Terruce ... Fui por un café y los artes que trabajo Candice para ti desaparecieron

\- Candice? ...- Pegunto el castaño

\- Si , veras ... Yo estuve muy ocupado con las publicaciones que pediste para los clientes de Alemania y Candice la nueva practicante se presto para ayudarme con tu encargo

\- La ... la rubia? ...- Dijo el castaño queriendo sonar desinteresado

\- Si , ella misma ... te gustaron?

\- Son demasiado buenos ., venia a felicitarte por eso ...ambos me encantan y los quiero en tipo lienzo para mi casa

\- Que bien, Tendrás que felicitarla a ella entonces ... ah y las fotografías son de ella , no son de la empresa por si a caso ... la chica tiene talento

Terry se quedo con la boca abierta , aquel tipo de trabajo era de un diseñador con 15 o 20 años de experiencia , no podía creer que una joven que era practicante podría hacer tan grandes obras con fotografía

\- Y donde esta ella? ...- Pregunto Terry mirando hacia el escritorio de la joven que estaba vació

\- Esta almorzando con Carlo , Flamy y Stear que también es otro nuevo practicante , ayer entraste tan molesto que ni te percataste

\- mmm ... bueno ... cuando Candice regrese ... dile que vaya a mi oficina ... quiero hablar con ella sobre estas imágenes ...- Dijo el castaño dándole la espalda a Robert para que no viera en sus ojos un cierto nerviosismo

\- Si por su puesto ...- Contesto Robert tranquilo y regresando a su trabajo

Continuara ...

 **Hello hello hello! Como se los prometí niñas lindas , Lunes 8 de enero y capitulo nuevo! Feliz año a todas! Espero que lo hayan pasado super lindo y que este sea un año lleno de éxito para todas! Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado , para el viernes les estaré dando el siguiente capitulo!**

 **Un beso para cada una! Nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

\- Que ? Hice algo malo? ...- Contesto la rubia nerviosa cuando Robert le dijo que el Señor Granchester la esperaba en su oficina

\- jaja al contrario Candy , a Terruce le encanto tu trabajo y quiere hablar contigo ...- Le dijo Robert tranquilizándola

\- ah ... esta bien ... - Dijo nerviosa ...- Bueno iré en un momento , iré al tocador primero ...- Dijo la joven tomando en sus manos su pequeño bolso y dirigiéndose a los servicios

Una vez allí , contemplo su imagen en el espejo , se lavo los dientes , arreglo un poco su maquillaje , peino su cabello y roció un poco de su perfume en su cuello . Se sentía ridícula haciendo eso , pero no quería verse desarreglada ante el futuro presidente de la compañía donde ella planeaba hacer una linea de carrera.

Tomo aire y con las indicaciones dadas por Robert se encamino hasta el tercer piso , salio por el ascensor y diviso que era un piso enorme , alfombrado y muy elegante , allí el joven que había visto caminando tras el castaño cargando su café aquella mañana se le acerco

\- Señorita Andley?

\- Si , soy yo ...- respondió sorprendida

\- Que bien , el Señor Granchester la esta esperando , por aqui por favor

Candy vio unas enormes puertas negras que se abrían en par , el joven toco a la puerta y tras un "pase" , este la abrió ...- Señor, La señorita Andley...- Dijo el hombre haciendo paso a la joven que nerviosamente jugaba con sus dedos

\- Pase Señorita Andley , tome asiento ...- Dijo el castaño sin levantar la vista de la pantalla de su computador

Candy camino hacia el , el corazón le latía en la garganta , con delicadeza y aparentando toda la calma del mundo se sentó en uno de los grandes sillones que estaban al frente del escritorio de Terry

El castaño seguía tecleando , sin prestarle atención , y ella no sabia hacia donde mirar , la oficina era gigantesca , muy elegante y minimalista , con una pared que era un gran ventanal que ofrecía una vista maravillosa de la ciudad

\- Bien ...- Dijo de pronto el hombre haciéndola sobresaltarse un poco en su asiento ...- Como estas ? Mi nombre es Terruce Granchester ... Pero imagino que eso ya lo sabes ...- Dijo el mirandola directamente a los ojos

\- Eh si ... si señor ... Candice White Andley ... Dijo ella

\- Eres la nueva practicante de Diseño y edición ?

\- Asi es ...

\- mmm ya veo ... bien la razón por la que pedí que vinieras , es por que Robert me enseño los artes que trabajaste sobre estas fotografías ... Dijo el joven tomando las impresiones que descansaban en su escritorio ...- Debo decirte que no suelo hacer esto nunca , pero estoy sorprendido que siendo tan ... joven .. que edad tienes?

\- 21 ...- Dijo ella extrañada pues el no eran tan mayor

\- 21 ... vaya no nos llevamos tantos años ... comento el riendo ... bien, estoy sorprendido por tu habilidad y estas imágenes las pedí para decorar mi nuevo apartamento ... y Robert me comento que las fotos son tuyas también

\- Eh .. si ..

\- Estudiaste fotografía? ...- Pregunto curioso

\- No ... lo hago por pasatiempo ... - comento ella sintiéndose un poco mas relajada

\- Entonces imagino que tienes una cámara profesional? ...- Le dijo el acariciando su mentón relajadamente

\- Si , así es ...- Contesto sin poder dejar de sentir su corazón latiendo muy fuerte en el pecho , la forma en que el posaba sus hermoso ojos sobre ella la hacia sentir una sensación muy agradable en todo el cuerpo

\- mm que bien , bueno ... - Dijo el castaño poniéndose de pie y dando la vuelta al escritorio para sentarse en el sillón que estaba al lado de ella ... Soy un hombre justo y muy profesional , se muy bien que son tus fotos y tu trabajo ... y y que no son para uso oficial de la empresa , si no para algo personal , quisiera que me des tu precio ...- Dijo el sentándose muy relajado con las manos cruzadas

\- Que? Mi precio? ...- Dijo ella abriendo los ojos

\- Si ... quiero ambas fotografías ... a cuanto me las venderás? ...- Respondió el con una sonrisa ya que al verla tan sorprendida le causaba un poco de gracia y ternura

\- Oh no señor ... yo utilice horas de trabajo y equipo de la empresa para hacerlas , no puedo cobrarle dinero por ellas ...- Respondió ella muy segura de si misma

\- Estas segura? Podría pagarte bien por ambas ...- Le dijo el , sonriendo internamente al darse cuenta que la joven era una chica sencilla y con ética cosa que muchos empleados en su empresa no tenían

\- mmm tómelo como una muestra de mi trabajo ... con eso es suficiente para mi ...- Dijo ella muy profesional

\- no me parece justo ... si no es dinero lo quieres ... que te parece un curso de fotografía en el instituto que tu elijas? ...- Pregunto el muy natural

Candy abrió los ojos y el sintió que se ahogaría en esas verdes lagunas ...- En serio? ...- Dijo ella muy sorprendida y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y en ese momento Terruce Granchester supo que seria capaz de matar por ver esa sonrisa otra vez

\- Si por su puesto ... Voy a querer que trabajes mas artes así para futuras publicaciones y hay que prepararte para eso no crees? ...- Contesto el devolviendole también una sonrisa que le hizo temblar las piernas a la rubia

\- Si claro , Es lo que siempre he deseado , muchas gracias ...- Dijo ella muy feliz y agradecida cambiando así la primera imagen que se había llevado de Terruche Granchester , en realidad era un hombre muy bondadoso

Se quedaron mirando por unos cortos segundo , ella sintiendo una sensación cálida en el pecho, admiración y una deliciosa sensación de verse reflejada en sus ojos y el preguntándose como se sentiría la textura de la piel de su hermoso rostros entre sus dedos

\- Bien ... hay algo mas que pueda hacer por usted señor? ... - Dijo ella interrumpiendo los pensamientos del castaño

\- Ehh... no... creo que eso es todo Candice ...- Dijo el suavemente y a ella le agrado mucho escuchar su nombre en sus labios

\- Entonces ...

\- Si , por supuesto , no te entretengo mas ...- La interrumpió levantándose de su asiento mientras ella hacia los mismo

Candy se encamino hacia la puerta y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el la acompañaba para abrirla para ella ...- Te puedo pedir un favor? ...- Le dijo de pronto el haciendo que ella se sorprendiera ...- Si ? ...- Respondio ella entre temerosa y algo excitada por la cercanía ya que el tenia la mano en la perilla de la puerta pero no la abría aun

-... Podrías llamarme Terruce y tratarme de tu? ... Me siento viejo cuando alguien de casi mi edad me dice "señor" ...- Se lo pidio con un rostro suave y una sonrisa tierna que la joven pudo sentir a su corazón dejar de latir por unos segundos .

Ella rió suavemente y para el fue como música para sus oídos ...- Claro que si , Terruce ...- Dijo ella mirándolo fijamente y ambos por un momento olvidaron donde estaban y cuales eran sus puestos de trabajo , solo eran un hombre y una mujer compartiendo una energía extraña y excitante

El abrió la puerta con una ligera sonrisa , se sentía como en la nubes ante la presencia de esa joven , pero rápidamente recupero el aplomo cuando la puerta se abrió y encontró a su asistente esperando tras ella

\- Que ocurre? ...- Pregunto el con seriedad

\- Tiene una reunión señor ...- Dijo el joven un poco confundido , pues su jefe nunca se demoraba tanto atendiendo empelados

\- Si ya salgo para aya ... pide que traigan mi auto ...- Dijo Terry sin quitar la mirada de la rubia que se encaminaba al ascensor y llamaba a este

Las puertas se abrieron y ella ingreso , dio una ultima mirada y observo que el la miraba con una mirada indescifrable . las puertas se cerraron y ella por fin pudo respirar profundamente , las mejillas las traia rojas cual granada y su pecho subía y bajaba por aquellos intensos minutos

\- Como te fue Candy ...- Pregunto Robert un poco curioso por la expresión de la chica

\- Bien ... es muy amable ...- Comento sin decir mas, pues no confiaría a nadie la oferta que le había hecho aquel atractivo hombre , seria como un secreto entre los dos

\- Terruce es muy agradable cuando esta de buen humor ...- Dijo Robert sonriente

\- Robert ... una pregunta ... Por que el le pide a algunas personas que lo llamen Terruce y otras le dicen señor?

\- Solo las personas que le caen bien y ganan su confianza se dirgen de esa forma hacia el ... por eso yo le digo Terruce y Neal lo llama Señor ..- Le comento el chico riendo ligeramente ...- Que ocurre? Te ha pedido que lo llames Terruce? ...- Pregunto el chico sorprendido ante la expresión de la joven

\- Pues... si ...Me dijo que se sentía viejo que una persona casi de su edad lo llame señor ...

\- Waooo ... algo debió ver en ti que le agrado ...

Candy se puso muy roja ante las palabras del joven y sintió a su corazón dar un pequeño vuelco en su pecho ...- A todo esto Robert ... que edad tiene? No me parece muy mayor ...- Dijo ella cambiando de tema

\- Y no lo es ... a penas 26 ... es uno de los empresarios mas jóvenes de América , salio en la revista People

\- Ya veo ...- Dijo ella mordiéndose ligeramente el labio

El día transcurrió sin mas y Candy no volvió a toparse con Terruce en lo siguientes días , hasta que un correo llego a su bandeja de entrada , la rubia pudo sentir como su corazón casi se sale por su boca cuando vio el nombre del remitente

 **" Espero que ya tengas toda la información del curso y el lugar donde quieres estudiar , no creas que me he olvidado , espero tu respuesta , que tengas un buen día .**

 **Terruce Granchester**

Candy se recostó en su asiento sintiendo a su pobre corazón latir en sus oídos ... Que era lo que le ocurría? Tan solo un pequeño mensaje y ya se sentía como una niña pequeña enamorada? es imposible , es solo atracción física , ademas el es de otro mundo , muy distinto al suyo , que cosas pasaban por su cabeza?

\- Estas bien Candy? ...- Pregunto Stear ...- Estas muy roja

\- Ehh ... si si , estoy bien ... Hoy es viernes verdad ?

\- Así es ...

\- Bien ... que te parece si saliendo de aquí vamos por un trago? ...-Le dijo ella sonriente

\- Si claro ...- Respondió el joven emocionado

El día estaba terminando y la rubia se decidió por fin en responder aquel mail al señor todo poderoso , seria muy profesional y se dejaría de imaginar cosas , lo ultimo que necesitaba en su vida eran distracciones y sobre todo enamorarse de un hombre incansable.

 **" Buenas Tardes :**

 **Gracias nuevamente por su interés , He encontrada el curso de innovación Fotográfica digital en el Instituto de Arte de NYU muy interesante , le adjunto la curricula y el precio.**

 **Gracias y saludos Cordiales**

 **Candice White Andley""""**

Sin esperar respuesta o el poder encontraselo , la joven muy nerviosa apago el computador , alisto sus cosas y de un tirón arrastro a Stear hasta la salida, bajaron por el ascensor mientras el muchacho le conversaba cosas triviales , ella solo esperaba poder llegar al bar a relajarse

Salieron a las calles y caminaron en dirección a su destino , ambos jóvenes ignoraban que desde un BMW color blanco con lunas polarizadas un joven de ojos verdiazules observaba a la escena , mientras en una de sus manos sostenía su Iphone donde leyó la respuesta de la chica

Se sentía algo decepcionado y enojado ... pero por que ? Por que la respuesta de su correo le había hecho sentir un ligero vació? Que hacia estacionado en medio de la calle observando a ese par? Por que tenia la ligera necesidad de seguirla para ver a donde iban ? A caso ellos dos eran algo? ... De solo imaginarlo el castaño apretó el volante ligeramente con fuerza

Después de unos segundo de estar ahí imaginando miles de cosas , sacudió la cabeza y encendió su auto , tenia asuntos que atender y se avergonzaba de estar en esa situación por una chica de la cual no sabia absolutamente nada

\- Ocurre algo Candy? ... Te he notado extraña desde que hablaste con el Señor Granchester ..- Dijo Stear bebiendo de su cerveza

\- Eh? No nada , solo estoy muy estresada por todo lo que nos ha dejado Magda

\- Si es verdad , nos ha dejado trabajo como para terminarlo en dos meses

\- Jajaja y solo tenemos 15 días para culminarlo ... ayyy (suspiro) Necesitaba salir de ahí , me asfixio de tanto ajetreo ...- Dijo Candy dando un largo sorbo a su cerveza

\- Si ... recién nos estamos acostumbrando ... comento el joven

Después de unas cuantas cervezas ambos se retiraron a sus casas , la joven rubia estaba muy agotada y solo deseaba encerrarse el fin de semana en su cuarto , ver netflix y comer una deliciosa pizza sin salir de su cama

Y así lo hizo , durmió tranquilamente , ignoro el teléfono por las constantes llamadas de Anthony queriendo hablar con ella y dejo de asistir a una fiesta con sus amigos debido a su agotamiento. Solo quería relajarse y ver una buena serie.

Llego el domingo en la mañana y su celular sonó aquel día muy temprano , molesta lo tomo pensado que se trataría de Anthony , pero vio que era un numero desconocido ... dudosa contesto , rogando que no fuera Anthony de un teléfono publico

\- Halo?

\- Buenos Días , Tengo el gusto con la señorita Candice White Andley? ...- Hablo una voz femenina desde el otro lado

\- Si, ella habla , con quien tengo el gusto? ...- Dijo extrañada

\- Le hablamos de parte de el Instituto de arte de NYU , queríamos confirmarle su matricula al curso de Innovación fotográfica digital , sus clases dan inicio el día Martes en la tarde , según el Señor Terruce Granchester , usted no tendrá problemas con su horario laboral pues contara con el permiso para retirarse mas temprano del trabajo

Candy se quedo en shock y su corazón de nuevo comenzó con aquella carrera de agradables y fuertes palpitaciones , ella creía que la harían matricularse en el horario de mas noche para asistir luego de trabajar

\- Halo? ...- Dijo la joven por la linea

\- Si si , disculpe aquí estoy ...- respondió Candy despertando de su ensueño

\- Bueno le decía que empieza el día Martes a las 5 de la tarde , debe traer con usted su cámara y la lista de materiales que le enviaremos a su email

\- Si , perfecto , muchas gracias ... Hasta luego ...- Se despidió la rubia con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja

La joven reviso rápidamente su correo y encontró la lista , se dio cuenta que eran varios materiales que debía comprar , por lo que rápidamente tomo una ducha y se cambio para salir en busca de ellos

Annie se había quedado en la casa de Archie para variar y Akemi había ido a visitar a una tía al centro de la ciudad , así que dispondría de todo su tiempo y soledad para hacer sus planes

Candy se dirigió al centro de la ciudad y compro todo lo necesario para su curso , regreso a su casa dejo las cosas y decidió ir de visita al barrio bohemio de la ciudad , siempre le encantaba pasear por ahí, tomarse un café, comprar afiches antiguos y cds de los años 80

Así la joven recorrió el lugar y entro a una tienda de discos antiguos , siempre le gustaba revisar que de nuevo habían traído los dueños , uno nunca sabia que grandes sopesas se podrían encontrar en aquella tienda

Un disco de Pink Floyd llamo su atención lo tomo entre sus manos y se dispuso a leer el listado de canciones

\- Esa es una muy buena elección ...- Le dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas que hizo que toda la piel y columna vertebral se le erizara

Continuaraa...

 **Chicas lindassss! Se que les dije que subiria viernes pero al leer sus revies me llenaron de tanta alegria que decidi darles esta capitulo y mañana subire el proximo para que no se muerdan las uñitas jeje!**

 **Gracias infinitas por sus bellas palabras , me alegra que les este gustando mucho la historia!**

 **Besos a todas**


	5. Chapter 5

Terruce Granchester tenia un fin de semana copado de eventos sociales , empezando por un cocktail el viernes por la noche donde se encontró con Magda para finiquitar temas laborales , el sábado en la tarde un almuerzo en el club con importantes empresarios y en la noche del mismo tenia una salida a uno de los bares mas exclusivos de la ciudad con unos amigos.

El joven ocupo todo su fin de semana en cumplir con sus citas y socializar con amigos pero por algunos momentos en que se quedaba en silencio mientras otros conversaban la respuesta del email de aquella chica venia a su cabeza , seguido por la imagen de ella con aquel chico de gafas muy sonriente caminando por la calle .. Por que no podía dejar de pensar en eso ?

\- Ocurre algo Terruce? ...- Dijo Susana , "amiga" del castaño , una de las top models mas cotizadas del mercado , pertenecía al circulo social del joven magnate y gracias a influencias allegadas a Terry había logrado entrar a la agencia de modelos de Granchester & Corp , se conocían ya mas de un año y la rubia siempre iba a todo evento social al que Terry asistiera con el deseo de ser la novia oficial algún dia

\- No .. nada .. Estoy cansado ...- Respondió el joven aquel sábado por la noche en aquel bar con música muy fuerte y lleno de gente de sociedad -

\- Quieres que vayamos a tu apartamento? Aun no me has llevado a conocerlo ...- Reclamo la joven con ojos de borrego

\- Otro día sera Susana , ahora en serio necesito ir a dormir ... iré a despedirme de los demás ..- Dijo el joven dejando su vaso sobre la mesa y encaminándose a despedirse de su grupo

Un chofer de los Granchester lo esperaba en la puerta , el castaño lo abordo pero rapidamente vio que Susana junto con Eliza corrían hacia el auto ...- Terruce espera ...- Llamaron ambas

\- Que ocurre? ...- Dijo el de mal humor pero intentando ser amable

\- Si quieres podemos ir algunos a tu casa para estar ahí relajados con unas cervezas , que dices ? ...- Dijo Eliza , una pelirroja que también modelaba junto con Susana para la misma agencia de modelos , Eliza era hermana de Neal Leagan y a pesar de que no era tan atractiva como Susana , la pelirroja había tenido suerte para publicaciones de catálogos de moda comercial

\- No chicas , en serio estoy muy cansado y solo quiero dormir , las veré otro día ...- Dijo el y el chófer arranco dejando a ambas jóvenes perplejas paradas en medio de la calle

\- Pero que es lo que le pasa? ...- Pregunto Eliza a la rubia extrañada ...

\- No lo se , ha estado como ido toda la noche ... quería que me llevara a su apartamento maldición! ... pero nada ... ayyy estoy muy molesta ...- Dijo Susana furiosa

\- Ayyy Susana sigues con eso? Terruce ha salido con muchas y nuca ha sido hombre de nadie , que te hace creer que seras la excepción y seras por fin la novia oficial?

\- mmm creo que ninguna ha intentado embarazare de el ...- Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa de lado

\- Estas loca! Primero , el no es tonto , dudo que se atreva a estar con alguien sin protección y segundo así te llegues a embarazar eso no te asegura nada ... podría decirte que solo te dará dinero y estará al lado de su hijo pero de ti no sera nada tuyo ...

\- Pero ser madre del futuro heredero de los Granchester si asegura mi futuro ...- Dijo la rubia riendo

\- Mejor entremos , has perdido la cabeza ...- Dijo Eliza ignorando la cantidad de tonterías dichas por la joven

Terry llego a su apartamento , estaba de mal humor sin entender la razón , en serio podía estar así por aquella chiquilla que solo había visto un par de veces? Se tumbo en su gran cama tamaño king y observo el techo , se rió ligeramente , que le diría a Magda cuando esta se entere que el había pedido matricular a Candice en el horario de la tarde ? Por que había tenido esa consideración con aquella rubia? Por que no quería verla agotada mientras trabajaba y estudiaba a la vez ? Por que no quería que saliera muy de noche de sus estudios y caminara sola por las calles de Nueva York que eran un poco inseguras?

Se quito la ropa y quedándose solo en aquellos boxers calvin klein que le quedaban tan bien se metió a la cama, miro el techo y cerro los ojos , analizando su extraño comportamiento hasta quedarse dormido

Estaba en su oficina , era de noche y escucho la puerta abrirse , levanto los ojos de la pantalla de su computador y la vio parada frente a su escritorio con un vestido rojo y corto que se amoldaba perfectamente a su figura con unos tacones altos y su bello cabello suelto en su espalda

\- Señor Granchester quería agradecerle por aquel gesto tan amable que tuvo conmigo ...- Le decía ella suavemente mientras se iba acercando mas y mas hasta llegar a estar al lado de su asiento

\- No , no ... tienes nada que agradecer Candice ...- Respondió el con dificultad al sentirla tan cerca con su delicioso aroma invadiendo sus sentidos

\- Oh no Señor Granchester si tengo que hacerlo ...- Respondió ella sentándose sobre sus piernas y el a penas podía contener la respiración al sentir el delicioso peso del cuerpo de la joven en su regazo ...- Déjeme demostrárselo ..- Dijo ella en un susurro y se acerco sensualmente hasta sus labios para bersarlo

El la tomo e invadió su boca con su lengua mientras rodeaba su pequeña cintura son sus brazos y ella rodeaba su cuello con los suyos , el desfallecía , enloquecía y se deleitaba acariciando su espalda , era suya y queria sellar con sus labios cada centímetro de piel de la aquella hermosa chica que pegaba su delicado cuerpo cada vez mas al suyo

El sonido de una alarma lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe ... que carajos? ..- Penso inmediatamente al percatarse que había soñado con aquella chica , apago el despertador de mal humor y se termino riendo de si mismo al notar que aquel sueño había causado estragos en su entre pierna

\- Me estoy volviendo loco ...- Murmuro y se levanto para tomar una ducha fría

Después de salir de un relajante baño y estar vestido con un jean y una camiseta negra pegada a su cuerpo de manga 3/4" tomo su celular para leer los miles de mensajes que le habían llegado esa mañana

\- Demonios ...- Penso mientras leía sus mensajes y recordaba que aquel día tenia una barbacoa en casa de uno de sus amigos, con el mismo grupo de siempre , las mismas platicas absurdas sobre viajes , yates , planes para el verano y las miles de cosas superfluas y materialista que aquel grupo le encantaba discutir y alardear

Declino la invitación con educación , alegando que tenia asuntos de la empresa que atender y tras tomar un ligero desayuno se encamino a la casa de sus padres para almorzar con ellos en un ambiente mas familiar y tranquilo

\- Que alegría que hayas venido Terry ...- Dijo Eleonor , su madre , una mujer hermosa de cabellera rubia y ojos verdiazules como su hijo ...- Tu padre y yo te tenemos una buena noticia

\- Que ocurre? ...- Pregunto el joven bebiendo de su copa de vino tinto

\- Tu hermano llega la próxima semana ...- Dijo Richard con un brillo en los ojos

\- Así que el hijo prodigo regresa ... que bien , ya tenia mucho tiempo de no visitarnos ...

\- Si , estamos muy contentos , haremos una reunión con toda la familia por su bienvenida ...- Dijo la mujer muy feliz ...- Así que esta de mas decirte que contamos con tu presencia no cariño?

\- Claro que si mama ...Cuenta con eso ...- Le respondió con una linda sonrisa

\- Por cierto Terry ...- Dijo su padre de pronto ...-La junta ya esta pidiendo tu nombramiento , prácticamente ya eres el presidente y yo casi ni piso la compañía

\- Esta bien , ustedes dirán que día desean llevar a cabo ese anticuado protocolo ...- Dijo Terry relajado y algo burlón

Después de salir de la casa de sus padres con una sonrisa en el rostro , observo que en su celular habían mas mensajes y llamadas perdidas , la mayoría de Susana pidiendo verse para almorzar o cenar juntos , el castaño guardo el aparto con molestia , a veces la insistencia de esa chica lo asfixiaba.

Subio a su auto y mientras conducía recordó a su hermano , le alegraba poder por fin verlo después de tantos meses , su hermano era muy distinto a el , amaba la aventura , viajar por el mundo y era un adicto total a surfear en las mejores playas del mundo , odiaba el trabajo de oficina y los compromisos sociales , aquel joven era un viajero solitario y sobretodo un alma libre

Recordó que de adolescentes solían ir al barrio bohemio del centro de la ciudad para comprar afiches y una que otra antigüedad para la colección de su abuelo , sin mas , el castaño se decidió en dar un paseo por aquel lugar para recoger algunos de sus recuerdos y buscar algún presente para darle la bienvenida a su hermano menor

Camino por varias tiendas hasta que, con una sonrisa, observo aquella tienda de discos donde el y su hermano se batallaban por los disco de ACDC o Queen , entro a esta y una figura delgada de rubios y largos cabellos llamo su atención ,... No puede ser ! ...- Penso para si mismo acercándose lentamente , la vio tomar un disco de Pink Floyd y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa ... sin poder contenerse dijo : ...- Esa es una muy buena elección

La joven volteo incrédula , creyendo que se trataba solo de su imaginación y abrió los ojos como unos grandes faroles ...-Terruce ...- Soltó ella algo asustada y haciendo de todo su esfuerzo para retener una gran sonrisa que se quería dibujar en su rostro , se veía tan apuesto en aquella ropa casual , mas joven , no era aquel empresario estresado y mal humorado , simplemente era un chico

\- Hola Candice ...- Dijo el sin poder evitar sonreír y sentir una emoción de verla ahí después de no poder sacársela de la cabeza en todo el fin de semana

\- Que haces aquí? , bueno ... en un lugar como este ? ...- Pregunto ella sin poder evitarlo

\- Lo mismo que tu ... Buscando algunas cosas ...- Respondió el tomando el disco de Pink Floyd de la mano de la chica para verlo ...- Lo extraño es .. que hace una chica aquí y viendo un disco de Pink Floyd? ...- Pregunto el con diversión y con discreta admiración

\- Digamos que no ha todas las chicas nos gusta Selena Gomez y Bruno Mars ...- Respondió ella con mirada ligeramente ofendida

\- jajaja te felicito , muy pocas personas aprecian la buena música hoy en día ... Lo único bueno que quedan en estos últimos años son The Killers y Cold Play

La rubia abrió la boca , aquel hombre acaba de mencionar sus dos bandas favoritas en todo el mundo ...- Es cierto ...- Dijo ella sonriendo , mientras el le devolvía el disco ...- Por cierto , hoy me llamaron del instituto , muchas gracias por la matricula ... pero ... estas seguro que no habrá problemas que este en los horarios de la tarde ?

\- No tendrás problemas , yo hablare con Magda , no te preocupes ...- Dijo el buscando entre los discos y tomando uno de Alanis Morissette

\- Es una pena que ya no cante ...-Soltó la joven sin darse cuenta

\- Si ... era la mejor ... Ahora solo nos quedan las torturas de Rihanna

\- Y Nicki Minaj ...- Dijo ella soltando una risa

Ambos se rieron muy divertidos ...-Por cierto que harás ahora? ...- Pregunto el castaño ...- Estaba pensando ir por un café , te molestaría acompañarme? ...-La invito sin poder contenerse mas y ella se quedo congelada de la cabeza a los pies , no sabia si era lo correcto ir por un café con su "jefe" pero algo dentro de ella saltaba de emoción

\- Estas seguro? ...- Pregunto ella media indecisa ...- Es que ... bueno tu ..

El entendió rápidamente el por que de su duda y rápidamente aclaro ...- Candice ... yo no soy tu jefe ... te jefe es Magda ... yo solo soy el Dueño del lugar donde trabajas ... pero si no te parece, esta bien ...- Dijo el con una sonrisa de lado

\- No , no , yo también quería un café , así que esta muy bien ...- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa , la respuesta de el la había hecho sentir mejor y ademas sentía que tenia que ser agradecida , después de que el le hubiera dado la oportunidad de estudiar fotografía

Caminaron hasta la cafetería conversando sobre su fin de semana , Candy por momentos se sentía como si fuera un chico cualquiera , pero tan solo en ponerse a pensar que estaba saliendo con uno de los hombres mas importante del mundo la hacia temblar

\- Ese chico nuevo que trabaja junto contigo ...- Empezó el mientras se sentaban en la pequeña mesita

\- Stear Cornwall? ...- Dijo ella curiosa

\- Si ese ... lo conociste en el trabajo?

\- Si ... es muy buena persona y muy bueno en su trabajo

\- ya veo ... son buenos amigos no es así? ...- Pregunto relajadamente para saber si la joven y el muchacho tenían algún tipo de relación amorosa

\- si, me cae bien , es divertido ...- Respondió ella tranquila recibiendo el café que la mesera traía para ambos y observando como esta miraba al castaño con cara embobada

\- Y tu novio no se pone celoso? ...- Pregunto Terry sorbiendo su café, haciendo la pregunta como si se tratara de preguntar algo tan común como el clima

\- No tengo novio ... - Dijo ella llevándose la taza a los labios ... solo traen dolores de cabeza ...-Agrego sin poder contenerse y recordando una cara desagradable

\- Jajajaja ...- Rio el alegremente y para ella fue como ver el sol de noche - ...Eso es algo que tenemos en común ... Yo nunca he tenido novia ...

\- En serio? Estando rodeado de modelos todo el tiempo? ...- Dijo ella con un cierto pequeño punzón de celos

\- veras... las modelos en su mayoría son insoportable ... - se soltó el de pronto sintiéndose demasiado cómodo en compañía de la chica ... - Son muy engreídas , nunca comen, son demasiado plásticas , artificiales ...

\- No tenia idea que pensaras así ... Yo ... estoy algo de acuerdo contigo ...- Agrego ella pensado en que tal ves esa tal Susana Marlow debía ser una joven excepcional para llamar su atención ...- Ademas imagino que no debes tener mucho tiempo

\- Bueno también eso influye , estoy del todo entregado al trabajo ... pero digamos que tampoco he conocido a alguien que realmente me llame la atención ..- Dijo el jugando con la servilleta entre sus dedos ...- Tu si has tenido novio me imagino?

\- Eh ... si ... - Dijo ella agachando la mirada ...-Fue una mala experiencia ..

\- lamento oír eso ...- Dijo el , pensando en como podría existir alguien capaz de dañar a un ser tan hermoso ...-Y dime Candice por donde vives ? ...- Pregunto el cambiando de tema rápidamente pues no soportaba esa pequeña sombra de tristeza que había aparecido en esos bellos ojos

\- Rento un apartamento con dos amigas en Brooklyn , a las tres nos queda cerca al trabajo , nos mudamos allí hace poco

\- En serio? Donde vivías antes ?

\- Con mi madre y mi hermano en Queens ... nos mudamos ahí después que mi padre falleció ...- Dijo ella antes de que le preguntara ...- Antes de eso vivíamos en Caifornia

\- Así que eres de California ? ...- Dijo el castaño saltándose el hecho sobre el padre de la joven por que había notado un cierto destello de incomodidad en ella

\- Si ... y tu? Siempre has vivido aquí?

\- Toda mi vida , nací aquí y creo que moriré aquí también ...- respondió sonriente

\- Pero imagino que has viajado por todo el mundo ...- Contesto mirándolo a los ojos

\- mmm algo en realidad , de adolescente solía hacerlo mas ... luego cuando acabe la carrera me dedique a la empresa del todo y no he vuelto a viajar mas que para negocios

\- Ohhh ... eso no suena muy divertido ...

\- Son los sacrificios que hay que hacer para mantener el negocio a flote

\- Deberías hacer un viaje por placer por lo menos una vez al año , si yo fuera tu me propondría conocer un país diferente cada año de mi vida y no los típicos a los cuales todo el mundo va , si no lugares mas exóticos , la India , Tailandia , Camboya ... ya sabes ...- Dijo ella rebuscando en su bolso pues sentía a su celular vibrar en el interior

El se quedo observándola con una sonrisa , ella era tan natural , tan directa , cada movimiento que hacia lo hipnotizaba , el movimiento de sus labios cuando hablaba , sus gestos , su mirada que era dulce e inocente , no usaba poses , ni fingía , era diferente a todo lo que había conocido hasta el día de hoy

\- Lo lamento pero debo regresar a mi casa ... quede con mis amigas en cenar y ya casi es hora ... - Dijo ella mirando su reloj de muñeca y mordiéndose el labio

\- No hay problema , yo te llevo para que llegues a tiempo ...- Dijo el queriendo alargar mas el tiempo con ella , ya que mañana volverían a ser el presidente de la compañía y la practicante de diseño ante el mundo

\- De verdad ? Estas seguro ? No quiero incomodarte ...

\- Para nada , yo te retuve aquí , llegaras tarde por mi culpa si no te llevo ...- Le contesto el dejando unos billetes en la mesa

\- Esta bien , muchas gracias ...- Le dijo regalandole otra vez esa hermosa sonrisa que lo había dejado hechizado aquel día en su oficina

Caminaron hasta su auto y ella intento disimular al ver que se trataba de un escandaloso y perfecto corvett negro , el le abrió la puerta y ella se sentó sintiendo la perfección de esos asientos de cuero y el delicioso aroma

Ella le dio las indicaciones para llegar a su casa y conversaron de otros temas triviales , estaciono el auto en la entrada y ella se giro a verlo

\- Gracias por traerme y por el café ...- Le dijo cordialmente

\- Gracias a ti por acompañarme ... que la pases bien con tus amigas ..- Le dijo el sonriendo

\- Gracias y que descanses bien ... hasta mañana ..- Dijo ella y a continuación se bajo del auto mientras el también le respondía la despedida

Candy entro a su edificio , cerro la puerta y una vez que se supo sola se apoyo en la pared para dar un gran suspiro , la sonrisa mas grande se dibujo en su rostro ... que había sido eso? Una cita? Oh Dios mio ...- Pensaba la rubia entre rebosante de alegría y a la vez asustada

Subio las escalera camino a su apartamento pensado en los minutos que había compartido con el , una vez que llego a su piso su sonrisa se borro al ver la visita que la esperaba en la entrada de su casa

\- Se puede saber quien demonios te trajo?

\- Pero que haces aquí?

Continuaraaaaa...

 **Hola chicas Lindas! Aquí el capitulo prometido para su fin de semana! (Ya por ahí me dijeron que no cumplo mi promesa jaja) Espero que les agrade y me alegra mucho leer sus palabras de cariño y aprobación! Para algunas chicas , en serio que onda entre la amistad de Albert y Terry? Yo tengo hermano y ni se quienes son sus amigos jajaja Tengan paciencia por Dios!**

 **Gracias otra vez y que disfruten mucho su fin de semana**

 **Un beso a cada una**

 **Vivian G**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chicas! El día de ayer una persona a través del perfil de Guest , escribió que estaba "decepcionada" por que YO había prometido subir capitulo diario y había abandonado la historia ... Quiero decirle a esa persona... que su falta de comprensión de lectura es alarmante y que gustosamente la invito a leer mi mensaje en el capitulo 1, o tal vez estaba con resaca o la cruda y se equivoco de Fic y si desea capitulo diario con todo gusto le paso mi numero de cuentas para que me deposite un sueldo , también con todo respeto la invito a meterse su decepción por donde no le da luz del sol y si desea dejar de leer esta historia me parece perfecto! Eso es toda chicas , lamento mi negro humor , pero es que la gente que inventa cosas ME ALTERA! Nos leemos abajo =)**

\- Tuve que seguirte un día que salias del trabajo! Que querías que hiciera? No contestas mis llamadas! ...- Le reclamo el rubio

\- Claro que no! No tengo nada que hablar contigo Anthony , pensé que eso ya te había quedado claro ...- Respondió la rubia furiosa

\- Candy por favor escúchame! ...- Dijo el joven desesperado y acercándose a ella ...- Termine con Nicol , ya no salgo con ella te lo juro , es mas, deje de trabajar para sus padres , tu eres la única mujer que amo y estar sin ti me esta volviendo loco

\- Anthony basta ...- Le dijo ella con voz cansada y pausada ...- El daño fue demasiado para mi , te perdono , pero no puedo volver a tu lado ... yo ... estoy empezando a retomar mi camino

\- Con quien Candy? Quien te trajo en ese auto?

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia! ...- Respondió ella molesta

\- Claro ... ahora entiendo ...- Dijo el joven furioso y dolido ...- Estas viéndote con alguien que tiene dinero ... claro ...eso explica por que no quieres volver conmigo!

Una fuerte cachetada impacto en el rostro del rubio , nublandole la vista y haciéndolo callar de pronto , el levanto la vista y vio los ojos enfurecidos de ella , que le transmitían odio y rechazo

\- Lárgate Anthony! No quiero verte nunca mas en mi vida! Te puedes ir derechito al infierno! Que te largues! ...- Grito ella molesta y ofendida haciendo que un vecino abriera su puerta debido al alboroto

\- Esta todo bien ? ...- Pregunto el hombre al ver a la joven muy afectada

Anthony se quedo en silencio , sin saber como reaccionar o que decir , Candy aprovecho la distracción del hombre para entrar a su apartamento y encerrase con llave , la rubia dejo las lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas , le había dolido profundamente ese comentario y nunca se lo perdonaría. El rubio toco la puerta unas cuantas veces mas , pero una amenaza del vecino de llamar a la policía lo hizo desistir en su acoso y así por fin decidió retirarse.

Candy agradeció internamente que sus amigas aun no hubieran llegado al apartamento , se encerró en su habitación para terminar de llorar ... que había pasado? Esos minutos a su lado .. habían sido perfectos , la habían hecho olvidarse de todo , que el era un hombre de otro mundo muy distinto al suyo ... pero lo que había dicho Anthony la había golpeado como ferrocarril en el pecho , haciendola tener los peores y negativos pensamientos

Que pasaría si la vieran con el ? Si en el trabajo la gente observaba que entre ellos había una ligera familiaridad? Seria tildada de arribista , de interesada , una mas de la segura lista que tenia de mujeres interesadas tras el.

Terry llegaba a su apartamento con una gran sonrisa en los labios , estaba increíblemente de muy buen humor , repasando una y otra vez todo lo que habían conversado, sus sonrisas , que solo se las había dedicado para el , En como ella le había confiado algunas cosas y sobretodo el , en como se había abierto con ella , cosa que no hacia con nadie, ni siquiera con amigos tan cercanos

Se tomo un momento para pensar mientras ingresaba a su apartamento , que tenia esa chica para ponerlo en ese estado? Por que sentía a su corazón como queriendo bailar dentro de su pecho ? Nadie en sus veintiséis años de vida lo había hecho sentir de esa manera , la necesidad de ir a su casa y tocarle la puerta para ver esos verdes ojos otra vez no se hizo esperar , pero la cordura y la razón le hablaban en voz mas alta ...- Pareceré un acosador ...- Penso riendo

El castaño se encamino a su habitación , no saldría a ningún lado , se quedaría en su habitación intentado ver alguna película que lo pudiera distraer de los pensamientos sobre esa rubia , se rió de si mismo al ver el reloj y al notar que faltaban 13 horas para que la presencia de ambos compartiera el mismo lugar

Asi llego el lunes por la mañana y mientras la mayoría de personas traían caras de pocos amigos por iniciar la semana , Un castaño y una rubia iban a su lugar de trabajo con una pequeña llama en su interior , El con deseos de verla aunque sea de lejos y ella con una emoción y miedo a la vez , con deseos de saludarlo y conocer mas de el y con temor de que las personas notaran lo que guardaba en su corazón y ser juzgada.

Pero para malas de la rubia , el día no fue lo que esperaba , Neal estaba molesto con ella , no por que la joven hubiera sido poco profesional en su trabajo , el moreno estaba resentido por lo que había pasado con aquellas fotografías y por la humillación que Terry le había hecho pasar . Así que no encontró una mejor manera de vengarse de la joven dejandole incontables pendientes de trabajo

\- Creo que tendré que venir el sábado en la mañana para avanzar ...-Le dijo la rubia a Stear mientras almorzaban rápidamente

\- Ojala pudiera ayudarte ... pero no conozco nada sobre el tema ...- Dijo el joven de gafas

\- No te preocupes , me hará bien estar a solas y poder concentrarme ...- Respondió ella algo agobiada ya que no sabia se seria capaz de poder concluir su trabajo con éxito y estudiar a la vez.

Los días de la semana pasaron y Candy no había tenido noticias ni rastro de aquel castaño , seguramente estaba ocupado con los clientes Alemanes que habían llegado ... teniendo miles citas por cumplir y almuerzos de negocios ... en fin .. que hacia ella preguntándose sobre el? El manejaba un imperio , conocía a muchas personas importantes e interesantes , ella tan solo era la practicante de diseño y una empleada mas de aquella gran empresa

Lo único que había hecho diferente y emocionante la semana de la rubia habían sido sus clases de fotografía , tenia un profesor excelente , muy profesional y con bastante experiencia , la joven disfruto de cada minuto aprendiendo nuevas técnicas y la teoría de lo importante que era ser un buen fotógrafo para captar el arte y la visión de la realidad que nos rodea.

Así ,sin mas, llego el día viernes y aunque Candy tenia casi todo el trabajo que Neal le había pedido , concluyo que aun le faltaba ultimar algunos detalles y que definitivamente tendría que asistir el día sábado en la mañana para concluir su trabajo .

\- Candy estos artes ya están listos ...- Dijo Robert

\- Ah, perfecto , necesitas que te ayude en algo mas ? ...- Pregunto ella que ya se estaba acercando la hora de salir y Robert estaba muy cargado de trabajo aun

\- No Candy ... gracias ... Solo, por favor, llévalos a la oficina de Magda y de ahí ya puedes retirarte ... que envidia te tengo ...- Agrego el joven riendo

\- Ni creas Robert ... mañana vendré temprano a continuar ... solo me voy a mi hora por que en serio necesito dormir ...- Dijo ella con una sonrisa melancólica

\- Me imagino que estar estudiando y trabajando a la vez debe ser muy cansado ...- Contesto el joven refregándose los ojos

\- Si bueno ... no me quejo , todo es para mejora ...- Respondio ella sonriente ...- Bien ya me voy

Candy salio de la oficina y se encamino por el largo corredor , no era primera vez que ella iba sola a verla , ya anteriormente le había llevado un trabajo y Magda siempre la había tratado con cordialidad , cosa que no hacia con Stear

Toco la puerta y tras escuchar el permiso de la mujer , la rubia abrió la puerta , para sentir a su pobre corazon dar un gran vuelco en su pecho y en como el aire no llenaba del todo sus pulmones

\- Buenas Tardes ...- Saludo ella algo nerviosa al darse con la sorpresa de que Terruce estaba ahí sentado relajadamente

\- Oh , pasa Candy ...- La invito la mujer ...- Son los artes editados?

\- Así es , ambos con cada encabezado y copias , también adjunte los rollos originales y los cuadros de costos ...- Respondió la joven tratando de verse muy natural

\- Perfecto , gracias Candy ...- Dijo la mujer volviendo su mirada hacia su portátil

La rubia sintió como el castaño la recorría con la mirada y la observaba con una traviesa sonrisa de lado que le hacia temblar las piernas , rápidamente busco la puerta para retirarse

\- De nada , que tengan buena noche , con permiso ...- Dijo solamente y salio de allí como si aquella habitación ardiera en llamas

Magda y Terry se quedaron a solas y después de unos segundo que la mujer comprobara que efectivamente la joven ya se encontraba lejos de su puerta , desatendió su computadora y se quito las gafas para ver al joven que estaba sentado frente a ella

\- Ya te diste cuenta? ...- Pregunto la mujer al castaño con una sonrisa

\- Que cosa? ...- Pregunto desconcertado ante la pregunta

\- Vamos Terry , el rostro , la piel , el cuerpo ... es exactamente lo que nuestro cliente esta buscando

\- Oh no Magda ... olvídalo! ... - Dijo de pronto el castaño sorprendiendo a la mujer

\- Que? A caso no te parece una joven hermosa? ...- Pregunto ella consternada

\- Si , pero es casi una niña ... . - Dijo el castaño levantándose de su asiento para empezar a caminar como tigre enjaulado en la habitación

\- Ayyy Terry vamos ... ni que tu le llevaras tantos años ... y tiene 21 , es una mujer adulta, ya todo es legal!

\- Si bueno ... pero .. pero ...a caso ella sabe sobre modelaje? como vas a presentar a nuestro cliente a alguien que no es profesional en eso ?

\- Pfff por favor Terry ... eso se aprende ... si Susana que solo tiene una neurona es capaz de hacerlo, para ella va a ser pan comido , esa es la diferencia entre ellas , ambas son hermosas pero Candy es inteligente ... ademas ...- Dijo poniéndose de pie ...- Ellas es ... mmm como decirlo ...- es mas natural , mas inocente ... lo que esta buscando la marca para representar su nuevo perfume

\- Y entonces que vas a hacer? Meterla a clases de modelaje? También esta llevando un curso de fotografía! Vas a hacer que descuide su puesto?

Magda se aproximo al joven para verlo directamente a los ojos ... Que ocurre Terry? , Desde cuando al presidente de la empresa le preocupa el puesto de una practicante que esta bajo mi mando? ...

\- Eh bueno ... es que ...- Dijo el joven poniéndose nervioso

\- Desde cuando te ha preocupa las modelos que elijo ? ...- Pregunto la mujer casi riendo

\- No es eso Magda ... solo que ... no se ... la veo tan ... como tu dices... , inocente para meterla a ese mundo

\- Terry... Terry... Terry ... - Dijo Magda con una ligera impaciencia ...- Si no te conociera bien ... pensaría que la "niña" te gusta

\- Estas muy creativa hoy Magda ...- Dijo mostrando desinterés en su comentario ...- Bien , es cosa tuya lo que haces con tu practicante ... que tengas un buen fin de semana , hasta luego ...- Dijo el castaño saliendo de ahí sintiéndose derrotado por dentro

\- Adiós querido ...- Respondió la mujer sonriente ya que había visto un destello en los ojos del joven cuando Candy entro a su oficina

Al día siguiente a las 8 de la mañana , Candy se encontraba en la oficina terminando de imprimir algunos documentos que Neal le había pedido , estaba por fin a gusto de saber que tenia todo su trabajo terminado , moría de hambre y sueño y ya estaba deseosa de poder regresar a su casa y dormir hasta muy tarde

Apago su computadora , tomo sus cosas y abordo el ascensor , este en vez de bajar al loby fue llamado previamente al piso 26 , la joven miro con enfado al odioso artefacto que la haría pasear prácticamente por todo el edificio , rendida, apoyo cuerpo a la pared de este. La puerta se abrió de pronto en el piso 26 y la joven sintió un vuelco en el corazón al toparse con esos ojos verdiazules que tanto había querido ver en esos últimos días

\- Candice ...- Dijo el sorprendido y con una llama empezando a arder en su pecho

\- Buenos Días Terruce ...- Respondió ella ligeramente sonrojada e intentando disimular su emoción

Aquel joven estaba vestido casualmente con una camiseta azul marino que mostraba sus brazos y tórax trabajados y unos jean que le quedaban perfectos , se le veía tan apuesto y atlético con un delicioso aroma muy varonil , parecía salido de un revista de modas . Mientras tanto Candy quería morir de la vergüenza ya que estaba vestida con un par de jeans , unas converses blancas y un suéter negro manga larga , sin maquillaje y una cola de caballo.

Ella no lo sabia ,pero su imagen tan natural y relajada dejaban muy en claro lo bella que era y que el maquillaje y las prendas elegantes solo la hacían lucir aun mas atractiva . Terry sintió una agradable sensación de poder conocerla de esa forma , tan relajada , tan natural , tan tierna ... como seria verla despertar a mi lado? ...- Se pregunto internamente

\- Que haces aquí tan temprano? ...- Pregunto el castaño amablemente intentando reprimir su emoción ...- No trabajas sábados o si? Magda te hizo venir? ...- Pregunto algo preocupado

\- No para nada ...- Respondió ella con una sonrisa , divertida ante el interés del joven magnate ...- Vine por mi cuenta , ya que tenia que terminar algunos pendientes que me pidió Neal .. Pero ya termine ...- Concluyo ...- Y tu? ...- Pregunto, sabiendo que era obvio que Terruce debía venir seguido a la compañía los fines de semana

\- Vine a supervisar unas cosas , necesito todo listo para esta semana , vienen uno clientes de Korea ... Como estuvo tu semana?

\- Pues muy bien , el curso de fotografía es muy interesante , estoy muy contenta , el profesor que lo dicta tiene demasiado conocimiento , es tan profesional , tan sensible ...- Dijo ella sonriente

\- Me alegra que te guste ... parece que el profesor te ha llegado a impactar eh?...- Dijo el castaño riendo pero con una extraña sensación de molestia en el fondo

\- Eh? Ayy no! jajajaja ...- Rio ella despreocupadamente como si estuviera conversando con cualquier amigo y para el esa risa fue como la melodía mas hermosa que había escuchado , tenia que aceptarlo , Magda tenia tanta razón , aquella rubia le gustaba y mucho ... pero como era posible? si casi no la conocía , que era esa química que lo atraía a ella como una luciérnaga a la luz?

\- Solo pregunto , un poco mas y tus ojitos brillaban al hablar de el ...- Dijo el riendo también y embromandola

\- Brillan por la emoción de su conocimiento , no hacia su persona ...- Respondió ella guiñando un ojo sin querer y provocando que las mejillas del castaño se enrojecieran ligeramente

El ascensor llego al Loby y abrió sus puertas para que sus ocupantes salieran de el ...- Ya desayunaste? ...- Pregunto el castaño sin poder evitarlo

\- Aun no ... pensaba hacerlo llegando a mi casa ...- Respondió con inocencia

\- Pues ... si no tienes planes ... me gustaría que me acompañes a desayunar y me comentes sobre lo que has aprendido esta semana en tus clases ..- Dijo mirando su celular relajadamente

\- Si por supuesto ...- Respondió la rubia sabiendo que debía dar un pequeño "reporte" de sus avances y a la vez con una alegría de poder prolongar el tiempo a su lado

Continuara...

 **Hola de nuevo chicas , leí sus reviews y debo darles las gracias a las de siempre y a las nuevas personas que se suman a esta historia , estoy muy agradecida , Subiré capitulo nuevo el VIERNES , en cualquier horario, les mando besos a todas**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicas lindas , este es un mensaje a las que vienen siguiendo esta historia , para las nuevas que se han sumado y a las que me conocen desde que empece a escribir el Angel de los Andley , el día de ayer después de mi descarga de humor negro , me di cuenta de algo que me hizo inmensamente FELIZ, y es que la mayoría (Por no decir todas) son unas mujeres maravillosas que me llenaron de su cariño , comprensión y apoyo! Y quiero pedirles a USTEDES! Que me perdonen , ustedes no merecen ver cosas tan negativas de mi parte , tengo mi carácter como cualquiera de ustedes y me imagino que cualquiera se enfurece cuando dicen cosas de uno que JAMAS dijo ... en fin no soy una Patty , mas bien soy como una Karen Klaise jaja ... y es por eso que quiero agradecerles a USTEDES por ese gran cariño y a Gabbys que quiere darme sus donaciones jajajaja , les adelanto este capitulo , mañana subiré el siguiente , besos , nos leemos abajo =)**

\- Oh por fin llegaste! Que carita traes ...- Dijo Annie muy sonriente al ver a su amiga entrando al apartamento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

\- Disculpa la demora ... esta Akemi? ..- Pregunto Candy mirando a su alrededor

\- No , fue a visitar a su tía otra vez ... por que ? ...- Pregunto Annie un poco extrañada ante el comportamiento de Candy

\- Ayyyyyy ... - suspiro la joven profundamente tirándose en el sillón de la sala ...- No se que esta pasando Annie! , no se en que me estoy metiendo! .-Dijo la rubia entre feliz y desesperada.

\- De que hablas Candy ?

\- Yo ... ahhhh ...- Dio un pequeño grito cubriendo su rostro con un almohadón

\- Candice White Andley , me estas preocupando! Que ocurre? ...- Pregunto la castaña desesperada

Habían caminado hasta el starbucks que estaba en la esquina , pidieron un par de cafés y unos croissant , tomaron una mesa y empezaron su platica , Candy le hablo sobre su semana y las actividades que habían hecho en sus clases , el la escuchaba atentamente y en silencio , sin prestar atención a su celular que vibraba sobre la mesa de vez en cuando

Sin imaginárselo , el le comento su semana y las reuniones que había tenido con aquellos clientes Alemanes , que estaba agotado y pretendía descansar todo el fin de semana , le contó algunos detalles privados sobre los clientes , que había un Aleman que tenia un parecido escandaloso con Nicolas Cage y bromearon al respecto , la conversación se termino desviando a películas , actores , preferencias , música , niñez , amistades, familia y de mas . Sin darse cuenta ya eran las 2 de la tarde y ninguno había sentido el tiempo pasar

\- Te llevo a tu casa ... - Le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

\- Gracias ...- Respondió ella atontada , no quería incomodarlo , pero quería estar mas tiempo a su lado

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver en la puerta del Starbucks un BMW esperando por ellos , Terry le abrió la puerta e ingreso junto con ella en la parte trasera del auto , le presento a Peter , su chófer y confidente , conversaron entre risas hasta llegar a la residencia de la rubia. Terry jamas había experimentado todo aquello , sentía como si ya la conociera, una gran confianza crecía entre ellos , con nadie había hablado de su niñes y sus padres , con nadie se había reído tan abiertamente y con nadie había olvidado el gran peso y responsabilidad que tenia en sus hombros. Peter , su chófer, se dio cuenta del gran cambio de humor de su patrón quedándose sorprendido y a la vez sintiéndose muy feliz por el.

\- Gracias por tu compañía ... ha sido un desayuno , bueno , casi almuerzo muy divertido Candy ...- Le dijo el castaño una vez que llegaron a la casa de la rubia y este se bajo del auto junto con ella para despedirse mirándola fijamente a los ojos .

\- Gracias a ti Terry ...- respondió ella con una tímida sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas , que el la llamara de esa forma y ella al llamarlo así la hacia sentirse como en un sueño.

\- Que tengas un buen fin de semana ... - Concluyo el castaño agachándose para darle un beso de despedida en la mejilla

\- Oh Dios mio! Oh Dios mio! ...- Comenzó a gritar Annie dando saltos por la habitación después del relato de la rubia ...- Candy pero que?

\- Lo se Annie! Lo se! Es una locura! No se en que demonios me estoy metiendo! Tal vez me estoy dejando llevar y estoy alucinando cosas , tal vez solo es amigable y yo ya estoy sacando conclusiones raras ...- Dijo la rubia escondiendo su rostro bajo el cojín nuevamente

\- Candy ... - Dijo Annie con voz suave y aproximándose a su amiga para tomar asiento a su lado ...- Tu mejor que nadie sabes cuanto te quiero y me preocupo por ti verdad ?

\- Si ...-Respondió la ojiverde mostrando su rostro enrojecido

\- Candy ... no digo que sea así ... pero debes tener mucho cuidado ...Ese tal Señor Granchester esta acostumbrado a tener todo lo que quiera y me dolería mucho que solo termines siendo un capricho mas para el

\- Lo he pensado Annie ... se que debo tener cuidado ...- Dijo la joven sentándose ...- Creo que lo mejor sera concentrarme en mi trabajo , para eso entre a esa compañía , me estoy dejando llevar por algo tan imposible ... no quiero que nada me distraiga de mi meta , se que esto podría traerme problemas.

\- Ese tal señor Granchester es de un mundo muy distinto al nuestro Candy ... son personas acostumbradas a chasquear los dedos y conseguir lo que quieran... tal vez me este equivocando y pueda ser que sea un hombre bueno ... pero es mejor que tengas cuidado no te parece ? ...- Le dijo la morena cariñosamente a su amiga

\- Es cierto Annie ... gracias ...- Le dijo la rubia con una ligera sombra de tristeza en los ojos

El fin de semana , Candy Annie , Paty , Archie y Tom decidieron salir junto a un grupo de amigos a uno de los mejores clubes nocturnos de la ciudad , Archie había recomendado el lugar y había conseguido pases para el área vip

Candy que estaba ligeramente triste acepto de buena gana la salida con sus amigos , se vistió con un pequeño y ajustado vestido negro que combino con unos aretes grandes y una cola de caballo , sin dudas era una joven muy atractiva que hacia voltear miradas y sobresalía entre sus demás compañeras y chicas del lugar.

\- Salud por esta semana de mierda! ...- Dijo Tom levantando un shot de Jagermeister

\- Salud ...- Respondieron todos en grupo y bebiendo rápidamente el contenido de sus vasos

\- Quiero otro ...- Dijo Candy extendiéndole su shot a Tom para que este le sirviera

\- Uyyy que bien Candy , estas muy animada por lo visto ...- Rio el moreno sirviendole en el pequeño vaso

\- No te imaginas ...- Respondió la rubia con ojos en blanco y ligeramente de mal humor , el tema del Señor todo poderoso Granchester no paraba de darle vueltas en la cabeza , que era lo que quería? seducirla? llevarla a la cama? Debe tener miles de mujeres para eso y seguro ella no era la excepción

\- Candy vamos a bailar! ...- Grito Annie de pronto jalando a su amiga a la pista de baile donde se unieron con algunos de los chicos que ya se divertían en ella

La rubia por un momento se olvido de todo y se divirtió a lo grande, bailo , canto y rió a morir con sus amigos , rechazo un par de invitaciones a bailar de unos desconocidos y se tomo varios shots mas de aquella bebida que la hacia relajarse y olvidar esos ojos verdiazules como el mar

Sin saberlo la joven disfrutaba de la noche alegremente siendo observada por aquellos ojos que tanto trataba de olvidar , no tenia ni la mínima idea que aquel hermoso hombre castaño se encontraba en el mismo lugar sentado al otro lado de la pista de baile con un grupo de amigos , la gente conversaba y reía a su alrededor , pero sus ojos y su atención estaban totalmente enfocados en aquella rubia que reía y bailaba con su grupo de amigos

\- Terry que estas viendo? ...- Pregunto Susana al notar que el tenia su atención en otro lado

\- mm? ... Susana no iras a bailar con tus amigas? ...- Pregunto el intentado ser cordial

\- No , yo quiero bailar contigo! ...- Dijo la joven cariñosamente y acercándose a el

\- No soy buena compañía ahora Susana ...- Dijo mirando nuevamente en dirección de la rubia que bailaba muy alegre con un joven moreno poniéndolo de muy mal humor

\- Pero que pasa contigo últimamente Terry? Ya van dos fines de semana que andas como perdido y de mal humor? ...- Le reclamo Susana molesta

\- Bueno Susana eso es cosa mía! Por que te molestas? ...- Respondió Terry de mal humor

\- Por que me hiere que seas así conmigo! Ni siquiera me has llevado a conocer tu apartamento!

\- Y por que lo haría? Susana me reclamas como si fueras mi novia y solo somos amigos! ...- Le dijo el castaño levantándose de su asiento

\- Los amigos no se acuestan Terry! ...-Le respondió la rubia furiosa

\- Por Dios Susana fue solo una vez , estábamos ebrios y ya te he pedido las disculpas del caso , es algo que no volver a pasar! ! Mejor me voy! ...- Dijo Terry muy molesto y dejando su vaso en la mesa para pasar a retirarse

\- No Terry! Por favor espera! Discúlpame ... es que estoy algo nerviosa ...- Rogo la joven cambiando de actitud rápidamente y reteniendo al castaño para que no se marchara.

Lo que Terry no sabia en ese momento que volvía su vista a la pista de baile en busca de aquella chica , era que Candy lo había visto , se había emocionado enormemente de verlo ahí y también se había desgarrado su corazón al verlo en compañía de una modelo rubia de ojos azulez que le ponía las manos en el pecho y le hablaba con confianza , esa era la tal famosa Susana Marlow

\- Donde esta Candy? ...- Pregunto Paty preocupada

\- Dijo que iría al baño , pero esta tardando en regresar ... saldré un momento a llamarla ...- Respondió Annie preocupada

\- Las chicas y yo iremos al baño a buscarla ...- Dijo Paty en dirección a los servicios

Candy había salido de aquel lugar , entre llorosa y molesta , no quería estar ahí para encontrárselo en compañía de sus amiguitas las "modelos" , tomo un taxi y pidió a este que la llevara a su casa , en el camino mensajeo a Annie para decirle que no se sentía bien y que iba a camino a su casa

\- Como que se fue? ...- Pregunto Tom alarmado

\- Me dijo que se sentía algo mal, se tomo un taxi sola y esta camino a la casa ... no entiendo , ella nunca había hecho algo así ...- Dijo la morena preocupada

Terry había dejado su mesa y se dispuso a buscar a la rubia , pero no la encontraba por ningún lado , vio al grupo de amigos con los que la había visto y se alarmo al ver que ella ya no estaba mas con ellos . Tenia tantos deseos de preguntarles que había ocurrido con ella , pero sabia que seria muy extraño para ellos

\- Iré al apartamento a acompañar a Candy , ustedes sigan divirtiéndose ...- Dijo Tom en voz alta

Terry escucho claramente las palabras del moreno que había estado bailando divertidamente con la rubia y no pudo evitar sentir una gran ola de celos y cólera . Tom paso por su lado y el guapo castaño le dedico la mas fría y terrible mirada

\- Terry! Por fin te encuentro! Que haces por aquí deambulando solo? ...- Pregunto Gerry un amigo del joven Magnate

\- Lo siento Gerry , pero me voy a casa ...- Dijo el castaño furioso

\- Como ? Pero si a penas son las 1:30 de la mañana , estas bien? ...- Dijo el chico sorprendido

\- Despideme de todos quieres? Adiós ...- Concluyo Terry saliendo de aquel lugar , con la cabeza y la sangre hirviendo en todo su cuerpo

A caso tenia derecho a estar molesto? Ella no era nada suyo , ella era una joven libre , sin compromisos , hermosa , tan atractiva y sexy con ese pequeño vestido negro que le quedaba tan bien ...- Penso el castaño con un dolor en el pecho mientras subía a su auto para encaminarse a su casa . Los peores pensamientos de ella junto a aquel chico moreno invadieron su mente , de solo pensar que ese idiota se estuviera deleitando observando y tocando las curvas de esa chicas le provocaba ira y nauseas

\- Por un demonio por que me pongo así? Que me has hecho Candice White Andley? ...- Se pregunto en voz alta mientras conducía

Sin entender , el joven manejo hasta la casa de la rubia , se estaciono en la puerta y se quedo dentro de su auto mirando la puerta fijamente , sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando vio a aquel hombre , que ahora lo consideraba como el ser mas repudiable del mundo, parado en el portón de aquel edificio

Unos inmensos deseos de bajarse del auto y golpearlo lo hicieron estrujar el volante de su auto hasta que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos , la tortura del castaño aun no iniciaba hasta que vio como la puerta automática se abría y Tom Ingresaba a la residencia.

\- Mierda! ...- Exclamo con furia golpeando el volante con ambos puños

Terry hecho su cabeza hacia atrás soltando un largo suspiro en signo de rendición , era ridículo! , que hacia ahí? Esos eran los famosos llamados "celos"? Que sensación mas espantosa , por que esa chica lo había afectado tanto? Hace tan solo unas semanas , Terruce Granchester , era un hombre tranquilo , equilibrado , que tenia el control de todo , en aquellos momentos no se podía reconocer así mismo , actuaba como un adolescente inmaduro. Pero no era la primera vez que una mujer le parecía hermosa , no era la primera vez que una mujer le gustaba , pero por un Demonio aquella rubia lo hacia perder el sentido y la orientación de todo.

El joven encendió su auto y se dispuso a regresar a su casa , no se quedaría ahí para ver como aquel hombre no salia de esa casa hasta la mañana siguiente, lo mejor seria tomar distancia de aquella rubia , lo mejor seria recobrar su auto control y volver a ser aquel hombre tranquilo y exitoso , no caería en aquel juego, el había sido testigo de varios amigos que por "amor" perdían la cabeza y echaban a perder sus vida , no el , el no seria uno de ellos.

\- Que haces aquí Tom? ...- Pregunto la joven al abrir la puerta

\- Vine por que también me sentía mal ... - Respondió con una sonrisa

\- Que gracioso eres ... estoy bien Tom , solo estoy cansada ...- Dijo la joven entrando al apartamento y sentándose en el sillón

\- Y tu que mentirosa eres Candy ... irte sin despedirte de nadie ... vaya educación ...- Respondió Tom cerrando la puerta tras de si

\- No quería estropearle la noche a nadie ... todos se estaban divirtiendo ...- Respondió ella abrazando sus piernas

\- Se trata de Anthony?

\- Anthony pfff jaja ...- Rio la joven al notar lo lejos que estaba su amigo de saber en como aquel rubio era solo su pasado ...- Anthony felizmente solo pertenece a mi pasado ..- Explico

\- Ya no sientes nada por el ?

\- mmm un ligero cariño por el tiempo que estuvimos juntos ..

\- Pense que aun guardabas sentimientos hacia el ... me alegra que ya estés en paz en ese sentido Candy ... pero ...entonces por que estas de estos ánimos? Tu no eres así...

\- Supongo que no estoy muy de ánimos esta noche ...- Mintió

\- Sabes que en mi puedes confiar ... que siempre estaré para ti Candy

\- Gracias Tom

\- No Candy ... quiero que entiendas ...- Dijo el chico cambiando su tono de voz y aproximándose a ella para arrodillarse y verla directamente a los ojos ... No solo quiero que confíes en mi como amigo , quiero cuidarte , acompañarte en todo lo que hagas , estar a tu lado siempre ...

\- Tom ...- Murmuro ella con los ojos muy abiertos

\- Candy yo ... Yo he guardado todo lo que siento por ti durante todo este tiempo , Por que sabia que eras feliz con Anthony , No dije nada cuando terminaron por que sabia que tenias que superar la situación primero ... pero ahora

\- Tom espera ...- Respondió ella rápidamente poniéndose de pie ...- Yo no ... esto es ... - Se trababa la rubia estupefacta por todo lo revelado por aquel moreno al que siempre había considerado su amigo

\- Candy te amo! Estoy enamorado de ti hace muchos años...

Continuaraaaaa...

 **jaja Si yaaaa se que varias querrán matarme por que hubo algo entre Susana y Terry , pero es algo mas realista , para mi esa nota del hombre puritano y casto no me gusta jaja creo que ya se habrán dado cuenta , Pero como habrán leído fue una noche de copas y un error , cosa que a muchas personas le pasa, en fin lindas , gracias otra vez por acompañarme!**


	8. Chapter 8

El lunes había dado inicio y una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes como las esmeraldas tomaba tu taza de café sentada en la barra de su cocina con la mirada perdida.

Su cabeza era un revuelo de pensamientos , su corazón albergaba tristeza aquella mañana , sabia que pronto llegaría el momento de acudir a aquella oficina y sentía como si cargara una gran roca en sus hombros , la imagen de aquel hombre en compañía de esa chica no se borraba de su mente , la incertidumbre de ser una conquista mas la estaba matando , como reaccionaria cuando lo vuelva a ver?

Candy ...- Dijo una ligera voz femenina ingresando a la pequeña cocina

-Annie ... hola ...- Respondió la rubia haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír

\- Todo estará bien Candy , recuerda cual es tu propósito en ese lugar y enfocate en tus objetivos

\- Tienes razón Annie , me he desviado de mi camino y no ingrese a ese lugar para andar en dramas de adolescentes

\- Muy bien , ahora que lo sabes , sonrie , levanta la cabeza y ve a trabajar ...- Dijo la morena abrazando a su amiga

\- Gracias Annie , no se que seria de mi sin ti ...- Contesto la joven feliz de tener a tan buena amiga cerca

Candy se encamino a su oficina con la frente en alto y muy decidida por alcanzar sus objetivos , ignoraría todo lo que había pasado con aquel señor todo poderoso, seria solamente cordial , pero nunca mas le aceptaría una salida a tomar café o desayunar , lo trataría como lo que era , el dueño del lugar donde trabajaba.

Para su suerte , aquel día y los siguientes de la semana fueron tranquilos , con carga laboral moderada y sin ninguna aparición ni encuentro extraño con aquel castaño de ojos verdiazules , aunque ella se sentía tranquila de no verlo , no podía evitar sentir la curiosidad de saber de el , donde estaba? que estaría haciendo?

Llego el día viernes por la tarde y Candy se sorprendió al oir que era llamada por Magda a su oficina , la joven se encamino nerviosa al encuentro de su jefa , preguntándose si había cometido algún error o rogando que Terruce no se encontrara allí como aquella vez

Candy abrió la puerta y respiro aliviada al ver que su jefa estaba sola y sonriente para recibirla ...- Toma asiento Candice ...-La invito la mujer y acto seguido la joven se sentó interrogante

\- Candy ... se que te preguntas el por que te llame y te pido que te relajes por que no es por nada malo ...- Dijo la mujer riendo ya que había notado la tensión de la joven

\- Bueno si , Señora Magda , en que puedo servirla?

\- Candy , como te consideras? ...- Pregunto la mujer pausadamente y poniendo toda su atención en la rubia

\- Eh? Pues ... Con buenas cualidades Señora Magda , profesional y con la capacidad de ...

\- No Candice ...- Interrumpió la mujer tranquilamente a la rubia ... me refiero en el aspecto físico?

\- Físico? ... bueno ... lo normal ... no creo que sea fea .. pero tampoco una reina de belleza ...- Agrego riendo

Magda sonrio de lado y acto seguido se quito los lentes para verla directamente a los ojos y preguntarle ...- Candy alguna vez has tenido experiencia como modelo?

\- Yo? ... Bueno ... no nunca , pero en la universidad fui la modelo para un trabajo de publicidad ... pero ya sabe ... fue solo como colaboración por nuestro trabajo

\- Candice ... que pasaría , si te digo que yo veo en ti a una modelo profesional?

\- ah ... yo? ... yo? ... Señora Magda a penas salgo bien en las fotos del Facebook ...- Dijo la rubia sin poder dar crédito a lo que oía

\- Que ocurre Candice ? No te crees capaz de hacerlo?

\- Habla en serio?

\- Yo jamas bromeo con esas cosas Candice , es mi trabajo ...- Dijo la mujer seria

\- Bueno yo ... es que yo , con todo respeto Señora Magda , deseo mucho hacer una linea de carrera en mi profesión ...nunca he tenido interés en ese mundo.

\- Seré muy sincera contigo Candice ... si tu sigues trabajando como lo vienes haciendo hasta el día de hoy , te doy mi palabra que tendrás un gran futuro en esta compañía ...

\- Gracias Señora Magda ...- Respondió la joven con una sonrisa

\- Pero también seré directa en decirte , que considero tu atractivo físico muy provechoso para el beneficio de nuestra empresa , la marca Givenchy pronto lanzara su nuevo perfume para la temporada de verano y debo decirte que te considero la modelo perfecta para el lanzamiento

\- Yo? para Givenchy? ...- Pregunto la joven abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente

\- Sera una elaborada sesión de fotos y un comercial , por su puesto se te pagara lo que se le pagaría a una modelo profesional ...- Dijo la mujer extendiéndole un pedazo de papel a la rubia en el cual había apuntado la cifra a pagar

La rubia abrió los ojos por la gran impresión , la cifra sumaba mas de lo que ganaría en un año , podría comprarse un auto o mudarse a un mejor y amplio apartamento ... - Señora Magda esto me ha dejado sin palabras , pero yo no soy una modelo profesional ...

\- No te preocupes por eso , contamos con los mejores instructores de imagen ... Mira Candy no espero que me respondas en el momento , tienes todo el fin de semana para pensarlo y darme una respuesta el Lunes , te parece ? ...- Le dijo la mujer observando el rostro confuso de su aprendiz

\- Si ... Si Señora Magda , lo pensare ... gracias ...

\- Muy bien Candy , Hasta el lunes entonces ...- Dijo la mujer atendiendo nuevamente su computador

\- Hasta luego y que tenga buen fin de semana ...- Concluyo la rubia levantándose para retirarse

La rubia camino por el pasillo con la mente aun nublada y turbada por la propuesta de su jefa , ella nunca se había considerado en su vida una mujer tan bella como para salir en un comercial de una marca tan prestigiosa, , siempre había visto la publicidad de aquellas marcas de alta costura y tenían mujeres muy estilizadas y hermosas , varias amistades y familiares habían alagado su belleza en varias oportunidades, pero ella siempre se considero una chica normal con grandes deseos de estudiar y hacer una carrera, odiaba todo aquel mundo del espectáculo , mujeres esqueléticas que deambulaban en grandes tacones y la falsedad de la estética

Pero aquella suma de dinero la había dejado sin habla , sin dudas lo necesitaba y también algo en el interior de la joven la llamaba a experimentar aquella faceta , sentirse realmente hermosa y admirada , que mujer no sueña con eso alguna vez ?

Así venia divagando en sus pensamientos , llego hasta su puesto de trabajo , apago su computador y recogió sus cosas para por fin irse a su casa a descansar , pasar un buen momento con sus amigas y pensar en aquella propuesta

\- Vamos Candy , te acompaño ...- Le dijo Stear amablemente

\- Gracias ...- Le respondió ella sonriente y tomando del brazo al joven que se había convertido en un gran amigo desde que había iniciado sus días en aquella compañía .

Ambos jóvenes llamaron al ascensor mientras conversaban entre risas sobre sus planes para el fin de semana ,el gran aparato metálico se detuvo en su piso y abrió sus puertas para que a Candy se le borrara la sonrisa de golpe al toparse con Terry en compañía de aquella rubia que había estado con el aquel fin de semana en el club.

\- Buenas noches SEÑOR Granchester ...- Saludo Stear rápidamente

Terry se quedo observando a Candy ligeramente pálido ...- Buenas noches ...- Respondió el joven a secas

Candy tomo aire y con todo el esfuerzo del mundo por demostrar desinterés, subió al ascensor aun tomada del brazo del joven de anteojos y las puertas de este se cerraron para iniciar su corto y tortuoso viaje al loby del edificio

\- Terruce .. tienes que hablar con Magda ...- Dijo Susana haciendo que la sangre de Candy hirviera de ira al escuchar como ella lo trataba con tanta familiaridad

\- Sabes que no debo meterme en su territorio , tendrás que presentarte al casting como las demás ...- Respondió el castaño muy serio sin quitar la mirada del brazo de Candy sosteniendo el brazo de Stear

\- Pero Terruce! es Givenchy! No sabes cuanto significa esto para mi y yo se que puedes influenciar en Magda ...- Rogo la chica ligeramente molesta

Las puertas de ascensor se abrieron y Candy se solto de Stear para salir rápidamente sin voltear atrás , salio por las puertas del edificio y camino hasta la esquina perseguida por Stear , necesitaba aire , se sentía furiosa , decepcionada , histérica , humillada y miles de sentimiento negativos mas

\- Candy espera! ... que ocurre? Estas bien? ...- Pregunto el joven de anteojos preocupado por el estado de su amiga

\- Es inaudito , no pensé que las mujeres fueran capaces de caer tan bajo! ...- Rugió la rubia muy molesta tomado todo el aire que podía ya que sentía que a penas podía respirar de la furia

\- Ahhh , te refieres a Susana Marlow? ... - Dijo Stear sonriendo

\- No me digas que te gusta? ... no has visto lo que hace? ...- Respondió Candy molesta

\- Con el señor Granchester ? He oído fuertes rumores de que ella anda tras el hace mas de un año ... jajaja se murmura que quiere ser la futura Señora Granchester

\- Pues que lastima que esas sean sus aspiraciones ...- Dijo la joven molesta

\- Waooo Candy , si que eso te puso de mal humor jaja

\- Eh? Ayyy lo siento Stear ... solo me molesta un poco las mujeres tan bajas , por culpa de idiotas como ella todas las mujeres somos tildadas de interesadas materialistas , tontas , como si no tuvieramos mejores aspiraciones en la vida que buscar un hombre con dinero ...- Dijo Candy percatándose que se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos

\- Tranquila Candy , el señor Granchester es un hombre muy inteligente así que definitivamente esa chica solo esta perdiendo su tiempo

\- Como estas tan seguro? Parece gustarle las mujeres con aire en la cabeza ...- Dijo la joven mientras caminaban por la calle sintiendo el aire mas fresco anunciando la próxima llegada del invierno

\- Debes hacerlo! ...- Le dijo Annie a la rubia una vez que estaban relajadamente en su apartamento vestidas con piyama y tomando una botella de vino

\- Y si no soy buena?

\- Peor es no intentarlo Candy! Imagínate todo lo que podrás conseguir con ese dinero? , lo linda que te veras! Lo ridícula que dejaras a esta tal Susana ...- Decía la morena muy feliz dando pequeñas palmaditas

\- No quiero ser una modelo mas en las conquistas del Señor Granchester ...- Contesto la rubia recordando la horrible escena de verlos juntos en el ascensor

\- No lo seras , solo seras una hermosa modelo que lo ignorara como ninguna lo ha hecho ...- Dijo la morena con una risita ...- Vamos Candy! Lo harás por que quieres ganar ese dinero y por que TU misma deseas verte en un comercial para una marca famosa o no?

\- Es cierto Annie ... lo haré , por mi , por nosotras! ...- Dijo la joven muy evalentonada con la gran curiosidad en su interior de saber cual seria la reacción del señor todo poderoso al verla en esa faceta.

Terry llegaba a su apartamento de muy mal humor , no quería salir ni ver a nadie ...- maldita sea por que tuvo que encontrársela? y justo cuando el estaba en compañía de Susana? Por que demonios ella tomaba el brazo de ese chico? ...- El joven muy furioso con aquellos pensamientos abrió una cerveza de su congelador y salio al gran balcón de su apartamento para ver la ciudad y respirar aire fresco

Se supone que no debería importarle , que el debía alejarse de ella para no caer nuevamente en esos extraños sentimientos y extraños comportamientos que había tenido desde que conoció a Candice White Andley ...- que pensara ella de mi en estos momentos? ...- se pregunto ...- Maldita sea, por que Susana tenia que ir a mi oficina? Por que tuve que salir con ella? ... DEMONIOS! ...- Se siguió quejando dando un largo sorbo a su cerveza

\- No puedo seguir así , necesito conversar con alguien ...- Dijo de pronto en un murmuro para acto seguido entrar a su casa , tomar su chaqueta y llaves del auto para salir a su destino.

El joven condujo rápidamente y aparco por fin en aquella gran y lujosa residencia , una empleada le abrió la puerta rápidamente y el se adentro hasta el segundo piso de aquella hermosa casa

\- Hijo ... que sorpresa que estés aquí un viernes por la noche ...- Dijo Richard muy sorprendido y preocupado de ver a su hijo en su casa con cara de poco amigos

\- Hola Papa , esta mi madre ?

\- No , salio a cenar con unas amigas , esta muy emocionada por que tu hermano llegara pronto y esta haciendo varios planes ... que ocurre?

\- Necesito hablar contigo de algo ... o me volveré loco

\- Siéntate ... quieres beber algo ? ...- Pregunto Richard muy preocupado

\- Lo que sea que tenga alcohol ...- Dijo Terry sentándose y quitándose la chaqueta de cuero negra.

El lunes por la mañana había llegado , Candy arribo a su oficina muy temprano ese día ya que tenia grandes deseos de hacerle saber a su jefa su desicion , la joven se había vestido muy hermosamente con un lindo y ligeramente ajustado vestido rojo , tenia una linda cola de caballo y un maquillaje suave que le hacia ver los ojos mas grandes y verdes.

Así con firmeza y una sonrisa en el rostro se encamino a la oficina de de Magda , toco la puerta y ella le dio la autorización para ingresar.

\- Me alegra que hayas aceptado , veras que con mi ayuda harás grandes cosas Candy ...- Dijo la mujer muy satisfecha

\- Gracias Señora Magda , pero quiero que sepa que mi prioridad es mi trabajo

\- Lo tengo muy claro , no te preocupes , entonces el día jueves por la mañana te haremos una pequeña sesión de fotos en privado para ver tu comportamiento ante la cámara y según eso veremos que detalles te faltan trabajar

\- Si Señora Magda , estaré a la espera de su llamada ...- Respondió la joven ligeramente feliz

\- Un favor Candy , podrías llevarle esto a Terry por favor ...- Le dijo la mujer extendiéndole un sobre amarillo ligeramente grueso por su contenido

\- Ehh ... si , claro ...- Respondió ella con un remolino de emociones en su interior sin poder evitar que sus mejillas de enrojecieran

Candy salio en camino al ascensor para llegar hasta el piso del castaño , el corazón le latía fuertemente , que haría ahora? no quería verlo , no quería hablarle y menos ahora después de haberlo visto ese viernes por la noche con esa arrastrada , aun estaba furiosa con el.

la joven llego a aquel piso y con alivio observo que el asistente de Terry estaba sentado en su escritorio atendiendo unos documentos

\- Eh , bueno días ...- Saludo la joven tímidamente

\- Ah buenos Días Señorita Candice , en que puedo servirla?

\- Si , podría ser usted tan amable de entregarle esto al Señor Granchester ? ...- Dijo la joven estirándole el sobre al hombrecillo

\- Si por supuesto ...- Respondió el joven amablemente

\- SE PUEDE SABER QUE FUE CON MI LLAMADA A LOS ANGELES!? ...- Se escucho de pronto el rugir del castaño mientras este salia por la puerta de su oficina

Su boca callo al suelo , sus ojos brillaron y su rostro de ira paso a transformarse en un rostro de luz y emoción al verla ahí , tan hermosa , tan perfecta , con ese vestido rojo como la había soñado alguna vez , una sensación deliciosa creció en su pecho y la necesidad de abrazarla y besar esa boca se volvieron incontrolables ...- Te has enamorado Terry ...- Retumbo la voz de su padre en su mente

Continuara ...

 **Hello chicas , aquí el capitulo del viernes! Lindas les doy las gracias por sus reviews de ayer me llenan de alegría , Eli , Candice Granchester , Esme 05 , Serenity usagi , Blanca G, Josemit , Ara , Eunice , Zafiro Azul , , Aurora, Maya Ac , Gracias mil gracias por sus lindad palabras**

 **Candice White : Gracias bella , gracias por tu apoyo y sobretodo por tenerme en tus oraciones , es un gusto leerte**

 **Lila Valenzuela : Gracias Linda , un gusto saber que te gusta la historia**

 **Conny de G : Gracias y mas gracias! Eres maravillosa y aprecio mucho tu cariño**

 **Anmoncer: Que felicidad saber de ti ! No te haré renegar mucho aquí jeje**

 **Besos chicas y feliz fin de semana para todos! Capitulo nuevo el Martes =)**


	9. Chapter 9

\- Candy ...- Murmuro el suavemente y ella sintió una electricidad recorrer su cuerpo haciendo que los diminutos vellos de sus cuerpo se erizaran

El pequeño hombrecillo se había quedado atónito al ver el cambio de humor del joven y super confundido al notar como a su jefe que era un hombre imponente y que aquella mañana había estado del peor de los humores de pronto se había convertido en un tierno gatito

Candy tomo el sobre de las manos del hombrecillo y se encamino hacia el castaño llevada por un impulso desconcocido , se acerco mas que suficiente y con una ligera sonrisa le dijo : Buenos Días Terruce ... Magda me pidió que te trajera esto , le dijo con voz suave y seductora acompañada de una linda y extraña sonrisa que hizo que el castaño sintiera un ligero temblor en las piernas.

Terry que estaba embriagado por la cercanía de la rubia y por su delicioso aroma a penas pudo mandar las señales suficientes a su cerebro para tomar el sobre que ella le estiraba

\- Gra ... Gracias Candice ...- Respondió raspando su garganta para aclarársela

\- Con permiso ...- Dijo ella entonces dándole la espalda para encaminarse al ascensor y llamarlo

Terry no le quito los ojos de encima , la imagen de ella vestida de esa manera lo había perturbado hasta la médula , sin poder evitarlo el recuerdo que aquel sueño invadio su mente en ese momento causando un ligero dolor en la entre pierna

\- Señor?... Señor? ...- Llamaba su asistente insistentemente

\- Eh? Que ? ...- Le respondió de malas volviendo a la realidad

\- Su llamada señor , lo espera en su linea ...- Le dijo el hombre muy extrañado ante el comportamiento del castaño

\- Gracias ...- respondió a secas entrando a su oficina para tomar una gran bocanada de aire , una vez que hubo regulado su respiración y su atolondrado corazón , con la mente mas despejada y mas activa , tomo su llamada con su acostumbrado liderazgo y seguridad.

Mientras tanto Candy viajaba en el ascensor con el corazón amenazante de salirse de su pecho , no podía evitarlo , solo al verlo, ese hombre hacia que miles de sensaciones agradables recorrieran todo su cuerpo, el resentimiento , la ira , el deseo de no verlo mas habían desaparecido de su mente , le gustaba y mucho , que perfecto y deslumbrante se le veía con ese traje negro , camisa blanca y corbata color plata , el perfume que el usaba aun le hacia cosquillas en la nariz, la forma en que el la había visto no había pasado desapercibido y había sido algo sumamente delicioso , quería que el la viera de esa forma todos los días de su vida.

Candy se encamino al pequeño Kitchen de su piso y tomo un poco de agua para aligerar su corazón , sus fuertes emociones y sus rojas mejillas , una vez que sus inquietudes se hubieran relajado , la joven regreso a su puesto de trabajo para iniciar su día como cualquier otro.

Magda Klein trabajaba muy concentrada en sus nuevos proyectos , estaba decidida a culminar varios pendientes antes que terminara el día , pero un golpe en su puerta la hizo torcer la boca de molestia

\- Adelante

\- Señora , disculpe ...- - Llamo Esther , su secretaria

\- Que ocurre Esther? Estoy realmente ocupada ...- Dijo ella quitándose los lentes con impaciencia

\- Disculpe señora , pero las Señoritas Leagan , Marlow y Reagan quieren hablar urgentemente con usted

\- Ayyy Dios ... estas niñas ...- Dijo la mujer tomándose el tabique en señal de molestia

\- Dicen que si no puede atenderlas ahora , la esperaras hasta que se desocupe

\- Oh no ... hazlas pasar de una vez ...- Dijo Magda rápidamente con la intensión de desecharse de ellas lo mas rápido posible

Las tres jóvenes perfectamente vestidas a la moda y muy maquilladas entraron a la oficina de la mujer con grandes sonrisas , emocionadas de poder conversar con aquella mujer que era la puerta para grandes logros en sus carreras

\- Buenos Días ...- Saludaron las tres

\- Buenos días ... díganme ... que necesitan? ...- Dijo Magda alzando las manos y cruzando sus brazos

\- Bien ... señora Magda ... hemos oído que pronto la compañía tiene intensiones de llevar a cabo la presentación del nuevo perfume de Givenchy , el lanzamiento , el comercial

\- Si si si ... todo lo que conlleva a un lanzamiento de un producto Susana ... - Corto Magda a la rubia rápidamente

\- Bueno si ...- Respondió la joven un poco incomoda ... y queríamos saber si ya tenia elegida a la modelo que sera la imagen del lanzamiento

\- Tengo a una joven en mente ... y lamentablemente no es ninguna de ustedes chicas ...- Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa de lado ...- pero aun no se ha decidió ... si algo ocurre ... tal vez se les llame

\- Ah ... y es una modelo conocida? ...- Pregunto Eliza sin poder contenerse

\- Querida , eso no es de tu incumbencia ...- Dijo Magda sacándose los lentes en signo de molestia ...- Estoy realmente ocupada , si ya terminaron , les agradecería que me dejen continuar

\- Si Señora Magda , quedamos atentas por si nos ofrece la oportunidad ...- Dijo Luisa y las tres jóvenes se retiraron de allí ofuscadas y decepcionadas

\- Demonios quien sera la modelo? ...- Pregunto Susana de muy mal humor mientras las tres jóvenes caminaban por las calles bebiendo un starbucks bajo en grasa

-Me indigna que Magda no nos cuente como si nosotras fuéramos cualquier modelito ... pertenecemos a su agencia hace dos años , hemos hecho miles de publicidades y lanzamientos ...- Dijo Luisa Furiosa

\- Yo necesito ese contrato ...- Se quejo Susana

\- Que egocéntrica Susana , tu ya hiciste el lanzamiento para Calvin Klein , nosotras de desfiles y marcas comerciales no hemos pasado aun ...- Le reclamo Eliza molesta

\- Bueno eso es suerte de cada una ...- Le respondió la rubia alzando la nariz

\- Claro ... hay que estar de arrastrada tras el dueño de la empresa para lograr esos avances ...- Dijo Luisa riendo

\- Que te pasa Luisa? Terry y yo somos muy cercanos , eso es pura envidia tuya , soy buena modelo y muy profesional y Terry junto con Magda lo reconocen ! ...- Se quejo la rubia muy ofendida

\- Di lo que quieras ... pero para nadie es secreto tu constante acoso a Terry ... deberías cuidarte un poco estas dando mala imagen ...- Dijo Eliza apretando los dientes

\- Yo no acoso a Terry! ...- Grito molesta la joven

\- Ah no? y tu visita ayer a su oficina ? para que fue entonces ? ...- Dijo Luisa riendo con Malicia

\- Seguramente a pedir el contrato con Givenchy ...- Dijo Eliza también riendo

\- Ambas son un par de envidiosas , que no salen de ser unas simples modelitos de pasarela ... pueden irse al diablo las dos ...- Les grito Susana para retirase de allí muy ofendida y molesta

El jueves llego y Candy nerviosa fue llevada hasta un estudio fotográfico que pertenecía a la compañía junto con Magda , La rubia fue presentada con el equipo de estilista y fotógrafos , fue propiamente maquillada y peinada

\- Tienes un cabello hermoso ...- Le dijo un jovencito bajito delgado de lentes con la cabeza rapada que arreglaba la cabellera de la joven

\- Gracias ... - Respondió la joven tímidamente

\- Es tu primera vez?

\- Si , es una prueba , nunca lo he hecho ...- Se sincero la joven

\- Oh ... lo harás bien , tienes el gran elemento para hacerlo ...- Comento el jovencito con una traviesa sonrisa de lado

\- A que te refieres ? Cual elemento ?

\- jajaja ...- Rio por la cara de incertidumbre de a rubia ...- Soy estilista de modelos hace 15 años y pocas veces he visto mujeres realemnte bonitas , asi que eres afortunada , lo harás bien así pongas cara de troll

\- jajajajaja ...- Rio la rubia sintiéndose mas relajada y apoyada ...- Gracias

\- Pero necesitaras mas cabello , nadie es perfecto ...- Agrego el joven sacando algo de una maleta

\- Mas cabello ? ...- Pregunto Candy horrorizada al ver como el joven sacaba de su maleta unas largas tiras de cabello rubio , para Candy eso era una de las cosas mas repugnantes que podían existir

\- Este es uno de los elementos principales para las modelos ... casi hacen el 50% de su belleza ... en tu caso sera un 10 % ...- Agrego con un guiño de ojo

\- No quiero usar eso ...- Dijo Candy mirando con asco el cabello

\- Lo lamento querida , pero son ordenes de la agencia y te faltan las pestañas postizas ... Agrego el chico riendo

Candy recibió todos aquellos detalles estéticos de mala gana , que superficial y falso era ese mundo para ella , pero recordar como aquella rubia arrastrada le pedía a Terry ser la modelo para el lanzamiento le daba grandes deseos de continuar con aquella locura ...- No puede ser que sea tan tonta y me rebaje a esto por esa chica ...- pensó en su interior , pero luego recordó el dinero que ganaría y el deseo oculto de verse como modelo por lo menos una vez en su vida y retomando sus principios básico se paro frente a la cámara.

\- Bien Candy , quiero que seas libre , que seas muy natural , se tu misma ... lista? ...- Dijo Magda dándole instrucciones

Candy que estaba vestida solo con un jean y un top de tiras color negro vestimenta oficial que usaban las modelos para su look book poso en varias posiciones siendo guiada por el fotógrafo y Magda , aquellas fotos serian evaluadas por la Misma Magda y si eran lo que tanto esperaba la mujer , esta se las presentaría a Givenchy

Flashes y Flashes eras disparados , una chica algo ya mayor le daba unas cuantas instrucciones a la rubia de como mirar , de comer poner los labios y como mover su cuerpo , Candy siguió las instrucciones con mucha naturalidad y de reojo podía observar que Magda estaba con una gran sonrisa en los labios de satisfacción , la joven esperaba que realmente estuviera haciendo unas buenas fotos.

La sesión termino por fin y Candy algo agotada se sentía satisfecha por lo que había hecho , había sido una experiencia divertida y muy agotadora , definitivamente el trabajo de modelaje no era nada sencillo como aparentaba , cambiando así la perspectiva de la rubia hacia ese mundo.

\- Asi que modelo eh Candice? ...- Dijo Stear a la mañana siguiente con una sonrisa

\- Ha sido solamente una prueba Stear , nada esta dicho ...- Respondió la joven tímidamente prendiendo su computador

\- Seras la envidia de todas las modelos de la agencia Candice ... - Agrego Robert que bebía su café relajadamente ...- He visto que hay como 15 candidatas postulando para ese lanzamiento ...

\- Pero aun no se si a Magda le han gustados las fotos ...- Dijo la rubia algo nerviosa

\- Creeme que si ...- Dijo Robert con una sonrisa de lado

\- Hay algo que tu sepas que yo no Robert? ...- Le pregunto Candy al joven

\- El día de ayer se imprimieron tus fotografías Candice ... eso significa que Magda esta complacida y que sea muy probable que las presente hoy a Givenchy

\- Que? Tan rápido?! ...- Exclamo la joven ligeramente palida

Magda caminaba relajadamente y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro por los pasillos de la empresa , estaba de buen humor ya que saludaba cordialmente a todo personal que se encontraba , llego hasta el tercer piso y tras ser saludada por el asistente de presidencia , personalmente ella toco a la puerta del joven castaño para que este le diera la autorización a su ingreso

\- Buenas Tardes Terry ...- Saludo la mujer ingresando a la oficina del joven que concentrado tecleaba en su computador

\- Hola Magda , que noticias me traes? ...- Le respondió el joven poniéndole atención y relajando su cuerpo en la silla

\- Las mejores cariño , las ediciones para Primavera Verano están listas , contamos con mas de 35 marcas para la semana de la moda , Vogue ha solicitado que trabajemos toda sus sesiones de fotos de temporada y Conseguí que Givenchy sea un cliente estable mas de la compañía.

\- Como? Lograste que nos encarguemos de su desfile? ...- Pregunto el castaño abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa ya que esa marca era muy difícil de complacer y siempre divagaba entre varias agencia publicitarias

\- No solo eso Terry , estaremos encargados de la publicidad de su nuevo perfume y maquillaje ...- Dijo Magda tan satisfecha de triunfar nuevamente en un mundo dominado por hombres

\- Waooo Magda si que te luciste! Te felicito! Pero que tuviste que hacer? ... te juro que esa marca era como una piedra en el zapato , contamos con marcas mas importantes como Dior y Chanel y ni ellos se ponían tan divas al momentos de trabajar , que les ofreciste? ...- Pregunto curioso

Magda sonrió satisfactoriamente , amaba esos grande momentos en que sus intuiciones profesionales la llevaban a conseguir grandes logros , la mujer miro al castaño con una sonrisa socarrona con un gesto de "te lo dije" y poniéndose de pie le dijo : ...- Los presidentes de la marca son muy difíciles de complacer , yo solo hice mi trabajo Terry , les ofrecí nuestro mejor servicio , editores y fotógrafos como siempre , cosa que todas la agencias ofrecen , pero no me agradezcas a mi , agradécele a la persona que tengo aquí ...- Dijo la mujer entregándole un sobre manila tamaño A4 ...- Ellos no pudieron evitar enamorarse de ella , así como alguien que conozco y no lo reconoce aun , bueno tengo que irme cariño , que lo disfrutes ...- Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa y retirándose de allí sin voltear al verlo

Terry se quedo a solas con la mirada confusa y con el sobre en la manos , lo abrió rápidamente para ver de que demonios se trataba , era imposible que Magda se hubiera atrevido a ir tan rápido , saco la primera fotografía del sobre y el corazón del castaño comenzó una acelerada carrera haciendo que toda la sangre de su cuerpo fuera directamente a su cara

\- Dios por que me torturas así ? ...- Murmuro en voz baja sacando otra fotografía de la hermosa rubia.

Terry miraba idiotizado una y otra vez cada fotografía que salia de aquel sobre ,... es que a caso esa mujer es perfecta? , a parte de ser muy inteligente , talentosa , divertida , sencilla , con un excelente gusto por la música, también era poseedora de una enloquecedora belleza? y poseedora de un cuerpo que ...

\- Señor? ...- Dijo de pronto la voz de su asistente

\- Que?! ...- Grito furioso al ser interrumpido en un momento tan privado y satisfactorio

\- Perdóneme Señor , pero su hermano esta aquí ...- Dijo el hombrecillo confuso

\- Lo siento ... se me paso ... por favor que pase ...- Dijo mas tranquilo guardando rápidamente las fotos en el sobre

\- Señor Presidente .. Buenas tardes! ...- Dijo un castaño entrando por la puerta en son de mofa

\- Hola Charlie ...- Saludo Terry a su hermano con un fuerte abrazo

Cahrlie era parecido a Terry , alto con cuerpo atlético , una piel muy bronceada por el sol y unos ojos grises como los de su padre , pero con la cabellera corta y mas clara que la de su hermano mayor.

\- Mi querido hermano topo de oficina , tengo que venir por ti para sacarte a rastras a la cena que tenemos con nuestros padres ...- Dijo el muchacho que era unos 2 años menor que Terry

\- Lo lamento , ya estamos por cerrar la temporada de invierno y sabes que eso trae un montón de trabajo

\- Si por supuesto , por cierto , ya me entere que la compañía ha crecido a pasos agigantados durante tu gestión , te felicito hermano ...- Dijo el muchacho

\- Ayyy fue mama verdad? ...- Pregunto Terry con los ojos en blanco

\- Jajaja si , ya sabes como es ella , no ha parado de hablar de ti desde que llegue

\- También se la pasa hablando de ti cuando no estas ...- Dijo Terry con una risa sofocada

\- Típico de ella ...- Dijo Charlie y ambos rieron de muy buen gana abiertamente

\- Bien dame un segundo que tomo mis cosas para irnos ...- Dijo Terry regresando a su escritorio para apagar su lap top y recoger su blazer

\- Waoooo pero quien es esta mujercita eh? ...- Dijo Charlie asombrado tomando una fotografía que había encontrado en la mesa

Terry se recrimino interiormente al notar que se le había pasado guardar una de las fotos y sintió un ligero terror al ver como los ojos de su hermano recorrían la foto con una mirada de deseo

\- Es ... ahh ... es ... una modelo para el lanzamiento de Givenchy ...- Explico relajado intentando recuperar la foto de las manos de su hermano pero sin éxito pues el muchacho fue mas rápido para que no se la quitara

\- Esta Bue-ni-si-ma ! ...- Dijo Charlie enfatizando cada frase ... Modela para Victorias Secret?

\- No! Y espero que nunca lo haga! ...- Dijo Terry con una ola de celos en su interior que paso desapercibido para el menor y logrando así quitarle la fotografía a su hermano de un solo jalón

\- Es mucho mas bonita que Barbara Palvin ! Que edad tiene? Tienes que presentármela! ...- Dijo el joven con una ligera emoción

\- Jaja! No Charlie , olvídalo! ...- Dijo el castaño intentando sonar despreocupado pero con punzones dolorosos de celos en el pecho

\- Que? No seas egoista Terry! Tu ya tienes a Susana! ...- Le dijo su hermano riendo

\- Pero que demonios le ha dicho esa chica a todo el mundo ah? ...- Dijo Terry con terror al oír las palabras de su hermano

\- Lo conversamos en el auto , vamos de una vez o mama se va a ofender ...- Dijo el joven apurando a su hermano

Ambos guapos y altos hombres salieron de la oficina de Terry charlando y riendo , bajaron por el ascensor y se subieron a un BMW Negro conducido por un chófer de los Granchester , una vez que estuvieron dentro del auto y este no arrancaba aun . Terry vio a una de sus peores pesadillas materializarse en ese momento frente a sus ojos , Candy venia saliendo por la puerta y aquel aborrecible hombre alto y moreno que odiaba con toda su alma estaba en la puerta esperando por ella .

Continuara ...

 **Hola lindas , les adelanto este capitulo , para su inicio de semana =)**

 **Gracias por sus palabras , mañana nuevo capitulo =)**


	10. Chapter 10

\- Tom pero que haces aquí? ...- Pregunto la joven muy sorprendida al encontrarlo en la puerta

\- Candy , me quede muy mal por lo que paso la ultima vez , por favor podríamos conservarlo ? No quiero que sigamos así ...- Pidió el chico casi rogando

\- Bueno yo ... es que ... Tom ... para mi

\- Dame una oportunidad de hablarlo Candy , prometo no incomodarte ...- Pidió el joven tranquilamente

\- Si , esta bien ...- Acepto la joven algo abochornada

Y es que esa noche había sido una de las mas difíciles que Candy había tenido que enfrentar en los últimos meses , la tristeza de ver a Terry en compañía de aquella rubia arrastrada y la declaración de su amigo al que siempre había considerado como un hermano estaban por enloquecerla

\- Tom no puedo ... no puede ser ... Yo no

\- Candy te ruego que no me rechaces , déjame demostrarte que puedo hacerte muy feliz ...- Rogaba el joven sin soltar las manos de la rubia aquella noche

\- Tom es imposible , para mi eres como mi hermano ...- Respondió la joven llorando ... -No puedo corresponderte ...-Le decía la joven entre lagrimas con el gran sufrimiento de estarle rompiendo el corazón

Entonces Tom solo se quedo en silencio y ella con el corazón en pedazos vio como una lagrima caía por la mejilla del chico . Tom se levanto y rápidamente abandono el apartamento sin decirle nada mas.

\- Te parece bien este lugar? ...- Le pregunto el moreno a la joven haciéndola volver a la actualidad

\- Ehh , sii ... - Respondió ella y los dos ingresaron a una linda y acogedora cafetería

\- Ya llegamos! ...- Grito Charlie ingresando al comedor de sus padres junto con Terry

\- Hola chicos , por fin! Las tias ya llegaron , vayan a saludarlas , están en el jardín ...- Indico Eleonor a sus hijos

\- jajaja claro que lo haremos madre , ya no somo chiquitos ...- Dijo Charlie encaminándose al jardín para saludar

\- Que ocurre Terry? ...- Pregunto Eleonor al notar que su hijo no se movía y tenia la mirada perdida

\- Eh? No ... nada ...- Dijo el joven con una mirada muy triste que perturbo a la mujer ...- Estoy cansado eso es todo ...- Le dijo el castaño y le dio un suave beso en la frente para luego salir hacia el jardín al encuentro de los demás

La cena se llevo entre conversaciones y risas , Platos exquisitos y bebidas con alcohol iban y venían , los padres de Terry estaban rebosantes de alegría, se acercaba una fecha muy triste para su familia y tener a sus dos hijos con ellos en esos momentos era el mejor regalo

Terry casi no había probado bocado y solo se dedicaba a tomarse su cuarto vaso de Wiskhy en la rocas , escuchaba las conversaciones de sus tíos y familiares y respondía cortantemente de vez en cuando sin ánimos de nada

\- Terry ...- Dijo de pronto la voz de su padre en la mesa ...- Acompáñame un momento hay algo que quiero que veas ...- Dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie y Terry se incorporo para seguirlo

Una vez que se encontraban a solas en la oficina de su padre el hombre le dijo : ...- Terry espero que no estés así por las fechas ...Es lo menos que tu madre y yo necesitamos , necesitamos la alegría de estar con ustedes dos juntos

\- Lo se padre , perdóname ... pero cada año es mas llevadero para mi , en serio ...- Dijo el castaño sentándose en una silla con aire de cansancio

\- Estas con mucho trabajo? Conozco tu rostro hijo y esa cara no es de solo trabajo

\- Se trata de ella ...- Dijo de pronto el joven sin poder contenerse

Richard sonrió , su hijo jamas en sus 26 años de vida le había hablado de una mujer y su padre comprendía que era algo muy serio ya que el había tenido los mismos sentimientos y comportamientos cuando había conocido a Eleonor

\- Ya veo ... que ocurrió? Sigues con la necedad de alejarte ? Jamas podrás huir de eso Terry ...Cuando la vida te pone a esa persona en el camino buscara la forma que estén juntos ...- Dijo su padre sentándose frente a el

\- Ah si ?. pues no estoy tan seguro ...- Se quejo el joven , que a pesar de ser un hombre de negocios , importante y muy maduro para su edad en esos casos al ser inexperto parecía tan solo adolescente ...- Hay un idiota de por medio ...- Concluyo cruzándose de brazos

\- Ohhh ya veo ... tiene novio ...

\- No ... bueno ella me dijo que no ... imagino que esta tras ella o algo así ...- Respondió el castaño mal humorado

\- Ya veo ... un pretendiente entonces ...- Dijo Richard acariciando su mentón y con una sonrisa , divertido al ver a su hijo renegando como un niño pequeño ...- Bueno en ese caso , no tienes mucho tiempo que perder , debes hacer algo o podrías perderla

\- Hacer algo? Hacer que? ...- Se cuestiono el castaño nervioso y algo pálido

\- Terry! Me cuesta creerlo ! ...- Dijo Richard con ojos muy abiertos

\- Papa , toda mi vida solo he salido con mujeres , nunca he dicho lo que siento o algo parecido , es que nunca me ha pasado esto con una mujer ... Dios que difícil es , el trabajo es mas sencillo ...- Dijo agarrándose la cabeza

\- Todos los hombres enfrentamos eso alguna vez ... solo que en tu caso el amor tardo en llegar ... tu madre y yo creíamos que serias un Play Boy para siempre pero no sabes cuanto me alegra que nos hayamos equivocado

\- Que graciosos ...- Dijo el castaño con mirada seria

\- Bueno Terruce , con esto te darás cuenta que la realización profesional no lo es todo en esta vida, alcanzar metas personales como el amor y poder ser feliz al lado de esa persona vale mas que cualquier negocio o manejo de grandes compañías

\- Y si me rechaza?

\- Y si no lo hace? que tal si aquella joven corresponde a tus sentimientos? Eso solo lo sabrás siendo sincero con ella

\- Temo que me rechace ya que ... bueno es que literalmente soy el presidente de la compañía donde ella trabaja ... tal vez no le guste que seamos de mundo muy distintos ... tal vez prefiera a un hombre que le pueda dedicar mas tiempo , que no cargue con una responsabilidad tan grande ...

\- Terry Terry! ...- Dijo Richard colocando sus brazos en los hombros de su hijo para calmarlo ...- A ti te importa que ella sea de un mundo diferente al tuyo?

\- Eh? No! Para nada! es mas , es lo que mas me gusta de ella ...- Respondió con seguridad

\- Ahí lo tienes Terry ... eso es lo de menos ... deja de preocuparte por eso , tu principal desafió va ser llegar del modo correcto al corazón de esa joven

\- Tu crees que mama se ofenda si me retiro? No estoy de ánimos para socializar hoy ...- Dijo el castaño agotado

\- Ve hijo ... yo hablare con ella , no te preocupes ...- Dijo Richard dándole una cariñosa palmada en la espalda a su primogénito

\- Gracias papa ...- Respondió el joven con una sonrisa de lado

\- Solo prométeme que harás algo hijo ... no me gustaría que luego vivas arrepentido , el dinero , negocios , todo lo material se recupera , pero el amor solo llega una vez ... de acuerdo?

\- Dios padre que romántico y cursi resultaste ...- Bromeo el joven ...- Esta bien , iré a meditar a casa ...- Dijo serio el joven dándole un abrazo de despedida a Richard para retirarse

Mientras tanto en aquel pacifico y bohemio bar , Candy se tronaba los dedos nerviosamente mientras Tom miraba la carta de bebidas como si se tratara de lo mas entretenido del mundo

La mesera llego y luego de retirarse por las bebidas de ambos un silencio sepulcral invadió la mesa de ambos jóvenes , Tom calculaba en su mente las palabras que le quera decir , el temor de un nuevo rechazo le secaba la garganta

\- Candy ...- Dijo el joven por fin mirándola a los ojos ... me quedo claro que mis sentimientos hacia ti ... no son correspondidos ...- Dijo el joven agachando la mirada

\- Tom ... yo te quiero , pero ...

\- Espera Candy por favor ... déjame terminar...- Pidió el joven intentando mantener la calma ...- Se que nos tenemos un gran cariño de amigos y eso nunca cambiara ...- Continuo el joven calculando sus palabras ...- No insistiré mas con mis sentimientos ahora Candy ... pero quiero pedirte que me des la oportunidad ...- Dijo el joven callando de pronto , pues le era muy difícil continuar

\- Oportunidad ? ...- Pregunto la rubia para que Tom continuara con su explicación ya que en el interior sabia muy bien a que se refería

\- Que me des la oportunidad de enamorarte Candy ... yo ... yo esperare el tiempo que sea necesario .. pero déjame demostrarte de lo que estoy hecho ... de lo feliz que puedes ser a mi lado , sabes que soy un buen hombre , tengo principios , trabajo ... Candy conmigo no te faltara nada ... sabes que nunca he sido mujeriego y ...

\- Tom! Espera un momento! ...- Intervino la joven delicadamente ...- Se perfectamente como eres , te conozco hace muchos años y se que eres un hombre increíble ... pero yo no puedo darte lo que me pides ... - Dijo la joven con mirada muy triste ...- Me es imposible verte de otra forma ... lo siento ..- Respondió la rubia haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar frente al muchacho

\- Candy ... te suplico que me des un tiempo ... te juro que podrás conocer una nueva faceta de mi ...- Rogo el joven ligeramente desesperado ...- solo déjame demostrártelo es todo lo que te pido ... pidió el moreno con los ojos ligeramente cristalinos haciendo que el corazón de Candy se apretara de tristeza

Candy suspiro profundamente , sabia que en su corazón el único cariño que sentía por su compañero de estudios era de una franca amistad , pero , que tal si Tom resultaba siendo un hombre magnifico que llenara todas sus expectativas?

\- Tom , seré muy sincera contigo , dudo mucho que pueda verte como dices ... no te prometo nada ...- Dijo la joven por fin mirando a otro lado ya que no quería seguir haciéndole mas daño

\- Eso es un si? ...- Pregunto el castaño con una pequeña luz de esperanza en sus pupilas

\- Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras Tom , pero desde ahora te digo que no guardes esperanzas ...- Dijo ella muy seria

\- Eso es suficiente para mi ...- Respondió el castaño sonriente y levantando su botella de cerveza le dijo ...- Salud

Terry condujo hasta el hospital Saint Josehp, deseaba conversar con un buen amigo y escuchar las palabras sabias de alguien inteligente con los pies en la tierra y ese no era nadie mas que Albert

Ambos jóvenes se habían hecho muy amigos desde que se habían conocido en una conferencia medica en San Diego hace unos meses , Albert había expuesto ante la junta sus nuevos proyectos para niños que habían sufrido lesiones por accidentes de transito y Terry se había interesado mucho en el tema decidiendo invertir grandes sumas de dinero en el proyecto del joven medico, la inteligencia y sabiduría de ambos en mundos tan diferente hizo que surgiera una nueva amistad.

\- Terry que guste verte! ... Saludo el rubio dando un abrazo a su amigo ... toma asiento por favor , terminare de enviar un par de correos y estaré listo para salir ...- Dijo Albert sentándose nuevamente en su escritorio

\- Nunca había pasado a tu consultorio , me gusta la decoración ...- Dijo el castaño observando la habitación

\- Tiene que ser alegre ... ya sabes por los niños ... tengo dulces si deseas ...- Le ofreció el rubio con una ligera sonrisa burlona

Terry rió ligeramente y se dedico a ver un pequeño mural que tenia Albert en la pared llena de fotografías de niños que sostenían dibujos de agradecimiento hacia el joven medico

\- Y que tal Terry? Te note algo irritado por el teléfono ...- Dijo el rubio mientras escribía unas lineas en su computador

\- Tengo ... tengo un tema que me esta dando dolores de cabeza últimamente ...- Dijo el castaño observando cada detalle del consultorio

\- Se trata de una mujer? ...- Pregunto el medico con una sonrisa de lado

\- Sabia que venir a hablar contigo era lo mas acertado que podía hacer ...- Contesto Terry feliz de que el joven rubio lo pudiera entender tan fácilmente ...- Ocurre que yo ... jajajaja ...- rió de buena gana ante lo gracioso y ridículo que se sentía ...- Ahhh me siento ridículo

\- jajaja vaya que te dio fuerte ...- Contesto Albert asombrado

\- Es demasiado cursi lo que voy a decirte pero ... ocurre que jamas una mujer me había llamado tanto la atención , jamas me había ocurrido esos clichés patéticos de no poder sacártela de la cabeza , sentir celos ... jajaja debo sonar ridículo ...- Concluyo Terry negando con la cabeza

\- Para nada Terry ... simplemente te has enamorado por primera vez .. cuando el amor llega nos afecta hasta la médula y nos cambia por completo ... - Le dijo Albert con mirada comprensiva ... y quien es esa chica?

\- Trabaja en mi empresa , es practicante de publicidad y ahora sera la futura modelo de Givenchy ... es que a parte de ser magnifica en todo , es hermosa ...- Dijo el joven sonriendo y sintiéndose muy orgulloso ...- ese es el problema ...

\- Que coincidencia ... mi hermana menor también es practicante de publicidad ... pero cual es el problema?

\- Rechazo, temor a perder la coherencia y hacer estupideces ... he visto amigos hundirse en sus vidas por enamorarse ...- Dijo el castaño sentándose frente al escritorio del medico

\- Vaya si que necesitas una cerveza y una buena charla ... ya termine ... vamonos! ...- Dijo Albert poniéndose de pie para ir a la parte trasera de su consultorio y cambiarse el uniforme

Terry se quedo observando el escritorio de su amigo mientras su mente divagaba en sus pensamientos con aquella rubia , casi le pareció una broma del destino cuando una foto que reposaba inocentemente en el escritorio del rubio en una marco plateado llamo su atención , sin mas, Terry la tomo y miro la foto con ojos desorbitados , Albert salia en medio de aquella fotografía abrazando a dos mujeres con cada brazo una de ellas era aquella joven que lo había estado volviendo loco en los últimos meses

\- Albert! ...- Llamo el castaño y el rubio se asomo

\- Si? ...- Pregunto el joven y curioso observo que Terry sostenía la fotografía de su familia en sus manos

\- Ellas ? ...- Intentaba preguntar el castaño preguntándose internamente si era una broma o realidad , o por ultimo si había perdido la cordura y la estaba viendo en todos lados

\- Ah si , te las presento , Mi madre y mi hermana menor ... que ocurre?...- Pregunto el rubio muy extrañado

\- Albert ... creo que hoy nos tomaremos varias cervezas ...-Dijo Terry mirándolo fijamente

Candy llegaba a casa muy agotada y ligeramente deprimida , la conversación con Tom había sido muy estresante y desagastante , ella no deseaba herir mas a aquel chico y solo sabia que tendría grandes problemas si se mostraba cordial con el joven ya que eso solo le haría creer que tendría alguna oportunidad

La joven rubia se sentó en el sillón de su sala y se quito los tacones que empezaban a causarle dolor en los pies , hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y cerro los ojos para meditar , de pronto su celular empezó a sonar intempestivamente haciéndola sobresaltarse

\- Halo? ...- Contesto confundida al notar que era un numero desconocido

\- Candy? ...- Dijo una voz femenina al otra lado del teléfono

\- Si ?

\- Hola , Soy Magda Klein

La joven escucho atónita a su jefa por el teléfono y en esos momentos Annie ingresaba a la sala para toparse con la cara de asombro de su amiga

\- Todo esta bien? ...- Pregunto la morena preocupada cuando Candy había colgado al fin con la mirada perdida

\- Annie ... a Givenchy le gusto mis fotos ... quieren que firme un contrato con ellos mañana ...- Dijo la rubia que aun no salia de su asombro

Continuara ...

 **Hola chicas! Aquí el siguiente! Si ya se , Terry tiene que apurarse , pero recuerden que el jamas se ha enamorado y a penas lo esta entendiendo , esta asustado ya que no entiende sus reacciones**

 **Gracias por sus reviews , me encantan! Mañana subiré el siguiente que ya casi lo termino!**

 **Besos y que estén bien =** )


	11. Chapter 11

\- Mi hermana!? Pero a caso los apellidos no te dijeron algo? , el parecido , no se ... no tuviste ningún indicio? ...- Pregunto el rubio con los ojos muy abiertos y quijada tenza

\- No tenia idea que se tratara de ella Albert! Ella apellida White y tu como Andley! Por que? ... En ese momento no lo pensé! Simplemente cuando la vi perdí la cabeza , ya te dije , me comporto extraño , no domino mis pensamientos ni la lógica! ...- Dijo Terry

\- Me hice llamar así para medicina , suena mejor ... Pero como? Cuando? ... pero ella es una niña! Hasta donde has llegado con ella? ...- Pregunto el joven muy serio y como ojos amenazantes

\- Albert que crees que soy? Hasta una taza de café por supuesto ...- Respondió el castaño ofendido ...- Albert , te juro que es diferente a todo lo que he conocido , te dije , me he convertido en un loco , no puedo sacármela de la cabeza , siento celos de todo hombre que se le acerca , es maravillosa , inteligente , sencilla , divertida ...

\- Si , se perfectamente como es mi hermana ... pero Terry es que ... ella es muy inocente .. y tu eres un hombre de mundo me entiendes?

\- Por Dios Albert no he sido nunca un Charlie Sheen , la prensa amarillista es el peor cáncer que tiene esta industria , si estas rodeado de mujeres hermosas y no tienes novia o eres un play boy o gay! Y créeme que prefiero que digan que soy un mujeriego a gay ... aunque tal vez en este momento me hubiera convenido lo segundo ...

Albert se quedo en silencio observando los ojos verdiazules de su amigo , en ellos podía leer desesperación y transparencia , sabia que el castaño le decía la verdad , sin embargo Candy era lo que mas atesoraba y para el rubio no había nacido aun hombre que mereciera a su hermana menor

\- Te creo Terry , pero seré muy directo contigo ...- Empezó Albert a explicarle dándole un sorbo a su cerveza ... - Mi hermana a parte de ser el mayor tesoro que tenemos mi madre y yo , ha sido siempre la luz y el pequeño destello de felicidad para nosotros desde que nuestro padre falleció , una vez estuvimos muy cerca a perderla , desde ahí mi madre y yo nos volvimos "algo" sobre protectores con ella , pero como ella es un ser libre y tiene derecho a hacer su vida ...- Dijo el rubio haciendo una pausa para dar otro sorbo a su cerveza ...- tuvo la muy mala suerte de toparse con un grandisimo imbécil en la universidad , Candy se enamoro de ese idiota hasta la médula , fue su primer amor , novio y todas esas cosas de la juventud inexperta ...- Comento el rubio sin percatarse que los ojos de Terry se oscurecían de tan solo imaginársela entregándose a un pobre diablo.

\- Y lamentablemente este animal le jugo muy mal , una noche que estaban en una fiesta en el campus de su universidad , mi pobre hermana vivió la terrible experiencia de encontrar a su novio de ese entonces en la cama con una de sus amigas de la carrera ...- culmino el rubio dándole otro sorbo a su cerveza con los ojos perdidos

\- Nunca falta gente idiota en el mundo Albert , lo lamento ...- Dijo Terry sintiéndose muy mal por la rubia y odiando a aquel ser repugnante que había sido capaz de dañar a un ser tan puro y hermoso

\- Eso no es lo peor ... después de eso, Candy enfermo de gravedad ... bajo en sus calificaciones , por poco pierde el ciclo , dejo de comer , entro en una grave depresión, ya sabes ... fue una larga pesadilla , no había día que no se durmiera llorando , mi madre y yo pensamos que nunca se recuperaría ... pero gracias a una compañera mía que era ya graduada en psicología poco a poco logramos que ella volviera a ser la "misma" .. bueno por lo menos se recupero en su mayoría , pero ella solía ser muy dulce antes que eso ocurriera .. después no volvió a ser la misma ...- Dijo Albert suspirando con una mirada muy triste

\- Bueno Albert yo ...- Intento decir algo el castaño pero no sabia que decir exactamente

\- Te creo Terry ... Si creo que estas enamorado de ella y se que podrías hacerla feliz ... pero ... las confusiones que tienes sobre el amor y tu inexperiencia en tener una relación seria y formal no me dejan tranquilo ... no voy a pedirte que te alejes de ella . pero si voy a pedirte que pienses bien si realmente quieres involucrarte con Candy , no soportaría que vuelva a sufrir

\- Tranquilo Albert , te doy mi palabra que lo pensare muy bien , Candy para mi no es una chica mas y lo ultimo que quiero es hacerle daño ..- Dijo el castaño a su amigo y ambos hombres continuaron conversando hasta muy altas horas de la madrugada

Era sábado por la mañana y Candy vestida muy elegante y a la moda con unos culottes negros y un top corto sin mangas que dejaba ver un poco de su pequeña cintura en una tela de rayas estaba lista para ir junto con Magda a las oficinas de Givenchy

\- Estas chic Candy! Perfecta! ...- Dijo Annie complacida al ver a su amiga tan perfectamente vestida con unos tacones altos y una cola de caballo acompañada de unos bellos aretes

\- Ya puedo sentir a mis neuronas quemarse en el interior ...- Dijo burlonamente la rubia pues se veía como esas modelos que siempre había visto deambular por las oficinas

\- Ayy deja de ser tan odiosa! ...- Le recrimino la morena

La puerta sonó al fin y la rubia nerviosa respondió el intercomunicador , se trataba del chófer de Magda que había ido a recoger a la joven

\- Bien ...- Dijo la rubia tomando aire y tomando su bolso ..- Ya llego, estoy lista! ...- Dijo esas palabras en voz alta para darse valor

\- Mucha suerte Candy! Lo harás muy bien ! ...- Le dijo la morena dándole un beso en la mejilla

Se Encontraba en un sueño profundo , se sentía muy agotado y solo quería dormir para despejar su mente de tanto pensamientos , pero el escandaloso sonido del timbre de su casa lo estaba volviendo loco , de muy mal humor se puso de pie , se puso un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas

\- Pero que pasa? Como llegaste aquí? ...- Dijo Terry al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con Susana que traía los ojos llenos de lagrimas

\- Terry por que no me dijiste ? ...- Dijo la rubia ingresando al apartamento sin que el la invitara a entrar

\- Susana como supiste mi dirección?

\- Eso es lo único que te importa verdad ? Me lo dio tu asistente , porque es una emergencia! Por que no me dijiste Terry?

\- Decirte que ? ... - Pregunto el joven irritado y de mal humor

\- Que Givenchy ya cerro trato con la compañía y que la modelo que eligieron salio de ustedes! ...- Dijo al rubia furiosa

\- Pero a mi que me reclamas Susana? Eso díselo a Magda!

\- Tu eres el dueño y te suplique que me dieran esa oportunidad Terry! Sabes cuanto significaba eso para mi?

\- Susana , la razón por la cual la marca accedió a trabajar con nosotros es por que le gusto mucho la modelo que Magda les ofreció ...- Explico el joven tomando su tabique entre sus dedos , señal de estar a punto de perder la poca paciencia

\- Que quieres decir con eso? que yo no les hubiera gustado? es que a caso esa chica es venus o que? quien es ella?

\- Susana en verdad estoy muy cansado y te pediría que por favor le hagas esos reclamos a Magda , no a mi !

\- No puedo, porque Magda no quiere atenderme el maldito teléfono!...- Hizo su berrinche

\- Bueno es una pena entonces , sera para otra oportunidad ... ahora, por favor, te pido que me dejes dormir si? ...- Dijo el castaño abriendo la puerta para invitarla a salir de su apartamento

\- Terry déjame quedarme un momento por favor ... no estoy en condiciones de salir así ... estoy muy afectada ...- Dijo la rubia tomando un comportamiento sumiso y de ruego

\- No Susana , en serio lo siento , pero no puedes quedarte ... no estoy solo ... - Dijo el castaño y la rubia abrió sus ojos para escudriñarlo con la mirada mas fría

\- Que ? ...- Pregunto Atónita y pálida

\- No estoy solo y no quiero incomodarla con tu presencia , por favor , en serio quiero que tomes distancia Susana , ella es muy importante para mi ...

\- Quien es ella ? La conozco?

\- No , no la conoces

\- No Terry , tu no me puedes hacer esto! Yo he esperado por ti , no puedes enamorarte de otra! ...- Dijo la joven desesperada acercándose a el

\- Y yo jamas te di esperanzas Susana , lo que paso entre nosotros fue un error y lo lamento profundamente , siempre fui claro contigo , pero por favor no me busques mas si? No quiero tener problemas ...

La rubia se quedo fría , no sabia que decir , ni como actuar , si hacia un escándalo sabia que tenia mas que perder y que podría terminar perdiendo su trabajo

\- Adiós ...- Dijo la rubia y salio del apartamento sin mirar atrás

Terry cerro la puerta al fin liberando un largo suspiro , se encamino a su habitación , la cual estaba vacía , decirle aquella mentira era lo único que podía hacer para por fin alejar a esa joven de su vida , no sabia si había hecho lo correcto , si la vida le daba la bendición de tener algo con Candy en un futuro cercano sabia que Susana seria capaz de traerle problemas a la joven , pero el estaría allí para protegerla , no bajaría la guardia con aquella mujer que actuaba impulsivamente para conseguir sus propósitos.

El castaño se tumbo en su cama pensando que en aquellos momentos era muy probable que ella estuviera con Magda firmando el contrato con la marca , Candy seria la futura imagen de Givenchy ,Que efectos traería ese nuevo mundo en la personalidad de la joven? Cambiaría? Seria lo correcto dar ese paso y demostrarle lo que albergaba su corazón?

El fin de semana transito tranquilamente , Candy después de una ligera entrevista con el representante de la marca y firmar un contrato de exclusividad con ellos regreso a su casa con mejor animo , la joven y sus amigos se reunieron en el apartamento para brindar por el nuevo éxito de Candy , ella estaba feliz con esas nuevas oportunidades , por haber tenido un acercamiento positivo a Magda y por tener tan buenos amigos que se alegraban por ella , pero , la falta de saber de el la abrumaba , que diría el a respecto? estaría ya al tanto de que seria la futura imagen de Givenchy? Se habría decepcionado de ella? donde estaría ahora? Estará con ella?

La fecha para la grabación del comercial estaba pactada , Candy trabajo con normalidad en los siguientes días , su corazón se entristeció mucho al enterarse que Terry había viajado a Madrid por una larga temporada y sin fecha de retorno, una empresa muy importante había solicitado sus servicios y el estaría enfocado en eso , pero de que me había ilusionado? , se preguntaba ella dedicándose solamente a trabajar para ya no seguir pensando mas en el .

Después de dos semanas , la rubia estaba lista para el día de grabación , junto con Magda arribaron a uno de los estudios mas prestigiosos de Nueva York que de casualidad también pertenecía a Granchester & Corp . La joven fue presentada ante todo el equipo y se hicieron las practicas respectivas para las escenas que darían vida al perfume

Dentro de aquel estudio se había levantado un bello jardín con flores reales y con pantallas verdes que darían la ilusión de estar en una enorme pradera de un lugar de ensueño

\- Candice , ven te presentare a tu compañera ...- Dijo Alan , productor y director del comercial ...- Ella es Karen Klaise , hará algunas escenas contigo , ya sabes corriendo y "jugando" , conversen un poco para que se conozcan y haremos algunas practicas , luego pasaran a maquillaje y vestuario para dar inicio ...- Concluyo el hombre dejando a ambas jóvenes a solas

\- Mucho gusto Candice , me alegra poder hacer este comercial contigo ...- Dijo la joven que era muy hermosa de cabellos largos castaños y ojos oscuros como la noche

\- Igualmente Karen , me alegra que hagamos esto juntas , estoy algo nerviosa

\- Igual yo , nunca he hecho un comercial , perteneces a la agencia de modelos de Granchester & Corp? ...- Pregunto la castaña

\- No , soy practicante de diseño y publicidad y la Señora Magda me ofreció esta oportunidad

\- Que gracioso , yo tampoco pertenezco a la agencia , la Señora Magda me vio almorzando Sushi con mi madre en un restaurante y se me acerco para darme la propuesta ...- Comento la joven sorprendiendo a Candy

\- Eso es porque Magda esta cansada de las mujeres plásticas y esqueléticas ...- Dijo de pronto una voz masculina y chillona sumándose a la conversación , se trataba de aquel hombrecillo delgado y estilizado que había arreglado y maquillado a Candy en su primera sesión.

\- Vamos chicas , es momento de arreglarlas , les contare en el camino ...- Dijo el hombre llevándose a ambas chicas con el

\- Así que mujeres reales ...- Eso me agrada bastante ...- Comento Karen mientras arreglaban su cabelllo

\- Así es , todas en la agencia , tienen nariz operada , senos falsos , labios rellenos , Ya saben, demasiado plástico , así que Magda opto por buscar belleza natural y aquí se ven ...- Explico el joven sonriente

\- y las marcas ahora están apostando por mostrar a mujeres reales , así que Magda lo supo jugar muy bien ...- explico otra chica que también era estilista

Una vez que que ambas jóvenes estuvieron listas , Karen fue llevada al salón de vestuario para ultimar unos detalles del vestido que llevaría puesto durante la grabación

Candy se quedo a solas esperando su turno de prueba de vestuario , maquillada con tonos suaves y naturales y el cabello hermosamente suelto y arreglado con bucles suaves,con algunas flores reales y pequeñas puestas delicadamente en su cabellera , se dispuso a esperar viendo sus redes sociales en su celular , con la cabeza gacha y con el pensamiento perdido observo las noticias de familiares y amigos , fotos , publicaciones, noticias , lo mismo de siempre

\- Hola Candy ...- Dijo de pronto esa voz que tanto había querido escuchar en los últimos días

La rubia levanto la cabeza rápidamente y su corazón dio un salto al verlo a través del espejo parado tras ella , tan atractivo como siempre , vestido con un traje negro y camisa blanca , con su cabello perfectamente peinado y esos ojos hermosos que la observaban

\- Terry ... -murmuro ella , cerrando su bata de satin rosa ya que solo tenia ropa interior bajo esta , haciendo todo lo posible por no demostrar su emoción al verlo , no quería , luchaba por no demostrarlo , por no sentirlo , pero amaba verlo ahí , lo había deseado tanto y lo había extrañado tanto a pesar de no ser nada suyo

\- Te ves hermosa ...- Dijo el acercándose a ella y la rubia sentía a su corazón subir por su garganta y retumbar en su cabeza y oídos

\- Gracias ...- Respondió nerviosa y con las mejillas ardiendo ...- Has venido a ver la grabación de comercial? ...- Pregunto ella intentando parecer serena , pero la cercanía de el la tenia temblando de pies a cabeza

\- Solo vine un momento , tengo una reunión con el gerente de la marca ...- explico el mirándola directamente a los ojos

\- Ya veo ...- Respondió la rubia sin saber que mas decirle

\- Candy ... Gracias a ti hemos podido hacer posibles este negocio , ... quería agradecértelo ...

\- No tienes que agradecer nada ... creo que me estas dando mucho crédito , yo solo me tome fotos ...- Respondió ella con una tímida sonrisa

Terry le sonrió , amaba su forma de ser , todos aquellos días que no la había visto solo habían hecho crecer el deseo de tenerla cerca , el deseo de tomar ese delicado cuerpo entre sus brazos y el ardiente deseo de besar esos pequeños labios

\- Candy , quiero que sepas que ... -se detuvo y tomo aire ...- Quiero decirte que ...- Se volvió a callar , era imposible , no podía formular las palabras , su estúpida lengua se trababa y eso era frustrante , ella era una completa visión de belleza y eso le hacia las cosas mas difíciles

\- Que ocurre? ...- Pregunto ella extrañada

\- Nada ... bueno , que si hay algo que no te guste , si te hacen sentir incomoda, quiero que te sientas libre de decírmelo si? , no me gustaría que te hagan hacer algo que no quieras ... para mi .. no eres cualquier modelo de la agencia me entiendes? y si no estas a gusto con lo que te pidan , no me importara cancelar contratos ... vale?

La rubia a penas podía respirar , las palabras que el decía la hacían sentir única , a caso el tenia sentimientos hacia ella? para el, ella era especial? Pero de pronto un negativo pensamiento se asomo en su mente , que tal si la estaba seduciendo? seguramente había hecho lo mismo con esta tal arrastrada Susana Marlow y una que otra modelo mas

\- Gracias Terry ... te mantendré al tanto si algo sucede ...- Respondió la joven con educación y el joven castaño pudo ver que un brillo especial que tenían sus ojos verdes de pronto había desaparecido .

\- Candice , te están esperando para la prueba de tu vestuario ...- Irrumpió la voz de Allan, el productor, entrando al camerino

\- Si , ya voy ... Gracias , con permiso ...- Dijo la rubia con una ligera tristeza que no paso desapercibida para el castaño

Ambos hombres se quedaron solas y Allan saludo cordialmente al joven castaño

\- Que bien que te veo Allan ... quiero hablar contigo en privado ...- Dijo Terry seriamente

Continuara ...

 **Wiii capitulo prometido lindas!**

 **Chicas me he reído mucho con sus reviews! Me ENCANTAN!Recuerden Terry es un hombre con una gran responsabilidad asi que tiene viajes y negocios que atender ( es lo mas realista) las cosas se darán poco a poco, solo han salido un par de veces , no renieguen =)**

 **Serenity Usagi : Mucha suerte linda en tu intervención! Estaré deseándote mucha suerte y oraciones! Veras que todo saldrá perfecto , un abrazo!**

 **Sandy Sanchez: Lei tu fic "La amiga de Ely" Me enamoreee! Que precioso Fic y que buena narrativa! Me encanto , lo leí en una noche jeje**

 **Lily Grandchester : Aprecio mucho que mi fic te distraiga de la terrible situación que están viviendo! Ten fe linda! Pronto mejoraran las cosas , es un gusto para mi seguir escribiendo para ti! Mucho amor a Venezuela!**

 **Eli Grandchester: GRACIAS! Vi el vídeo en You Tube y me emocione muchísimo! Gracias por tu dedicación, alegras mi corazón a mil! =)**

 **Gracias a todas , Son unas bellas! Aquí el capitulo! Espero que sea de su agrado Besos y nos leemos el Viernes =)**


	12. Chapter 12

\- Señor Granchester , como le dije , no habrán tomas con erotismo o algo de desnudos , todo sera muy femenino y elegante , le puedo dar mi palabra ...- Decía el productor algo extrañado que el presidente de la compañía estuviera tan interesado en aquel comercial

\- Bien , quiero que sepas Allan , que todo lo que pida esa marca , sesiones de fotos , vídeos , eventos , lo que sea que involucre a Candice me lo hagas saber si?

\- Si , por su puesto señor , lo mantendré al tanto de todo ... disculpe mi atrevimiento , pero , es la Señorita Candice familiar suyo o algo ?

\- Trabaja para mi empresa y no es de la agencia de modelos , es por eso que me preocupa , es todo lo que te puedo decir , con permiso ...- Dijo el castaño a secas y dirigiéndose a las oficinas para reunirse con el Gerente de la marca

El comercial se realizo con profesionalismo y bastante exigencia , dando como resultado a unas magnificas y románticas escenas de una hermosa joven rodeada de flores, vestida con un pomposo y sensual vestido rosa , el perfume se llamaba "Pure" una deliciosa fragancia preparada con toques de flores exóticas y algodón.

Candy vio el comercial y no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas , era esplendido , jamas en su vida se había imaginado verse así , tan hermosa , elegante y libre , amaba los resultados y se sentía orgullosa de si misma, de haber tenido el valor de vivir una experiencia como esa.

Una vez que todas la tomas habían terminado y la sesión de fotos se hubiera concluido, una muy cansada Candy por fin pudo volver a su camerino para retirarse el maquillaje y el vestuario , la joven moría por ir a casa y dormir como si no hubiera un mañana

Al llegar a la habitación, su boca cayo al suelo al ver un enorme arreglo de orquídeas blancas en su tocador , era el arreglo mas bello que hubiera visto y olía exquisitamente , se acerco con temor y tomo la tarjeta que en el había

 **" Se que estarás perfecta , por que la luz y la energía que irradias cautiva a todos , gracias otra vez, por mas que digas que solo te "tomaste fotos" , Es tu personalidad , tu humildad y tu hermosa sonrisa que te llevaran lejos , Te estaré apoyando en todo lo que decidas".**

 **Con Cariño**

 **T.G**

Candy se llevo el pequeño pedazo de papel al pecho , su corazón latía tan fuerte que podía ver como el vestido se movía en su pecho , Su corazón gritaba de emoción , quería gritar que lo quería , que estaba tan enamorada de el y que le importaba muy poco lo que el mundo dijera de ellos , pero su mente a la vez procesaba un triste pensamiento , es así como Terruce Granchester seduce a las modelos?

Pero ella no era una modelo , el hecho de que hubiera hecho aquella campaña , no la hacia una y no creía posible dedicarse a ello , ella era una publicista graduada con honores y esa era su meta.

\- Uyyy por fin termino , que agotador es esto ...- Dijo Karen entrando al camerino que compartía con la rubia ... Oh vaya ... flores! ...- Dijo la castaña feliz y Candy observo que la joven también tenia un arreglo de flores , mas pequeño y de uno lirios morados

 **"Felicidades en esta nueva etapa , nos enorgullece tenerte con nosotros , bienvenida a la Familia Grachester & Corp"** ...- Leyo la joven con una sonrisa

\- Waooo Candice el tuyo es enorme y hermoso! ...- Dijo la joven viendo el arreglo de la rubia ...- Que dice tu tarjeta? ... - pregunto curiosa

\- Ehh ... lo mismo que la tuya ...- Dijo rápidamente y ocultando la tarjeta de Terry entre sus cosas ...- Por cierto , eso quiere decir que ahora trabajaras para la compañía como modelo?

\- Creo que si , me ha gustado mucho y la paga es muy buena ... tu también?

\- mmm no estoy segura ... mi prioridad es mi trabajo y si esto es una distracción , no creo que continué

\- Oh vaya ... bueno , por lo menos nos veremos seguido y eso es bueno , me encanto trabajar contigo ...- Dijo la joven muy cordial

\- A mi también Karen , gracias

Por fin la joven rubia había llegado a casa , agotada , satisfecha por el comercial , sintiéndose hermosa y con una tormenta de emociones en su corazón y mente , necesitaba hablar urgentemente con alguien de toda esa situación con Terruce Granchester , Sabia que Annie la apoyaría en todo y le daría francamente su punto de vista , pero la joven rubia necesitaba una opinión sabia y de un punto de vista mas maduro

Sin mas al momento de llegar a casa , aprovechando que el fin de semana daba inicio , la joven hizo una pequeña mochila con unas cuantas prendas y su piyama , para luego tomar un taxi y dirigirse a su verdadero hogar , necesitaba a su madre , su cariño , su apoyo y sobretodo sus palabras de aliento,

Era sábado por la mañana y Terruce Granchester se levanto muy temprano aquel día ya que tenia pactada una reunión con Magda , algunos ejecutivos y por supuesto el directo de Givenchy para ver el comercial y las fotos que lanzarían a promocionar el dichoso perfume

Algo ansioso y extrañado por el ultimo comportamiento de la rubia , se vistió con su mejor traje y se tomo mas tiempo en su arreglo personal , sabia que la vería y eso lo tenia nervioso y emocionado a la vez

Llego hasta las oficinas y Magda ya lo esperaba tranquilamente sentada en la sala de juntas , el resto del comité llegaría aun en una horas

\- Terry Cariño , llegaste temprano...- Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa endiablada

\- Eh ... si ... quería revisar los detalles primero contigo y que me hables del contrato que firmo Candice ...- Dijo el castaño sacándose el saco y acomodándose la corbata

\- Estas muy elegante hoy eh? ... - Dijo al mujer sonriente ...- El contrato? Pues nada nuevo Terry ... ya sabes , exclusividad y confidencialidad , lo de siempre , por que ? También quieres advertir al Presidente de Givenchy que tenga cuidado con la niña de tus ojos? ...- Dijo la mujer llevándose su taza de café a los labios

Terry levanto la vista para mirarla directamente a los ojos y tomándose unos segundos respondió ...- De que hablas Magda? ...- Pregunto serio

\- Crees que no me entere que te preocupaste a horrores por las tomas que se le haría a Candice? Que prácticamente amenazaste a Allan y le pediste que te mantuviera informado de todo ...- Dijo la mujer riendo suavemente

\- Que ? Magda le dije eso a Allan , porque Candice no es de la agencia , es una trabajadora de mi empresa y como tal tengo que velar por su imagen , que pasa si algo no esta claro y terminan haciendo semi desnudos de ella? ella nos podría hacer la demanda de nuestras vidas!

\- jajajaja Ayyyy Terry! Que patética excusa es esa? A caso crees que yo no me asegure primero y le hice firmar a Candice un contrato? Y por su puesto que aclare eso con Givenchy! Candice no es esa clase de modelos , esta clarisimo!

\- Ok ... si lo hubiera sabido no hubiera dicho nada entonces ...- Dijo el castaño prestando atencion a su portatil

Magda se levanto de su asiento y se encamino hacia el muchacho con una sonrisa ...- Terry cuando entre a trabajar a esta compañía , yo era tan joven , solo con 22 años , admiraba mucho a tu madre , fue la mejor líder que he tenido en toda mi carrera profesional . Luego llegaste tu y tus hermanos , tu eras un muñeco , siempre hermoso y muy curioso, te recuerdo a ti de tan solo de 6 años corriendo por estos pasillos con una luz indescriptible de amor en tus lindos ojos, porque estabas tan emocionado al ver a tus padres después de que hubieran tenido un largo viaje en Europa , Luego tu madre decidió dejar su carrera para dedicarse a ustedes y yo me hice cargo de este puesto hasta el día de hoy ...- Relato la mujer con voz suave y afectuosa

\- A que viene ese sentimentalismo Magda ? ...- Pregunto el joven muy extrañado y algo divertido

\- Te conozco mucho , literalmente se podría decir que soy esa tía berrinchunda y muy elegante que nunca tuviste jajajaja ...- Dijo la mujer riendo de buena gana

\- Si lo eres Magda , me encanta trabajar contigo y me aterra la idea de que llegue el día que te vayas ...- Dijo el castaño devolviendole la sonrisa

\- Cuando empezaste a crecer Terry , esa luz tan hermosa que tenían tus ojos de niño fue despareciendo con el tiempo , maduraste forzadamente y literalmente te saltaste tu juventud para convertirte en un hombre de negocios , eres magnifico en muchos aspectos , responsable , elegante y no podría estar mas orgullosa de ti ... pero hace tan solo unas semanas atrás volví a ver esa luz en tus ojos ..- Agrego Magda sentándose nuevamente

\- Ah? Cuando? ...- Pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa muy divertido y curioso por las palabras de la mujer

\- Cuando Candice entro a mi oficina y tu estabas ahí ...- Dijo ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa de lado

Terry abrió los ojos y su boca ligeramente de la sorpresa , era posible que Magda pudiera leer la mente? A caso el , era tan obvio? ...- Bueno yo ... Bueno si.. Si Magda , me gusta! Me trae como un loco y mucho ... eso querías saber? ...-Dijo el entre serio y nervioso

\- Ayy por fin ...- Dijo la mujer soltando un suspiro ..- Me alegra que no seas Gay Terry jajajaja

\- JA JA Que graciosa estas hoy Magada ...- Dijo el castaño con los ojos en blanco

\- Mentira cariño , sabes que mi temor era que fueras como yo , que nunca te enamoraras , que no te casaras , que no tuvieras...

\- Espera ,espera, espera! ...- Dijo el castaño levantando ambas manos ... Creo que estas volando muy rápido Magda , ni siquiera se si a ella yo le guste , si esta enamorada de otro ... no se nada

\- Terry , eres un Bombón rodeado de 35 mil millones de dolares , a que mujer no le vas a gustar?

\- Que frió y cruel comentario Magda ...- Dijo el joven haciéndose el ofendido ...- A todo esto , corrígeme si me estoy equivocando , pero parece que Candice te agrada para mi? Eso es extraño ya que prácticamente odias a todas las mujeres que se me acercan ...

\- Te lo haré sencillo Cariño , a diferencia de esas mujercitas , sobre todo a diferencia de Susana , Candice tiene dos virtudes enormes , a parte de la inteligencia que es evidente... y son Dignidad y Clase , algo que tu amiguita Susana jamas conocerá y esta de mas decirte que esa chica es muy sencilla y hay cero interés monetario en ella

Terry se quedo sorprendido con las palabras de Magda , era primera vez que esa mujer que había sido como una madre para el, hablaba así de bien de alguna joven

\- Como estas tan segura ? ...- Pregunto Terry curioso

\- Ginvenchy le ofreció un contrato para que sea su modelo exclusiva por dos año , iban a darle un apartamento y auto a parte del sueldo que recibiría por desfiles , presentaciones , vídeos etc , ya conoces todo ese mundo ... y ella dijo que no ... que solo haría la publicación de perfume y eso seria todo.

\- Como? ...- Pregunto Terry con la boca abierta hasta el suelo y los ojos abiertos de tanta incredulidad

\- Yo también me quede igual que tu Terry , hable con ella a solas después de eso y me dijo que ella quería ejercer en su carrera por sus propios medios y esfuerzo , que lo físico era algo pasajero, que tal vez podría hacerlo como un hobbie , pero que por supuesto quería construir un futuro por su capacidad laboral y no por ser una cara bonita

\- A que hora vendrá ? ...- Pregunto el castaño idiotizado , quería verla desesperadamente , Candy era una joya y el era un idiota que estaba dejando el tiempo correr

Magda lo miro con ternura y con algo de tristeza le dijo : - Ella no vendrá hoy Terry , ayer hable con ella por la noche y me comento que su madre estaba algo delicada de salud y que iría este fin de semana a verla , por su puesto, le dije que no se preocupe y que si necesitaba mas días me avisara

De pronto el teléfono comenzó a sonar en medio de la sala , avisando que los clientes a los cuales estaban esperando habían llegado por fin para ver la presentación del comercial y elegir las fotografías, de las cuales se harían gigantescos Banners publicitarios para las calles de Nueva York y diferentes partes del mundo.

\- Entiendo amor ...- Dijo Rose Marie sentada en el sillón de su sala con la cabeza de Candy hechada en su regazo

\- Es tan difícil ... no se que estoy haciendo madre! No entiendo a mi cabeza! No entiendo a mi corazón! Dios quiera que solo sea atracción física ...- Decía la rubia con una pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos

\- Candy, si es amor , no hay nada que puedas hacer , pero el se ha mostrado interesado en ti , basta con leer esa nota! ...- Dijo la mujer que sostenía aquel pedazo de papel entre sus dedos

\- Pero soy una tonta ! Es como si no hubiera aprendido con lo que paso con Anthony...

\- Candy ... ven! Siéntate un momento y mírame a los ojos ...- Dijo su madre reincorporando el cuerpo de hija pára verla ...-Candy , entiendo como piensas Annie , es tu amiga , te quiere mucho y desea protegerte , todos deseamos hacerlo después de este terrible episodio con Anthony , pero si vas a vivir con miedo siempre , jamas podrás amar y jamas podrán amarte ...- Le dijo la mujer con mucho cariño

\- Pero mama , el es tan distinto! Soy una tonta! Por que no puede gustarme otro chico ah? Uno que no sea multi millonario y dueño del lugar donde trabajo! Estoy loca!

\- Candy , lo estas discriminando?

\- Que gracioso suena si lo dices así ...- Dijo al rubia con una sonrisa entre sus lagrimas

\- Es que lo estas haciendo cariño , es malo que el sea de una familia trabajadora y adinerada? Es malo que sea guapo y tenga muchas mujeres tras el? , No te has puesto a pensar que de esas mujeres el 99% esta tras el por su dinero? , entiendo tu miedo , pero no crees que estas juzgando muy rápido? Que tal si ese muchacho no ha sido lo que dicen esas revistas de chismes y si se haya enamorado de ti ?

\- Ayyy mama estas siendo muy optimista ...- Dijo Candy algo desesperada

\- Y tu te estas desvalorizando mucho Candice White ...- No te digo que te dejes conquistar y que le digas tus sentimientos , pero si te digo que le des el beneficio de la duda , tómalo con tranquilidad y mucha precaución , pero no le cierres las puertas de golpe ... tal vez podrías estarle cerrando las puertas al verdadero amor ...- Candy tu eres una mujer muy inteligente y ya aprendiste de tus dolores pasados , ahora estas mas preparada y eres mas fuerte no es así?

\- Pero la gente va a hablar cosas ...- Dijo la rubia preocupada

\- No si eres precavida y sabes manejar la situación , ademas , que te importa lo que piensen cariño? Así hagas las cosas bien o mal , siempre hablaran mal , así es el mundo

Así se encontraban platicando ambas mujeres aquella noche en aquella casa en Vernon , hasta que de pronto el sonido del timbre interrumpió su charla

\- Iré yo ...- Dijo Rose Marie poniéndose de pie

Candy se quedo unos momentos a solas pensando en las palabras de su madre , sentía que se había metido en un gran embrollo , cualquier cosa que hiciera la metería en problemas , si aceptaba entablar algún tipo de relación con el castaño tendría problemas y si no lo hacia también los tendria

\- Parece que alguien dijo una mentirita blanca y un caballero se preocupo por mi ...- Dijo Rose Marie haciendo su ingreso a la sala con un enorme arreglo de rosas blancas

 **" Mis mejores deseos para usted por una pronta recuperación" "Terruce Granchester"** ...- Leyó la mujer en voz alta colocando el enorme adorno en una mesa de la sala

\- Oh Dios! ...- Dijo Candy tapándose la boca con ambas manos

\- Y esto es para ti Candy ...- Le dijo su madre estirándole un sobre con su nombre

Continuara ...


	13. Chapter 13

\- Pero como se entero ? ...- Magda por supuesto , Y como averiguo la dirección de esta casa? ...-Claro, solo basta con llamar a Recursos humanos y pedir mi información ...- Se preguntaba y respondía a si misma Candy, una vez ya recostada en su cama de su antigua habitación ...- Creo que lo mejor sera agradecerle por el gesto ... Ayyy pero que complicado es esto! Que es lo que quieres de mi Terruce Granchester?

La conversación con su madre había movido muchos sentimientos en la joven , tenia razón , no podía juzgarlo por las habladurías , ella ahora era una mujer mas fuerte y ya no era aquella chiquilla inocente que le tomarían el pelo

 **" Espero que tu madre se encuentre mejor de salud , si necesitas algo o mas días para estar con ella , por favor , solo pídemelo. Hoy vimos el comercial , lo hiciste excelente , que estés bien , espero poder saber algo de ti , te copio mi numero de móvil personal . T.G"**

Así rezaba la pequeña nota que venia en el sobre , ella lo había leído con ojos desorbitados y su madre con una sonrisa la embromo diciéndole que le agradaba mucho su nuevo "Yerno"

\- Un joven que solo desea divertirse , jamas se toma esas molestias con la familia ...- Le dijo Rosemarie dejando a la rubia muy pensativa

Que hacer ahora? Se preguntaba la joven , tenia que agradecerle el gesto , tenia el numero de celular de Terry , así que no tenia excusa para no hacerlo , con las manos temblorosas y muy nerviosa , tomo su celular , agrego el numero a sus contactos y rápidamente lo encontró por Whatsapp , con miedo comenzó a escribir

 **"Hola Terruce , Soy Candy , quería agradecerte mucho por el lindo gesto que tuviste con mi madre , ella esta bien y también se encuentra muy agradecida contigo , me alegra que el comercial les haya gustado , gracias otra vez por todas tus atenciones. "**

La rubia leyó y re leyó su mensaje , observo que Terry se encontraba en Linea (con quien estaría chateando? , se pregunto) y eso la hacia temblar aun mas , tomo una profunda respiración y cerrando los ojos como si el aparato fuera explosivo pulso el botón "enviar"

\- Ahhhhh! ...- Grito por impulso y escondió el celular bajo su almohada , no quería ver si lo leía o si escribía , eso la volvería loca

\- Candy que ocurre ? ...- Dijo Rose Marie entrando a la habitación con cara sorprendida

\- Nada ... vi una araña chiquita entre mis cosas y grite , discúlpame ...

\- Una araña? Pues la habrás traído de tu casa , por que mi casa es impecable! ...- Dijo Rosemarie haciéndose la ofendida , la cena esta por llegar cariño , pedí pizza ...

\- Uyyy que bien! Muero de hambre ...- Dijo la rubia y sintió su corazón caer al suelo cuando escucho el sonido clásico de su celular que anunciaba un mensaje nuevo

\- Te espero en sala , cuando estés lista bajas! ...- Dijo su madre cerrando la puerta nuevamente y dejando a la joven sola con esa tormenta

Como si se tratara de una bomba la joven se acerco al móvil y en la pantalla vio que era aquel castaño que le había contestado ...- Ayyy ahora que hago? Si los abro , vera que leí , si no contesto sabrá que lo deje en visto! Ahhhh maldito Whatsapp! ...- Pensaba la rubia mordiéndose el pulgar derecho

Al otro lado de la ciudad un castaño de ojos verdiazules estaba sentado en la gran sala de su apartamento con una cerveza descansando en la mesa central y al lado de esta reposaba su celular , el observaba el aparto como si de pronto se hubiera convertido en el artefacto mas interesante del mundo

 **"Hola Candy , me alegra mucho que le haya gustado y me alegra que tu madre se encuentre bien , como estas tu? " =)** ...- Fue lo que el había escrito con la desesperante necesidad de saber algo de ella

El castaño no quitaba los ojos encima de la pantalla , con nervios observo que ella estaba en linea nuevamente y aquellos símbolos azules , señal de que había leído su mensaje , su corazón empezó la acelerada carrera cuando vio bajo el nombre de contacto la palabra "escribiendo..."

 **C : "Estoy bien , gracias por preguntar y tu? =)**

 **T : " Muy cansado , pero bien =) , Hoy elegimos tus fotos para los banners publicitarios , Los gerentes de marca te adoran y Magda también"**

 **C: " En serio? Me alegra mucho , Oh! , por cierto , muchas gracias por las flores que me enviaste el día de ayer (monito cubriendo sus ojos)"**

 **T: "No fue nada , me imagino que tu mama debe estar muy entusiasmada con esto ... (eso espero)"**

 **C: "Si lo esta , no dejara de hablarlo con todo conocido que tengamos , solo falta que se entere mi hermano mayor"**

Terry en ese momento trago en seco , por un demonio , no le había comentado nada a su amigo , ahora tal vez tendría serios problemas con el medico

 **T: "Estoy seguro que le gustara , sales muy linda en todas las fotos , que harás ahora ? Imagino que estarás de enfermera verdad? (Monito tapándose la boca) "**

 **C: "Si , tenemos planeado ver películas y cenar algo ligero" Y tu que harás hoy? ...** (Mintió la joven)

 **T: "Nada , me quedare aquí en casa, no tengo deseos de salir, ni ver a nadie"**

 **C: " Señor Granchester , por que tan hostil con el mundo? Sábado por la noche? Debes estar MUY cansado para quedarte en casa un fin de semana "**

 **T: "jajajaja, Señor Granchester? , gracias por hacerme sentir un anciano Señorita Andley , no estoy hostil , simplemente no estoy de ánimos , tengo deseos de hacer lo mismo que tu , que película veras? "**

 **C: "Una que de seguro ya has visto , algo boba y muy fémina , el diario de Bridget Jones , a mi madre y a mi nos encanta , aunque la hemos visto miles de veces**

 **T: "Imagínate que no , nunca la he visto , debido a que no llamaba mi atención , pero ahora que tu lo mencionas , la veré junto contigo a la distancia (carita sonriente al revés)**

 **C: " Esta bien , si eso hace que este menos hostil con el mundo (Carita sacando la lengua) Bueno iré a cenar con mi madre , estamos hablando Terry , buenas noches.**

 **T: Buenas noches Candy , que tengan una bonita velada =)**

El castaño dejo su celular sobre la mesa , observo su rostro que se reflejaba en un espejo cercano y se rió de si mismo , quien eres Terruce Granchester? En que te estas convirtiendo? ...- Se pregunto internamente

Candy bajo a la sala donde su madre ya la esperaba en el sillón , la tele prendida y una enorme caja de pizza en la mesita central , la joven traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus ojos brillaban de emoción , con un gran apetito y una gran sonrisa , Candy se sirvió un enorme pedazo de pizza

\- Cariño , no se supone que deberías hacer dieta ahora que eres modelo?

\- Modelo? Nada de eso madre , solo hice esa publicación y eso sera todo , a mi me encanta comer y lo aprovechare ahora que estoy joven ... ya cuando tenga tu edad me cuidare

\- Que graciosa niñita! ...- Dijo Rosemarie reclamándole a la joven ...- Por cierto , te noto muy contenta ... Tiene que ver con el Señor Granchester?

\- Ayyy mama! Le agradecí como sugeriste y empezamos a hablar , me pregunto como estaba? , que haría? , que se quedaría en casa viendo Bridget Jones al igual que yo , parece mentira ...A veces olvido quien es el y quien soy yo ...- Agrego la joven sintiendo una sensación extraña en el pecho

\- Candy que sientes cuando te olvidas que el Señor Granchester es todo un hombre de poder y esas cosas?

\- Es muy extraño ... siento como si ya lo conociera , con el no me da miedo ser yo misma , extrañamente he desarrollado hacia el una confianza , no se como explicarlo ...- La joven se quedo en silencio meditando sobre aquellos extraños sentimientos

\- Creo que deberías prestar mas atención a esos sentimientos Candy que a lo que diga el resto ...- Le dijo su madre y ambas se sentaron juntas a comer y a disfrutar de la película

Al otro lado de la ciudad , Terry se metió a su habitación , prendió la gran pantalla plana , se preparo un recipiente de Pop corn a microondas y vestido solamente con unos pantalones deportivos se hecho en la cama a ver la dichosa película , si que era boba , pero muy graciosa ,, nunca le había prestado atención , su cabeza siempre vivía en reuniones , conferencias , almuerzos en el club y salidas sociales , hace muchos años el joven Magnate no pasaba un sábado por la noche en la tranquilidad de su casa y veía una película , Aquella noche Terry durmió como un niño , se sentía feliz y totalmente decidido a dar ese gran paso , la amaba y la quería a su lado por el resto de su vida.

Era Domingo por la noche y Candy regresaba a su apartamento , renovada , amada y sintiéndose diferente para enfrentar la siguiente semana y lo que vida trajera con respecto a Terruce Granchester , entro al apartamento y su boca cayo al suelo al encontrar la sala abarrotada de bolsas y cajas de la marca Givenchy y arreglos de rosas rosadas por todos lados

\- Candy! Por fin llegas! Mira todo lo que te ha enviado la marca! ...- La recibió Annie gritando de la emoción ...- Por favor abre todo , me estoy muriendo por ver que te enviaron desde la mañana !

\- Pero que ? Sabia que me darían un regalo , pero, se volvieron locos? ...- Dijo la joven acercándose a los paquetes para abrirlos

\- Y tienes que ver esta maravilla ...- , Dijo la joven tomando un "prototipo" de la revista Vogue que saldría en dos meses ...- Vas a salir en la revista Candy! Estas en la pagina 5!

\- Ayy Annie , no solo aquí ... tengo nervios de saber todo lo que se vendrá ...- Estas fotos estaran en Banners enormes en la calles , en las estaciones de tren , en la tele , revistas ... ayyy a veces pienso que hice una locura ...- Comento suspirando y abriendo aquellos regalos

La marca le había enviado, perfumes, maquillaje, la ropa de su ultima colección, zapatos , bolsos , accesorios y todo lo que una mujer podría desear

\- Todo es hermoso Candy! ...- Dijo Annie con los ojos brillantes

\- Toma! ...- Le dijo al rubia riendo dándole una cartera con perfumes y maquillaje ...- Si te gusta algún par de zapatos y te queda también quedatelos

\- Candy , pero son tuyos! ...- Dijo la morena soprendida

\- Si , pero es demasiado ... con algunas cosas estoy bien ...- Dijo al rubia tomando lo que le gustaba

\- Gracias Candy! ...- Le dijo al joven muy emocionada y abrazando fuertemente a su amiga ...- Ayyy cierto! Esto también llego para ti de parte de tu Jefa! Te vas a morir cuando lo veas!

Annie arrastro a la rubia hasta su habitación y en la cama había una prenda de vestir forrada por un guardapolvo que por supuesto decía Givenchy , la morena se acerco tomo la prenda del gancho y abrió el cierre de esta

\- Mira Candy! Es un sueño! No me pude contener y lo vi a penas llego jeje

Candy lo tomo entre sus manos , era un precioso vestido de noche negro de encaje , tenia un forro color piel y el encaje del vestido formaba las curvas del cuerpo , tenia cristales y un profundo escote en el delantero y espalda

\- Vino algo con esto?

\- Ay siii este sobre , lo olvide por que me quede tonta viendo el vestido! Es alta costura Candy! ...- Dijo al joven emocionada dando pequeños saltitos

Candy tomo el sobre que era color plata y dentro tenia una tarjeta muy formal **"Querida Candice , este vestido te lo estoy regalando personalmente , como agradecimiento por tu apoyo hacia mi persona para lograr el éxito de esta campaña , Cuando lo vi , supe que era perfecto para ti , pronto habrá una fiesta muy importante en la empresa y deseo que lo uses para dicha ocasión! Que lo disfrutes ... Magda Klein"**

\- Vaya que es generosa tu jefa! Yo también quiero una así! ...- Dijo la morena leyendo la nota

\- Es precioso , no tendré como agradecérselo , es demasiado , yo estoy cobrando por esas fotos ... no se si sea justo recibir algo como esto ... Yo ..

\- Candy! Linda! No debes sentirte mal , esto es lo mínimo que pueden darte , tu estas ganando la parte mas pequeña de este negocio , no tenemos ni idea de cuanto dinero habrá en ese jugoso contrato entre la marca y Granchester & Corp y ni que decir de las ventas que tendrán por el perfume ...- Explico Annie a su amiga para tranquilizarla

\- Si pero ... es un trabajo de un día y ganas así?

\- Candy! ...- Le dijo la morena tomando a su amiga de los hombros ...- Es tu estrella! Disfruta tu momento!

Llego el lunes por la mañana y Candy ya estaba sentada en su escritorio , nerviosa por lo que diría la gente y con algo de miedo de toparse con Terry , su ultima conversación había sido muy intima y no tenia idea de como lo trataría si se topara con el en esos momentos

\- Buenos Días Candice ...- Saludo Stear llegando a la oficina

\- Buenos Días Stear , que tal tu fin de semana?

\- Pues nada interesante , lo mismo de siempre ... mas bien, tu Candice! Cuéntame como te fue el viernes!?

\- Bueno bien ... fue divertido en realidad y muy cansado

\- Buenos Días! Stear como estas? Candiceeeee nuestra nueva Top Model!...-Saludo y Bromeo Robert haciendo su ingreso

\- Ayyy Robert por favor! No me bromees así! ...- Pidió la joven abochornada

\- jajaja relájate Candice , oí rumores que estuviste excelente! Magda esta de muy buen humor y lo estará en los siguientes días , así que gracias a ti , me animare a pedir vacaciones!

Todo el grupo fue llegando a la respectiva área , felicitaron y escucharon con atención a la joven que algo abochornada contaba su experiencia , Flamy la felicito para su sorpresa , ya que la joven morena sentía una cierta empatia con la rubia por haber llegado a ser modelo y tener cerebro a la vez , todos conversaban amenamente hasta que Neal Leagan llego con su típico rostro de pocos amigos

El día transcurrió de los mas normal hasta que al golpe de las 5 de la tarde , Robert entraba en la oficina de los jóvenes profesionales para darles un anuncio

\- Chicos! Les tengo noticias! Aprovechemos que no esta el odioso de Neal para relajarnos un poco jaja ...- Comento el joven alegremente llamando la atención del pequeño grupo

\- Seguro debe estar feliz al lado de su mami Magda lustrando sus botas ...- Comento Carlo burlón

\- Que paso Robert ? ...- Pregunto Flamy curiosa

\- Pues me entere por fuentes de confianza ...

\- Jefe de fotografía ...- Menciono Flamy con los ojos en blanco

\- Jjajaja si , el ...Bueno que la empresa hará la fiesta mas costosa que ha tenido en años por que Terruce tomara el mando oficialmente

\- Ya lo van a nombrar? Pensaba que seria el próximo año! ...- Comento Carlo

\- Lo mismo pensé yo ... pero dicen que la junta ya quiere nombrarlo porque literalemnte ya esta al frente y por temas legales no quieren atrasarlo mas y que sus padres están de acuerdo porque Charlie esta aquí y de paso ... ya saben ... prefieren distraerse con la fiesta porque se viene esa fecha ...

\- Si ya sabemos ...- Dijo Carlo cortando al hombre ...- Y ya sabes cuando sera ?

\- De este fin al siguiente! Entregaran las invitaciones pronto! Con decirte que esta mañana Terruce voló a Italia a firmar documentos con accionistas y después tendrá que ir a Milan y ya saben ... estará full hasta el día de la fiesta

\- Que tanto hablan? ...- Dijo de pronto la fuerte voz de Neal ingresando al area

\- Relájate Neal ... Que no se trata de ti ...- Dijo Robert riendo

\- Pues tu puedes hacer lo que te de la gana , pero no quiero que distraigas a mis practicantes y a Flamy! ...- Dijo el moreno molesto

\- Tus practicantes? Neal que te ocurre? Ese Te extraño que estas bebiendo para bajar de peso te esta estriñendo un poco verdad? ...- Dijo Robert de brazos cruzados

\- Dejen de perder el tiempo o hablare con la señora Magda ...- Amenazo el moreno metiéndose a su oficina de un portazo

\- Si , definitivamente lo tiene estreñido y las ideas no llegan a su cerebro ...- Dijo Carlo riendo

\- Robert ten cuidado , no vaya ser que te haga problemas con la Señora Magda ...- Le dijo Flamy

\- Que haga lo que quiera , no me importa si va a llorarle a Magda ... Terruce le tiene un hambre hace tiempo , el debería cuidarse ...

Candy se había quedado en silencio con el pensamiento perdido , de que fecha hablarían? Que había pasado? Pronto seria nombrado y ella lo presenciaría , cuando lo volvería a ver? la joven no pudo evitar imaginarse siendo la novia de aquel castaño y pasando largas temporadas sin verlo debido a sus viajes.

Los días pasaron y la emoción sobre los rumores de la fiesta crecía cada vez mas en los corredores de la empresa , una tarde mientras la joven trabajaba concentradamente , Hada , la asistente de recursos humanos, llego hasta el área para entregar las famosas invitaciones que todo el mundo había estado esperando , Seria el próximo sábado , durante noche, se haría una ceremonia , una cena y por ultimo seria la fiesta , todos los empleados de Granchester & Corp estaban cordialmente invitados.

La rubia leyó la invitación y una nostalgia mezclada con orgullo se agolpo en su pecho , pronto lo vería , de lejos , pero sabría algo de el , lo vería pasar por uno de los momentos mas significativos de su vida y eso la emocionaba inmensamente , una sensación extraña como de dejavu se adentro en su mente , ya había tenido ese sentimiento antes , orgullo y nostalgia ... por que ?

Continuara ...

 **Hola chicas , como son tan lindas y las adoro , tengo estos dos capítulos para su fin de semana , En algunos Reviews leí que no entendía como Candy pudo haberse dejado caer tanto por la traicion de Anthony**

 **Y les contare mis queridas lectoras , que este fic esta inspirado en ciertos detalles de mi vida personal , Yo tuve un Anthony del cual me enamore perdidamente , era mi primer amor , así que ya se imaginaran la ilusión era gigantescas , pero era muy joven y no me atrevía a dar ese siguiente paso con el el , por supuesto me lo reclamo en varias oportunidades , pero algo dentro de mi no estaba listo y tenia miedo , sin mas , esto llevo a que el se metiera con una chica de mi promoción del colegio , no los encontré en esa escena (Gracias a Dios) pero me entere y fue horrible , pensé que algo andaba mal conmigo y me eche la culpa , tal vez si yo hubiera accedido , eso jamas hubiera pasado ... No me amaba en serio ...- Me decían varias personas pero siempre las palabras son fáciles de decir , pero el mundo que se nos forma en al cabeza nos acarrea a lo mas negativo, Por supuesto, vino la depresión , falta de apetito, baja autoestima y mas cosas ... Hasta que un tiempo después y mas recuperada , gracias al amor de amigos y familia , la vida me trajo a mi Terry y a penas conocí el amor con el, supe inmediatamente que el era el indicado para dar ese paso ... y el día de hoy después de varios años de relación y felicidad , es mi esposo , con el cual ya nos vamos a los dos años de casados**

 **Feliz Fin de Semanas Lindas , Gracias y Gracias**

 **Vivian Grandchester**


	14. Chapter 14

Habia llegado la noche del evento , Candy junto con Annie habían programado durante todo el día , el arreglo personal de la rubia , como era un vestido escotado , la rubia opto por usar el cabello suelto con un recogido de lado y unos aretes cortos muy elegantes , El vestido era majestuoso , Candy se sentía como aquellas celebridades que acudían a la alfombra Roja y el canal E entrevistaba desesperadamente.

La rubia llego muy nerviosa al maravilloso Waldorf Astoria , pensando durante el trayecto en los mensajes que Terry le había enviado durante esos días que se encontraba de viaje

 **" Estoy cansado de tanto vuelo , muero por regresar a Nueva York y encontrarme contigo en todos lados" =)**

 **"Como estas Candy? Aquí sin las 12 de la noche y recién llego a mi hotel , estoy muy cansado , pero saber de ti me anima a sobrellevar tanto papeleo y tantas reuniones aburridas "**

 **" llegue a casa! Por fin te veré mañana!"**

Aquellos mensajes la habían tenido en una montaña rusa de emociones , ella también quería verlo con tanta emoción , lo había extrañado y deseaba tanto ver esos hermosos ojos y esa sonrisa que la derretía

La joven por fin llego a su destino y agradeció a todos los dioses del universo conocido de encontrarse con Stear en la entrada , así ella estaría acompañada y no seria tan incomodo buscar a su grupo

\- Candice estas muy linda! ...- Alago el joven con una gran sonrisa

\- Gracias! Tu también Stear! Que bien te ves de traje! ...- Respondió sonriente

Ambos ingresaron al gran edificio y llegaron hasta el gran y elegante salón que había sido apartado para dicha celebración , llegaron a su mesa que compartían con Robert , Carlo , Flamy y Neal que con cara de pocos amigos saludo los recién llegados.

La ceremonia dio inicio y Candy pudo divisar a Richard Granchester levantarse y acercarse al podio para iniciar un discurso , sus palabras era muy conmovedoras , hablo sobre los bueno y malos años que había vivido junto a la empresa , para luego hablar de su familia y el orgullo y amor que sentía por su hijo. Una vez que el hombre culminara sus palabras , este dio paso a su Hijo que fue recibido por el publico entre fuertes palmadas que lo alabaron de pie.

Candy sentía un nudo en la garganta , sin entender por que, tenia la necesidad de llorar , pero no de tristeza , era una mezcla de emociones de poder verlo después de haberlo deseado tanto y tanto orgullo que sentiría que su pecho explotaría.

Terry inicio sus palabras , como siempre con su aire de liderazgo y seguridad , sus lineas fueron conmovedoras y muy inspiradoras para los presentes , se le veía hermoso con su traje negro muy elegante y el cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás. Candy se dio por vencida en esos momentos , lo amaba y daría lo que sea por que el sintiera aunque sea algo de todo lo que ella sentía en ese momento.

La ceremonia llego a su fin , Richard Granchester entrego a su hijo un una caja cuadrada y elegante que tenia en su interior el escudo de los Granchester como simbolismo de entregar la empresa al nuevo presidente , los presente aplaudieron enérgicamente aquel acto y dieron las felicitaciones a la nueva cabeza de la empresa que llevaría con sabiduría y ética el camino de la compañía y de sus trabajadores

Se sirvió la cena y Candy converso animadamente con su grupo , rieron , comieron y bebieron relajadamente , era muy divertido pasar momentos con ellos fuera de la oficina , eras personas mue alegres y sociales , De vez en cuando la rubia miraba de reojo hacia la mesa de Terry que estaba muy lejos de la suya , en ella observo a una mujer rubia de ojos verdiazlues , muy hermosa y elegante , ella debía ser la mama de Terry , al lado del castaño había otro joven muy parecido a el y por su puesto también los acompañaba Richard Granchester que conversaba con unos hombres mayores , que eran los accionistas mas importante de la empresa y por ultimo Magda que traía un rostro relajado y feliz

\- Ya te enteraste? ...- Dijo Luisa Reagan a Susana y Eliza que compartían la misma mesa junto con otras modelos

\- Que cosa? ...- Pregunto Susana , que estaba vestida con un ajustado vestido rojo y un moño alto

\- Que la modelo que eligieron para la campaña de Givenchy no era profesional , es la nueva practicante de diseño de Magda! ...- Comento la castaña en un susurro

\- Que? Eso es imposible! Magda no haría algo así! ...- Dijo Susana con mirada fría

\- Pues lo hizo , he oído rumores que esa chica es muy bonita y 100% natural , eso fue lo que le gusto a la marca y a Magda por supuesto ...- Dijo la joven mirando a los lados para asegurarse que nadie mas las estaba escuchando

\- Bueno y que con eso? Si eres bonita en esta industria, prácticamente ya tienes el 80% del éxito , ni que necesitaras una maestría para ser modelo por favor ... - Dijo Eliza prestandole poca importancia a las palabras de Luisa

\- Como que no Eliza? Claro que tienes que estar preparada para este trabajo , es por ese pensamiento que no pasas de hacer fotos para la pagina de Zara ...- Le dijo cruelmente Susana

\- Prefiero hacer eso dignamente a estar en boca de todos como rogona ...- Le contesto la pelirroja

Susana iba a responderle pero la música de un vals dio inicio y los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos para ver a Richard Granchester y Eleonor salir a bailar a la pista para dar inicio a la fiesta , Magda salio a bailar en compañía de uno de los accionista , Charlie con una de las modelos de la compañía , y algunos accionistas con sus respectivas esposas y esposos , mientras, Terruce Granchester no estaba por ningún lado

Candy observaba desde su mesa con una sonrisa , Richard y su esposa eran una hermosa pareja , se podía ver el amor que se tenían en la forma que se miraban y se sonreían mutuamente

\- Me haría el honor de bailar conmigo Señorita Andley? ...- Dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas

Candy se quedo fría y trago en seco , se dio la vuelta y se topo con aquel castaño que la observaba fascinado con una gran sonrisa , la joven sin ninguna idea clara en la cabeza solo escucho a su corazón en esos momentos y dio su mano a ese hombre que la llevo a la pista de baile frente a la mirada atónita de todos.

Terry la guió en el baile suavemente y no dejaba de sonrreirle , ella sentía que flotaba y por un momento la sensación de haber bailado con el ya era conocida para ella , nuevamente un dejavu de haber estado en sus brazos guiados por una suave melodía volvía a su mente ...- Estas muy hermosa Candy ...- Le dijo cerca al oído y ella sintió nuevamente una deliciosa sensación recorrer su cuerpo , moría por el y en esos momentos era capaz de entregar todo de ella si el se lo pedía

Susana miraba desde su mesa con ojos desorbitados la escena ...- Quien demonios es ella? ...- Pregunto la rubia a las demas chicas que miraban estupefactas

\- Es Candices White , la nueva practicante de diseño y la suertuda que hizo la campaña con Givenchy ...- Dijo una joven de piel morena que era una de las modelos mas importantes de la compañía ya que había salido en la portada de Vogue una vez ...- Es muy linda no lo crees Susana? A mi me pareció la mejor opción ...- Le dijo la joven con una sonrisa

\- A caso has visto las fotos? ...- Pregunto Luisa de Chismosa

\- Así es , Magda me las mostró , son buenísimas y les digo que si esa chica quiere , nos puede dejar sin trabajo a todas ...- Comento la morena saboreando la expresión de molestia de Susana , ya que la rubia no era del agrado de sus compañeras y disfrutaban mortificarla

Susana no dijo nada y solo observo a Terry , sabia que el castaño se había fijado en jóvenes bonitas como cualquier hombre , pero esta vez esa mirada era diferente , la forma en que miraba y le sonreía a esa chica era muy diferente a lo que ella pudiera haber visto en su rostro en el tiempo que lo conocía , la chica recordó su ultima conversación con el castaño y en como el le había dicho que ahora existía alguien "importante" y que se alejara , entonces , esa chica era la culpable de su desgracia , una desesperación la invadió , tenia que hacer algo pronto , el no podía enamorarse de otra , no podía perderlo

La música cambio y todos los empleados de la compañía invadieron la pista de baile para divertirse y bailar a gusto , Candy y Terry siguieron bailando y divirtiéndose enormemente ante la mirada de muchos , ella se reía constantemente pues el le hacia bromas , los que conocían al castaño estaban impresionados por el cambio de humor de este , se le veía feliz y los ojos le brillaban de emoción al estar con aquella rubia compañía , ambos se trataban y reían como si se conocieran de mucho tiempo y eso no paso desapercibido para los espectadores

\- Parece que ahora si engancharon a nuestro presidente eh? ...- Le dijo Carlo a Flamy que bailaban cerca a ellos

\- Ojala que así sea! Seremos su área favorita jajaja ...- Respondió la joven entre risas

\- Cariño quien es la joven que baila con Terry? No había visto a Terry así de feliz desde que era un niño ...- Comento Eleonor a Richard muy sorprendía con los ojos abiertos de la impresión

\- Que tramposo que es ! Le dije que yo quería conocerla! ...- Comento Charlie con los brazos cruzados

\- Bueno , el ya les contara con mas detalle , pero es la joven afortunada que se ha ganado el corazón de Terry ...- Comento Richard con una sonrisa

\- Terry es el afortunado , esta muy buena y el no perdió el tiempo ! ...- Comento Charlie con una sonrisa

\- Charlie no hables así! Es una joven muy bonita , que alegría siento por mi hijo , quiero conocerla ...- Dijo Eleonor feliz como una niña pequeña

\- Aun no creo que nos la presente querida , Terry no le ha dicho nada a la joven aun ...- Dijo Richard bebiendo de su vaso

\- Pero es que no hay necesidad ,miren la cara de Sonso que tiene en estos momentos, lo dice todo ...- Dijo Charlie riendo

\- Charlie ... - Dijo Eleonor con voz amenazante ...- Pero pensé que tenia algo con ... como se llama ... Susan? ...- Dijo la mujer tomando su mentón con sus dedos

\- Susana Marlow? ... No hay nada entre ellos , ella esta detrás de mi hermano hace tiempo ... uyyy, esta noche alguien dormirá de malas ...- Comento el joven riendo

\- Que cruel Charlie! ...- Dijo Eleonor entre ofendida y divertida

\- Bueno padres los dejo para que disfruten la velada , la mesa de las modelos me llama ... Adiós! ...- Dijo el castaño levantándose y retirándose hacia su destino con una sonrisa endiablada

Candy y Terry bailaron varias piezas seguidas , luego tomandola de la mano la llevo hasta su mesa , en ella estaba Neal y Stear revisando sus móviles aburridos

\- Ya se donde estas , vendré por ti en un momento , lamentablemente tengo que atender a unos accionistas que acaban de llegar , espérame si? ...- Le dijo el castaño sonriendo y dándole un pequeño toque con su indice en su naricita se alejo

Candy se sentó con cara de idiotizada , tenia mucha vergüenza con Stear y con Neal y sobretodo con el resto del grupo y compañía , que diría ahora la gente?

\- Candice no sabia que tu y Terruce Granchester se trataban con tanta familiaridad ...- Comento Neal con ojos fríos

\- Vera Señor Leagan , desde que trabaje esos artes para el apartamento de Terruce , nos hicimos amigos , es una muy buena persona ...- Contesto la rubia con educación

\- Que bien Candice , se nota que es muy bueno y que se llevan bien , a mi también me gustaría tratarlo mas ...- Dijo Stear con inocencia

\- mmmm ya veo ... que conveniente verdad ? ...- Dijo el moreno con malicia

\- Siempre es conveniente, Señor Legan, llevarse bien con todas las personas que conocemos , es sano tener buenas amistades y no tener resentimientos con nadie ... menos en el trabajo por supuesto ...- Contesto la joven con una sonrisa y dejando a Neal sintiéndose como un ridículo ...- Con permiso iré al tocador...- Dijo entonces la joven levantándose de su asiento

Candy camino entre las mesas para dirigirse a los servicios , dentro de ella había rabia por el comentario de Neal , pero sabia que ese solo era el principio de muchas personas mal intencionadas , nadie en toda su vida le había hecho sentir lo que sentía en esos momento por Terry y era lo mas hermoso que le había pasado hasta el momento y si quería seguir viviendo esa felicidad tendría que encarar con valentía y restar poca importancia a los comentarios de la gente.

La joven llego hasta los servicios , respiro aliviada , disfrutando que este se encontrara vació , se miro al espejo , se veía muy hermosa y le gustaba su reflejo , sobre todo sus ojos , denotaban amor y felicidad , el dijo que volvería por ella , algo en su interior se puso en alerta , podría ser que el le dijera algo esta noche? Ya era muy obvio que el sentía algo por ella ... el solo imaginárselo la hacia temblar de miedo y felicidad

Así se encontraba la joven perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriendose y cerrandose rapidamente la hizo volver a la realidad , su corazón se detuvo y la garganta se le seco al encontrarse cara a cara con ella , sus ojos la escudriñaban con ira y su rostro estaba tan rojo como el vestido que traía puesto

\- Así que tu eres la nueva? ...- Dijo Susana con mirada desafiante

Candy tomo aire y con todo el esfuerzo del mundo dibujo una falsa sonrisa en su rostro para devolverle la mirada a su locutora ...- Disculpa , te conozco? ...-Pregunto mostrando indiferencia

\- Yo creo que si ... Susana Marlow ...- Dijo la joven modelo como si estuviera diciendo algo de super importancia

\- mmmm... ah si ... tu querías ser la modelo para el lanzamiento del nuevo perfume de Givenchy no es así ? ...- Pregunto la joven haciéndose la tonta pero riéndose por dentro

Susana sintió como si una bofetada hubiera caído en su rostro y con toda la ira contenida pero controlando su lengua dijo : ...- Si , así es , pero me di con la sorpresa que la marca había bajado sus estándares y quería algo ... ya sabes ... común ...- Dijo la rubia con soberbia

\- Si ... ya me imagino ... o tal vez querían algo menos falso ... ya sabes ... senos reales , nariz sin operar ... esas cosas ...- Dijo Candy arreglando su cabello en el espejo sin prestarle atencion a la otra joven y agradeciendo internamente a los estilistas que la habían arreglado ese día , que conocían muy bien los secretos de cirugía de Susana Marlow.

\- Bueno, pero cuéntame ... que se siente ser la nueva conquista de Terruce Grachester? Debo decirte que la del verano pasado no era tan agraciada ...- Dijo Susana, por fin liberando ese veneno y saboreando cada palabra.

\- Nueva conquista? Ayy nooo jajaja te estas equivocando , no todas tenemos que recurrir a esas cosas para conseguir oportunidades laborales ...- Dijo la rubia riendo, pero empezando a sentir un punzón doloroso en el corazón

\- Ah no lo eres ? Estas segura ? Me imagino que ya debió haberte enviado flores y notas con palabras bonitas ... ya sabes ... el siempre usa esa táctica con todas

\- En serio? no tenia idea , Lo hizo contigo también? ...- Pregunto la joven haciéndose la sorprendida, pero empezando a sentir a su pobre corazón desgarrarse por dentro

\- Oh no , lo intento, pero conmigo es diferente , somos muy amigos sabes? bastante unidos , me considera bastante y yo a el ... pero quería advertirte que tuvieras cuidado.. Terruce nunca se ha enamorado de nadie , esta rodeado de mujeres hermosas todo el tiempo y le encanta coleccionar ... mmm como te digo ... le encanta agregar mujeres hermosas con las que se ha acostado a su lista , incluso yo estoy estoy en esa lista , nos divertimos bastante , puedes preguntárselo si quieres , claro que , yo tengo otros planes por el momento , pero siempre me busca ...- Dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros

Candy estaba por perder la batalla , un nudo enorme se había hecho en su garganta y sus ojos pedían a gritos soltar las lagrimas que se habían acumulado en su interior , con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza , Candy la miro directamente a los ojos y le dijo:

\- Gracias , eres muy amable por advertirme , lo tendré en cuenta ...- Dijo al rubia acercándose a la puerta para retirarse ...- Oh cierto , una ultima cosa , ya que estamos siendo solidarias entre mujeres, también me gustaría advertirte algo ... bueno, mas bien , darte un consejo ... Ten cuidado con lo que haces con Terruce , los rumores que he oído de ti en la empresa son terribles , ... Adiós ...- Dijo la joven saliendo de aquella pequeña habitación y dejando a Susana con la boca abierta y con un el fuego de la ira ardiendo en su interior

Candy salio de allí rápidamente llorando , no quería encontrarse con nadie , no quería verlo nunca mas , había cometido el peor error de su vida , pero que estaba pensando? Que le hacia creer que ella seria diferente?

La joven camino rápidamente hacia la salida y para su suerte habían varios taxis estacionados , subió a uno de ellos y soltó todo su dolor , el taxista se preocupo por la joven pero ella diciéndole que estaba bien le pidió que la llevara a su destino

 **"Annie estas en casa? Necesito verte por favor! Estoy en camino"** ...- Escribió Candy a su amiga

 **"Si estamos aquí , te espero"** ...- Respondió rápidamente la morena

Terry la buscaba por todos lados , camino entre las mesas saludando a varias personas y agradeciendo las felicitaciones de todos , salio del salón para buscarla y no había ni rastro de aquella rubia ... - Pero donde se había metido? ...-Penso internamente empezando a sentir un temor

\- Creo que a quien buscas ya no estas mas aquí ...- Le dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas

 **Continuara ...**

 **Hola Hola! Si ya me imagino que van a renegar! Que Candy es un tonta por creerle! Chicas lindas , recuerden que Candy es una joven de 22 años , inmadura aun , impulsiva y con miedo de ser herida nuevamente .por eso la inseguridad**

 **Toda son consientes que la historia es de amor y felicidad jaja**

 **Besos a todas! Gracias por sus reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

\- Como? La viste ? ...- Pregunto el castaño algo sorprendido

\- Si cariño , la vi salir del tocador de damas , muy afectada , ella no me vio ...- Dijo Magda que había observado a Terry buscando a la joven por todos lados

\- Afectada? Pero por que? Estábamos bien , hoy iba a hablar con ella ...- Dijo Terry preocupado

\- Tengo solamente un nombre para darte , aunque tal vez me este equivocando , pero tu la conoces mejor , Susana Marlow ...- Dijo a mujer con desagrado

\- Susana? Pero que demonios!?

\- Cuando vi salir a Candice con los ojos llenos de lagrimas del tocador de damas, tras ella salio Susana ... que casualidad

Terry se quedo estatico , que demonios le había dicho esa exasperante mujer? Que cosas tan horribles y mentiras pudo haberle dicho para que aquella joven saliera de allí llorando?

\- Terry! ...- Llamo Magda al joven haciéndolo volver de sus pensamientos ...- Pero que haces ahí parado como un zombie? Ve a buscar a esa niña por Dios!

\- Mierda , como voy a salir de aquí? Tengo que atender a muchas personas ... Ahhh maldita sea ! ...- Dijo de mal humor pasando su mano por su cabellera

\- Vete ya! Yo veré como te excuso , Dios sabrá que cosas le habrá dicho esa loca a la pobre ...- Dijo la mujer algo impaciente

\- Gracias Magda , te juro que te compensare por esto , pero primero tengo que matar a una oxigenada ...- Dijo el castaño dándole un beso a la mujer en la frente y saliendo de allí a toda prisa

\- No dejes rastros cariño! ...- Grito la mujer riendo por dentro y deseándole suerte internamente

Susana se encontraba sentada en su mesa con cara de pocos amigos , las palabras que le había dicho la otra rubia la habían humillado y enfurecido, la joven modelo repasaba lo sucedido y nadie se atrevía a acercarse ya que se notaba su mal humor a kilómetros . Pronto la cara de la joven cambio al ver a Terry que se acercaba a ella

\- Terry! Quería verte! ...- Dijo Susana con ilusión y olvidándose de todo

\- Yo también Susana ... ven un momento conmigo ...- Le dijo el castaño tomándola de la mano y llevándosela fuera del salón

Terry mantuvo la compostura mientras la joven caminaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sin imaginarse lo que le esperaba , una vez que salieron a un inmerso jardín que se encontraba en el interior del enorme hotel y este se encontraba totalmente vacío , Terry la tomo del brazo jalándola con fuerza para encararla

\- Auuu! Terry! que te pasa? Me lastimas! ...- Se quejo la joven sorprendida y asutada

\- Que demonios fue lo que le dijiste? ...- Le pregunto el hombre lleno de ira

\- A quien? ...- Pregunto cínica

\- Tu sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando! , Susana sera mejor que me digas la verdad o te juro que te sacare de la empresa! ...- Le dijo furioso tomándola con mas fuerza

\- Por que ella Terry? Por que? Yo he estado enamorada de ti todo este tiempo! Que le viste ? Dime? ...- Dijo la joven desesperada comenzando a llorar

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia!

\- Si lo es! porque te amo Terry! Lo hice por amor a ti! Por nosotros! No puedo permitir que seas de otra! No me hagas esto por favor! ...- Rogo Susana desesperada tomándolo de las solapas del saco

\- Te lo había dicho Susana! Te dije que había alguien importante para mi! No existe ningún "Nosotros"! ...- Le grito el hombre furioso tomándola de ambos hombros con fuerza

\- No Terry ! Por favor ! No digas eso! ...- Lloraba inconsolable ahogándose con sus palabras

\- Te metiste con la persona equivocada Susana! Esta bien , no me digas que porquerías le has dicho , pero escúchame bien! ...- Dijo el castaño con ira acercándose al rostro de la rubia que lo veía con miedo ya que jamas lo había visto en ese estado ...- Estas fuera de la compañía! No volverás a modelar para mi agencia , ni para mis clientes! Yo me encargare de no ver tu rostro en ni un solo Banner, nunca mas!

\- TERRY NOO! NO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO! ...- Grito la joven perdiendo el control y empezando a ponerse pálida

\- Claro que puedo! Y no te atrevas a hacer algo mas! Te prohíbo acercarte a mi o ella nuevamente! Si haces una sola cosa , por mas pequeña que sea ... Voy a destruirte la carrera! Me encargare personalmente de que no pises ni una sola pasarela ni aquí ni en el extranjero! Te haré tan poca cosa que ni tu cara saldrá en cajas de dentífricos dentales! Sabes bien que puedo hacerlo , puedo pagar a la prensa y revistas para que publiquen lo loca que estas! Sabes el poder que tengo y no dudare en usarlo si te VUELVES A METER CON ELLA! Te queda claro Susanita? ...- Dijo lo ultimo apretando los dientes con una sonrisa retorcida que daba miedo

Susana se quedo en silencio , temblaba de la cabeza a los pies y el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones , Terry la solto y se acomodo el saco de un jalon ...-No te oigo Susana...-

\- Si ... - Dijo a penas la rubia llena de miedo

\- Muy bien , así me gusta ... ah! y una cosa mas ... cuidado con comentarle a alguien de nuestra platica , te doy la oportunidad de renunciar el mismo Lunes en la mañana con dignidad ... Si no tengo tu carta en mi escritorio para ese entonces , te interesara mucho leer el articulo sobre ti en la revista us weekly! Adiós linda! ...- Dijo el castaño dándole la espalda y saliendo de allí con la frente en alto

había sido muy cruel con ella , el jamas había amenazado a nadie , pero sin entender por que , un animal se había despertado dentro suyo sacando lo peor de si mismo , no sabia si en realidad era capaz de llegar a tanto , pero la amenaza tenia que ser realmente dura para que aquella desquiciada mujer entendiera y sobretodo para proteger a la única persona que había amado en su vida

Terry salio del lugar rápidamente y abordo su auto con destino a la casa de Candy , tenia que hablar con ella , tenia que aclararlo todo en ese momento , no podía dejar que las cosas quedaran así , no quería que ella sufriera , jamas perdonaría a Susana por haberle hecho daño

\- Candy que paso? ...- Dijo una alarmada Annie al recibir a su amiga con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y el maquillaje corrido

\- No se que estaba pensando Annie! Soy tan estúpida! ...- Dijo la rubia llorando nuevamente y abrazando a su amiga

\- Candy cálmate por favor , respira ... Akemi, por favor tráeme un vaso de agua ...- Pidió la morena mientras conducía a Candy hasta el sillón de la sala para que tome asiento

\- Para el soy una conquista mas! Nada mas que eso , querrá acostarse conmigo y después de eso me echara como todas con las que ha estado! ...- Dijo la rubia entre llanto y rabia

\- Candy pero de donde sacas eso? A caso lo que hablaron después , las rosas que le envió a tu mama , lo atento que fue contigo, no te dio a entender que era un buen hombre ?

\- La bruja de Susana Marlow me lo dijo!

\- Ayyy Candy y tu la escuchaste? Esa mujer esta muerta por el , es lógico que te dirá cosas terribles de Terry para que te alejes ...- Le dijo Annie intentando calmar a la joven que era un manojo de nervios y lagrimas

\- No es eso Annie! Dijo que de seguro ya me había enviado flores , que ya me había dicho palabras bonitas , que esa técnica la usa con todas! Como sabia eso? Y me dijo que ella se había acostado con el y que podía preguntárselo , que el la busca ... Ayy Annie no se ... no se que pensar ...- Dijo la joven desolada

Terry aparcaba su auto en esos momentos en la entrada del edificio , sabia que si tocaba el intercom ella podría negarse y no tendría forma de poder hablar. Se bajo del auto y se paro en la puerta del edificio pensando rápidamente en una estrategia para ingresar , como caído del cielo el castaño vio a un repartidor de pizza estacionar en la entrada y tocar uno de los apartamentos , le abrieron la puerta y Terry se adentro con rapidez y subió la escaleras , sabia muy bien cual era el numero del apartamento de la joven.

\- Candy tienes que calmarte por favor , ahora estas furiosa y dolida por las palabras de la esa bruja , pero no has pensado con claridad ...

\- Que tengo que pensar Annie? , si realmente le importara ya me hubiera dicho algo , pero yo lo veo tranquilo haciendo sus viajes , planificando sus cosas , si realmente sintiera algo por mi el ...

La conversación de ambas se vio interrumpida por el sonido del timbre , Candy limpio sus ojos y bebió del vaso de agua que le había traído Akemi que había observado el llanto de la joven en completo silencio y con mucha sorpresa, ya que no tenia idea que su compañera de piso tuviera una relación tan "cercana" con aquel hombre inalcanzable para la mayoría del mundo

\- Ayyy debe ser Archie que olvido sus llaves! ...- Dijo Annie con los ojos en blanco caminado hacia la puerta y abriéndola sin preguntar

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en aquella casa , Annie palideció mientras su quijada caía al piso al toparse con ese guapo hombre que solo había visto en revistas y noticias de internet , era tan guapo que era imposible no sonreirle , tenia unos ojos dignos de admirar por largas horas y su altura e imponente presencia detenían el tiempo

\- Buenas noches ...- Dijo el hombre con seriedad

\- Bu ... buenas noches ...- Respondio Annie atontada

\- Disculpa que venga sin aviso , pero me urge hablar contigo Candy ...- Dijo el hombre a la rubia que estaba sentada en el sillón y como este daba a la puerta le era ya imposible negarse

\- Chicas nos dejarían a solas por favor? ...- Dijo la joven mirando a otro lado , verlo solo le provocaba mas dolor en el corazón

\- Si claro ...- Respondieron ambas al unisono y con voz atontada

Terry ingreso al apartamento y cerro la puerta tras de si , espero en silencio mientras Akemi y Annie se retiraban de la sala y una vez que estaba solos se acerco a ella que no lo miraba

\- Que ocurrió Candy ? ...- Pregunto el con voz suave

\- Problemas personales Señor Granchester , no debió haberse tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí , no puede abandonar su fiesta ...- Dijo ella mostrando calma

\- Problemas personales? Candy no me mientas por favor , no me gusta que la gente no me diga las cosas claras ...- Respondió el con voz seria

\- Pero que quiere que le diga? Creo que usted ya debe saberlo no? Por algo esta aquí

\- Candy no se que estupideces te habrá dicho Susana ... Pero nada de eso es...

\- Nada de eso es cierto ...- Interrumpió la rubia ...- No es cierto que al igual que a mi le envió flores también a otras modelos anteriormente con palabras bonitas y todo ese galanteo?

\- Que? ...- Pregunto el castaño frió por sus palabras

\- No es cierto que también mientras tenia un acercamiento a mi seguía viéndose con Susana? Que incluso llevaron las cosas mas aya de una amistad? ...- Dijo la rubia empezando a llorar nuevamente

\- Candy , Yo no siento nada por Susana , es solo una amiga , bueno lo era ... lo que paso fue un error , pero ella no lo tomo así

\- Exacto y siempre supo que ella estaba enamorada de usted! Y permitió que siguiera esperanzándose en vez de alejarse!

\- Candy a que viene esto? Crees que yo estoy jugando contigo? Que para mi eres un capricho o algo así?

\- No ha respondido mi pregunta , le enviaba flores con esas palabras a otra chicas si o no? ...- Pregunto desafiante

\- No! Bueno , si lo habré hecho alguna vez, hace muchos años , no lo recuerdo , pero Candy te juro que contigo es diferente , yo no había sentido esto por nadie ...- Dijo con desesperación

\- Y como puedo estar segura que lo que me dice es verdad ? ...- Dijo llorando aun mas

Un sonido en la puerta interrumpió la discusión , ambos voltearon para ver quien ingresaba al apartamento y se toparon con Archie que estaba en compañía de Tom , ambos con ojos sorprendidos

\- Candy que ocurre por que estas llorando? ...- Dijo Tom rápidamente acercándose a la rubia ignorando por completo la presencia de Terry

\- No es nada ...- Murmuro ella

\- Como que nada? , mira como estas! Que ocurre? ...- Dijo el hombre mirando terriblemente a Terry

\- Señor Granchester ...- Dijo Candy con voz firme y seria ...- Ya estoy bien , gracias por su preocupación ...- Dijo Candy mientras Tom rodeaba con su brazo el cuerpo de la rubia con mirada desafiante

Terry observo a aquel hombre y miro los ojos de la rubia ...-Bien ... Ya entiendo Candice ...- Respondió serio y dándole la espalda se retiro de allí cerrando la puerta tras de si, sin decir nada mas.

Archie había observado todo en silencio sin decir ni una sola palabra , Candy en esos momentos sintió que algo dentro de ella empezaba a morir , era una sensación horrible y un nudo en su pecho se formaba y se estrechaba mas causándole dolor

\- Dios mio ! ...- Dijo ella llorando terriblemente como nunca lo había hecho y dejándose caer en el mueble tras de si , tomándose el pecho como si este sangrara

\- Candy! ...- Exclamaron Tom y Archie asustados al verla en ese estado

\- Candy que ocurre? ...- Fue la voz de Annie saliendo rápidamente

La joven no podía hablar , el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones , la sensación de perderlo no era nueva , sentía que antes ya lo había perdido y estaba acabando con una nueva oportunidad

\- Llamare a un medico ...- Dijo Archie nervioso

\- No , no! ...- Hablo la rubia con dificultad ...- No se preocupen por favor , soy yo que no se manejarme ...

\- Pero que demonios te hizo ese idiota? ...- Pregunto Tom lleno de rabia

\- Candy cálmate por favor ... toma mas agua ...- Dijo Annie extendiéndole un vaso

\- Candy, no nos mientas, algo debió hacer ese estúpido para que estés así! Se quiso sobre pasar? ...- Insistió Tom apretando los puños de ira

\- Archie , Annie , podrían por favor dejarme a solas con Tom? Ya estoy bien ...- Mintió la joven calmando su adolorido corazón para no preocuparlos mas

\- Si claro , pero cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en buscarnos si? ...- Dijo Archie y ambos jóvenes se retiraron de allí hacia la habitación de Annie

Ambos se quedaron a solas , Candy estaba agotada , pero tenia que tomar acción en ese momento y aclarar las cosas con Tom de una vez por todas , ella no permitirá que aquel joven guardara ninguna esperanza como Terry lo había permitido con Susana

\- Candy por favor dime la verdad? Que fue lo que paso? ...- Dijo el castaño cariñosamente tomando el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos

\- Tom ...- Dijo ella retirando suavemente las manos del joven de su rostro ...- El no me hizo nada , el daño me lo hice yo sola

\- Que quiere decir? ...- Pregunto confundido

\- Tom ... lo lamento pero no puedes guardar ni una esperanza conmigo , porque ...- Intento continuar pero nuevamente ese nudo apretaba en su garganta y pecho llenando sus ojos de lagrimas nuevamente

\- No Candy , espera , ahora estas muy afectada y debes descansar ...- Dijo rápidamente el joven intentando no oír lo que ella quería decir

\- Me enamore de el Tom ...- Soltó ella y aquella palabras encogieron su corazón

\- Que?

\- Me enamore de Terruce Granchester ...

\- Candy ... Candy tu no puedes enamorarte de un hombre como el? Perdiste la razón?

\- Si! La perdí! Cometí un error , intente no enamorarme , pero ya es tarde ... lo siento mucho Tom .. tu no mereces esto , mereces una chica que te corresponda y sea mejor persona que yo

\- Pero ... Candy a la que yo quiero es a ti ... no me importa ... en algún momento lo olvidaras y yo

\- No Tom , así deje de quererlo ... no puedo verte como lo que me estas pidiendo ... lo siento ... por favor ya no sigas con esto si? Ya no quiero seguir lastimándote mas ... es mi ultima palabra ...- Concluyo Candy con firmeza

El hombre solo la miro profundamente , podía sentir claramente la ilusión resquebrajarse como un cristal en su interior y la decepción apoderarse de su cabeza, sin decirle nada le dio la espalda para salir de aquel apartamento

Candy lanzo un suspiro , sin dudas había sido la noche mas dolorosa y desgastante de su vida , mas que aquella noche que había visto Anthony serle infiel , esta vez era tan distinto , aquella noche ella había sentido el corazón roto , rabia y desolación , pero esta vez sentía vació ... silencio ... como si de pronto estuviera muerta

Camino hasta su habitación , se quito aquel vestido y desnuda se metió a su cama , no quería pensar mas , no quería despertar al día siguiente , no mas...

Continuara...

 **Ya chicas Calma! Drama tiene que haber si no , que caso tiene escribir una historia de amor? jajaja! Gracias lindas por sus Reviews! No leemos el viernes**

 **Carito Elf! Mucha suerte en tu examen! Estaré orando por ti y mandándote muchas vibras! Ten mucha confianza en ti misma!**

 **Un abrazo a todas! =)**


	16. Chapter 16

\- Renunciar? ...- Pregunto la morena muy sorprendida por lo que oia

\- Que mas puedo hacer Annie? , no hay forma que siga en ese lugar , no después de lo que ocurrió ayer ...- Dijo la rubia muy triste a la mañana siguiente en piyamas y con los ojos negros he hinchados de tanto llorar ...- Sera mejor que lo haga yo primero a que el me despida por no acceder a ser su conquista de la temporada

\- Candy esta llevando las cosas demasiado lejos...

\- Lleve las cosas mal Annie , si me hubiera puesto en mi sitio y no me hubiera hecho ilusiones ...

\- Candy espera ... Yo no creo que el sea así ... como dijo esa bruja .. puede ser cierto lo que dijo de ti ... Es que me parece demasiado que el haya abandonado SU fiesta en su honor para venir a buscarte , eso no es un indicio para ti de que realmente si le importas?

\- No se que pensar Annie , son mas cosas ... El es un hombre de mundo y yo una simple chica de clase media ... Me asusta ... Es un hombre acostumbrado a tenerlo todo , podría ser muy infeliz ...

\- Ayy Candy solo estas inventando excusas , bueno , piensa bien las cosas ... y sabes que estoy para ti para todo lo que necesite si? ...- Le dijo la morena con una sonrisa ...- Ahora desayuna algo!

\- No tengo hambre ...- Se quejo la joven sin ánimos de nada

Al otro lado de la ciudad en aquel lujoso y gran apartamento, Terry tomaba una taza de café en el silencio de su cocina con la mirada perdida , pensaba en como era de cruel el destino para que, por primera vez, se hubiera enamorado hasta el tuétano y que esa persona no le correspondiera , o tal vez si lo hacia pero no tanto como el ,por que al parecer había alguien mas ...- Maldita Susana...- Penso en sus adentros ...- No , Susana pudo haber hecho su parte pero ella ni siquiera quiso escucharme , pero es obvio que quiere protegerse , entiendo que lo que le paso con ese idiota fue muy grave ...-Se torturaba una y otra vez mientras le daba otro sorbo a su café

\- Que hacer ahora? ...- Penso en silencio ...- Debe sentirse tan incomoda , Lo mas probable es que no quiera verme mas ... pfff eso es obvio ... tal vez quiera renunciar ... No! Así no sea mía , prefiero poder observarla de lejos a perderla para siempre ...-Penso el castaño sintiendo un nudo en el pecho , la sensación de haber pasado por algo similar estaba ahí latente y molesto

La fiesta había sido un éxito , todo el mundo se divirtió esa noche y nadie noto el altercado entre Terry , Candy y Susana , Cuando Terry se había ausentado por unas horas , Magda lo excuso diciendo que había recibido una llamada urgente de su conserje por que el joven había dejado una griferia de su apartamento abierta y estaba haciendo una pequeña inundación

Después de haber salido del aparatamento de Candy ,Terry regreso a la fiesta con cara de pocos amigos , Magda lo noto, pero no le comento nada , Así fue como el castaño se sentó con accionistas a hablar de negocios y beber varios vasos de Whisky , era lo mejor que podía hacer para sobrellevar esa fiesta y mantener su mente ocupada , para que nadie le preguntara por ella , para que nadie lo molestara con temas sin importancia , tan solo quería desaparecer y que mejor que hacerlo en el mundo de lo frió y material.

\- Sera mejor dormir ...- Dijo en voz baja , recordando todo lo acontecido la noche anterior ...-Se encamino al cuarto de baño de su habitación y extrajo de un cajón unos fármacos , miro la pequeña botella , no le gustaba tomarlas , pero era necesario cuando estaba muy estresado y ahora era un caso aun peor , Se sirvió un vaso de agua y tomo dos pastillas para dormir , apago su celular , oscureció su habitación con el Black out y se metió en la cama para no pensar mas

Candy estaba en las mismas , aun en piyamas y con lagrimas que la invadían por momentos , le era imposible ver alguna película o serie y aun peor poder ingerir algún alimento , temía del mañana , no quería que llegara , la rubia ya había tomado la decisión irrevocable de renunciar a la mañana siguiente a penas pisara la empresa , de tanto pensar , sus ojos fatigados se cerraron dando paso al sueño y a la calma por algunas horas

Eran las 9 de la noche del Domingo , El sonido de su celular la desperto de golpe , observo que ya habia oscurecido y eso la puso nerviosa ya que sabia que cada vez faltaban menos horas para ir a la empresa y poner en marcha su triste plan de renunciar a esa empresa donde había depositados sus sueños

La rubia tomo su celular y su corazón casi sale corriendo por su garganta , era un mensaje de Whatsapp de el , soltó el celular como si hubiera visto un fantasma y tapo su boca con ambas manos mientras su corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía que le daría un infarto en cualquier momento , No quería leerlo , que diría? Que no vaya mañana a trabajar ? Que quería verla? No podría resistir un encuentro mas sin poder lanzarse a sus brazos y dejar que el hiciera lo que quiera con ella.

 **"Candice , esta es la ultima vez que te molesto , solo escribía para pedirte que por favor no vayas a renunciar , te doy mi palabra que nos nos volveremos a cruzar en la oficina , estaré con un montón de trabajo y viajes , Prometo no importunarte mas , te lo pido por Magda que esta muy a gusto con tu trabajo y por la publicaciones de editorial, que necesitara la empresa de tu parte , Que estés bien"**

La joven se sentó en su cama , en vez de sentir un alivio que era lo que esperaba sentir, una sensación de abandono se acumulo en su pecho , bien! Que mas podía pedir? Tenia una nueva oportunidad de pasar la pagina y poder llegar a ser toda una profesional , Podía olvidar todo y empezar de nuevo , Magda la quería y eso era algo motivador para continuar ... pero no lo vería mas ... Serian lo que siempre debieron ser , El presidente de la compañía y la practicante de diseño que solo comparten la misma infraestructura de trabajo y nada mas ...- Penso en silencio sintiendo una gran tristeza crecer cada vez mas en su interior.

Llego el Lunes por la mañana , muy nerviosa, mas que el primer día de trabajo, Candy llego a la oficina , rogaba a todos los Dioses que nadie le mencionara nada de Terry y rogaba que el castaño cumpliera su promesa de no aparecerse mas por ahí

\- Hola Candyy! Que ocurrió el sábado? Desapareciste de pronto! Nos preocupamos por ti ...- Dijo Robert que ya se encontraba en su escritorio

\- Oh , lo siento , no les pude avisar , tuve una emergencia con mi compañera de piso y tuve que acompañarla al hospital , pero ya esta bien ...- Mintió descaradamente sin ver al hombre a los ojos.

\- Oh que pena , que tenia? ...- Pregunto el joven curioso

\- Ah? Eh ... apendicitis ...- Mintió, sintiendo fatal por dentro , pero que mas podía decir?

\- Uyyy pobre , yo he tenido , es muy doloroso

\- mmm si ...- Dijo nerviosa y prendiendo su computador

Los demás de sus compañeros llegaron a su puesto de trabajo y Candy se sintió muy mal al tener que mentir una y otra vez , para su suerte le creyeron y no indagaron mas sobre tema

\- Hey Candy te vimos muy animada con el Señor Granchester eh! Ni que decir de el ... Nunca en la vida lo habíamos visto así de contento no es cierto Robert?

\- Si Candy! Que barbara! , Conozco a Terruce desde joven y con nadie lo había visto así de feliz , un poco mas y parecía que saldrían pajaritos de sus ojos ...- Bromeo el joven provocando que la presión de Candy cayera al suelo

\- Ah si? pues me cae bien , es un buen amigo ...- Dijo la joven sin prestar tanta atención a los comentarios

\- Amigo? Yo diría que le gustas ...- Dijo Carlo

\- Carlo cuidado con lo que hablas ...- Advirtió Flamy ...- Recuerden que las paredes tienen oídos ... -Dejen ya de molestar y pónganse a trabajar

\- Somo buenos amigos , eso es todo y así siempre sera ...- Agrego Candy terminando con aquella conversación

Los días pasaron como si nada , no hubieron mas comentarios , no hubo comportamiento extraño de parte de Magda , todo transcurría como si nada hubiera pasado y por supuesto no había rastro de Terry por ningún lado , Candy sentía alivio de que las cosas estuvieran así de tranquilas , pero no podía evitar sentirse terriblemente triste , le costaba aparentar que no le pasaba nada , por mas que se lo preguntaban constantemente ya que la notaban deprimida y distraída , no tenia ganas de nada , sus días se volvieron trabajar , llegar a casa y encerrarse en su habitación para llorar y quedarse dormida hasta el día siguiente , los días siguieron pasando y la joven noto que había perdido peso , su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos ya contaban con grandes ojeras.

Una semana y luego otra , todo seguía igual , pero ella cada vez mas se sentía peor e irritada , que estaría haciendo? Donde estaría en esos momentos? Los chismes de la renuncia de Susana Marlow no se hicieron esperar , pero ni eso llamaba su atención , se sentía como un zombie , su cabeza trabajaba en modo automático y no sabia por cuanto tiempo mas estaría así , tal vez el ya la había superado ...- Penso y eso estrujo aun mas su ya destruido y herido corazón.

Era jueves por la tarde , Candy había salido a almorzar sola , no quería platicar con nadie, no era buena compañía para ninguna persona desde hace ya varios días , termino algo de su almuerzo dejando casi la mitad , pago su cuenta y lentamente se encamino nuevamente a la oficina , estaba por salir del restaurante cuando una voz femenina llamo su atención

\- Disculpa , tu eres Candice verdad ? ...- Le dijo una pelirroja

Candy la miro con recelo , sabia que aquella joven era amiga de Susana ...- Si , por?

\- Soy Eliza Leagan , soy hermana de Neal Leagan ... tu trabajas con mi hermano

\- Si y tu eres amiga de Susana Marlow no es así? Que deseas? ...- Pregunto a la defensiva

\- Wooowww tranquila , Primero que todo yo no soy tu enemiga vale? ...- Le respondió la pelirroja levantando las manos en el aire ...- Susana y yo trabajábamos juntas y tenemos amigos en común , pero que seamos amigas es muy distinto ... Tendrás 5 minutos ? Creo que hay algo importante que debes saber y es para tu bien ... Confía en mi

\- Bien ... entremos ...- Dijo Candy recelosa aun , pero con mucha curiosidad.

Ambas jóvenes se sentaron en una pequeña mesa y pidieron un café , Candy estaba nerviosa y llena de angustia por sabes que tendría la joven por decir pero simulaba estar tranquila con mucha dificultad

\- Bien ... Se lo que ocurrió con Susana .. no por que ella me lo hubiese contado a mi , si no, por que ella le cuenta todo a Luisa Reagan , Susana piensa que Luisa es su amiga confiable e incondicional ... pero no sabe, que todo lo que le cuenta, Luisa lo termina regando como chisme

\- Ayyy no puede ser ...- Dijo Candy sintiéndose terrible de solo imaginar que su conversación con Susana ya andaba en boca de varias personas

\- Para tu suerte, la gente que sabe esto , no te conoce y no trabaja aquí , eres una chica desconocida para ellos ... y una chica muy afortunada

\- Por que ?...- Pregunto Candy extrañada

\- Bien ... te diré algo ... Yo conozco a Terruce mas tiempo que Susana , nos somos muy allegado pero mis amigos lo conocen bien , lo que dijo Susana de la "conquista de temporada" es mentira ... Si , Terry era un "galán" de adolescente junto a su hermano Charlie , que chiquillo de 17 -18 años no lo seria rodeado de mujeres bonitas? , pero después de la universidad y graduarse jamas lo vi en esas "conquistas" , Si ,salio con algunas chicas como cualquier ser humano que tiene citas , pero nada en concreto , el estaba mas dedicado a la empresa . Que ocurrió entre el y Susana ? Eso no me corresponde decirlo , pero si te puedo decir que ella se obsesiono con el y no por amor , si no por su enorme y deseable billetera

\- Que? ...- Dijo Candy con la boca abierta

\- Si , en fin , Susana es una bruja , estaba loca y busco separarte de el, porque Terry si esta enamorado de ti , el mismo se lo dijo a ella , le dijo que había conocido a alguien importante y que tomara distancia , El día de la fiesta Susana se entero que esa persona eras tu y así fue como te hizo la emboscada en el tocador de mujeres.

\- No ... Yo ... Bueno es que ..- Balbuceaba la joven procesando la información

\- Mira ... no se que decisión tomes ... pero conozco los ojos de una mujer que sufre por amor y tu lo estas haciendo , como te dije, conozco a Terry hace tiempo y no es una mala persona , es muy bueno en realidad ... es un demonio cuando esta de mal humor , pero tiene buen corazón , todo el mundo lo dice y para las personas que estuvimos presentes en aquella fiesta, pudimos ver la cara de un hombre totalmente enamorado mientras bailaba contigo.

Candy se quedo en silencio sin saber que decir ... tenia tanta información en su cabeza que sentía que explotaría ...- Como puedo saber que lo que me dices es verdad ? Y no algo que planeaste con Susana para humillarme mas?

\- Waooo, si que eres necia y desconfiada ...- Dijo la joven abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa

\- Tengo mis motivos ...- Agrego Candy seria

\- Bueno no pretendo que confíes en mi , soy una completa desconocida para ti , pero a mi no me agrada Susana y estoy en contra de lo que hizo , así que por ese motivo te lo estoy diciendo ...- Dijo la pelirroja cruzandose de brazos

Candy la observo por un momento , su pose era realmente muy natural y algo en el interior le decía que esa joven le estaba diciendo la verdad , ademas Annie también le había dicho que ella había reaccionado muy impulsivamente, al hacer caso a las palabras de esa arrastrada

\- Bien ... Gracias Eliza ...- Dijo la rubia con una sincera sonrisa que no se dibujaba en su rostro hace varios dias

\- No me lo agradezcas a mi , agradecelo a Luisa Reagan por ser tan mala amiga , Bien , te dejo , tengo cosas que hacer y mucha suerte ...- Dijo la joven poniéndose de pie y dejando unos billetes en la mesa para retirarse

Candy se quedo mas de 10 minutos aun sentada en aquella mesa , tratando de que tanta información no la volviera loca , después de haber recobrado un poco la calma y la coherencia , salio de allí con dirección a su oficina, con la mente en blanco , rogando que el día acabara pronto.

\- Cometí un enorme error ...- Dijo Candy con lagrimas en los ojos a una impactada Annie , que traía la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión

\- Si que lo hiciste linda ...- Respondió la morena con voz suave ...- Tienes que escribirle Candy ...- Dijo la joven algo temerosa de la reacción de su amiga

\- Y que voy a decirle? "Terry hable con Eliza y a ella si le crei" ... Ayy Annie debe odiarme, ni siquiera lo quise escuchar , solo lo critique y le dije cosas horribles y después llego Tom ... Debe pensar que soy una persona horrible

\- Actuaste impulsivamente , el entenderá y si no te perdona ... bueno, al menos tu estarás en paz de haber hecho lo correcto , debes enmendar tu error

\- Hablas como mi madre ...- Dijo Candy con mirada triste

\- Rose Marie y yo nos llevamos muy bien ...- Dijo Annie con una sonrisa comprensiva ...- Mira Candy no lo hagas ahora, tomate un día para pensar bien que le dirás , tienes su email y su numero personal así que no tienes excusa para no hacerlo...

\- Ahora solo quiero dormir , estoy muy agotada ...- Dijo Candy con la mirada perdida

\- Claro que lo estas , si no comes nada ...- Dijo su amiga con tristeza ...- Candy que sea rápido , no dejes pasar muchos días, vale?

\- Lo haré Annie ...- Dijo la rubia agradecida y abrazando a su amiga

Era viernes por la mañana y Candy ya estaba en la oficina muy temprano , tenia la mente literalmente en blanco , no sabia por donde empezar , ni que palabras correctas usar , se había comportado como una chiquilla impulsiva y ahora tenia que corregir su error y falta de madurez

Abrió el Whatsapp y vio su conversación con Terry , no había ultima hora de conexión de su parte , leyó su ultima conversación por ese medio y su corazón se lleno de nostalgia , el había sido tan lindo y tierno en su ultima platica , como era que habían terminado así?

La jornada laboral comenzó y Candy que traía la mente en otro lado, rogaba que el día terminara rápido , no podía concentrarse y temía cometer un error , eran a penas las 11 de la mañana cuando Magda ingreso a la oficina

\- Buenos Días Chicos ...- Saludo la mujer con rostro frio

\- Buenos Días ...- Respondieron todos al unisono

\- Chicos , como saben , hoy es una fecha de luto para la compañía , por eso, hoy saldrán una hora antes de la respectiva salida y el día lunes es considerado como no laborable , por favor si tienen pendientes traten de concluirlos antes de que acabe la tarde ... Eso es todo , buen día ...- Dijo la mujer retirándose de allí dejando a todo en silencio

\- Por que es una fecha de Luto? ...-Pregunto Candy a Robert con la mente aun perdida

\- Cierto que Stear y tu no saben ...- Comento el joven ...- Bueno en la familia Granchester eran tres hermanos Terruce , Charlie y Oscar ... Oscar era el menor y lamentablemente falleció en un accidente de auto ... el que conducía era Terruce ..- Explico el joven con mirada triste y mucha cautela

\- Como ? ...- Dijo Candy sintiendo un terrible estruendo en su sistema nervioso , y a sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas

\- Si ... fue hace 6 años ... Fue un conductor imprudente que los impacto ... algo así ... no estoy muy seguro ...Candy estas bien? ...- Pregunto Robert preocupado al ver a la rubia muy afectada

\- Si .. si ... disculpa , estos temas me afectan mucho ..- Comento la joven muy perturbada y regresando su atención a su computador para intentar trabajar

Ese día, por fin había llegado a su fin , Candy salio a solas de la empresa , quería caminar por las calles y meditar , necesitaba despejarse y estar consigo misma para saber que hacer , enterarse sobre esa tragedia que había vivido la familia de Terry la había afectado mucho , como se sentiría el? Como llevaba esa carga ? No pudo evitar sentir mucha tristeza por el castaño y el deseo reprimido de acompañarlo y darle su apoyo en esta fecha tan trágica.

La joven camino por la larga avenida , observando el cielo que ya pintaba las primeras estrellas de la noche , sentía el aire fresco dar en su rostro y limpiaba sus lagrima de vez en cuando con el dorso de su chaqueta , no quería ir a casa , quería caminar y caminar hasta agotarse de tanto pensar y rogando a los cielos que la iluminaran para saber que decir , como disculparse ...

Candy doblo en una calle algo solitaria , en ella habían bares y tiendas de artilugios extraños , camino observando a la gente que feliz bebía una cerveza un viernes por la noche , pero de pronto un auto conocido por ella llamo su atención ... No puede ser ...- Dijo en su mente observando aquel corvett negro y acercándose mas ... - Una figura masculina y alta descansaba apoyado en aquel auto con los brazos cruzados ...- Terry?

Continuara ...

 **Hola! Chicassss , entiendo a varias que han renegado con la actitud de Candy , pero debo decir que estoy gratamente sorprendida por algunas chicas que comentaron que les parecía bien , que Terry tenia que lucharla , que bueno que sientas celos por Tom , que Candy esta en todo su derecho en desconfiar! Y si chicas yo estoy de acuerdo con ustedes! Por que Candy tiene que caer tan rápido? No lo conoce! y de flores y mensajitos uno no se gana a la mujer que ama! debe dar muestras relaes! y una de esas fue dejar la fiesta para buscarla o darle su espacio y pedir que no renuncie ... es mi opinión lindas! jeje les dejo esto! besitos y gracias , mil gracias por sus lindas palabras! Las adoro!**


	17. Chapter 17

Llego a estar lo mas cerca posible y lo vio , recostado en el auto con los brazos cruzados , ojos cerrados , como si estuviera dormido , sostenía las llaves del auto en su mano y con un temblor en la voz y mucho miedo lo llamo ...- Terry?

\- Terry! ...- Llamo con voz mas fuerte ya que no había respondido

El castño abrió los ojos de golpe y se la quedo viendo por unos largos segundos, preguntándose internamente si ya estaba loco , Candy rápidamente percibió el olor alcohol y que el joven no estaba en sus cinco sentidos

\- Eres real ? ...- Pregunto el joven estirando su mano para tocar el rostro de la rubia con sus dedos , como si se tratara de una ilusión provocada por el alcohol

\- Terry estas bien ? Si, soy yo ... Candy ...- Respondió muy nerviosa y asombrada de verlo en ese estado

\- Candy ...- Dijo el sonriendo y tomándola con sus brazos para atraerla a su cuerpo ...- Estas aquí! De verdad ? ...- Pregunto rebosante de alegría y abrazando a la joven contra su cuerpo

\- Si Terry aquí estoy ...- Dijo ella petrificada en brazos del castaño , muy asustada, pero disfrutando que el la encerrara en su abrazo , la sensación de estar así con el era magnifica y la hacia sentir miles de sensaciones agradables en el cuerpo , sentía que de pronto su alma volvía a estar completa

\- Candy . ... - Dijo con un suspiro y riendo nuevamente , cerrando los ojos y acomodándo el cuerpo de la rubia al suyo para no dejarla escapar o que alguien se la quitara

\- Terry estas ... estas ... bueno ...- Intentaba hablar la rubia pero la cercanía de sus cuerpos no la dejaba pensar con claridad , sus manos tocaba sin querer los pectorales de el , eran firmes y fuertes , de su camisa el olor maravilloso a perfume varonil invadió sus sentidos embriagandola

\- Ebrio ... si ... soy un idiota ebrio , que salio a beber con auto ... soy un imbécil ... como si la muerte de mi hermano no me hubiera enseñado algo ...- Dijo el con seriedad

\- Vamos Terry , no digas esas cosas , debes ir a casa ...- Dijo la joven , preocupada que alguien conocido o alguna persona relacionada con la prensa lo viera

La joven se pudo separar del castaño con dificultad y se percato que Terry a penas podía mantenerse en pie , tenia que sacarlo de alli lo mas rapido posible y tenia que pedir ayuda a alguien de confianza ...- Peter! ...- Penso la rubia rápidamente ...- Terry donde estas tu celular?

\- mmm no se y eso que importa? .. tu estas aquí y eso es lo único que me importa ! ...- Respondió el joven echándose nuevamente en el auto y atrayendola a su cuerpo para abrazarla dejando a la joven con los pies en el aire , cada vez la cercanía entre ellos era mas estrecha

\- Terry por favor dame tu celular si? Tenemos que llamar a Peter para que venga por tu auto ...-Dijo la joven con paciencia y tranquilidad para que el obedeciera

Terry la bajo con delicadeza y paso sus manos por su cuerpo palpando sus bolsillos en busca del aparato , para suerte de la rubia el joven lo encontró y se lo dio con una sonrisa

\- Cual es tu clave ? ...- Pregunto la joven al notar que estaba bloqueado

\- mmmm No... recuerdo ...- Respondió Terry cerrando sus ojos nuevamente

\- Me prestas tu pulgar? ...- Pidió la joven amablemente

\- A ti te doy todo Candy , solo tienes que pedírmelo y pondré el mundo a tus pies! ...- Le dijo el dándole su mano y abrazando a la joven con el otro brazo por la cintura

Candy con toda la dificultad y con todos los nervios del mundo por la cercanía de Terry , tomo su mano y puso el pulgar en el aparato que felizmente se desbloqueo rápidamente , la rubia, con manos temblorosas, busco entre lo contactos mientras Terry metía su nariz traviesamente en su cuello para olerla ...-Amo como hueles Candy! ..- Le dijo cariñosamente y ella sentía que el cualquier momento perdería la consciencia al sentir la nariz de Terry y su tibio aliento rozar con su cuello

Para su suerte encontró entre los contactos a Peter y llamo rogando que este la atendiera rápido, mientras intentaba detener las manos cariñosas del exaltado castaño

\- Señor Grancester? ... Contesto una voz

\- Peter? Hola , Soy Candice White Andley , estoy con Terrue en la calle 10 de Halley palm , El no esta en condiciones de conducir y por favor necesito que vengas por su auto

\- Holaaaa Peterr! ...- Grito el castaño riendo y Candy tuvo que retener la risa pues era demasiado gracioso

\- Oh Señorita Andley, ...- Dijo el hombre en estado de alerta al oír a lo lejos la voz de su patrón...-, voy en camino pero demorare , yo cuento con la llave de repuesto así que no se preocupe ,por favor podría usted, ser tan amable de llevarlo a su apartamento? Es peligroso que este en ese estado y puedan verlo , alguien podría reconocerlo ... . Dijo el hombre

\- Si Peter no te preocupes , yo me encargare de el , cual es su dirección? ...- Pregunto la rubia con voz temblorosa pues Terry no dejaba de jugar con su cabello

\- Edificio Silver Astor Apartamento 709 - Manhattan ...- Indico el chófer con voz preocupada

\- Perfecto Peter , gracias ...- Concluyo la rubia terminando la llamada ...- Bien Terry vamos a casa

\- Noooo no quiero ... Quiero estar contigo! ...- Le dijo el atrapándola nuevamente con sus dos brazos

\- Estaré contigo en tu casa! ...- Le dijo ella temblando ...- Mira ahí viene un taxi , espérame aquí ...- Dijo la rubia separándose de el rápidamente y rogando que aquel taxi estuviera disponible

El auto se detuvo y para su suerte se encontraba libre ...- Señor podría ayudarme a subirlo al auto? ... Le daré una buena propina ...- Rogo la rubia y el chófer acepto de buena gana rápidamente

El hombre junto con Candy metieron a Terry en el asiento trasero , para Candy le hubiera sido imposible poder manejar a un hombre de casi dos metro por si sola

\- Señorita, suba usted atrás con el , no vaya ser que vomite ...- Dijo el hombre algo preocupado

\- Si no se preocupes ...- Dijo la joven entrando junto con Terry para nuevamente ser atrapada entre sus brazos

Candy dio las indicaciones al hombre y este arranco a su destino , Terry hablaba cosas sin sentido y le decía una y otra vez que ella era hermosa...- Candy perdóname! No quiero que estemos distanciados .. Largue a la oxigenada de Susana de la empresa , te doy miiii palabra que no te cruzaras con esa bruja nunca mas, Tu no merecías eso , si yo lo hubiera podido evitar ...Tu no merecías que ni te dirija la palabra , tu eres tan distinta , tan perfecta! ...- Señor usted no cree que ella es la mujer mas hermosa que ha visto en su vida? ...- Le preguntaba Terry al taxista y este muy divertido le respondía que si

\- Si , pero ella es solo mía ...- Decía el castaño rodeando a la rubia con su brazo celosamente

\- Ya Terry tranquilo ,no es tu culpa , Yo debo disculparme contigo por la forma en que actué, ya vamos a llegar! ...- Le decía ella para calmarlo pero sintiendo a su corazón bailar de alegría y emoción , Terry le causaba mucha ternura

El Taxi llego a su destino y Candy agradeció que Terry no hubiera vomitado en el trayecto , la joven necesitaba dinero y empezó a buscar la billetera del castaño en sus bolsillos

\- Waoo Candy tranquila , si quieres podemos ir a la base dos, pero hay que subir , arriba sera mas cómodo! ...- Le dijo el castaño levantando sus manos en forma de inocencia

\- Terry! ...- Regaño ella al joven con las mejillas rojas como una granada ...-Necesito tu billetera para pagarle al señor

\- Bien bien ... Pero después nos seguimos tocando ...-Le dijo lo ultimo en un murmuro

\- Ni en sus sueños Señor Granchester ...- Le dijo la joven molesta y muy roja sacando unos billetes de la billetera que por fin había encontrado

\- Necesita que la ayude Señorita ? ...- Pregunto el hombre muy divertido por la escena

\- Si por favor , es usted muy amable ...- Le dijo la rubia muy agradecida y avergonzada por la ultimas palabras de Terry

Los dos llevaron a Terry hasta el Loby del edificio , el castaño saludo graciosamente al portero que lo vio con mandíbula desencaja

\- Señor Granchester ...- Dijo el hombre muy sorprendido de ver a ese empresario tan serio y elegante en ese estado

\- Holaaaaaa Tonyyyyyy ...- Dijo Terry arrastrando las palabras ...- Te presento a mi novia, Candice ...- Dijo el castaño muy feliz y Candy no sabia donde esconderse del bochorno

\- Por favor necesito llevarlo a su cama rápidamente ... Si soy su novia ...- Dijo la joven muy sonrojada pero sabia que esa era la única manera que el portero no molestaría

\- Si claro ...- Respondió el hombre algo inseguro ...Apartamento?

\- 709 ...- Contesto la rubia con seguridad ...- Terry me das las llaves?

\- A ti te doy lo que quieras Candy ...- Dijo el castaño apoyado en una pared en la que el taxista lo había dejado y ya se había marchado, dejando al alto hombre a suerte de la rubia

Terry extrajo unas llaves de su bolsillo y se las estiro para entregárselas , pero cuando Candy se acerco para tomarlas el las subió muy en alto con su largo brazo

\- Si las quieres me tienes que dar un beso ...- Le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa traviesa

\- Terry ... por favor .. dame esas llaves ...- Pidió ella con molestia

\- No ...- Respondió el con necedad

\- Terry si quieres te doy un beso en la mejilla , pero si me das las llaves ahora y subes a tu apartamento rápidamente te daré muchos ... muchos besos ...- Dijo ella sintiendo a su corazón retumbarle en los oídos y sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo

Terry le dio las llaves y pulso el botón de ascensor sin decir nada mas , Candy quiso reír pero mantuvo la compostura hasta que las puertas de este se abrieran , Terry ingreso junto con ella y las puertas de este se cerraron para iniciar su viaje hasta el séptimo piso que por supuesto era el Pent House , uno de los mas lujosos de Nueva York

Candy ingreso la llave en el numero del apartamento y el artefacto inicio su viaje , Terry se había quedado apoyado en la pared de este con los ojos cerrados , cada vez el efecto del alcohol era mas fuerte en su organismo

El ascensor abrió sus puertas y Candy teniendo a Terry apoyado en sus hombros logro sacarlo de alli , era muy pesado , esos brazos y abdomen bien trabajados eran músculos pesados sin contar la altura

\- Vas a cumplir tu palabra verdad? ...- Le dijo el con mirada divertida

\- Si , pero cuando estemos en tu habitación ...- Dijo ella muy sonrojada y con la presión a mil

\- mmm, eso suena mucho mejor ...- Comento el seductoramente y levantando una ceja , haciendo que a ella le recorriera una electricidad desde la cabeza a la parte baja de su vientre.

Candy observo el apartamento que estaba a oscuras , era inmenso y precioso , vio unas escaleras y supo que la habitación estaba en el segundo piso , sin entender como , lograron subir por ella sin caerse o quebrarse un hueso

\- Es allí , Señorita Andley ...- Señalo Terry una puerta grande y con una sonrisa que la puso muy nerviosa

Entraron a la habitación y la joven con mucha dificultad encendió la luz , una enorme cama tamaño King les dio la bienvenida , la habitación era hermosa con una vista impactante de la ciudad , tenia una amplia terraza , un jacuzzi en la parte de afuera , un televisor gigantesco y un soñado walking closet con miles de prendas masculinas en todos los colores y ordenados por tono

Candy llevo al castaño hasta la cama y este se tumbo en ella, pero la rubia no pudo reaccionar cuando este la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo quedando ella encima de el en esa posición tan intima en su cama

\- Dijiste que me darías muchos , muchos , muchos besos ...- Dijo el castaño tomándola con firmeza

\- Y lo haré , solo déjame quitarte lo zapatos si? ...- Dijo ella muy roja y temblando por estar en sus brazos, sentir su cuerpo bajo el suyo , la sensación era deliciosa , en esos momento ella podría hacer con el lo que quisiera , pero no era lo correcto , ademas el no estaba en sus cinco sentidos y si algo debía pasar entre ellos , Candy quería que fuera en completa sobriedad

\- Mírate ...- Le dijo el sin soltarla y acariciando su mejilla ...- Eres preciosa , algún día me podrás perdonar? ...- Pregunto el joven con mirada triste

\- No hay nada que perdonar Terry , soy yo la que debe disculparse , pero eso lo hablaremos mañana si? ...- Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa tierna

\- No quiero que te vayas ...- Dijo el castaño intentando levantarse

\- No me iré ...- Dijo la rubia rápidamente antes de que el intentara levantarse ... me quedare aquí contigo ...- Dijo la joven acariciando la frente del castaño transmitiéndole confianza

\- Ok ... te quedas conmigo ... Dijo el empezando a cerrar sus ojos vencido por el sueño pero acomodando a la rubia a su lado para abrazarla

Candy no pudo evitarlo , sabia que lo que hacia estaba mal , pero apoyo su cabeza en su pecho y se dejo acurrucar , era lo mas satisfactorio que había vivido en toda su vida , era el lugar perfecto , dónde se sentía protegida y llena de gozo , su olor , el tacto de su pecho en sus manos, su respiración , sus brazos rodeándola ...- Dios, quiero estar en sus brazos el resto de mi vida ...- Penso ella con lagrimas en los ojos

Después de algunos minutos , Terry se había quedado profundamente dormido , con mucha dificultad , Candy logro acostarlo de lado por seguridad , le quito los zapatos y lo arropo con mucho cariño , parecía un niño pequeño , se le veía hermoso así estuviera en ese estado

\- No ... te vay .. ayss ...- Murmuro el castaño entre sueños y ella le dijo : ...- Nunca Terry , estaré siempre a tu lado ...- Le respondió la rubia en un murmuro y llena de amor

\- Te amo ...- Le dijo el y ella sintió a su corazón dar un vuelco en su pecho y como la sangre corría enloquecedoramente por su cuerpo , se acerco con mucha cautela y deposito un suave beso en su mejilla , el cual disfruto mucho y el dibujo una sonrisa entre sueños ...- Y yo a ti ..-Le respondió

Candy se levanto de la cama , temía dejarlo solo, que pasaba si vomitaba y se ahogaba ? O si caminaba y caía por esas escaleras? , La joven observo que al lado de la cama había un gran y elegante Diván blanco , se quedaría allí un rato mas y luego se iría a casa , Texteo un mensaje a Annie diciéndole que estaba bien y que llegaría mas tarde

Se acurruco allí y lo observo , su sueño era tranquilo y pausado , lentamente el sueño la venció , ella intentaba mantenerse despierta , observo su reloj , ya eran la 1 de la mañana en unos minutos mas pediría su Uber para regresar a casa ...- Pensaba la joven y sus parpados cedieron al sueño

Continuara ...

 **Holaa Holaa! Espero que les guste lindas! Gracias por sus reviews! Un beso , nos leemos el miércoles jiji =)**


	18. Chapter 18

Abrió los ojos asustado , reconoció el techo de su habitación y un pequeño dolor de cabeza dio inicio , como había llegado? Candy estuvo con el? O lo había imaginado? . Lentamente giro su cuerpo y se sobresalto al verla durmiendo tranquilamente en su diván blanco

\- Demonios ...- Penso en silencio , todo había sido real , ella estaba ahí , durmiendo como un ángel , parecía esas princesas que salían en los cuentos de hadas que su madre le contaba de niño.

Se levanto de la cama con lentitud y se acerco a ella lentamente , era una visión maravillosa verla dormir , habían dormido "juntos" , ella había pasado la noche en su habitación , desde ese momento aquel Diván era un lugar sagrado y no dejaría que nadie en la tierra se sentara en ese lugar nuevamente . Después de contemplarla algunos minutos se percato que ella había pasado la noche incomoda y sin nada con que taparse , no pudo evitar recriminarse . Ella lo había rescatado de ese callejón , lo había montado en un taxi , se había expuesto ante el portero al subirlo hasta su casa y se había quedado a su lado toda la noche , Todo esto, después de su inseguridad , su lentitud , de las palabras de Susana ...Ella definitivamente era un ángel y podría perdonarle todo una y otra vez.

Con mucho cuidado y rogando que no despertara , Terry la tomo entre sus brazos , era tan ligera como una pluma , suave y delicada como una rosa , la llevo a su cama y la recostó ahí con suavidad como si se tratara de un cristal , la arropo y la rubia se acomodo de lado con un rostro suave y tranquilo , el no pudo evitarlo y se acerco suavemente para darle un beso delicado en la mejilla.

El castaño se dirigió al baño de la habitación contigua y tomo una ducha con agua helada , poco a poco las imágenes de la noche anterior iban llegando a su mente ...-Mierda que vergüenza...- Penso al recordar que le había pedido besarla , que la había abrazado en varias oportunidades como un loco, que la había tomado y de un jalón la había puesto en la vergonzosa situación de echarla sobre su cuerpo , que le había dicho mil y un de tonterías como un patético ebrio , que si eran ciertas , ella era la mujer mas hermosa , le encantaba su olor , hubiera dado su vida porque Susana nunca le hubiera hecho daño , pero no hubiera querido decirle todas esas cosas estando ebrio.

Salio del baño y se vistió con las prendas que había llevado con el , bajo a su cocina y encontró a Frank , su cheff personal, haciendo el desayuno y preparando café

\- Buenos Días Señor ...- Saludo el hombre

\- Buenos días Frank , podrías preparar el desayuno para una persona mas? Pancakes si es posible ? ...- Dijo con el presentimiento que a ella le gustaban

\- Claro señor

\- Señor buenos Días ...- Saludo Nancy , la señora encargada de la limpieza del apartamento

\- Buenos días , podrías servirme café por favor Nancy? y podrías darme un analgésico también, me duele la cabeza , estaré en mi habitación...

\- Si señor ...- Dijo la mujer

Terry tomo su teléfono y llamo a Peter para que este le informara algo de lo ocurrido la noche anterior , el chófer le confirmo que su auto ya descansaba en la seguridad de la cochera de su apartamento sin ningún inconveniente y que la Señorita Andley lo había contactado . Terry agradeció al hombre por su servicio y por su discreción . Termino su llamada y entro a su habitación con cautela , Candy seguía profundamente dormida , Tomo asiento en el Diván blanco y se quedo observándola

\- Señor su café! ...- Irrumpió la voz de Nancy pero rápidamente callo al ver que su patrón la silenciaba con su dedo sobre sus labios y al notar la presencia de una joven dormida

Terry recibió la bandeja que traía una taza de café humeante y un vaso con agua acompañado de un par de analgésicos para su leve dolor de cabeza , la mucama se retiro en silencio y el se quedo observando a la joven mientras disfrutaba de su café y de la vista ...- Que le diría? Cual seria su reacción al despertar? Tal vez estaría furiosa por lo ocurrido ayer .. aunque recordaba ligeramente que ella lo había tratado con cariño , hasta incluso se atrevió a dudar si ella le había besado la mejilla.

\- mmm...- Se escucho un suave quejido de parte de la rubia como señal que pronto despertaría

Terry se quedo inmóvil pensado rápidamente que poder decirle , los ojos de ella se abrieron y se encontraron con los suyos ...- Oh por Dios! ...- Exclamo la rubia levantándose de la cama de un brinco

\- Candy ...

\- Lo siento Terry , perdóname , no quise quedarme aquí ! Iba a irme pero ...- Empezó a explicar la joven rápidamente acomodándose la ropa

\- Heyyy Candy! Tranquila!...- Le dijo el castaño poniendo ambas manos en sus hombros para calmarla ...- No tienes absolutamente nada de que disculparte , soy yo el que tiene que pedirte perdón y darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi anoche ...- Dijo mirándola a los ojos

Ella se quedo en silencio , pensando mil cosas que quería decirle , pero no sabia como empezar , por un Demonio no quería que las cosas fueran así , ella quería hablar con el seriamente y disculparse , pero estaba ahí , en la intimidad de su habitación , los dos completamente solos

\- Gracias Candy ... si no hubiera sido por ti , no se que hubiera sido de mi y mi auto anoche , tal vez estaría en la portada de las revistas de chismes ... te debo una y muy, muy grande ...- Dijo el con una sonrisa que la derritió

\- No hay de que Terry ... No me agradezcas ...- Dijo ella sonrojada

\- Desayunas conmigo? Por favor? ...- Pregunto el suavemente

\- Si claro ... Gracias ...- Respondió con una sonrisa cálida

Ambos bajaron y Candy se quedo estupefacta cuando vio en la planta baja una de sus fotografías decorando la pared en un tamaño gigante ...- Esa es mi foto ...- Dijo ella con una sonrisa

\- Si , quedo increíble no crees? La otra esta en mi estudio ...

\- En serio? No pensé que las tendrías aquí tan pronto..

\- Ven , te la enseñare ...- Le dijo el castaño conduciéndola por un corredor y entrando por una puerta de caoba oscura

La habitación era grande y finamente decorada , había un escritorio grande en el centro y tras el la otra fotografía de Candy , se veía magnifica y decoraba el lugar con una onda muy cosmopolita

\- No pensé que la tendrías aquí ...- Dijo ella sonrojada

\- Como no tenerla? Es muy buena y me encanta verla cuando estoy de malas ...- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo

\- Terry yo ... bueno , hay algo que quiero hablar contigo ...- Dijo ella nerviosa

\- Señor ? ...- Se escucho en la puerta la voz de Nancy ...- El desayuno esta servido , donde usted lo pidio ...- Informo la mujer

\- Desayunemos te parece? Después tendremos tiempo para hablar con calma , esta bien? ...- Le dijo con suavidad

\- Si ...

Ambos salieron de la habitación y Terry la condujo hasta la gran terraza que tenia fuera de la sala principal , era hermosa con una vista que quitaba el aliento, Tenia una linda mesa con sillas muy elegantes , una parrilla , una barra , una pequeña área tipo sala con un toldo estilo árabe blanco muy elegante , era un lugar como aquellos que salen en las revistas de decoración de hogar , simplemente hermoso.

\- Waooo que hermosa vista tienes aquí , es increíble! ...- Dijo Candy impresionada acercándose al gran barandal para observar la maravillosa vista , el sol era radiante pro con aire fresco y nada sofocante

\- Me alegra que te guste , yo le temo a las alturas ...- Menciono el castaño divertido al verla emocionada como una niña pequeña , la adoraba.

\- Es una broma verdad? ...- Pregunto girándose para verlo a los ojos , el se veía tan guapo con unos jeans algo ajustados y una camisa blanca remangada en los codos de tela tipo lino con los primero botones abiertos

\- No es broma , me da vertigo si me acerco ...- Contesto riendo

\- Entonces por que decidiste vivir en un lugar tan alto ? ...- Pregunto muy extrañada

\- mmmm siento que tengo el control ...- Dijo encogiendose de hombros

\- El control? ...-Pregunto aun mas confundida ...- Te gusta tener el control de todo , hasta en esos detalles no es así?

\- No lo pudiste haber dicho mejor ...- respondió sorprendido de que ella lo entendiera

\- Debe ser algo aburrido ...- Dijo ella riendo

\- Que cosa?

\- Querer tener el control todo el tiempo ... a veces es mas divertido dejar que las cosas sucedan sin estar preparados ...- Respondió ella naturalmente

\- Es cierto ... digamos que ya me paso algo como lo que tu dices ...- Dijo el preguntándose si era el momento , pero después de evaluarlo rápidamente pensó que no era el lugar , ademas ella quería decirle algunas cosas y prefería oírla primero ...- Ven desayunemos o se va a enfriar ...- le dijo y ambos se acercaron a la mesa

\- Uyy que bien .. Pancakes ...- Dijo la rubia feliz

\- jajaja ...- Rio Terry con gracia

\- Que? ...- Pegunto extrañada por su risa

\- Yo nunca como Pancakes ... pero por alguna razón supuse que te gustaban y veo que no me equivoque

\- No te gustan? ...- Pregunto la joven disfrutando el primer bocado ... - Terry no sabes lo que es bueno en esta vida ...- Dijo comiendo otro pedazo

\- Creo que contigo empezare a saberlo ... Le dijo mientras picaba su fruta

Candy se puso del color de las fresas que el castaño comía , y tomo un sorbo del jugo de naranja recién exprimido para bajar el calor que había provocado en ella sus palabras

\- Candy te puedo pedir algo? ...- Dijo de pronto y ella comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza , no estaba lista para oír lo que el diría , tenían que hablar de muchas cosas , no ahí , no delante de la mucama ...

\- Si ? ...- Respondió con voz temblorosa y mordiéndose el labio sin saber que ese gesto solo hacia que Terry quisiera comérsela a besos en ese momento y en ese lugar

\- Podrias acompañarme a un lugar por el resto del día? Ahí podremos platicar con calma y ... de paso quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mi anoche

\- Terry no tienes que agradecerme en serio , a donde quieres ir?

\- Eso es un secreto , pero en verdad me complacería mucho que vengas conmigo ... puedes? ...- Pidió con ojos de ruego y ella sintió a su corazón hincharse emoción , iría con el hasta el fin del mundo si el se lo pedía con esos bellos ojos y esa tierna sonrisa

\- Si ... esta bien ...- Respondió ella algo hipnotizada por los ojos de ese hermoso hombre ...- Pero, primero me gustaría ir a casa a darme un baño y cambiarme

\- Por supuesto .. yo te llevare y esperare por ti ...- Le respondió con una sonrisa que la hizo temblar aun mas

El ambiente era muy intenso para lo dos , sus verdes esmeraldas con sus zafiros verdiazules se encontraban causando como chispas en el ambiente , sentían que si ambos cuerpos chocaban algo estallaría en ambos

\- Es primera vez que desayuno aquí sabes? ...- Le comento, para bajar un poco la intensidad del momento , logrando así calmar un poco sus emociones de querer tomarla en sus brazos y besarla hasta que sus labios quedaran entumecidos

\- En serio? Es un lugar precioso ... hace cuanto te mudaste aquí?

\- mmm Hace unos dos meses ... eres la primera huésped que tengo ...-Le dijo riendo y llevándose el jugo de naranja a los labios

\- No te creo ...- Le dijo con una sonrisa

\- En serio Candy ... eres la primera chica que entra en este apartamento , después de mi mama claro ...- Comento el , recordando que Susana había irrumpido un día sin ser invitada , pero eso no contaba en lo absoluto...- Bueno vamos? ..- Pregunto el castaño al notar que ambos ya había terminado sus alimentos

\- Si ...- Dijo nerviosa y sintiendo una pequeña emoción de saber que ella era la primera mujer a parte de su madre en pisar aquel lugar , entonces Susana no era tan importante como ella solía decir

Bajaron por el ascensor hasta las subterráneas cocheras , las puertas se abrieron y una fila de aproximadamente 12 autos parqueados de forma muy elegante les dio la bienvenida , eran autos magníficos , deportivos y clásicos , en varios colores y marcas

\- Cual es el tuyo? ...-pregunto ella con inocencia

\- Todos ...- Respondió algo avergonzado

\- oh , esta bien , yo colecciono llaveros de gatitos ...- Dijo ella dándole a entender que lo comprendía y riendo ligeramente

Terry no pudo evitar reírse muy divertido , la amaba y no podía esperar a que estuvieran lejos de todo y a solas para poderle decir todo , aunque era obvio que ella ya lo sospechaba pero el quería que fuera perfecto.

\- Alguno en especial ?...-Pregunto a la joven

\- Oh no ... no se nada de autos Terry , el te tu elijas esta bien ...- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros

\- Bien ...- Dijo acercándose a un auto deportivo blanco y abriéndole la puerta , Candy tomo asiento y casi muere de un infarto al ver que el castaño metía la mitad de su cuerpo al auto para con un movimiento firme , tomar el cinturón de seguridad y ponérselo

\- Que ... que haces ? ...- Pregunto nerviosa pegando su cuerpo al asiento de cuero

\- Asegurándome que no escapes ...- Le respondió con una sonrisa , para luego cerrarle la puerta y dirigirse al asiento del conductor

Candy tenia el corazón a mil por hora , su pecho subía y bajaba de los miles de choques eléctricos de tenerlo tan cerca , si el la tocaba o besaba en algún momento no sabría si lo resistiría y terminaría perdiendo el conocimiento.

Terry condujo y saco el auto del estacionamiento rápidamente , el auto si que era veloz y eso la hacia sentir unas sensaciones extrañas en su bajo vientre , se le veía tan sexy manejando , con la mirada fija en la pista y con ese perfume tan varonil que la mareaba , ella intentaba disimular y no mirarlo mucho pero se sentía atraída como un imán , Terry encendió el equipo de sonido y puso la Canción "Magic" de ColdPlay ...- Genial ...- Pensaba Candy en silencio , ...- Solo va a conseguir volverme loca y que me derrita en este instante ...- Pensaba mientras se mordía el labio y la música llenaba el ambiente

\- Amo esa canción ...- Comento la joven sin poderlo evitarlo

\- Y yo ...- Respondió el mirándola

\- Podría escucharla todos los días ... - Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y abriendo los ojos da la sorpresa por la coincidencia

Ella rió de los nervios y el se la quedo viendo como ojos llenos de amor ...- Eres única Candy ...- Le dijo el y ella no supo que responder , Pero no tendría mucho tiempo para pensarlo ya que el ya se encontraba estacionando en su casa

\- Te espero aquí ...- Dijo deteniendo el auto

\- Estas seguro? No prefieres subir y esperarme en la sala ?

\- Esta bien ...- Respondió el y ambos bajaron de auto para entrar al edificio

Candy abrió la puerta y una Annie salio a su encuentro ...- Candy! Donde estabas!? Estaba preo ...- La joven se quedo muda e impactada de la compañía de su amiga

\- Buenos días ...- Dijo Terry ...- Lamento que te hayas preocupado .. fue mi culpa ..

\- Terry ella es Annie Britter , mi mejor amiga ... Annie .. Terruce Grandchester ... - Presento la rubia a ambos

\- Mucho Gusto Terruce ...- Respondió Annie con asombro ...- Ah , esta bien ...

\- Bueno iré a cambiarme , Toma asiento , no demorare ...- Dijo Candy sonrojada encaminándose a su habitación y dejando a Annie con la boca abierta y a Terry con la mirada divertida

\- Deseas algo de beber? ...- Pregunto Annie con nervios

\- No gracias , estoy bien ...

\- Bueno siéntete como en tu casa , con permiso ...- Dijo la morena en dirección a la habitación de Candy por que no resistiría ni un segundo mas por saber que había pasado entre esos dos la noche anterior

\- Que no paso nada ...- Dijo Candy saliendo de la ducha con una toalla

\- Como que no? Dormiste en su casa! ...- Susurraba la joven para no ser escuchada

\- Annie ya te contare , pero ahora el y yo tenemos cosas que aclarar ...- Dijo al rubia nerviosa empezando a vestirse

\- Ayyy Candy estoy como que asustada y feliz a la vez! ...- Dijo la joven dando brincos

\- Yo estoy muriéndome Annie , ni se bien que es lo que diré, ni como acabara esto ...

\- Veras que todo saldrá bien , solo abre tu corazón y deja el miedo atrás ... sale ?

\- Si Annie , te parece bien este vestido? ...- Dijo mostrandole un corto vestido celeste con hombros descubiertos , muy de moda y dulce

\- Es perfecto , Llévate un cardigan gris por si hace frió mas tarde , se te vera linda

\- Gracias Annie ...- Le dijo abrazándola muy fuerte

Después de unos minutos de estar vestida , con el cabello suelto y un maquillaje suave , Candy tomo aire para darse valor y salir a la sala donde ese guapo hombre lo esperaba , Salio en silencio intentando no hacer ruido , y lo vio sentado relajadamente en ese sillón , que días atrás ella había llorado y le había reclamado , el estaba con la mirada fija en su celular

\- Ya estoy lista ...- Dijo ella con naturalidad pero temblando por dentro

Continuara ...

 **Ayayayyyy , ya se , varias querrán matarme , preguntándome por que la hago tan larga ? jajajaja , lo lamento , ya pasamos a los capítulos lindos y romanticones! wuuuu**

 **Gracias lindas por sus reviews!Espero que les guste este capi, Un fuerte abrazo a todas y nos leemos el Viernes =)**


	19. Chapter 19

El levanto la cabeza por su llamado y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro , estaba muy enamorado y lo reconocía , ella era una hermosa visión que quería contemplar todos los días de su vida

\- Estas hermosa ...- Le dijo poniéndose de pie

\- Gracias ...- Respondió sonrojada ...- Ya me dirás a donde vamos?

\- No ... - Dijo riendo suavemente ...- No seas tan curiosa , te gustara ...

\- Esta bien , vamos ...- Dijo la rubia haciendo un puchero

Ambos salieron del edificio y subieron al auto nuevamente , Terry condujo con algo de seriedad por que tenia mil y un cosas en la cabeza para decirle pero no sabia que clases de palabras usar.

Candy observo que se dirigían a un puerto ...- Iremos de pesca o algo así? ...- Pregunto divertida observando como el castaño estacionaba dando la señal que ese era su destino

\- Iremos a un lugar donde podremos conversar a solas y sin interrupciones ...- Dijo saliendo del auto y dejando a la rubia impactada

Salieron del auto e ingresaron al puerto , el día era perfecto para dar un paseo en bote o algo parecido , ya que la rubia observaba yate tras yate , todos de lujo, uno mas grande que otro , como si hubiera una competencia de quien tenia el Yate mas Grande y Hermoso

Llegaron hasta el final del camino y Candy observo un Yate enorme de dos pisos , incluso tenia un tercer piso pero era una planta pequeña . Un hombre adulto de cabello canoso salio de este a saludar respetuosamente a Terry , el majestuoso Barco se llamaba Eleonor

\- Este es tu otro juguete? ...- Pregunto la rubia riendo

\- Si ... No me juzgues , me gusta el mar , Tiene el nombre de mi Madre , el que esta al lado es de mis padres ...- Explico el castaño algo apenado

\- Es hermoso Terry ...- Le respondió sonriente y comprensiva

\- Bueno, bienvenidos a bordo ...- Dijo el hombre de canas a la pareja , invitándolos a pasar a la gran nave

La embarcación era magnifica , elegante por dentro , con una sala , comedor , cocina , dos habitaciones , una principal que era un sueño y para variar en esa hermosa terraza tenia una pequeña piscina circular

\- Es bien lindo ... - Dijo la rubia impresionada ... Lo usas seguido? ...- Pregunto Candy al castaño

\- La verdad que no ... Yo tenia intenciones de comprarme un yate mas pequeño y mucho menos lujoso , pedí a la naviera encargada que me diseñaran uno , pero ellos han sido nuestros clientes por años y mi padre les daba increíbles descuentos , entonces me diseñaron este como "agradecimiento" , la verdad lo hicieron para que sigamos dándoles buenos precios por su publicidad y distribución de catálogos en el mundo ...No vayas a pensar que soy...

\- Esta bien Terry .. y si no fuera así , cual es el problema? Tienes que vivir la vida y si lo puedes hacer con estas cosas ,por que tienes la posibilidad , no hay nada de malo en ello , por algo trabajas tanto no es así? ...- Respondió la joven caminando tranquilamente por el interior del barco observando los detalles

\- Gracias Candy ...- Respondió el suavemente , admirando en ella su sencillez y comprensión ...- Bueno , vamos afuera , ya vamos a zarpar ...- La invito el y ambos salieron a la parte externa del barco que era muy elegante con un juego de muebles de mimbre con cojines blancos , que daban vista a la piscina y por supuesto al mar , El barco inicio su recorrido suavemente adentrándose mar adentro

\- Si te aseguraste de que nadie interrumpiera ...- Comento Candy divertida pero muy nerviosa pues el momento de hablar había llegado

\- Candy , en verdad estoy muy agradecido por lo que hiciste por mi anoche y lamento mucho por todo lo que te hice pasar , la molestia que te tomaste por mi fue enorme

\- No te preocupes Terry ... En realidad fue algo divertido ...- Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa mientras el viento hacia volar suavemente su cabello haciéndola ver mas hermosa ante los ojos del castaño

\- Ni lo menciones , siento demasiada vergüenza ...- Respondió el riendo también

\- Lo que me sorprendió Terry ... era...bueno ... que hacías ahí? Ese no es un lugar ... , no es un lugar para gente como tu ...- Menciono la joven curiosa

Terry se quedo en silencio por un momento y apoyo sus brazos en el barandal , pues ambos estaban de pie en la proa observando el mar y la ciudad de Nueva York alejarse cada vez mas

\- No creas que soy así Candy ... la razón porque me viste ahí , es porque puedo beber hasta el cansancio sin problemas , ya que nadie me conoce en esos lugares ... y tampoco quiero que pienses que soy un ebrio o algo parecido ... pero ... Ayer se cumplía exactamente 6 años desde que ... - El joven volvió a callar , le costaba mucho lo que le diría , ya que no hablaba del tema con nadie ,desde aquel trágico accidente

\- El tuvo la muy mala suerte que ese día yo fuera a recogerlo del aeropuerto , había tenido un viaje con amigos y mi familia lo esperaba ansiosa en casa para darle la bienvenida y yo ... Yo solo se que en una curva el auto que venia en la otra dirección se nos fue encima ... Fue solo unos segundo que vi al auto encima de nuestro parabrisas ... luego todo fue oscuridad ... tres semanas después desperté en el hospital , con un golpe severo en la cabeza , unas costillas rotas y muy golpeado ...Mi hermano ya había sido velado y sepultado ... ese debí haber sido yo ...- Concluyo Terry sin quitar la vista del mar

Candy se quedo en silencio , sabia que ninguna palabra de "lo siento" valía en esos momentos , pero ella tenia algo , que tal vez aliviaría un poco el corazón de Terry , pero que para ella seria un tormento contar

\- Acababa de terminar el colegio ...- Empezó ella y Terry se giro para mirarla ...- Mi familia y yo estábamos muy felices por mi ingreso a NYU con un promedio alto , Esa noche quería ir a ver una obra con mi familia e insistí mucho , las entradas no las vendían por Internet , así que decidí ir a comprarlas , Mi padre como siempre amoroso y detallista ...- Hablaba la rubia empezando a derramar lagrimas ...- Me acompaño ... tomamos un taxi , ya que mi hermano se había llevado el auto a la universidad ...

Terry no se atrevía a decir ni una sola palabra , no se atrevía ni a respirar, podía ver en esos ojos verdes que lloraban el dolor , quería abrazarla y decirle que no siguiera hablando , pero ella se estaba abriendo con el en algo tan intimo y doloroso que la dejaban continuar

\- Estábamos los dos sentados en la parte de atrás ... De repente un estruendo ... dos autos habían chocado violentamente a nuestro lado , uno de ellos perdió el control y se dirigió a nosotros ... a donde yo estaba sentada ... Lo ultimo que recuerdo es a mi papa cubriéndome con su cuerpo y recibiendo todo el impacto ... Un par de días después , desperté igual .. en el hospital .. sin nada! ni un moretón , ni un rasguño ... nada ... mi padre ya no estaba mas ...

Candy se quedo en silencio , su vista estaba nublada por las lagrimas , ella tampoco había hablado de eso con nadie ...- Esa también debí haber sido yo ...-Agrego amargamente

Terry no pudo contenerse mas y tomo el delicado cuerpo de la joven entre sus brazos para abrazarla contra su pecho con todas sus fuerzas , ella también lo rodeo con sus brazos y se fundieron en una unión única , ambos corazones con dolor , consolándose en aquel momento , sentían los latidos del otro , el acaricia su espalda para calmarla y se quedaron así por varios segundo interminables.

El tomo su rostro , limpio sus lagrimas con sus pulgares y sin permiso , sin decirle ni una sola palabra , se llevo los pequeños labios de ella a su boca , ella se dejo llevar , se dejo besar y lo beso con la misma ternura y amor , ese beso no era nuevo para ambos , una sensación de haberse encontrado , de haberse recuperado lleno de satisfacción ambas almas adoloridas , una sensación muy agradable de haber encontrado su hogar se hizo presente en sus corazones

\- Créeme Candy ...- Dijo Terry suavemente separándose de sus labios ligeramente ...- Créeme si te digo que te amo , créeme si te digo que desde que te conocí me he enamorado hasta la médula , por favor créeme que desde que apareciste en mi vida no hay nadie ni nada mas importante que tu.

\- Perdóname Terry ... por no haberte escuchado ese día .. por no haberte creído y dejarme llevar por esas palabras , pero créeme que mi reacción fue así por que yo ... yo te he entregado mi corazón y tenia tanto miedo de salir herida ...- Le dijo entre emocionada y avergonzada

El la volvió a besar y ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos , pegaron sus cuerpos y disfrutaron del contacto , el acariciaba su rostro con una mano y con la otra tomaba su pequeña cintura , ella enredaba sus dedos en su castaña melena , el beso se hizo mas profundo y el invadió su boca , disfrutando mucho la entrega de la rubia que tenia sus pies en puntas para alcanzar el rostro de Terry

\- Creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar , verdad? ...- Le dijo Terry después de culminar el beso, con su frente apoyada en la frente de Candy

Candy asintió con la cabeza mirándolo a los ojos , el la tomo de la mano y ambos tomaron asiento en aquella terraza ...- Traeré algo de beber , Quue quieres tomar?

\- Lo mismo que tu ...- Dijo ella

\- Cerveza?

\- Eso es perfecto ... - Respondió con una sonrisa y el la miro divertido , ella no dejaba de sorprenderlo ...- Modelo y tomando cerveza? ..- La embromo

\- Terry! ...- Le reclamo

\- Jajaja , ya ya ... ahí las traigo...- Respondió el joven riendo

Candy observo el horizonte , ya no había rastro de la ciudad ,estaban totalmente en alta mar , su corazón bailaba de emoción y no podía dejar de suspirar , estaba hecho , se habían dicho sus sentimientos , pero aun faltaban cosas por aclarar

Terry regreso con las bebidas y tomo asiento al lado de ella , se miraron y no pudieron evitar besarse nuevamente , el moría por tenerla en sus brazos y labios , lo había deseado tanto que ahora quería disfrutar de ella a cada segundo , Candy por su parte sentía que vivía un sueño , su cuerpo se comportaba de una forma extraña , cada toque de el la hacia estremecerse , Terry besaba delicioso , era suave y sus grandes manos le causaban choques eléctricos donde la tocaran

\- Te..rry ..- Hablo ella en los labios de el

\- mmm ... si ...-Dijo deteniendo su asalto de besos y acomodándose nuevamente en una posicion mas tranquila para hablar ...-Bien, en realidad, quiero saber que fue lo que te dijo Susana esa noche ?

\- Bueno que ... yo era tu nueva conquista ... que solías enviarle flores con mensajes a todas las modelos ... que te habías acostado prácticamente con todas y ...- La rubia callo ...- Bueno ya sabes ...

\- Que nos acostamos no es asi? ...- Termino la frase por ella y Candy sintió un enorme retorcijon de malestar y celos en el pecho

\- Si ... y fue por eso que me fui ... en fin , ya sabes , miles de cosas pasaron por mi cabeza ... pero estuvo mal que reaccionara de esa forma

\- Te entiendo Candy ...- Le dijo cariñosamente ...- Si ... es cierto ... Fue hace mas de un año .comenzó a explicar con incomodidad ...- La verdad es que ... era la despedida de soltero de un amigo! Todos estábamos muy emocionados y lógicamente bebimos como si fuéramos vikingos ... la cosa es .. no se como Susana y unas amigas suyas se enteraron de la fiesta y donde era y se aparecieron ... nos encontraron a todos ebrios y llenos de testosterona ... y lamentablemente ocurrió ... al día siguiente solo supe que había cometido un gran error , por que yo no sentía nada por ella ... se lo aclare en el momento , le pedí las disculpas del caso ... ella se molesto , se resintió ... pero tiempo después se comportaba como si nada hubiera pasado y estaba presente en todas las salidas con mis amigos ... y bueno , pensé que lo había superado ... hasta que apareciste tu y se volvió como loca ..

\- Como supo lo de las flores y tus mensajes? ...- Pregunto intrigada

\- Ayyy ... eso es sencillo ... imagino que algún estilista chismoso debió haber visto el arreglo en tu camerino y le fue con el chisme... en ese mundo todos hablan Candy , todos fingen ser amigos y luego se apuñalan

\- Bueno ... a mi me contaron con normalidad sobre las cirugías estéticas de Susana ... así que no me sorprende ...- Comento la rubia analizando

\- jajaja , bueno , ahí lo tienes ... No soy un mujeriego si eso es lo que te preocupa Candy ... No soy tonto , se que casi todas esas mujeres son atraídas por el dinero de la compañía .. por eso , nunca busque tener novia o algo parecido ... hasta que te conocí

\- Que ves en mi Terry? ...- Le pregunto la rubia con un temblor en las piernas

\- En serio me lo preguntas? ...- Dijo con una sonrisa y acercándose a ella ...- Que crees que pude haber visto en ti Candy? A parte de ser talentosa , divertida , natural , con un excelente gusto por la música y películas , por ser tan autentica y sin contar la mujer mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida? ... ah si .. a parte de todo eso ... eres tan sencilla y tan digna de admirar por tu forma de pensar .. que terminaste volviéndome loco ...

Candy tenia el corazón a mil y de un impulso lo beso , sorprendiendo de muy buena manera al castaño que gustosamente la tomo en sus brazos nuevamente . Se besaron por un buen rato , sintiendo que con cada beso las sensaciones se intensificaban mas

\- Puedo repetirlo otra vez , si vas a besarme así de nuevo ...- Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa de lado

\- Sabes que veo yo en ti ? ...- Le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa y abochornada después del intercambio de besos algo apasionados

\- Muero por saberlo ... a parte de ser muy guapo y millonario

\- jajaja eres un tonto si crees que esas son tu cualidades ... Eres tan generoso y gentil por mas que te guste mostrar tu mal humor y atemorizar a todos , eres tan sencillo y de corazón grande por mas que se camufle detrás de su escritorio Señor Grandchester ... Haces este trabajo porque te apasiona y amas esa compañía por todo el esfuerzo que hicieron tus padres ... tu pasión es hacerla crecer , el dinero el algo a parte para ti ...- Dijo ella mirándolo a lo ojos

\- Nadie ha dicho eso de mi ... me asusta Señorita Andley ... Puedes ver a través de mi o nos hemos conocido antes ? ...- Dijo el castaño asombrado ya que nadie en su vida le había dicho algo parecido , y ella tenia tanta razón , era como si lo conociera a la perfección

\- Señor ...- Interrumpió una voz femenina en la terraza ...- Se les servirá el almuerzo aquí o en el comedor? ...- Pregunto una joven , encargada de atenderlos por ese día

\- Que nos sirvan aquí por favor ...- Respondió el joven sin quitarle los ojos a Candy

La mujer se retiro , dejándolos solos nuevamente , el pecho de Candy subía y bajaba por las miles de sensaciones intensas y el no dejaba de regalarle sus mas bellas sonrisas

\- Bien ... ahora tengo una pregunta ... - Dijo Terry con rostro algo serio ...- Quien es ese chico que llego a tu casa cuando "discutíamos"?

\- Es Tom ... - Respondió la joven tragando en seco , esa seria una conversación algo tensa

\- Tom? Que nombre es ese? Yo tengo un amigo que se llama Gerry , deberíamos preséntarlos ...- Comento el castaño con recelo

\- Thomas Geffrey ... Amigo de la universidad ...- Dijo Candy intentado ser seria

\- Amigo? Esa forma de verte , de hablarte .. de bailar contigo...- Terry de pronto callo , se le había ido la lengua muy rápido

\- Ahhhhhh ... así que me viste!? ...- Dijo la rubia abriendo los ojos acusadoramente

\- Y por lo visto usted también Señorita Andley! ...- Le contesto el dibujando una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios

\- Si , lo vi en desagradables compañías ...- Dijo la rubia con desagrado y poniendo los ojos en blanco

\- Y por eso, se desapareció del local y ese Tom fue detrás suyo! ...- Terry volvió a recriminarse , por que era tan idiota cuando hablaba con ella?

\- Como sabes eso? ...- Pregunto la rubia muy sorprendida

\- Soy un imbécil ...- Dijo Terry riendo y tapándose los ojos con una palma ...- Te asusta si te digo que desde ese momento ya me gustabas tanto?Que fui a buscarte , pero ya no estabas y escuche a ese tal Tom decir que iría a tu apartamento a acompañarte , lo escuche claramente y paso por mi lado ... entonces poseído por los mil demonios , subí a mi auto ... Ayyy (suspiro)... esto es demasiado humillante ...- En fin, conduje hasta tu apartamento y me quede como todo un imbécil afuera ... sin saber que hacer ..

\- En serio hiciste todo eso? ...- Pregunto la joven impactada

\- Si ... llámame loco si quieres , pero en serio Candy ... por nadie he sentido lo que tu me haces sentir ...

La rubia nuevamente se lanzo a los brazos del castaño para abrazarlo fuertemente , llena de ternura por las confesiones de aquel hombre que pensaba inalcanzable , Terry automáticamente busco sus labios para llenarse de ella .

\- Espere Señorita Andley ... no dejare que se escape de mi interrogatorio con muestras de cariño ...-Le dijo el castaño riendo y acercando el cuerpo de la rubia al suyo por la cintura

\- Ya le dije Señor Grandchester , es solo un amigo ... al cual le gusto ...- Agrego algo incomoda

\- Lo sabia ... desde cuando? y por que ? ...- Pregunto muy interesado

\- Desde aquella noche que estuvimos al mismo tiempo en el club ... claro usted con "elegantes" compañías por supuesto...- Respondió la rubia con sarcasmo

\- No me voltees el pastel señorita!

\- Sin mas ... recuerdo que esa tarde salimos después del trabajo y todo mentiroso me dijiste que te quedarías en casa porque estabas "muy cansado" ...- Dijo Candy colocando sus brazos en jarras

\- Ah bueno ... Hey! aun no respondes a mi pregunta! ...- Dijo Terry al verse atrapado

\- Yo ya estoy respondiendo varias ... creo que te toca...- Dijo ella con suavidad y levantando su mentón

\- Nada del otro mundo Candy ,no tenia deseos en esos momentos , pero al pasar las horas, mi amigos insistieron y accedí ... y no lo lamento .. - Le dijo sonriente ...- Pude verte , muy hermosa , con ese pequeño vestido negro que te quedaba... muy,... muy,.. pero muy, Bien ...- Le dijo acercándose a su rostro y ella sentía a su sangre hervirle dentro del cuerpo ..

\- Que hábil eres Terry ...- Le dijo ella cerrando ligeramente los ojos

\- Y tu para escabullirte de las preguntas! ...- Le respondió el castaño tocando su naricita con su dedo pulgar

\- Terry solamente le gusto y me dijo sus sentimientos ese día ... le dije que lo sentía , pues yo no sentía lo mismo..

\- Y te siguió insistiendo? ...- Pregunto Terry

\- Si ... - Respondió algo triste ...- Después que te fuiste ese día de mi apartamento ... le dije que era imposible ... que yo me había enamorado de ti ...- Concluyo la joven roja como una granada

\- Puedo dar por hecho que seras mi novia y me dejaras hacerte feliz ? ...- Le pregunto con ojos brillantes de amor , tomando su rostro entre sus manos ...

\- Hay algo que debes saber antes Terry, ...- Respondió Candy con una pequeña sombra de tristeza en sus verde ojos y agachando la cabeza

Continuara ...

 **Hola chicas , gracias por sus reviews! Espero que les guste este capi , si , este fic inspirado en 50 shades , pero este Terry es un dulce y nada loco jajaja , este Terry esta inspirado en mi esposo! Soy afortunada de que alguien me ame de esta manera! Cuando nos conocimos yo era una chiquilla algo loca e inmadura jeje Gracias chicas y buen fin de semana! =) No leemos el Lunes!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola Chicas , Ya he oído a Buen Puerto narrar mi historia y no podría estar mas feliz! Es un trabajo excelente y me emociona muchísimo! Hay otra persona narrandola también (steimar varon) y esta persona no me escribió para preguntarme si podía hacerlo =( ... Me alaga que lo haga , pero por lo menos creo que debió decirme algo (por respeto no?)**

 **Chicas quiero aclarar algo! En el capitulo anterior mencione que esta historia estaba INSPIRADA y no BASADA (Ojo son cosas totalmente diferentes) Creo que el tema de que Terry sea un hombre de negocios y Candy una chica común sea lo parecido y uno que otro detalle , pero eso es todo , este Terry no tiene nada que ver con el Señor Grey jaja , no hay cuarto del dolor , ni látigos , mi Terry es un amor y no un sadomasoquista traumado jajaja (solo digo) Candy es inteligente , hermosa y fuerte (no la chica incomoda y torpe como Anastacia Stele o como se llame) Solo dio ... jeje ahora si a leer =)**

El almuerzo les fue servido , ambos se dispusieron a comer antes de tocar aquel tema que se notaba que a Candy le incomodaba mucho , Terry estaba asustado , que podría ser? No la dejaban tener novio? Tenia algún compromiso arreglado o algo así al estilo medieval? Tendría alguna enfermedad terminal y moriría en un tiempo ? Esa ultima pregunta estúpida que se hizo el castaño en la cabeza le torturo el corazón

\- Hay algo que debo comentarte ...- Dijo el joven tomando su copa de vino tinto ...- No se como lo tomes ...- Dijo el joven dando un sorbo

\- Que? ...- Pregunto ella muy asustada

\- Bueno yo ... Yo conozco a Albert .. tu hermano

\- Que? Como? De donde? Hace cuanto? ...- lo lleno de interrogantes sin poder evitarlo

\- Lo conocí en una conferencia medica ,unos meses atrás ... antes de conocerte a ti ... el tiene muy buenos proyectos y yo me ofrecí financiarlos

\- Oh por Dios! Eres tu! ...- Exclamo Candy con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja

\- Yo? ...- Pregunto Terry muy sorprendido ante la reacción de Candy ...

\- Si! Mi hermano nos contó que un joven empresario de muy buen corazón financio sus proyectos , que se presentaba como proveedor anónimo y que financiaba en su totalidad a casos especiales de Cancer para niños ... eres tu?

\- No sabia que Albert hablaba así de mi ... - Dijo Terry sonriente

\- Terry eres magnifico ...- Soltó la rubia suspirando y mirándolo con ojos de admiración ...

\- Pagaría lo que sea por volver a escuchar lo que acabas de de decir y porque me mires así ...- Le respondió con amor ...- Ven , entremos que esta empezando a hacer frió y no quiero que te resfríes ...- La invito el entonces y ambos entraron a la comodidad de la acogedora y elegante sala del yate

En aquella pequeña pero bonita habitación , había una linda chimenea pequeña , una de esas muy modernas que costaban una fortuna y solo la gente de dinero tenia en sus salas o habitaciones , Terry se acerco y con solo el toque de un botón esta de encendió dejando a la rubia sorprendida , el castaño se sentó a su lado y viéndola a los ojos le dijo : ...- Bien Candy , que te impide ser mi novia? ...- Le pregunto directamente sin mas rodeos

\- No es que me impida ... es , bueno .. tal ves a ti no te anime serlo ...- Respondió ella muy abochornada con mejillas rojas

\- Eres un duende o algo parecido? No tengo problemas en experimentar ...- Bromeo para relajarla

\- Recuerdas el día que salimos por primera vez? Cuando nos encontramos en el barrio bohemio? ...- Pregunto ella con una sonrisa pero con ojos tristes

\- Todos los días ...- Respondió sin dejar de verla y acariciando levemente la mano de la joven

\- Bueno , te conté que había tenido novio y que había sido una mala experiencia ...- Empezó ella a explicar mordiéndose el labio levemente ...- Yo estaba muy enamorada de el ...

Terry apretó los labios , no quería oírlo , no quería imaginárselo , el ya tenia conocimiento de lo sucedido por Albert , pero jamas diría ni una sola palabra y escucharlo de los labios de ella era totalmente diferente

\- Y que paso? ...- Pregunto el castaño con el fastidioso punzón de los celos

\- Bueno el ... me fue infiel con una chica de mi facultad , a la cual consideraba una amiga ... tal vez si ... me hubiera enterado por palabras de otros hubiera sido mas fácil .. pero lo traumatico fue haberlos visto juntos , encontrarlos yo misma ... en fin ... daría lo que sea por poder borrar eso de mi mente

\- Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros Candy? No me digas que temes que yo haga algo parecido ? Por Dios Candy , quedare como un loco, pero yo te idolatro literalmente ...- Se defendió el castaño temiendo que la joven pensara algo como eso

Candy le sonrió , era demasiado lindo y le creía , el era un hombre tan distinto que solo se había encargado de demostrarle cuan interesado estaba en ella y cuanto la deseaba , era un hombre de gran corazón tan distinto a Anthony y sabia muy bien que el no le haría daño

\- La razón por que Anthony me fue infiel ... fue por que ...- La rubia volvió a callar con temor , lo que le diría la avergonzaba mucho , pensaría que ella era muy rara y tal vez se asustaría pensando que no era una joven normal

\- Por que Candy ? ...- La animo el castaño a continuar sin tener la mínima idea de que pudo haber hecho un ser tan hermoso para que ese idiota perdiera algo tan valioso

\- Por que yo jamas accedí a tener relaciones con el ...- Soltó de pronto la joven mirando directamente la expresión de Terry

\- Co ... Como? ...- Pregunto Terry aclarando su garganta por la impresión ...- Tu y el nunca ...- Preguntaba el castaño como en un trance

\- No ... Nunca

\- Entonces tu ... Tu ...

\- Si , soy virgen! ...- Dijo ella de frente y soltando un suspiro como si se hubiera liberado de una enorme carga sobre su espalda

Terry se quedo en shock por algunos segundos , preguntándose que de bueno había hecho en su vida? Un orgullo primitivo creció dentro de el ,Era un pensamiento machista y retrograda , pero algo en su interior no podía evitar sentir una emoción de saber que ella no había sido de nadie , era egoísta y muy estúpido , aun si hubiera sido así , no le quitaba valor a tan increíble mujer , pero algo en su interior no pudo evitar llenarse de alegría

Terry se levanto del sillón para arrodillarse frente a ella y estar a la altura de su rostro ...- Candy ... Se que ... lo que voy a decir podría sonar horrible , machista , retrograda , llámalo como quieras ... tal vez la mujeres deberían apalearme por esto .. pero ... eres una mujer invaluable .. que te hizo pensar que a mi me desanimaría saber que la mujer que amo no fue de nadie?

\- Bueno es que ... es raro o no que a mi edad no haya dado ese paso? Nunca estuve segura y...

\- Raro? Al contrario! Eso habla muy bien de ti Candy ... Fuiste lo suficiente madura para no dejarte llevar por la presión y por lo que hacían los demás ... Candy te fuiste fiel a ti misma y eso esta por sobre todas la cosas , asi ese cretino te haya hecho sufrir de ese modo ...

\- Es que a veces pienso .. que el hizo eso , porque yo nunca accedí a estar con el ...

\- Esa es una patética excusa Candy ... ese idiota no tenia valores, ni amor por nadie ... que te garantiza que no hubiera hecho lo mismo así tu hubieras accedido a estar con el?

\- Bueno si ...- Dijo ella dibujando una pequeña sonrisa .. no pensaba que el la entendería tan fácilmente ... - Lo que pasa Terry es que tu .. bueno , tu si has llevado una vida normal en ese aspecto y temo que ...

\- Candy, Candy, Candy ...- Dijo el con una sonrisa y un poco de desesperación ...- He llevado una vida normal , aburrida y corriente sin nada especial , hasta que apareciste tu y desde ahora quiero que se te meta en esta cabecita ...- Dijo el castaño poniendo su indice en la frente de la rubia cariñosamente .. que no voy a presionarte ni exigirte nada de eso .. te doy mi palabra ... si soy el afortunado con quien quieras dar eso paso , sera cuando tu quieras y como tu quieras ...- Dijo Terry tomando el rostro de la joven entre sus manos ...- Y te juro Candice White Andley que nunca , nunca , te haré daño , si no me crees podemos firmar un contrato para que me demandes ...- Dijo el joven levantando sus manos pero hablando en serio

\- Terry estas loco! ...- Dijo la joven sonrojada y divertida por las palabras de Terry

\- Entiendo tu inseguridad Candy y comprendo porque reaccionaste de esa forma ese día ... y con tal de demostrarte lo importante que eres para mi soy capaz de todo ...- Le dijo Terry tomándola de la mano para que estuviera de pie frente a el

\- Gracias Terry ...- Dijo ella con los ojos cristalinos de la emoción

\- Hey! No me llores ... tan malo es que me gustes tanto ? ...- Pregunto riendo y tomado su delicado rostro entre sus mano para mirarla

\- Quiero ser tu novia Terry ...- Le dijo ella tímidamente y muy roja como la misma sangre sin poder creer que esas palabras habían salido de lo mas profundo de su corazón

Terry la miro fijamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro , tomo la nuca de la joven con una mano , enredando sus dedos en su rubia melena para llevarse los labios de ella a los suyos , para plantarle un beso que nunca ,en su vida, olvidaría, ni nadie en el mundo podrida igualar jamas. Candy se dejo llevar nuevamente cerrando los ojos y soltando su cuerpo en los brazos de el , Terry la invadió por completo y ella tuvo que reprimir un pequeño gemido que quería salir de su interior , jamas en su vida había sido besada de esa forma , jamas en su vida había sentido que un beso le haría sentir fuegos artificiales en todo su cuerpo , el piso no existía y sus piernas a la justas sostenían su peso.

Terry se separo de ella lentamente y la miro con detenimiento ...- Gracias ..-Le dijo suavemente para de nuevo volver a besarla con el mismo deseo y entrega , Candy rodeo su cuello y pego su cuerpo mas al suyo ...- Si que seria difícil ...- Penso Terry internamente mientras no dejaba de besarla ..- pero soy el hombre mas feliz y afortunado en estos momentos ...puedo esperar por ella una eternidad , mientras sea mía ... solo mía

Se separaron lentamente y ella no podía bajar el rubor de sus mejillas , se sentaron nuevamente en la acogedora sala y se dedicaron a conversar , tocaron detalles mas delicados sobre la muerte de sus seres queridos , hablaron de Albert , de Susana , de Eliza , sobre Magda , de los días que habían estados distanciados y lo difícil que había sido para cada uno sobrellevarlo ...

\- Señor disculpe ...- Dijo la voz del capitán , ingresando a la habitación donde la pareja se hallaba ...- Estamos de retorno a Nueva York , estaremos llegando a puerto en una hora aproximadamente ...- Informo el hombre con profesionalismo

\- Gracias Michael ...- Dijo el castaño amablemnte

\- Bueno , es hora de volver a casa ...- le dijo a la rubia que tenia su cabeza apoyada en su hombro ...- Mañana tengo un aburrido desayuno con unos clientes . en la tarde estaré libre , aceptas almorzar conmigo? ...- Le pregunto tomando su mano

\- Claro que si ,.. pero nada de esos restaurantes de etiqueta , donde comen con 20 cubiertos y caracoles ... Yo soy feliz con una hamburguesa ...- Dijo la rubia acurrucándose en el con ligero sueño

\- jajaja ... Dios Candy , eres increíble ...- Dijo Terry de muy buena gana y divertido por el comentario de la joven ...- No habrá nada de eso ... Iremos a donde tu quieras

Ambos se quedaron en silencio , disfrutando de la compañía del otro , podían no decir nada y disfrutar del momento , a los pocos minutos , Terry se dio cuenta que Candy se había quedado dormida , el joven se recostó en el sillón y tomando el cuerpo de Candy la atrajo a su cuerpo para acunarla entre sus brazos

Terry Grandchester no recordaba haber sido tan feliz , si en si, el trabajo y el crecimiento de la compañía lo llenaban de alegría , sentía que en esos momentos su vida estaba completa y que no necesitaba nada mas , así perdiera toda su fortuna , el motivo de su felicidad y sus ganas de vivir estaba en esos momentos profundamente dormida en sus brazos.

El Lujoso Yate llego a puerto y una adormilada Candy abrió sus ojos despertada por los besos de Terry ...- Vamos hermosa , te llevare a casa para que puedas dormir tranquila .. has tenido una noche y un día largo ...- Dijo con una sonrisa y colocando su brazo sobre los hombros de ella , desembarcaron para encaminarse al auto.

Llegaron hasta la casa de la rubia entre risas y bromas pesadas del castaño que decía haberla oído roncar mientras dormía ...- Eso es mentira! Yo jamas ronco!... - Le reclamaba la rubia dándole un pequeño golpecito en el hombro

El castaño estaciono y apago el auto para tomar a Candy entre sus brazos nuevamente y darle un delicioso beso de despedida , ella nuevamente se dejo envolver y permitió que el la invadiera , las despedida fue larga , el no quería que ella se bajara del auto pero comprendia que la rubia se habia desvelado anoche y estaba muy agotada

\- Que harás ahora? ...- Pregunto la rubia recelosa

\- Estar en mi casa , estoy cansado ...- Respondió con naturalidad

\- mmm...- Dijo Candy algo insegura

\- jaja Que? Por que me mira así? ...- Pregunto Terry muy divertido por la forma en que Candy lo observaba

\- Bueno , la ultima vez que me dijiste eso , terminaste esa noche con ...

\- Ohh ya entiendo! ...- La interrumpió divertido y volviendo a traer a sus brazos el cuerpo de la rubia ...- Me quedare en casa , si te digo algo ,espero que en verdad confíes en mi Candy , entiendo a la perfección tus miedos , pero dame tu confianza , puedes? ...-Le dijo con ternura y rozando su nariz con su cuello haciéndola estremecer.

\- Si ... perdona .. nos vemos mañana entonces ..- Dijo ella dándole un suave beso en los labios con una sonrisa

\- Que duermas bien ...- Se despidió el castaño con una gran sonrisa y fascinado , aquella hermosa rubia que bajaba de su auto era su novia

\- Tu también Terry ...- Le respondió para verlo por ultima vez

\- Créeme que lo haré ...- Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa endiablada que a ella le provocaba cosquillas

Candy entro a su edifico y tras cerrar la puerta dio un grande y largo suspiro , estaba hecho , ella era la novia de Terruce Grandchester , uno de lo hombres mas importantes del país y uno de los mas adinerados del mundo , ese ultimo pensamiento la hizo temblar , ella tan solo era una joven común , eran de realidades muy distintas pero el amor los unía ... "el amor no discrimina ni raza ni condición social" .. había escuchado a su abuela una vez decir cuando era pequeña , aquella frase que recordó en aquellos momentos fue como una luz , no debía tener miedo , solo eran un hombre y una mujer que se amaban , lo demás era superficial , algo que no duraría por la eternidad , algo que se quedaría en lo terrenal , en cambio el amor que sentían el uno por el otro traspasaría todo

Con una gran sonrisa subió hasta el apartamento, preparada para contestar todo el interrogatorio que de seguro Annie le haría , abrió la puerta y sus ojos se toparon con una visita muy incomoda.

\- Tom que haces aquí? ...- Pregunto Candy muy incomoda y temerosa por la forma en que Tom la observaba

\- No vine a verte , estoy esperando a Archie... -Contesto el hombre de malas

\- Ah esta bien , con permiso ...- Dijo la rubia pasando de largo, con intenciones de ir a su habitación

\- Asi que de eso se trata no Candy? ...- Le dijo el en voz alta haciendo que ella detuviera su andar

\- De que hablas? ...- Pregunto extrañada por su comentario

\- De que mas voy a hablar Candy ? Es obvio , ahora entiendo tu "enamoramiento" ...- Dijo el castaño con una mirada muy fria

\- Ve al grano Tom! ...- Lo enfrento la rubia devolviendole la misma mirada

\- Me quedo claro Candy , tu rechazo hacia mi, por esos millones ... como no lo pensé antes ...- Despotrico contra ella de una forma acusadora

Continuara ...

 **Gracias otra vez , gracias a la chicas nuevas que se suman a esta historia! Gracias a las personas que comentaron la historia en YouTube , he estado todo el fin de semana con una gran sonrisa en los labios ... Nos leemos el miércoles , espero que les guste , besos =)**


	21. Chapter 21

\- Ya estoy listo! ...- Salio Archie de la habitación de Annie , vestido elegantemente con una camisa y unos jeans , el joven detuvo su avance cuando vio que Candy ya había llegado y miraba fijamente a Tom

Candy se acerco pausadamente a Tom , en vez de sentir ira por su comentario, sintió lastima por aquel hombre al que consideraba un amigo , pero aquella noche el había destruido esa amistad con su comentario

\- Sabes Tom ... Siento lastima por ti ...- Dijo Candy con voz suave

\- Por mi? Yo debería sentirlo por ti , no creí que fueras de esas mujeres interesadas

\- Tom no hables así ! ...- Intervino Archie pero callo , cuando Candy levanto su mano para darle a entender que no necesitaba que la defendieran

\- Que pena Tom , que pena que seas tan egocéntrico que creas que es por dinero que yo te rechace y no puedas asimilar que la verdad es que no me gustas y no puedo verte como lo que me pides , que lastima que después de conocerme tanto tiempo y haber tenido una linda amistad me consideres de esa forma , ya veo que entre nosotros nunca hubo una relación de amigos , ta vez solo lo aparentaste por que tenias un interés en mi , sabes algo? No necesito personas así en mi vida ... Con permiso ...- Dijo la rubia dejando a ambos jóvenes a solas en la sala , Archie con mirada acusadora y molesta y Tom sin saber que mas responder pues se sentía muy humillado

\- Pero que mierda te pasa Tom? Es Candy por Dios! Como pudiste decir algo así? ...- Le reclamo Archie muy molesto

\- Vas a defenderla? A caso no crees que lo que digo es cierto?

\- Tom! ...- Grito una voz femenina haciendo su aparición ...- Escúchame bien Thomas Geffrey! ...- Dijo una Annie muy molesta con la cara muy roja por la ira con deseos fervientes de poner ambas manos en el cuello del hombre y asfixiarlo hasta matarlo ...- No volveras a entrar a esta casa , te lo prohibo! Esta es la casa de Candy y mia , y no voy a permitir que vengas aquí a insultarla! La próxima vez que vengas a buscar a Archie lo esperaras afuera como un extraño! Por que eso es lo que eres ahora para nosotras!

\- Annie, amor tranquila ...- Intento calmar Archie a su novia

\- No Archibald! Espero que también esto quede claro para ti!

\- Si Annie, quedo claro , pero cálmate un poco ...- Contesto el castaño sorprendido por la actitud de su novia

\- Bien! Vas a ir a jugar poker o no?

\- Si ... Ya nos vamos ...- Dijo Archie

\- Bien! Adiós! ...- Dijo la joven molesta y señalando la puerta en señal de echarlos de la casa

Ambos salieron del apartamento , Archie muy molesto con su amigo por lo que había provocado , cerraron la puerta y la morena tuvo que calmarse un poco , estaba muy enojada con el atrevimiento de Tom de insultar a alguien en su propia casa.

Candy estaba en su habitación con la cabeza aun por la nubes , las palabras de Tom no habían significado nada para ella en esos momentos , era el día mas feliz de su vida y nada podía opacarlo

Tenia el televisor prendido , la película "que paso ayer" estaba en pantalla , pero ella no podía verla , su mente volaba nuevamente a todo los sucedido ese día , aun podía imaginarse a los dos en aquel yate intercambiando besos y caricias , moría por que llegara mañana y verlo nuevamente para que el la besara de esa forma que le quitaba el aliento

De pronto su Iphone comenzó a llamar y la joven con sorpresa vio que era un FaceTime de parte de Terry , se miro rápidamente al espejo para ver su imagen y contesto

\- Hola ...- Le dijo Terry apareciendo en la pantalla tan guapo como siempre

\- Hola ...- Dijo ella nerviosa y sonriente ... - Tan rápido me extraña Señor Granchester? ...- Dijo divertida

\- Me ha descubierto Señorita Andley ... no mentiré , lo ultimo que quería ver antes de acostarme era tu rostro .. tal vez así tenga suerte y pueda soñar contigo

\- No sabia que eras tan romántico Terry ...- Dijo ella con mirada ensoñadora

\- Yo tampoco sabia que tenia esas cualidades ...- Respondió el riendo ...- También te llamaba para que veas que tu novio no miente y esta en casa y en piyamas ...- Dijo Terry que estaba vestido con una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas y un jogger negro

\- jajaja parece que alguien se esta reportando ...- rio Candy muy divertida por las ocurrencias de Terry

\- Parece que así es ... algo así se siente tener un jefe ? ...- Dijo el joven extrañado

\- Similar , pero mucho menos placentero ...- Dijo Candy

\- Por cierto , usted también dormirá o piensa salir Señorita Andley?

\- Estaré aquí , esperando que sea mañana por la tarde ...- Le respondió suspirando

\- Bien hermosa , te dejo descansar entonces ... nos vemos mañana

Terminaron la conversación con una despedida dulce y Candy se dejo caer en su cama con una sonrisa enorme y un gran suspiro , tenia el teléfono en el pecho como si se tratara de Terry y sus ojos literalmente bailaban de soñar en el día de mañana

Un toque en la puerta la hizo volver a la realidad ...- Adelante...- Dijo Candy con una sonrisa ya que sabia que se trataba de Annie ...- Candy esta bien? ..-Pregunto la morena entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de si

\- Te refieres por lo de Tom? Eso no me importa Annie! Hoy es el día mas feliz de mi vida , Tom puede irse al diablo con sus comentarios

\- Ahh! Cuéntame todo Candy! ...- Dijo Annie gritando de alegría y saltando a la cama de la rubia

Candy comenzó a detallarle todo lo sucedido , desde que había salido del trabajo el viernes , como se lo había encontrado y en que estado , como lo había llevado hasta su casa , la mañana siguiente , el yate , su conversación , la declaración y mas

\- Me puedo morir Candy! Parece un sueño! no , espera! ... esto es demasiado! ... Nueva York tiene como 8.5 millones de habitantes y ustedes se han encontrado en varias oportunidades , el tuvo una perdida muy seria al igual que tu , es como si la vida les estuviera diciendo que son el uno para el otro

\- Lo se Annie , es tan raro que me asusta! Cuando me beso ... sentí como si en el pasado ya nos hubiéramos besado ... cuando baile con el, también sentí el mismo Dejavu ... siento como si ya lo conociera , le tengo confianza , me comporto frente a el como si lo conociera de años , le digo lo que pienso y el igual .. incluso le dije que era Virgen

\- Que? Y como lo tomo? ...- Pregunto Annie abriendo sus ojos

\- Quedo fascinado! ...- Dijo ella con gracia

\- ayyy medio Machista nos resulto el Señor todo poderoso ... bueno aunque lo entiendo .. a quien no le gustaría que la persona que amas no haya estado con nadie antes

\- Bueno el si estuvo con Susana antes y no se con cuantas mas

\- Y eso a ti, debe importante un comino ... ademas tu no andabas de manito sudada con Anthony tampoco ...- Dijo Annie riendo

\- Annie! ...- Reclamo la rubia dándole una pequeña palmada en el hombro

\- jajaja vamos Candy , es para que te relajes un poco! Y crees que el sera el afortunado ? ...- Dijo la morena con mirada endiablada

\- Ayyy Annie! Recién estoy asimilando que soy su novia y me sales con eso? ...- Dijo la rubia escandalizada ,pero sintiendo un estremecimiento en el cuerpo con solo pensar en eso

\- Que puritana Por Dios! ...- Dijo Annie con los ojos en blanco ...- Esta bien! Te entiendo! Pero hazme y hazte el Favor Candy , Si Terruce demuestra ser un novio modelo y te hace la mujer mas feliz del mundo . Da ese paso por Dios! Deja de ser tan cobarde! Anthony ya esta enterrado para todos y tu experiencia con el también esta bien enterrada , es un nuevo capitulo en tu vida

\- Gracias Annie , lo tendré en cuenta y si todo va bien ... si .. es probable que el sea el indicado ...- Le dijo la rubia sin poder evitar sentir los vellos de su cuerpo erizarse de tan solo pensarlo

\- Wiiiii! Que emocionante Candy! Y ya sabes , cualquier duda en esos aspectos , me avisas ... tantos años con Archie me han hecho experta ...- Dijo la morena orgullosa y divertida

Aquella noche , Candy durmió con una gran sonrisa en los labios , una sensación de paz la cobijo toda la noche , al otro lado de la ciudad un castaño estaba en las misma , intentaba ver una serie en Netflix pero a cada momento la imagen de Candy venia a su mente , vio la hora en su celular , era algo tarde y no podía conciliar el sueño por la emoción

El sol salio por fin y dos almas rogaban por que las horas pasaran rápido para reencontrarse , Candy pensó toda la mañana que vestiría esa tarde , Terry lograba con dificultad mantener la concentración durante su reunión , moría por tenerla en sus brazos nuevamente y besar sus pequeños labios que se habían vuelto como una droga para el y se lo había hecho saber a través de un mensaje esa mañana, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara y deseara fervientemente lo mismo.

La reunión de Terry por fin termino , se firmaron los documento de rutina y se llegaron a nuevos acuerdos con los clientes , se levantaron de la gran mesa donde habían estado reunidos para estrecharse las manos y platicar de algunas cosas triviales.

\- Señor Granchester ...- Lo llamo el Señor Coleman , asistente de la compañía con la cual estaban negociando

\- Señor Coleman ...- Saludo el castaño estrechando la mano del hombre que era algo anciano

\- Que gusto verlo después de Tiempo señor Granchester , lo he notado algo ido ... esta todo bien? ...- Pregunto el hombre muy curioso, ya que conocía a Terry desde hace muchos años

\- Ah , Si Señor Coleman ... he tenido unos días un poco ajetreados ,estoy algo cansado ...- Se excuso el castaño con una ligera sonrisa, pues sabia muy bien que su "cansancio" tenia unos preciosos ojos verdes y cabellera dorada

\- Cansancio eh? ...- Dijo el hombre riendo ligeramente ...- Yo conozco bien esa mirada Señor Granchester , es la misma que yo tenia cuando conocí a mi esposa

\- Ah? Eh , bueno ...- Se trabo el castaño al verse descubierto

\- Es una de las mejores etapas Señor Granchester ...disfrútela ...- Le dijo el anciano dándole unas pequeñas palmaditas en el hombro para luego retirarse

Terry se quedo con una sonrisa , así que eso era estar enamorado , recordó en como se haba burlado de sus conocidos cuando le hablaban de amor , de amigos que se volvían hombres sumisos cuando conocían a una mujer . ahora el estaba en esa lista? parecía que si , ya que tenia unos deseos inmensos de poner el mundo a los pies de Candy

Por fin llego la ansiada hora de reencontrase , el timbre del apartamento de Candy sonó y la rubia tomando aire para calmar un poco sus emociones , abrió la puerta para encontrarlo tan guapo que quitaba el aliento , relajado con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y su sonrisa de lado que la hacia tener un mini infarto

\- Hola ...- Le dijo el con una sonrisa

\- Hola ...- Contesto ella

No dijeron mas , pues en cuestión de segundos se lanzaron el uno sobre el otro para devorarse los labios , Candy se aferro del cuellos castaño y el atrajo su delicado cuerpo al suyo aferrándola con sus brazos. Se devoraron por segundo interminables , olvidando el tiempo y el lugar , Terry abandono los labios de Candy para probar su cuello , moría por hacerlo desde que la había visto tomar asiento en su oficina aquella primera vez.

La rubia le dio acceso , no sabia si estaba bien llegar a esos limites tan rápido, pero lo deseaba mucho , tan solo con tocarla la hacia volar en mil sensaciones agradables , sin poder evitarlo un pequeño e inocente gemido salio de su boca y Terry detuvo su avance.

\- Salimos? ... Dijo Candy acalorada por la situación

\- Si , vamos ...- Respondió el castaño con una sonrisa endiablada, tomándola de la mano para salir del edificio, camino al auto que esperaba por ellos

En el auto estaba Peter , que abrió la puerta para la pareja después de saludar cordialmente a Candy , con una sonrisa de complicidad después de aquella noche que habían acordado rescatar a Terry.

\- Como estuvo tu día? ...- Pregunto Terry tomando su mano

\- Nada del otro mundo , estuve en casa , como te fue a ti? ...- Pregunto ella mirándolo a los ojos

\- Bien , aburrido en verdad , lo mismo de siempre , ellos queriendo el mejor servicio y a parte un buen descuento ... Pero no puede estar muy concentrado en lo que decían , nuestros abogados llegaron a un arreglo , a mi solo me necesitan para firmar documentos

\- eh? Y eso por que ? ...- Pregunto extrañada

\- Por su culpa señorita Andley! Usted no sale de mi cabeza! ...- Le contesto divertido y acercándose a ella juguetonamente ...- A donde quiere ir?

La pareja decidió por ir a un lindo y pequeño restaurante de pastas , almorzaron entre risas y bromas , bebieron vino y hablaron mas sobre sus vidas privadas , Terry quería conocer todo de Candy , y ella quería saber todo de el , cada vez se impresionaban mas al enterarse de cuantas cosas tenían en común a pesar de ser de mundos distintos .

Fueron al cine a ver una película que se anunciaba una de las favoritas al Oscar , criticaron el film y actores como un par de expertos y terminaron arrojándose palomitas maíz cuando estaban en desacuerdo

Terry olvidaba que tenia 26 años y era el presidente de una gigantesca compañía valorizada en 35 mi millones de dolares , de pronto era un joven mas , un chico común y corriente disfrutando de una cita. no tenia la necesidad de atender el teléfono o leer mails con detalles de trabajo , estaba empezando a vivir su propia vida y a conocerse así mismo.

Llegaron a casa de Candy y se sentaron en la comodidad de la pequeña y femenina sala , que tenia cojines de gatos y una que otra decoración vintage.

\- Terry ... comenzó ella a hablar mientras habían estado abrazados

\- Dime? ...-Le respondió con voz ronca acariciando su cabellera

\- Que haremos en el trabajo? Osea ... estoy preocupada por ...

\- Temes lo que puedan decir verdad? ...- Pregunto Terry mirándola a los ojos

\- Si .. - Respondió bajando la mirada y mordiéndose el labio algo preocupada

\- Pues por mi que todos lo sepan ... en algún momento tendrán que enterarse ... pero si quieres mantenerlo en secreto , lo entiendo ... Pero Magda si lo sabe Candy , ella se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti desde el principio .. y no debería decirte esto , pero le caes muy bien , le agradas bastante diría yo

\- Ayyy no! ...- Dijo la rubia poniéndose muy roja y tapándose el rostro de la vergüenza

\- jajaja no te preocupes , ella esta feliz , se que mañana ustedes tienen el día libre , mi familia y yo iremos a Riverdale , tenemos una casa ahí , era el lugar favorito de Oscar de niño y solemos ir cada año desde su muerte. Mañana les dare la noticia a mis padres ...

\- De nosotros? ...- Pregunto al joven algo nerviosa

\- Si , amaran escuchar esa noticias , créeme ...- Le dijo el castaño besando su frente

Continuara ...

 **Hola lindas! Gracias por sus comentarios! Y decirle a mi amiga Kelly que estoy tan emocionada con sus narraciones que espero con emoción todos los días por escuchar sus capítulos , Me encanta su forma de narrar y tiene una bella voz! Felicidades linda! Para todas FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD! Les dejo este capitulo que espero que sea de su agrado! Las quiero y nos leemos el viernes =)**


	22. Chapter 22

Habia llegado el día martes , Candy se había vestido muy elegante , se sentia tan feliz y quería verse hermosa por si se encontraba con su novio en algún corredor.

La joven tomo su celular para llamar un Uber e ir al trabajo como cualquier dia , pero un Whatsapp de Terry cambiaría sus planes **" Buenos Días Hermosa , Un chófer ira por ti para llevarte al trabajo! No Vayas a decir que no! Después, si quieres, lo hablamos y te molestas conmigo! Te amo"**

Candy se quedo en shock , miro por la ventana de su apartamento y efectivamente había un auto negro con un hombre de vestimenta elegante leyendo el periódico.

\- Ayy voy a matarlo ...- Dijo al joven apretando los dientes , no le agradaba esa clase de cosas ostentosas, pero solo aceptaría por educación al pobre chófer que estaba esperando por cumplir su trabajo

\- Buenos Días Señorita Andley , mi Nombre es Louis ...- Se presento el hombre cordialmente y abriéndole la puerta la rubia

\- Buenos Dias , Mucho gusto Louis , Gracias ...- Respondió Candy educadamente y se adentro al auto , era un elegante Mercedes negro con lunas polarizadas , asientos de cuero en color Beige y con un exquisito aroma a nuevo , La rubia se pregunto por unos segundo si Terry se había atrevido a comprarlo para ella?

Llego a la compañía y rápidamente se bajo , rogando que nadie la hubiera visto bajar de aquel auto , para su suerte no se topo con rostros conocidos , se adentro al edificio y llego hasta su oficina.

El día transcurrió con tranquilidad , trabajo , platicas divertidas , pero Candy aun no sabia nada de Terry , ni un mensaje , ni un mail , nada , imaginaba que el castaño estaba con bastante carga de trabajo y así debía ser , Candy tenia que asimilar que no tenia de novio a un hombre Común y tendría que asimilarlo rapido pues no quería que le afecte

\- Señorita Andley ...- Llamo de pronto un joven de lentes desconocido para la rubia

\- Eh? Si? ...- Pregunto extrañada la joven

\- La llaman en fotografía ...- Dijo el hombre tranquilamente

\- A mi? Quien? ...- Pregunto al joven muy extrañada , pues no tenia idea que querria esa area con ella

\- No estoy seguro , creo que es algo de la fotos del comercial Señorita ...- Dijo el joven tranquilamente

\- Ok , Gracias

Candy se encamino al ascensor para ir hasta los pisos subterráneos donde se encontraba el área de fotografía , camino por los pasillos y paso por los salones donde se hacían las sesiones de fotográficas , el área estaba vacía

Camino hasta el área de revelado , sabia que solían juntarse allí para ver resultados fotográficos , abrió la puerta con cautela y dio un grito cuando sintió una mano que la tomaba para jalarla dentro del área

\- Terry! ...- Exclamo la rubia , pero rápidamente fue callada por un delicioso beso que había estado esperando todo el día , Candy no hizo mas que enredar sus brazos en su cuello y dejarse a merced de los labios de ese hombre que la traía delirando.

\- Me estaba volviendo loco , necesitaba tenerte así ...- Le dijo Terry en un susurro sobre los labios de la rubia

\- Yo también Terry , pero nadie va a venir aquí? ...- Dijo preocupada

\- No , todos están trabajando en una producción en otro estudio ... - Le decía mientras besaba su rostro

Se besaron por un rato mas , Candy podía notar que cada vez el intercambio era mas intenso , Terry siempre mantenía sus manos en lugares "respetables" pero un deseo de que el la tocara en otros lados se hizo presente

\- Terry ... - Murmuro ella mientras el castaño besaba su cuello

\- mm?

\- Vas a explicarme en este momento sobre Louis y ese escandaloso Mercedes! ...- Dijo ella en un susurro y Terry detuvo sus besos

\- En serio Candy ? Ahora ? ...- Pregunto el joven intentando besarla nuevamente

\- Si! Ahora! ...- Dijo Candy, escabulléndose de un nuevo asalto de besos para no perder la razón.

\- Contrate a Louis , para que te recoja de tu casa y te traiga todos los dias y te lleve cuando yo no pueda hacerlo

\- Terry que ? Eso es demasiado!

\- Claro que no! Candy no lo hago por ser ostentoso , lo hago por tu seguridad , ahora eres mi novia y tengo que protegerte , lamentablemente llamaras la atención al estar a mi lado y no me gustaría exponerte a un secuestro o paparazzis

\- Secuestro? ...- Pregunto la rubia algo asustada

\- Si Candy , podría pasar , no sabes cuantas veces han asustado a mis padres con llamadas falsas cuando mis hermanos y yo eramos niños , por favor , no rechaces esto si? Louis esta perfectamente entrenado para protegerte y carga un arma , esta disponible para ti cuando lo necesites , para eso lo contrate , si quieres salir con amigas o a la casa de tu madre , por favor! Llama a Louis! Si? Te dio su numero verdad ?

\- Si me lo dio ... esta bien , entiendo ...- Dijo la joven comprensiva ...- Pero no pudiste elegir un auto menos escandaloso? Es demasiado ...- Dijo la joven

\- Es el único que tenia como para ti , a menos que quieras uno de los deportivos ? o que compre otro ?...- Dijo riendo

\- No! esta bien , dejemoslo así , pero , cuando pienses tomar una decisión como esa ,me gustaría que hablaras conmigo primero! Estas bien? ...-Le dijo la rubia demandante haciéndolo sonreír , ya que nadie , nunca, le había dado "ordenes"

\- Lo haré hermosa , ahora ven aquí! ...- Dijo Terry riendo y llevándosela nuevamente a los labios

Se besaron por mas minutos interminables , hasta que la razón llego a la mente de la rubia ...- Terry , debo irme! o tendré problemas con Neal si no me ve en mi sitio ...- Dijo la rubia alarmada al notar que llevaba varios minutos ahí

\- Con Neal? ...- Pregunto extrañado el castaño

\- Si , es nuestro supervisor ... - Dijo la joven con naturalidad

\- Su supervisor? ... ahhh ya veo ...- Dijo Terry , con sonrisa socarrona ...- Bien hermosa , ve , no te entretengo mas ! ...- Dijo Terry dandole un casto beso y la joven salio de alli con una sonrisa

Candy camino hasta su área y para su mala suerte, Neal estaba allí ...- Donde has estado Candice? ...- Pregunto el moreno con molestia

\- En Fotografía ...- Contesto algo nerviosa

\- Con quien estuviste perdiendo tanto tiempo? ...- Pregunto Neal de malas

\- Neal cual es tu problema? no han pasado ni 20 minutos desde que la llamaron ...- Intervino Robert molesto

\- Eso es mucho tiempo! Con quien estuviste Candice? ...- Pregunto nuevamente de forma muy grosera

\- Conmigo Neal! Algún problema? ...- Fue la voz de Terry entrando al área y haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran

\- Señor Grandchester , perdón , buenas Tardes , no .. no sabia que estaba con usted...- Dijo Neal reduciendo como una ratón asustado

\- Así es Neal , la llame para ver las fotos que se publicaran en los banners , como sabes, Candice no es una modelo de agencia y tenemos que asegurarnos que este de acuerdo con todas las publicaciones que haremos , tienes algún problema con eso? ...- Pregunto Terry mirando al moreno con ojos fríos

\- No Señor, perdón , solo estaba al pendiente del área , usted sabe que yo reporto a la Señora Magda

\- Reportas a Magda? ...- Pregunto Terry cruzando sus brazos mientras sonreía de lado , mientras una Candy algo nerviosa se dirigió a su escritorio en silencio

Robert ahogo una risa con la palma de su mano y Terry lo miro con complicidad , ambos hombres tenian como pasatiempo ridiculizar a Neal cada vez que tenia oportunidad

\- Vaya Neal , osea eres supervisor de esta área ? Cuando fue eso? Que no me entere? ...- Pregunto Terry inocentemente

\- Bueno , no señor, no es así ...

\- Terruce , el esta encargado de supervisar a sus practicantes , algo así no comentaste verdad Neal? ...- Dijo Robert sin perder la oportunidad de disfrutar ver la cara de Neal del color del papel y sudando en la cienes

\- Ahh , tus practicantes Neal? Vaya! Creo que estoy algo perdido , no tenia idea que tu los habías contratado y que tu les pagabas Neal , que considerado con la empresa! ...- Dijo Terry sarcástico y riendo

\- Señor, es un mal entendido , yo solo me preocupo por que el área funcione correctamente ...

\- Stear, dime algo por favor ...- Dijo Terry dirigiéndose al joven de lentes que estaba muy sorprendido de que el presidente supiera su nombre y le hablara directamente ...

\- Si Señor? ...- Pregunto nervioso

\- El día que conocieron a Neal Leagan como se presento ante ustedes ? Por favor , no me mientas ...- Dijo Terry mirando fijamente al chico

\- Bueno ... el ... Nos dijo que era el supervisor del area de diseño y asistente de la Señora Klein ...- Respondió Stear muy confundido

Terry se volteo a ver al moreno con cara de pocos amigos , Neal estaban tragando en seco y no dejaba de secar el sudor de su frente con el puño de su saco , había sido nuevamente atrapado por Terry

\- Neal Leagan ... sabes que no me agradas verdad?

\- Si señor, me lo ha dicho varias veces ...- Dijo el hombre rendido

\- Este complejo tuyo de gerente general me pone algo nervioso ... hablare con Magda al respecto , ya que , me parece grave que alguien se atribuya cargos en los cuales no ha sido nombrado y que por supuesto engañe a compañeros de trabajo

\- Señor lo lamento mucho , no fue mi intención que esto se mal interpretara

\- Ya Neal silencio ... Dijo Terry con voz aburrida ...- Robert, desde ahora seras el supervisor de esta área , me encargare de informarlo a recursos humanos , Neal espero que aceptes gratamente a tu nuevo supervisor y Candice y Stear , ambos no son mas practicantes, quedan como puestos fijos ...Eso es todo chicos , con permiso ...- Dijo el castaño sin no dar una ultima mirada a Candy que estaba con la boca abierta de la impresión

El moreno no hizo mas que salir de alli humillado dejando a todos los trabajadores del area en sepulcral silencio , con mandíbulas abiertas y ojos estupefactos por lo ocurrido

\- Este es el mejor día de mi vida! Felicidades Robert! ...- Dijo Carlo alzando los brazos de la emoción

\- Terruce es increíble! Lo destruyo en segundos! ...- Respondió el otro joven levantándose para darle un abrazo a su amigo

\- Pero como se le ocurrió inventar algo así? Ustedes le creyeron todo este tiempo? ...- Pregunto Flamy a Stear y Candy

-Bueno ... si ... así se presento , no puedo creer que nos haya mentido con algo así ...- Dijo Stear decepcionado

\- El solo es asistente de Magda y trabaja junto con nuestra área , eso es todo , eso de que le pasa "reportes" es mentira , Magda sabe que somos buenos profesionales y no pone a nadie a supervisarnos ...- - Dijo Carlo de malas

\- Ahora si que tendrá problemas , Terruce debe estar furioso y los destruirá ante Magda , tal vez sus horas estén contadas ...- Dijo Robert

En otra oficina no muy lejos de allí , una mujer de cabellos cortos y negros tenia los ojos muy abiertos después de oír las palabras de Terry , el castaño caminaba de un lugar a otro , muy molesto y enardecido

\- Se que es tu asistonto y estas contenta con su trabajo , pero desde ahora te digo Magda , el día que decidas retirarte de la compañía , Neal Legan se ira contigo , no permitiré bajo ninguna circunstancia que tome tu puesto

\- Hablare con el Terry , te prometo que recibirá una sanción por esto ... - Dijo la mujer decepcionada ...- Pero ahora , ven sientante y cuéntame todo ..-Dijo la mujer con mirada endiablada

\- Que quieres saber ? ...- Pregunto el joven cambiando de rostro

\- Creo que no es necesario que me cuentes , tus ojos ya me lo dicen , que bien cariño! Estoy muy feliz por ti ...- Dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa

\- Gracias Magda , mis padres también están muy felices , mueren por conocerla, pero primero creo que ella tiene que adaptarse a mi ...- Dijo Terry con una hermosa sonrisa

\- Claro que si , paso a paso ... entonces eso quiere decir que no puedo dejarle toneladas de trabajo o mi puesto correrá peligro ...- Dijo la mujer bromeando

\- Acertaste Magda ...- Dijo Terry riendo ...- Bueno hay algo que debes saber , les acabo de decir que ya no serán mas practicantes y ahora son puestos fijos

\- Vaya , pensaba hacerlo en un par de meses , pero te adelantaste por mucho ...- Dijo Magda perpicas

\- Para que esperar? , ambos son buenos , sobretodo Candy ...- Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa de lado

\- Bien cariño , sera como tu quieras ... no soy quien para meterme , pero creo que lo mejor seria que toda la compañía sepa sobre la relación de ustedes , si los ven juntos o escabuyendose por ahí como adolescentes , ella podría tener problemas y la gente no hablaría muy bien

\- Si tienes razón , tan solo llevamos unos dias como novios , lo hablare con ella ... - Dijo el castaño pensativo

El día estaba por llegar a su fin , en el área de Candy todos estaban muy alegres por lo acontecido con Neal , la rubia no quería que Terry lo sacara , si en si , era cierto que estuvo muy mal que Neal se hiciera pasar por Supervisor , el moreno tenia razón al decir que ella se había ido por mucho tiempo y sobretodo sin ninguna razón laboral

 **"Espera a que todos lo des tu área se vayan , bajare a buscarte (carita sonriente al revés) "** ...- Fue el mensaje de whatsapp que recibió de el aquella tarde

Uno a uno se fueron retirando y Candy comento que vendrían por ella para que sus compañeros se retiraran con tranquilidad , la joven se encontraba revisando sus redes sociales en su computador hasta que el sonido de unos pasos entrando a la oficina le hicieron levantar la vista

\- Lista para irnos? ...- Pregunto Terry apoyando ambos brazos en el escritorio de Candy

\- Seguro que ya no hay nadie? ...- Pregunto ella mirándolo a ojos

\- Ni un alma ... acabo de pasar por ahí y todo corrieron , es comprensible , inicio de semana ...- Respondió Terry encogiéndose de hombros

Candy se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia el para quedarse mirándolo fijamente con una mirada que lo ponía nervioso , lentamente se acerco y tomo su rostro con ambas manos para plantar un suave beso en sus labios ...- Debemos hablar Terry ...-Le dijo suavemente pero con una linda sonrisa

\- Sabia que me regañarías ...- Dijo el con una tierna sonrisa ...-Aceptas cenar conmigo?

\- Claro que si ...- Dijo ella y ambos salieron de aquel lugar

El portero ya esperaba al joven castaño con el auto en la puerta y sosteniendo sus llaves , el hombre de baja estatura y cabeza rapada miro con asombro cuando la pareja salia del edificio y la gran sonrisa en la cara del presidente . Candy se sintio algo incomoda y supo entonces que aquel secreto tendría que pronto salir a la luz

Subieron al auto y Terry arranco con destino a un restaurante muy acogedor para estar en compañía de la rubia , en el auto hablaron sobre su día y Terry le comento lo molesto que estaba con Neal

\- Terry es cierto que estuvo mal lo que hizo Neal ... pero en cierto punto tiene razón , no puedo descuidar mi puesto para irme a besuquear con mi novio por ahí ...- Dijo la joven una vez ya sentados en su mesa a la luz de las velas

Terry solo se quedo mirándola con una enorme sonrisa y un brillo especial en los ojos ...- Que sucede? ...- Pregunto Candy al ver que el castaño no le respondía y solo se quedaba viéndola

\- Nada , solo me gusto como se escucho eso ...- Dijo el castaño riendo ...- Si es verdad , tienes razón ...- Se adelanto Terry al notar que Candy se molestaría si no la había escuchado ... - Bueno , entonces que plan tienes para poder vernos? ...- Pregunto el castaño

\- Creo que tendremos que vernos a la salida , como lo estamos haciendo ahora ... - Dijo ella mordiendo el labio

\- Que cruel Candy ... esta bien ... pero no creo que debamos ocultar nuestra relación mucho tiempo...- Dijo el joven con seriedad

\- No lo haremos Terry ...- Dijo ella tomando su mano ...-Solo esperemos un par de semanas , recién nos estamos acostumbrando el uno al otro no es así? ...- Pregunto ella con dulzura

\- Lo hago solo porque tu me lo pides ...- Le dijo llevándose la mano de ella a los labios para darle un suave beso, que estremeció a la rubia

La pareja quedo en mantener en secreto su relación por algunas semanas , se veían a la salida , cenaban juntos y Terry llevaba a la rubia a su casa para comérsela a besos en el auto antes de despedirse hasta el día siguiente

Candy no podía estar mas feliz , el era un hombre tan bueno y amoroso , que a veces le resultaba imposible creer que fuera un hombre tan importante que se maneja en el frió mundo de los negocios

Los fines de semana tenían citas comunes , salían comer , a pasear por la playa para ver el atardecer y alguna veces Candy tenia que solo conformarse con video llamadas por que Terry tenia algunas reuniones que atender de imprevisto , pero ella le agradecía por que siempre que el castaño tenia tiempo libre se lo dedicaba en su totalidad.

Las calles de Nueva York ya contaban con los enormes banners publicitarios de Givenchy y la imagen de Candy era vista en todas partes , las revistas salían a la venta con la foto de la rubia entre sus paginas y la joven no podía sentirse mas orgullosa y algo abochornada

\- Pero que hiciste? ...- Le pregunto Candy al castaño cuando observo por la enorme ventana de la oficina de Terry, un Banner con la foto de ella

\- Yo? ... Bueno, solo tenían que poner un banner por aquí cerca y sugerí este y me dijeron que si ...- Dijo Terry abrazándola por la espalda

\- Oh Terry enloqueciste , te aburrirás de verme todo el tiempo ...- Dijo ella riendo y dándose la vuelta para darle un suave beso

\- Hoy cumplimos un mes ...- Le dijo el apoyando su frente en la de ella

\- Lo se , pensé que no lo recordarías ... y creo que llego el momento de ya no ocultarlo mas ... en mi área ya lo sospechan y con esa escandalosa imagen mia fuera de tu oficina creo que la dejaste en claro ...- Dijo la rubia riendo abrazada a su cuello

\- Ni que decir de mi asistente ... se que se esta carcomiendo la cabeza , por que te paro llamado a mi oficina después del almuerzo ...- Respondió Terry meciéndola en sus brazos suavemente

\- Terry por que no tiene secretaria mujer? ...- Pegunto la joven curiosa

\- Las he tenido ... y no quiero sonar engreído , pero no trabajaban bien .. se me insinuaban , gastaban mas su energía en coquetearme que en trabajar

\- Si ... ya me imaginaba que era algo así ...- Comento la rubia

\- Por que ? Quieres que tenga secretaria?

\- No! Así esta bien! Y espero que así sea siempre Señor Granchester!

\- Jajajaja ... Me encanta cuando te pones así ...- Le dijo Terry dándole un suave beso en el cuello

\- Mi amor debo irme , ya termino mi hora de descanso ...- Dijo la joven separándose ligeramente de Terry

\- Nooo! Señorita Andley , le doy acciones de esta empresa para que se quede en mi oficina todo el día ?...- Bromeo el joven

\- Muy gracioso ... - le dijo dándole un beso en los labios ...- Te veré después? ...- Pregunto ella

\- Claro que si .. este fin de semana estoy libre y en completa disposición para ti ...- Contesto el joven tomando su mano para no dejarla ir

Se dieron un ultimo beso y ella salio de la oficina de Terry con una enorme sonrisa y ojos llenos de amor , tan solo faltaba unas 4 horas mas y se verían de nuevo , era viernes y tenían el fin de semana para estar juntos y eso la hacia inmensamente feliz.

El día termino y como era costumbre Candy esperaba hasta que todos sus compañeros se fueran para esperar a Terry , se quedaba arreglando algunos papeles , revisando su facebook o escuchando música , El castaño hizo su aparición y con una sonrisa, juntos salieron del gran edificio y subieron al auto para encaminarse a la casa de la rubia como de costumbre.

Terry aparco el auto en la entrada entre risas y conversaciones graciosas , ella lo rodeo con sus brazos y se besaron profundamente como siempre solían hacerlo , no querían separarse , como siempre prologaban la despedida y se quedaban platicando

\- Se esta haciendo tarde , debo subir , mañana te veo ...- Le dijo Candy con una tierna sonrisa

\- Candy ...- Dijo Terry con mirada seria

\- Si? ...- Pregunto ella extrañada por la mirada del joven

\- Yo ... bueno ... Candy ... Quieres venir a mi casa a quedarte conmigo el fin de semana ?

Continuara .,...

 **Este capitulo es un regalito de San Valentin mis amadas! jajaja aunque creo que quedaran peor jiji discúlpenme , chicas gracias por sus lindas palabras , deseo que pasen un hermoso día al lado de sus seres queridos y Terrys jeje , Chicas la razón por que mis capítulos son cortos es por mi trabajo , me es complicado , a veces mi trabajo puede ponerse muy pesado y podría dejarlas sin capítulos por semanas y no creo que quieran eso verdad? saben que les cumplo cuando les prometo capitulo , agradezco su comprensión , Gracias otra vez y feliz día! =)**

 **Candice White! Como puedo ayudarte? no puedo enviarte un mensaje privado =( tal vez podrías hacerme llegar un correo personal y podría enviarte los capitulo por ahí! ?**

 **Eli : Yo no uso Whatpad (así se escribe?) No se que es , estas publicando la historia por ahí? En verdad ,con todo cariño, te digo que no me gustaría ver la historia escrita en otro lado =( avísame por favor , un beso enorme linda!**


	23. Chapter 23

\- Ah? a ... a ... Dormir? ...- Pregunto la rubia tragando en seco

\- jaja Si ... a dormir , a pasar los días ahí , ver netfilx ... sabes que no haré nada que tu no quieras ...- Dijo Terry acariciando su rostro , aunque por dentro no estaba tan seguro de poder sobre llevarlo

\- Esta bien ...- Contesto Candy sorprendiendo a Terry por su rápida respuesta ...- Subiré por mis cosas entonces ...- Dijo ella algo nerviosa , no muy segura de estar haciendo lo correcto , pero las ganas de dormir a su lado eran mas fuertes que la razón

\- Te espero aquí ...- Le contesto con una sonrisa complacido

Candy subió rápidamente a su casa con el corazón en la garganta y rogando que Annie estuviera , entro al apartamento a todo galope camino a su habitación para armar un pequeño bolso

\- Annie! ...- Grito ligeramente en pánico

\- Candy! Que pasa? ...- Dijo la morena sorprendida al entrara a la habitación de Candy y verla revolviendo todo su armario

\- Iré a casa de Terry este fin de semana , me invito a quedarme con el ...- Dijo la rubia nerviosa botando ropa por todos lados

\- Como ? Candy, tendrás relaciones con el? ...- Pregunto la morena preocupada

\- Ayy por Dios No! ... Bueno no se ... no creo , aun es muy pronto ... podrías ayudarme? tengo ropa ,pero por un demonio todas mis piyamas son las chaquetas de la universidad y camisetas de gatos ... no es nada atractivo para dormir a su lado ...- Dijo la joven realmente sonrojada

\- jajaja tranquila Candy , esta de suerte ...- Dijo la morena saliendo de allí

Después de unos minutos , Annie regreso a la habitación con una pequeña y bonita bolsa de satin rosa con las iniciales de Vistorias Secret ...- Ten , no la he usado aun , pero es muy bonita ...- Dijo Annie entregándoselo

\- Annie es tuya ... no puedo aceptarla ...- Dijo la rubia

\- Por Dios Candy , tu me regalaste bolsos y zapatos de Givenchy! Givenchy! ... Así que deja de joder y toma! ...- Dijo la morena poniéndolo en su maleta

\- Gracias Annie ...- Le dijo la rubia dándole un abrazo a su amiga

\- Solo hazme un favor ...- Dijo Annie mirándola directamente a los ojos ...- Si lo vas a hacer con el , usa protección desde el comienzo!

\- Annie! Que no pasara! Solo estaremos juntos , veremos películas y ...

\- Lo mismo me decía Archie querida ... jajaja ... vete ya! ya tiene tiempo esperándote

Candy le dio un beso en la mejilla , entro a su baño tomo su cepillo dental y salio del apartamento a todo galope para bajar por las escaleras rápidamente , antes de salir de edificio se detuvo , tomo aire y salio caminando tranquilamente como si nada la perturbara.

\- Lista ...- Le pregunto Terry con su tipica sonrisa de lado que la ponía nerviosa

\- Si ... - Respondió con tranquilidad , pero por dentro traía el corazón a punto de explotar

Terry condujo hasta su residencia , subieron por el ascensor y llegaron por fin a la casa del castaño , Candy estaba nerviosa , ya había estado ahí anteriormente pero ahora la circunstancia era muy diferente.

\- Vamos ...- Le dijo tomándola de la cintura y encaminandola a su habitación

Llegaron a la habitación y Candy dejo su bolso en aquel diván blanco que alguna vez había sido una cama para ella , la rubia salio al balcón de la habitación para ver la hermosa vista , era un área también muy linda , el jacuzzi estaba apagado y el aire casi helado acaricio su rostro , pronto seria invierno y las nevadas comenzarían

\- Hey! .. te vas a resfriar aya afuera ...- Le dijo Terry apoyado en el marco del ventanal

\- Queria ver la vista , ven aquí ...- Lo invito ella

\- Sabes que le temo a la alturas ...- Dijo el

\- Vamos! ... no es cierto ... Yo cuidare de que no caigas ...- Le dijo ella estirándole la mano para que se aproximara

Terry se aproximo a ella lentamente , tomo su mano y la abrazo , se quedo mirándola fijamente a los ojos para luego besarla ...- Me encanta que estés aquí ...- Le dijo el castaño ligeramente separado de sus labios

\- A mi también Terry ...- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa y apoyando su rostro en su pecho

\- Debemos entrar hermosa , o los dos nos enfermaremos ...- Le dijo al oído ...- Prenderé la chimenea

Ambos entraron a la habitación y el castaño encendió la pequeña y moderna chimenea que tenia bajo el televisor ...- Quieres pedir algo para cenar ? ...- Le pregunto a la joven que estaba sentada en la cama observando el fuego

\- Si claro ...

\- Pizza? ...- Pregunto el con una sonrisa

\- Es lo mejor que me has podido proponer ...- Dijo ella riendo

Terry pidió la comida , mientras Candy estaba en el tocador de la habitación de Terry , se miraba al espejo con nervios , tomaría una ducha tibia y se pondria el piyama que Annie le habia obsequiado

Se desnudo algo nerviosa , observando con curiosidad la maquina de afeitar de Terry , su cepillo dental , todos los objetos personales del castaño , lociones que olían delicioso y muy caras , se adentro a la ducha que era enorme y elegante como aquellas que salen en revistas y abrió la regadera , con curiosidad observo el shampoo que usaba Terry , uno de marca francesa y con un olor muy varonil , tomo el jabón y nerviosa comenzó a pasarlo por su cuerpo , el solo hecho de imaginar que Terry lo había usado en cuerpo desnudo la hacia temblar.

Una vez que termino , seco su cuerpo con una impecable y blanca toalla que reposaba en un bonito aparador , saco de su bolso la piyama y se percato que era bien escotada ...- Demonios...- Penso internamente , era bonita y sensual , algo descubierta , pero era su única opción para que el castaño no se burlara de sus camisetas de gatos, era un lindo conjunto color palo rosa en tela de satin que se componía por una camiseta de tiras con un encaje color negro en el escote formando un V y un pequeño short , que era muy corto ...- Ni modo ...Mejor eso a dormir desnuda ...- Penso mientras se vestía con el pequeño conjunto

Una vez que estaba lista , salio a la habitación , Terry no estaba ahí , lo escuchaba en la planta baja hablar por teléfono , para variar , era de trabajo , la joven bufo ligeramente , era viernes , Mas de las 9 de la noche y no le parecía que el atendiera trabajo después de esa hora , sabia que tenia que velar por la empresa ,pero también debía cuidar de su salud

Candy entro a la habitación y se sentó en la cama, era grande , muy cómoda, con cobertor de plumas y seguramente con sabanas de mil hilos de algodón egipcio , se dio la libertad de curiosear un poco , observo las lamparas que decoraban los lados de la cama , algunos libros de economía que reposaban en una mesa , el walking closet que literalmente parecía una pequeña tienda de ropa masculina y una foto que colgaba de una pared , donde salían Terry , su hermano al que había visto en la fiesta y a otro que era mas joven y muy parecido a Terry , sin poder evitarlo su corazón se encogió de tristeza

\- Te agarre! ...- Dijo de pronto una voz tras ella y tomándola de la cintura sorpresivamente

\- Ah! ...- Grito la joven del susto ...- Terry! Que malo eres! ...- Dijo la rubia tomando su pecho con una mano y dandole un pequeño golpe en e brazo por el susto

\- Ouch! y usted también es muy mala Señorita Andley ... - Dijo Terry riendo y atrayendola a su cuerpo

\- Yo por que ? ...- Pregunto ella con inocencia con sus manos apoyada en los pectorales de Terry

\- Por usar esa diminuta piyama y jugar con mis sentimientos ...- Le dijo suavemente para atrapar sus labios y besarla a placer , Candy no puso objeción alguna y lo rodeo con sus brazos , el beso fue creciendo en intensidades y Terry la levanto tomándola de los glúteos , Candy por instinto rodeo la cintura de Terry con sus piernas , mientras el ,sin dejar de besarla, la llevaba hasta la cama.

La recostó y ella lo halo del cuello de su camisa para seguir besándolo , Terry estaba entre sus piernas y la sensación era magnifica , quería que el la tocara mas , que acariciara todo su cuerpo y que su boca besara toda su piel , jamas en su vida había sentido esa necesidad con nadie , con Anthony solo le provocaba miedo cuando el rubio se quería sobre pasar , pero con Terry su cuerpo gritaba por ser poseído.

Terry comenzó a besar su cuello y sus manos comenzaron a acariciar sus piernas , Candy se mordió los labios ante el pequeño apretón que le dio Terry a sus muslos con sus grandes manos , su respiración era mas intensa , y uno ligeros gemidos querían salir de su garganta pero ella intentaba reprimirlos , una de las tiras de su camiseta de satin, comenzó a caer por su brazo , Terry empezaba a bajar por esa zona repartiendo besos y si continuaba así uno de sus senos quedaría expuesto y no sabia que pasaría en adelante .

De pronto el sonido del timbre los detuvo . Terry la miro a los ojos con una sonrisa , ella estaba muy roja y algo avergonzada por como se habían dado las cosas ...- Debe ser la pizza , ya vuelvo ...- Dijo Terry dándole un beso en la pequeña nariz de la rubia y saliendo de allí .

Candy intentaba calmar sus emociones y sus hormonas que estaban disparadas como fuegos artificiales , se acomodo la piyama y se sentó en la cama pensando en lo que acaba de pensar y la vergüenza que sentiría al ver a Terry nuevamente

\- Buenas noches ...- Saludo una voz femenina sobresaltando a la rubia

\- Buenas Noches ...- Respondió Candy al ver a Nancy ingresando a la habitación con una fuente que contenía, platos , cubiertos y servilletas

\- Mucho gusto señorita , mi nombre es Nancy y estoy para servirla , el señor dice que cenaran aquí ... - Dijo la mujer amablemente dejando la fuente sobre una mesa

\- Ah , si , muchas gracias y por favor llámame Candy ...- Le dijo la joven sonriente

La mucama se retiro con una sonrisa , era una mujer mayor y con rostro muy dulce , unos minutos después Terry ingreso con la enorme caja de pizza para dejarla en la mesa

Terry se acerco a ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios ...- ve comiendo , tomare una ducha rápida , ahí están los controles del televisor ...- Le señalo el castaño y se metió al cuarto de baño

Candy aun estaba algo abochornada , se sirvió una tajada y se sentó en la cama para comer , prendió la enorme pantalla plana y comenzó a pasar canal por canal para buscar algo interesante , el baño de la habitación principal contaba con dos puertas , una que daba salida a la habitación y otra que daba salida al walking closet , el sonido de la puerta ,después de unos minutos , llamo su atención y la joven se inclino para espiar al joven que había terminado su baño , la rubia trago en seco cuando pudo verlo pasar envuelto solo con una toalla y su ancha y trabajada espalda le corto la respiración

Candy se inclino un poco mas y pudo verlo a través del espejo , era imposible e injusto , tenia el cuerpo como Ryan Gosling en Crazy stupid Love , era una broma? dormirían juntos? el con ese cuerpo y ella con esa diminuta piyama? , La rubia se percato que había dejado de comer y se estaba mordiendo el labio , el sonido de una cajón cerrándose la hizo volver a la realidad justo a tiempo para disimular cuando Terry salia a su encuentro con unos Joggers color gris y una camita blanca de mangas cortas.

Terry le platicaba de algo , pero ella a penas podía poner atención al notar que su cuerpo se marcaba a través de la camiseta y eso la estaba perturbando , quería tocar ese cuerpo , quería que esos brazos rodearan su cuerpo desnudo

El castaño se sirvió un pedazo de pizza con naturalidad y se sentó al lado de ella para ver la televisión ... Estas viendo Cricket? ...- Pregunto el joven extrañado y divertido.

\- No ... Estaba muy concentrada comiendo y no supe que estaba viendo eso ...- Le dijo ella intentando sonar natural y entregándole el control de la tele

Terry dio un mordisco a su pizza y automáticamente hizo un gesto de placer que llamo la atención de la rubia ...- Que ocurre nunca la has comido? ...-Pregunto la joven divertida al ver a Terry como un niño pequeño disfrutando de comida chatarra

\- No comía pizza hace mas de 3 años ... - Dijo el castaño

\- Que? Como es eso posible? Como puedes vivir así? ...- Pregunto la rubia muy sorprendida de que alguien pudiera vivir sin pizza ya que era su comida favorita

\- Llevo una dieta estricta , Frank me prepara comida balanceada de acuerdo a mi peso y talla ...- Dijo el castaño devorando una tercera tajada ...- Y esa dieta no incluye mas de 2000 calorías por día , gluten , harinas refinas y azúcar

\- Dios ... Estas rompiendo tu dieta conmigo ...- Dijo la joven asombrada

\- Crees que estos brazos se consiguen solo con ejercicio? ...- Dijo el castaño guiñándole un ojo

\- estas muy seguro de tus encantos eh?

Terry estaba por responderle , pero los ojos de ambos de abrieron desmesuradamente cuando un comercial de Givenchy dio inicio en la televisión ...- Oh por Dios no! Cambia eso! ...- Grito Candy apenada al verse a así misma con aquel vestido rosa echada en una pradera hermosa llena de flores

\- Ni loco Candy , lo grabare ...- Dijo el castaño adueñándose del control para poner Rec mientras ella se lanzaba encima de el para quitárselo

\- Te matare Terry ...- Grito ella , pero el castaño fue mas rápido y la cargo por la cintura para que ella dejara de luchar por quitarle el control

\- Amor estas preciosa , no seas egoísta y déjame tenerlo en mi tele! ...- Le dijo Terry riendo mientras ella intentaba morderle el brazo

El comercial finalizo con un ultimo plano del rostro de Candy dando un guiño muy seductor para después ponerse en pantalla negra con el logo de Givenchy ...- Si , me veo increíble ...- Dijo ella riendo al final ,dándose cuenta que estaba echada sobre las piernas de Terry boca abajo

\- Lo veré cuando este a solas ...- Dijo el traviesamente ...- Ahora tu ... ven acá ...- Dijo Terry tomándola nuevamente y recostándola sobre su cuerpo para besarla

Estar sobre el era demasiado intenso , sus fuertes y grandes brazos la rodeaban y acariciaban su espalda , el devoraba sus labios y ella metía sus dedos entre sus cabellos , nuevamente el castaño dejo sus labios para besar y dar suaves mordiscos a su blanco y largo cuello , Candy dejo escapar algunos suaves gemidos y eso no hacia mas que enloquecer a Terry que ya no pudo contenerse mas y lentamente metió sus manos bajo la suave y ligera camiseta de Candy para estruja su cintura , solamente unos cuantos centímetro distanciaban sus manos de sus senos que sabia bien desnudos bajo esa delicada camiseta

La joven se sobresalto al sentir la rigidez del castaño entre sus muslos , era el momento? era el , el hombre correcto? Por que no podía detenerlo? por que pedía por mas? . Candy no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo , una de las manos de Terry ya sujetaba uno de sus senos y maseajaba aquella parte sensible que la estaba haciendo delirar

Continuara...

 **Hola Hola! Yeeeee me preparo para que me digan que soy malvada por hacer esto jajaja , Ya me di cuenta que por ahí hay varias chicas Hot que ya quieren la entrega , pero no se ustedes , aunque la historia sea de la actualidad , yo creo que esperamos conocer un poco mas a la persona con que estamos para dar ese paso no? O soy muy conservadora? jeje ... bueno chicas, esperen eso un poquito disfruten del amor =) Gracias por sus palabras y a mi amiga Kelly recalcarle nuevamente que estoy fascinada y espero sus vídeos todo el día jeje**


	24. Chapter 24

\- Candy ... - Murmuro el en sus labios ...- Si seguimos así, no podre detenerme ...- Le dijo mirándola a los ojos para asegurarse que ella realmente estaba segura de lo que estaban haciendo , Terry estaba realmente ansioso ya que no había estado con ninguna mujer desde aquel error con Susana , que recordaba poco y de una forma turbia

\- Lo lamento ...- Dijo ella bajando de su cuerpo ...

\- No Candy , lo siento yo ... No debo seducirte de esa forma , quiero que sea cuando tu estés lista y cuando tu quieras ...- Le dijo el castaño abrazándola contra su cuerpo

\- No se que habré hecho de bueno para tener a alguien como tu a mi lado Terry ...- Le dijo ella depositando un tierno beso en sus labios

\- La misma pregunta me hago yo siempre Candy ...- Le respondió con cariño y acomodándola en su pecho

Ambos se acurrucaron y disfrutaron de una película , Terry poco a poco fue calmando su ansiedad al igual que Candy , la joven no se había atrevido a dar ese paso esa noche, pero si estaba segura de algo y era que definitivamente era con Terry con quien quería experimentar aquella experiencia y esperaba que fuera así para toda su vida.

Pasaron una hermosa noche , entre conversaciones y risas , vieron como unas tres películas hasta que Candy se quedo profundamente dormida en sus brazos , Terry no podía ser mas feliz , nunca había experimentado algo parecido , tenia a una mujer en su cama y era primera vez que lo disfrutaba , sentía un infinito amor y una enorme necesidad de protegerla y sobre todo de tenerla así todo los días de su vida , una extraña idea cruzo por su mente , pero la descarto de inmediato pensando que era demasiado pronto y que debía de controlar un poco mas sus emociones.

Candy abrió sus ojos y en unos segundos asimilo que había dormido en la cama de Terry , una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar la noche anterior , lo divertido que había sido dormir a su lado y lo tierno y comprensivo que fue, después de aquel intercambio subido de tono , observo que el no estaba a su lado y aprovecho para estirarse a su antojo.

Se levanto algo perezosa y se dirigió al baño , cepillo sus dientes y observo su imagen en el espejo para comprobar su arreglo personal , aun tenia algo de sueño debido al desvelo de anoche y decidió meterse a la cama por algunos minutos mas , tomo su celular y escribió a Annie ya que sabia que su amiga seguramente había estado ansiosa de saber como le fue anoche "Annie , buenos días , espero que hayas podido dormir, no paso nada , un beso" , le escribió la rubia con una sonrisa en los labios

\- A quien se debe esa sonrisa en tus labios? ...- Dijo una voz masculina haciendo que ella levantara la vista para llevarse una imagen gloriosa de el apoyado en el quicio de la puerta , solo con pantalones deportivos y el torso descubierto que delataba que había estado ejercitándose

\- Estaba escribiéndole a Annie ... Por que Señor Granchester? - Respondió ella con una sonrisa traviesa

Terry se encamino hacia ella y subió a la cama gateando como un felino para estar encima de ella pero apoyado en sus brazos ...-Celos señorita Andley , celos de aquella persona que la haga sonreír de esa manera y que no sea yo ...- Dijo el castaño agachándose para darle un suave beso en los labios que la hicieron delirar

\- Que posesivo Señor Granchester ...- Dijo ella riendo

\- Iré a bañarme , seguirás en la cama ? ...- Pregunto divertido

\- Es sábado , la gente normal suele disfrutar mas de su cama los fines de semana ... Mas bien , después de bañarte deberías venir a la cama ...- Dijo ella con inocencia pero para Terry, eso tenia otro significado

\- No me voy negar , es muy tentador ...- Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa traviesa y entrando al baño dejando a Candy algo pensativa hasta que en unos segundos entendió

\- No me refiero a eso Terry! ...- Grito y sonrió al oír las risas del castaño dentro del baño

Terruce Granchester tenia la costumbre de aprovechar los fines de semana al máximo , empezando por un rutina de ejercicios , un desayuno ligero y salir para atender compromisos , reuniones en el club o vigilar algunos aspectos de la compañía que pudieran necesitar mejora , pero aquel fin de semana fue completamente distinto para el , después de su baño disfruto mucho volver a su cama en compañía de su novia para compartir besos y caricias , iniciaron su dia algo tarde para dar un paseo por Central Park , almorzaron en un lindo restaurante frente al mar y se dedicaron a pasear , platicar y disfrutar de un helado en agradable compañía del otro , caminaron arduamente hasta que decidieron sentarse en unas de las bancas que estaba frente a la plaza de Lincon Center

El clima era ya muy frió y ambos estaban efundidos en sus abrigos , Candy estaba recostada en Terry mientras el la rodeaba con su brazo para protegerla de frió y darle calor

\- Terry ...- Dijo de pronto asustada

\- Que ocurre ? ...- Pregunto extrañado al verla algo nerviosa

\- No vayas a mirar ... pero a tu derecha hay un hombre con una cámara .. nos esta tomando fotos creo ...- Dijo la rubia asustada

Terry miro con mucho disimulo y efectivamente había un paparazzi sacando fotos de el escondido tras un mural , Terry sonrió ligeramente , ese energúmeno del medio quería el rostro de Candy para su siguiente publicación de chismes

\- Candy ... recuerdas que me dijiste que ya estabas de acuerdo en hacer nuestra relación publica?

\- Si ... - Dijo ella observándolo

\- Te referías a solo la compañía? o ante todo el mundo?

\- Ante todos Terry ... - Dijo ella entendiendo a lo que se refería el castaño

\- Bien ... estas lista para darle de comer a la hienas? ...-Pregunto riendo

\- Si no queda de otra , hagamoslo ...- Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros

Terry se levanto de su asiento y le estiro la mano para que ella hiciera lo mismo , la tomo del rostro observándola con una linda sonrisa para luego darle un profundo beso en los labios , el paparazzi estaba en su gloria, estaba obteniendo la foto por la cual le pagarían una gran cantidad de dinero. Terry se separo ligeramente de sus labios y con voz suave le dijo ...-Ahora disimula mirar hacia su dirección y dale tu mejor sonrisa ..-Le dijo dándole otro pequeño beso en los labios

Candy simulo reír y miro en dirección al fotógrafo que seguramente ya tendría mas de 50 fotos de su rostro riendo , la pareja se tomo de la mano y se encamino en dirección al auto donde Peter los esperaba para llevarlos a casa.

\- Eso fue divertido ...- Dijo Candy entrando al apartamento y quitándose la bufanda del cuello

\- Probablemente mañana salga la publicación ... muero por leer la cantidad de idioteces que escribirán ...- Comento Terry riendo

\- Terry mira! Esta nevando! ...- Grito Candy emocionada como una niña pequeña, ya que ver la nieve desde un piso tan alto era muy distinto

\- Candy no salgas ...- Dijo Terry corriendo tras ella , pero la joven ya había salido hacia la terraza , el frió era increíblemente insoportable y la rubia no dudo en correr nuevamente hacia dentro de la casa

\- Oh por Dios que frió! ...- Grito la rubia refugiándose en los brazos de Terry

\- Estamos en un piso alto amor , el aire se siente mas fuerte y mas helado ...- Dijo Terry abrazándola para darle calor ...- Ven , vamos a la habitación ...- Dijo el castaño llevándose a una Candy temblorosa

Candy se sentó en la cama y Terry encendió la chimenea , el apartamento contaba con calefacción pero el cuerpo de la joven necesitaba mas calor después de haber expuesto a vientos helados de 45 km

\- Ojala no te resfríes ... Dijo Terry abrazándola

\- Me hubieras dicho eso antes ...- Dijo Tiritando de frió

\- En que momento mi amor? Saliste corriendo como una niña chiquita y no pude alcanzare ...-Le dijo el castaño dándole un beso

Poco a poco el cuerpo de Candy fue recuperando su calor habitual y después de unos minutos sus mejillas ya estaba sonrojadas por el calor del fuego que envolvía a ambos

\- Candy ...- Dijo Terry de pronto , ambos estaban abrazados, sentados en el piso, apoyados al pie de cama , observando el crepitar del fuego que era relajante y acogedor

\- Si? ...- Pregunto ella levantando su rostro para verlo

\- Me gustaría que conozcas a mis padres y al odioso de Charlie ...- Le dijo suavemente

\- Si claro ... me gustaría mucho ..- Dijo ella con una sonrisa

\- Te parece bien mañana? Hablare con mi madre para ir a visitarla

\- Si están de acuerdo , no tengo ningún problema ...- Le dijo ella, feliz de que ese paso se estuviera dando entre ellos

\- Bueno y hablando de eso , yo aun no conozco a mi suegra ...- Dijo Terry riendo y atrapando la nariz de Candy entre sus dedos

\- Ouch! Lo harás ... literalmente ya la tienes ganada ...- Dijo ella con gracia

\- En serio? Y eso por que? ...- Pregunto sorprendido

\- Pues ... Cuando le conté que tu eras el que financiaba los proyectos de Albert ... se emociono ligeramente bastante ...- Dijo la joven riendo

Terry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ...- Oh por Dios , Albert! He estado tan distraído en estas semanas que me había olvidado de el , soy un mal amigo , el ya sabe que tu y yo?

\- No ... No le he dicho nada aun y le pedí a mama que tampoco le dijera ... Iré a visitarlo para hablar con el ...- Dijo Candy con ojos de culpabilidad

\- Creo que ambos deberíamos ir a verlo , no te parece? ...Solo espero que lo tome bien ..- Dijo Terry algo preocupado

\- Bueno , imagino que no habrá ningún problema , ya que ustedes lo conversaron antes , ademas mi hermano es muy comprensivo , a el solo le importa que yo sea feliz y lo soy a tu lado Terry ...-Dijo Candy transmitiéndole confianza y amor

La noche cayo al fin y la pareja decidió salir a un lujoso bar a los que Terry solía frecuentar , el castaño pidió una sala apartada para tener privacidad y pidió una botella del mejor vino del lugar , algunas personas lo habían reconocido y estaban muy curiosas por saber quien era esa joven que iba tomada de su mano , muchos había especulado que Terry tenia una relación con Susana Marlow pero no era nada concreto , ya que nunca se les había visto en publico tomados de la mano o al castaño teniendo algún tipo de comportamiento cariñoso con ella , Candy y Terry bebieron y se divirtieron, hasta muy altas horas de la noche.

Peter llevo a la pareja de regreso a casa y una muy divertida Candy no paraba de reír debido a las bromas del castaño y por las copas que había bebido un poco de mas

\- Ahora soy yo el que te trae en ese estado ...- Dijo Terry riendo

\- Olvídalo Terry! No estoy tan mareada ok? ...- Dijo la rubia haciéndose la ofendida pero un pequeño hipo la delato

\- jajajaja ...- Rio el castaño fuertemente ...- Vamos a la cama

Candy se recostó en la cama , estaba cansada y los ojos se le cerraban de sueño , sintió como el cuerpo de Terry se acomodaba tras ella y la rodeaba con sus brazos , ella se sintió tan cómoda y protegida que automáticamente el sueño apodero de ella , llevándola a soñar con mundos fascinantes donde estaban presentes aquellos ojos verdiazules.

Nerviosa , pero muy ilusionada , la joven miraba con aprobación un lindo vestido color verde esmeralda que le quedaba muy bien , había sido una suerte haberlo llevado entre sus cosas a la casa de Terry y ahora lo usaría para conocer a sus suegros . Peino su cabello en una media cola y maquillo su rostro de una forma muy natural , Terry la esperaba sentado cómodamente en su sala mientras leía el periódico , su boca cayo al suelo al verla tan hermosamente arreglada y se repitió así mismo que definitivamente era la mujer de su vida cuando ella le dedico una sonrisa

\- Estoy lista , vamos? ...- Le dijo tomando su abriogo negro

\- Pareces una muñeca ...- Le dijo el con una sonrisa de lado y levantándose para acercarse

\- Tu estas muy guapo ...- Dijo ella levantando los ojos para verlo , disfrutando de su cercanía y su delicioso aroma varonil

Terry la tomo de la barbilla para besar sus labios y llenarse de ella , moría por desvestirla y hacerle el amor como a ninguna mujer en su vida , sin dudas era una gran prueba para el enfrentar tales situaciones , pero su amor por ella eras mas fuerte que sobrepasaba lo físico.

\- Vamos ...- Le dijo con voz ronca antes de no poder tolerarlo mas y hacerle el amor ahí mismo en la alfombra

La gran Mansión de los Granchester les dio la bienvenida , Candy estaba impresionada con el tamaño y belleza de aquella casa. Fueron recibidos por un mayor domo y entraron por la gran puerta principal

\- Hola Cariño ...- Fue una mujer muy bella y elegante que los recibió cariñosamente a ambos

\- Madre , ella es Candice White Andley , mi novia ...- Presento el castaño sin poder creerlo

\- Mucho gusto Candice! Estamos muy felices de poder conocerte ...- Dijo Eleonor con una linda sonrisa

\- El gusto es mio Señora Granchester ...- Dijo ella recibiendo el sorpresivo abrazo de la mujer

\- Llámame Eleonor Cariño ...

\- Buenas Tardes chicos ...- Saludo de pronto una voz masculina

\- Padre , ella es Candice ...-

\- La señorita Candice White Andley ... ya nos conocíamos ...- Dijo el hombre estirando la mano de la joven con una amigable sonrisa

\- Si es cierto Señor Granchester , no pensé que lo recordaría ...- Dijo al rubia con una sonrisa dejando Eleonor y a Terry con la boca abierta

\- Como olvidarlo Candice , tu discurso fue impecable y muy alentador ...-Dijo el hombre amablemente

\- De donde ? Que me perdí? ...- Pregunto Terry sorprendido

\- Recuerdas que a comienzos de este año fui invitado a la graduación de la universidad de Nueva York ? ... Bueno , Candice fue la alumna que se graduó con mayor promedio de su generación , fue elegida para dar el discurso de grado y debo decir que me impresiono mucho , a parte que su director me hablo muy bien de ella , también averigüe que Candice entro con el mas alto puntaje a nuestro programa de practicas

\- Oh, eso es excelente Candice! ...- Exclamo Eleonor sorprendida

\- Y por que yo no se nada de esto? ...- Pregunto Terry sorprendido

\- Bueno ... no me gusta alardear mucho...- Dijo Candy roja como una granada y encogiéndose de hombros

\- Vaya que estas llena de sorpresas ...- Le dijo el castaño pellizcando secretamente su cintura ,muy orgulloso

\- Pasemos chicos , Charlie bajara en un momento ...- Los invito Eleonor a la mesa

Pasaron a una bella mesa muy fina y decorada con vajilla francesa y cubiertos de plata , Candy tomo asiento al lado de Terry y los cuatro continuaron conversando amenamente , a pesar de ser una familia con mucho dinero , Candy pudo observar rápidamente que Tanto Eleonor como Richard era persona muy sencillas y amables

\- Hola! ...- Dijo Charlie ingresando al comedor y dirigiéndose a Candy para saludarla ... - Solo quiero decirte , que si te aburres de mi hermano o el te hace algo que te moleste , con gusto estaré esperando por ti ..- Dijo el joven galantemente ...- Ouch! ...- Se quejo al momento de sentir la mano de Terry tomándolo de la parte trasera de su cuello para alejarlo de Candy con un movimiento suave

\- Charlie compórtate! ...-Le regaño Eleonor fulminándolo con la mirada

\- Disculpa a mi hermano amor , es un poco cavernicola , es adoptado pero no lo quiere reconocer

\- Terry ...- Dijo Eleonor con voz suave

El almuerzo fue muy ameno , Candy platico a gusto con los padres de Terry y ellos estaban a gusto con la joven , podían ver que era una chica sencilla e inteligente , que estaba con Terry por amor y no detrás de su fortuna y para ellos eso era una bendición

\- Candice cariño , por cierto, en un par de semanas celebraremos el cumpleaños de Terry y espero que puedas venir , quiero presentarte al resto de la familia ...- Dijo Eleonor mientras tomaban el te

\- Mama , otra vez? ...- Se quejo el castaño

\- Si Terry! Es la única oportunidad que tienen tus tías para poder verte! Es como una tradición ...- Dijo la mujer intentando mantener la paciencia con su necio hijo

\- Si me encantaría , gracias ...- Respondió Candy con una risita al ver la cara de molestia de su novio

\- Candy y ... no tendrás una prima? que me puedas presentar ...- Indago Charlie

\- Charlie! ...- Le llamaron la atención Eleonor y Terry a la vez al joven, que reía de buena gana ya que amaba hacer enfurecer a su hermano mayor

\- Bien padres , nos vamos retirando antes de que Cahrlie la espante mas ...- Dijo Terry poniéndose de pie

La pareja se despidió cariñosamente , Candy y Terry salieron de aquella gran mansión con una gran sonrisa en los labios , sin dudas había sido un paso importante para ambos y había sido un éxito.

La noche había caído al fin y Terry melancólicamente sabia que debía llevar a Candy a su casa nuevamente , el castaño había amado ese fin de semana , nunca había disfrutado tanto compartir con alguien su casa , su cama , sus cosas ... e imaginarse a si mismo regresando a su apartamento sin su presencia lo hacia sentir un vació en el corazón

\- No quiero que te vallas ...- Le dijo el castaño en el auto acariciando su rostro

\- Debo volver .. Veras que la semana se pasara rápido ...- Dijo ella dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla

Terry la tomo sin previo aviso para besarla , hasta donde podría su corazón soportar tanto amor ? la frase " grandes locuras se han cometido por amor" cobraba sentido para el en esos momentos , quería pedirle que subiera y tomara todas sus cosas para llevársela con el , pero sabia que era demasiado pronto y debía calmar sus emociones

Se despidieron como siempre , llenos de amor y cariño ,con la promesa e ilusión de verse pronto , Candy bajo del auto con una gran sonrisa y subió hasta su apartamento pensando que pronto seria su cumpleaños , ...que regalarle a un hombre que lo tiene todo?

Continuara ...

 **Yeeeee , chicas miles y miles de Gracias , llegamos a los mil Reviews! Se los agradezco infinito! Bueno a pedido de mayoría (y mía) Candy continuara siendo virgen por unos días mas ... DÍAS AH! jajaja tampoco tan monja! No se impacienten la entrega sera linda , espero que les guste este capi , besos a todas =)**


	25. Chapter 25

\- Su cumpleaños en dos semanas ...- Dijo Annie tomando su mentón entre sus dedos

Ambas jóvenes se encontraban en la habitación de Candy , como era de esperarse, Annie moría de angustia por saber como le había ido a la rubia en su fin de semana al lado de su novio

\- Si ... Y ... Bueno yo ... Ya se que voy a regalarle por su cumpleaños ...- Dijo la rubia poniéndose roja

Annie se quedo en silencio por unos segundos observando a su amiga , las mejillas rojas de Candy la delataron y la morena abrió los ojos de la impresión al imaginárselo ...- Oh por Dios Candy .. en serio? ...- Pregunto la joven atónita

\- Te parece mal? ...- Pregunto Candy un poco confusa

\- No ... para nada ... solo que , estas segura?

\- Si Annie , no se porque , pero me siento segura a su lado a parte de que ... realmente lo amo .. no había sentido esto por nadie , no se compara en nada a la relación que tuve con Anthony ... - Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

\- Lo mismo sentí yo con Archie ... creo que estas mas que lista ...- Dijo la morena tomando la manos de su amiga ...- Bien Candy tienes muchas cosas que hacer antes de que eso suceda

\- Eh?

\- Si! Primero , Una visita al medico , yo te acompañare , el área de bikini y una lencería muy sexy! ...- Dijo la morena emocionada

\- Ayy Annie que cosas dices? ...- Dijo la rubia avergonzada

\- Candy! Tienes que estar perfecta , Terry jamas debe olvidar esa primera vez! Debes hacer que lo marque de por vida , ademas , imagino al pobre hombre que debe estar desesperado , así que, si vas a hacerlo , hazlo bien! ...- Dijo la joven con convicción

\- Esta bien ... sera como tu quieras Annie

\- Bien , este fin de semana, si te invita a quedarte en su casa nuevamente , debes decir que no! Por como me has contado las cosas , ya no creo que duren mucho , así que , si quieres que sea especial tiene que esperar hasta su cumpleaños ...- Dijo la morena riendo con malicia

La semana había dado inicio y Candy estaba algo nerviosa , ya que había decidido hablar con sus amigos del área sobre su relación con Terry , la joven llego muy temprano aquel día y ansiosa espero que llegaran uno a uno

Neal había salido a reunirse con Magda para ver algunos detalles de trabajo y la joven aprovecho la oportunidad para hablar con ellos , nerviosa se mordió el labio y se levanto de su sitio para llamar su atención

\- Chicos ...- Llamo la rubia llamando la atención de los presentes ...- Hay algo que deben saber ... bueno ustedes ya lo venían sospechando ...- Dijo la joven tronándose los dedos

\- Que ocurre Candy? ...- Pregunto Robert algo preocupado

\- Bueno ... yo y el señor Granchester ... somos novios ...- Soltó de pronto observando la cara de sorpresa de todos

\- Lo sabia! ...- Dijo Carlo triunfante ...- Robert me debes 20 dolares ...- Dijo Carlo con gracia ...

\- En serio Candy? ...- Pregunto Robert con la boca algo abierta

\- Si ... bueno , todo empezó con el trabajo de las fotografías ... luego nos hicimos amigos y no pude evitar enamorarme de el ... se que es dificil de creer , espero que no vayan a creer que soy una interesada .. es que las cosas se dieron así y no pudimos evitarlo ... me enamore de el ...- Dijo la joven roja como la sangre misma

\- Y quien no lo haría Candy? ...- Dijo Flamy de pronto sorprendiendo a la rubia ...- El señor Granchester es una buena persona , siempre que esta de buen humor claro , y tu eres una buena chica y muy guapa , es comprensible que hayan enamorado ...- Dijo la morena con una sonrisa de comprensión ... me alegro por ti Candy ...- Agrego

\- Muchas Gracias Flamy ...- Respondió Candy feliz

\- Jamas pensaríamos mal de ti Candy! ...- Dijo Robert poniéndose de pie y dando un abrazo amistoso a la joven ...- Te conocemos y sabemos que eres muy sencilla , basto ver tu trabajo con Givenchy y seguiste siendo la misma , estoy feliz por ti y por Terruce!

\- Yo también Candy ... Me alegro por ustedes! Ahora intercede por nosotros para un aumento ...- Bromeo Carlo de buena forma

\- jajaja Gracias chicos

\- Felicidades Candy ...- Dijo Stear ...- Creo que todos los sospechábamos desde la fiesta no es asi?

\- Si , definitivamente ...- Respondieron todos riendo

\- Candy , solo debe importante la opinión de las personas que te conocemos , la gente de otras áreas dirán rumores y hablaran tonterías pero debes ignorar todo ...- Le dijo Robert comprensivo

\- Gracias Robert , me alegra que lo hayan tomado así chicos , estoy muy agradecida con ustedes ...- Dijo al rubia contenta

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Presidencia , Terry trabajaba con mucha concentracion , Unos clientes Italianos llegarían a la compañía en los siguientes días y tenia varios detalles que ver y muchas reuniones que atender , seria una semana complicada

\- Terry? ...- Llamo la voz de Magda en la puerta

\- Magda pasa , hay cosas que tenemos que ver ...- Dijo e castaño sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla

La mujer ingreso a la gran oficina , algo nerviosa , ya que tenia una buena propuesta para darle , pero no muy segura de que el castaño lo tomara de buena forma , como sea , ella tenia que conseguir su autorización.

\- Terry , cariño ... Tengo una buena propuesta de Parte de Louis Vuitton , quieren que hagamos su campaña de tacones y bolsos para Otoño Invierno , sesión de fotos y Banners publicitarios

\- Me alegra Magda , avísame cuando las cotizaciones estén listas ...- Dijo Terry apuntando una información

\- Si , por supuesto ... bueno Terry veras ... hay un detalle ...- Dijo la mujer algo incomoda

\- Que ocurre?

\- Que la marca ... quiere a Candice para la campaña ...- Soltó Magda observando detenidamente la expresión del castaño

Como era de esperarse los ojos de Terry se oscurecieron y automáticamente dejo de teclear y de prestar atención a su computador para mirar fijamente a Magda

\- No entiendo Magda , tenemos mas de 200 modelos en esta compañía! O algo esta fallando en esa área? ...- Pregunto el castaño irritado

\- Vamos Terry ... sabes que Candice es muy atractiva y a llamado la atención debido a su impecable trabajo con Givenchy , los fotógrafos y editores me comentaron que es muy agradable trabajar con ella ..

\- Y a mi que me importa si les gusta o no? ... en fin ... que es lo quieren? ...- Pregunto el joven rendido pues sabia que Magda no se dejaria perder tan facilmente

\- Una sesión de fotos , solo eso cariño , nada de comerciales ni desfiles ...

\- Esta bien Magda , pero hay tres reglas en este juego ... Primero , Si Candice te dice que no , respetaras su decisión , segundo , nada de semi desnudos o la marca se puede ir olvidando de nuestros servicio y tercero , no quiero a un modelo hombre haciendo la sesión con ella , esta claro?

\- Vaya que me saliste celoso Terry ... esta bien , sera como lo pides , tengo entendido que solo lucirá los zapatos y bolsos vestida únicamente con una camisa de hombre , sera algo sexy , ya sabes , para que se luzcan los accesorios , puedes aceptar eso? ...- Pregunto la mujer cruzando los dedos

\- Ayyy ,... si ella esta de acuerdo , supongo que si ... - Concluyo Terry no muy convencido

\- Ahora .. por otro lado esta Victorias Secret , pidieron si la niña de tus ojos podria presentarse a un casting ...- Menciono la mujer divertida por dentro al ver los ojos de Terry lanzar llamar

\- Puedes decirle, de mi parte, a esa marca que se metan su casting ya saben por donde Magda ... - Dijo Terry apretando los dientes

\- Tranquilo Terry ... ya se como piensas , yo no le diré nada del tema de Victoria a Candice , lo harás tu , es justo que ella sepa que esta marca desea hacerle un casting , es Candice la que debe tomar la decisión , no nosotros ... y te sugiero que se lo hagas saber , no vaya ser que se entere por otro lado

La mañana transcurrió tranquila , Candy revisaba por momentos los portales de las revistas de chismes para ver si había alguna nota de ella y del castaño , después de almorzar con sus compañeros , recibió un whatsapp de parte de Terry pidiéndole que vaya a su oficina , con una gran sonrisa , la rubia se dirigió a su destino

\- Hola hermosa ...-La saludo el muy emocionado de por fin verla y poder darle un beso .

\- Hola amor ... estas bien? Tienes cara de estar algo agotado ...- Dijo la joven sentándose en las piernas de Terry y riendo ligeramente al ver su gran imagen de ella , fuera de la oficina de Terry

\- Tendré una semana complicada , vendrán unos clientes de Italia ... llegan mañana , tendré almuerzos y varias salidas .. ya sabes ...- Le dijo con una ligera mirada triste ya que daba a entender que casi no tendrían tiempo para verse esa semana

\- Esta bien Terry ... estaremos juntos cuando tengas tiempo , no te preocupes ... - Le dijo acariciando su rostro

\- Hable con Magda ... Me dijo que Louis Vuitton quiere hacer una sesión de fotos y te quien a ti de modelo ...- Dijo el joven con algo de recelo y estrujando la pequeña cintura de Candy

\- Yo ? Otra vez ? ...- Pregunto asombrada

\- Es tu culpa por ser tan linda ... si Candy ... te quieren a ti , le dije a Magda que dependía de ti , si no estas de acuerdo respetara tu decisión , están prohibidas la fotos semi desnuda y fotos con modelos hombres

\- jajaja Ayy Terry , eres muy gracioso , lo se ... jamas haría fotos semi dednuda , no debes preocuparte por eso y tampoco me entusiasma salir en fotos con un hombre desconocido tocándome ... - Concluyo la joven con desagrado

\- Por eso y muchas razones mas te amo ...- Le dijo el castaño besándola en los labios ...- Hay algo mas ..- Dijo al concluir el beso y algo indeciso si debería continuar

\- Que ocurre? ...- Pregunto extrañada

\- Bueno que ... Victorias Secret quiere hacerte un casting ...- Dijo Terry cuidadosamente

Candy se quedo en silencio por unos segundos , sin dudas era una enorme sorpresa , que chica no se había imaginado una vez en su vida saliendo en aquellas lujosas pasarelas con alas y siendo la admiración de miles de personas?

\- Y tu que opinas de eso? ...- Pregunto la joven sorprendiendo a Terry por su pregunta

\- Quieres la verdad ? O prefieres que te responda con educación? ...- Pregunto Terry empezando a sentir una oleada de celos

\- La verdad , sin anestesia ...- Dijo ella mirándolo fijamente

\- Que ni loco dejare que mi novia salga con miniaturas a mostrar su cuerpo a una cantidad de pervertidos y que sea la fantasía de una sarta de morbosos ...-Soltó el castaño con energía

\- Osea, que si deseo hacerlo porque me hace feliz , no me apoyaras? ...- Pregunto la rubia con mirada triste

Terry se quedo helado por unos segundos , era en serio? Ella quería salir a mostrarse de esa forma? Y su opinión no contaba ? Entendía que muchas mujeres soñaban con una oportunidad como esa , pero que hacer en una situación como esa? ... El castaño lo medito por unos segundos y dijo :

\- Si es algo que te haría feliz ... supongo que si , te apoyaría , pero yo seria tu representante en ese caso y eso no esta en discusion ...- Dijo de malas pero resignado

\- Terry ... -Lo llamo Candy con una gran sonrisa, tomando su rostro entre sus manos ...-Jamas lo haría , no es una de mis aspiraciones tomarme fotos y desfilar en bragas jajaja , Mi mayor aspiración es ser una buena editora de moda , no modelo , puedes estar tranquilo ...- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo

\- Me estabas poniendo a prueba Candice White Andley? ...- Dijo el joven con una sonrisa socarrona y tomándola de la cintura para acercar su rostro al de ella

\- Un poquito y me encanta saber que me apoyarías en todo Terry ...- Le dijo Candy con ojos dulces e inocentes

\- Me las vas a pagar ...- Dijo el castaño tomado sus labios para besarla apasionadamente , Candy se aferro a su cuello y se dejo llevar por el para disfrutar de cada beso y caricia

Aquella tarde , Candy tuvo que regresar a su casa junto con Louis , Terry tenia presentaciones y reuniones que preparar y trabajaría hasta tarde , después de miles de besos y palabras tiernas , ambos se despidieron ya que en los siguientes días tendrían poco tiempo para verse

-Que bien que llegas! Eres famosa! ...- Le grito una Annie muy emocionada cuando la rubia abrió la puerta de su apartamento

\- Que es esto? ...- Se pregunto la joven tomando una revista que su amiga le extendía

\- Opino que salen hermosos! ...- Dijo la morena señalandole el articulo donde salían varias fotos de ella junto con Terry , abrazados , besándose y una donde la rubia salia riendo naturalmente

- **"Susana Marlow pierde la batalla" Corazón del empresario mas deseado de américa tiene dueña"** ...- Leyó Annie en voz alta y dando saltos

Candy tomo la revista y se sentó en el pequeño sillón de la femenina sala a leer la cantidad de tonterías que diría aquella columna , tenia el corazón latiendole en la garganta , sabia que debía ignorar esas cosas , pero quería estar informada

 **" Terruce Granchester el multimillonario mas asediado de América ha sido finalmente cazado? Pues así lo aseguran estas fotos captadas por nuestro reportero , que aseguro ver al joven Magnate de forma muy romántica con la joven rubia a la cual beso y abrazo sin ningún reparo en plena vía publica.**

 **La joven en cuestión es nada mas y nada menos que la nueva Top Model de su compañía , mas hermosa y mas joven que la pobre y despechada Susana Marlow , ex modelo que renuncio a la compañía debido a nuevos proyectos en Europa .**

 **Como se sabe, siempre hubo rumores si el Señor Terruce Granchester mantenía una relación con Susana Marlow , pero esto nunca fue confirmado ya que jamas se le capto en actos románticos con la modelo.**

 **En cambio , esta jovencita ha logrado lo que ninguna mujer en el mundo ha podido y es enamorar a uno de los hombres mas importantes del mundo , su nombre es Candice White y tiene a penas 22 años , todo un manjar para el estresado magnate , sera que por fin este importante hombre ha entregado su corazón? La bella ha enamorado a la atractiva bestia? Sera que pronto se escucharan campanas de boda?**

\- Pfff ... Esto ni siquiera tiene lógica y su narrativa es pésima! Que clase de ignorantes escriben esta cantidad de tonterías? Mira el titulo? afirma una cosa y luego lo preguntan en el párrafo jajajaja ...

\- Si , es un desastre , los editores de chismes no son bien pagados , solo la compre por que ambos se ven lindos! .,...- Dijo Annie con ojos ensoñadores

\- Si es cierto , se nos ve lindos , las recortare ...

\- Me encanta cuando dicen mas hermosa y joven que la pobre y despechada Susana Marlow jajaja ... Proyectos en Europa? Pff ... que mentirosa que nos resulto la arrastrada eh? ...- Dijo la morena riendo

\- se lo mandare a Terry por Whatsapp ...- Dijo la rubia tomándole fotos a las paginas con su celular ...- Prácticamente en esta publicación ya nos están casando

Una vez que la joven ya se encontraba en su cama y vestida con las piyamas envió las imagines de la revista y el texto a Terry , como era de esperarse el castaño reacciono muy divertido por la cantidad de tonterías escritas

" **Me han dicho bestia atractiva?"** ...- Escribió indignado haciendo reír a Candy

 **"Podrías salir un momento? Tengo algo para ti"** ...- Escribió de pronto el castaño haciéndola sobresaltarse

Continuara ...

 **Hola ! Besos lindas! Nos leemos el viernes! Gracias por escribirme y darme buenas ideas jjeje ! Las quiero y agradezco a cada una!**


	26. Chapter 26

\- Me vera en estas fachas! Ayyy! ...- Se quejo la rubia mirándose en el espejo , tenia puesto unos pantalones rosas de piyama y una camiseta pequeña que dejaba ver su ombligo con el dibujo de un gato ...- Ni modo , que me vea así ...- Se rindió haciéndose una cola de caballo y saliendo de su habitación para abrirle la puerta

Después de unos segundo de haber abierto la puerta eléctrica , tocaron el timbre de su apartamento, dándose una ultima mirada en el espejo abrió con una sonrisa , pero sus ojos se abrieron ante la gran sorpresa ...- Albert! ...-Grito Candy emocionada al ver a su guapo novio acompañado de su hermano mayor

\- Hola pequeña! ...- Saludo el rubio feliz mientras recibió a su eufórica hermana en sus brazos

\- Oh Albert! Quería verte , iba a hablar contigo pero ...

\- Tranquila Candy , me alegra que haya sido Terry el que me haya buscando para decirme que cuidara muy bien de mi hermana , ya estoy enterado de todo y sobre tu etapa de modelo ... ah sin contar con tu aparición en las revistas de chismes ...- Agrego con gracia

\- No podía dejar pasar mas tiempo Candy , tenia que conversar con Albert , fui a buscarlo después del trabajo y decidimos venir a darte una visita ...- Agrego Terry mientras ambos atractivos jóvenes ingresaban al apartamento para tomar asiento en la sala.

\- Estas libre en el hospital Albert?

\- No ... debo regresar mas tarde , solo vine a verte pequeña , no nos hemos visto desde tu graduación

\- Lo se , soy una mala hermana

\- Nada de eso Candy , estas ocupada con tu trabajo y yo los fines de semana prácticamente no puedo ver a nadie por el internamiento , así que Terry me trajo y me regresara en un rato

\- Así es , Peter lo llevara al hospital mas tarde ...- Dijo el castaño sonriente

\- Candy! Candy! ...- Grito de pronto una Annie haciendo su aparición en la sala , pero sonrojándose instantáneamente al ver que su amiga tenia visitas

\- Oh lo siento! Hola Terruce , Albert ...

\- Hola Annie ...- saludaron ambos algo divertidos

\- Que ocurre Annie , por que esa cara? ...-Pregunto la rubia alarmada al ver los nervios de su amiga

\- Candy! Estas en E entretaiment !

\- Que? ...- Preguntaron los 3 al unisono

\- Siii , vengan ahora! ...- Grito la joven y los tres la siguieron hasta su habitación que tenia la tele encendida en aquel canal

Las mandíbulas de los tres cayeron al suelo al ver el programa y al presentandor acompañado de otra chica con una foto de Candy en la pantalla

\- Pero quien es esta chica? ...- Decía el presentador ...-Pues hay grandes rumores que gracias a ella Susana Marlow abandono el país

\- Bueno , he escuchado por fuentes confiables que Susana Marlow quería ser la imagen del nuevo perfume de Givenchy y que esta nueva jonvencita que no es modelo profesional le arrebato la oportunidad ...- Dijo la presentadora con una risa burlona

\- Sin dudas esta guapa niña ha venido pisando fuerte , primero el trabajo y luego el corazón del famoso empresario Terruce Granchester ...- Dijo el presentador riendo

\- Sin dudas yo me declaro oficialmente fan de Candice White , quiero verla en mas anuncios de moda , creo que hace un trabajo excelente , como una chica común destruyo a una de las modelos las influyentes de los medios en el ámbito laboral y sentimental! ...- Dijo la presentadora aplaudiendo

\- Igual yo , Todos sabemos que Susana Marlow estaba tras la enorme fortuna de Terruce Granchester ...

Candy no sabia que sentir en esos momentos , no estaban hablando mal de ella , pero tampoco le gustaba que la hicieran quedar como la mala de la novela o la justiciera , ella nunca había tenido esos propósitos , simplemente las cosas se habían dado así

\- Alguien esta queriendo hacerle daño a Susana , como supieron lo de Givenchy? ...- Pregunto Terry extrañado

\- Yo creo saber quien es ...- Dijo la rubia llamando la atención de los presentes , Susana no era de sus santa devoción , pero ya estaba fuera de la compañía y pasándola mal para conseguir nuevos trabajos ya que prácticamente Terry la había vetado de todas las marcas , eso ya era castigo suficiente para esa arrastrada , pero que continuaran haciendo leña del árbol caído no le parecía algo divertido de ver

\- Quien amor? ... - Pregunto Terry abrazándola, pues había notado que ella estaba algo acongojada por lo que habían visto en televisión

\- Una tal Luisa ? Puede ser ?

\- Luisa Reagan? , pero si es su mejor amiga ... - Dijo Terry extrañado

Candy simplemente lo miro y se encogió de hombros ...- No se Terry , es la unica persona que se me viene a la mente ...

\- Esto no me gusta ...- Dijo Albert algo serio ...-Espero que esto no pase a mayores ...- Dijo el rubio con su instinto protector

\- No pasara Albert , esto terminara mañana , te doy mi palabra ...- Dijo Terry decidido con Candy entre sus brazos

Conversaron unas horas mas y Albert se fue de regreso al hospital llevado por Peter , Terry habia decidido quedarse un rato mas con Candy , ambos estaban echados en la cama de la rubia cómodamente

\- Te molesta si me quedo a dormir? ...- Pregunto el castaño abrazandola contra su pecho

\- En serio? ...- Pregunto Candy con una gran sonrisa ...-Me encantaría que te quedes Terry , pero ... y tu ropa? Como harás mañana ?

\- No te preocupes , Peter vendrá mañana temprano a traerme un cambio de ropa y nos vamos a la oficina juntos , te parece bien?

\- Me encanta la idea ...- Dijo ella feliz de poder dormir en sus brazos aquella noche ...-Por cierto con que dormiras? Esa ropa de trabajo es muy incomoda

\- Desnudo ...- Dijo el con una sonrisa de lado

\- eh? ...- Dijo Candy con las mejillas rojas

\- jajaja , no creo que una de tus piyamas de gato me quede o si? ...- Dijo riendo y pasando su dedos por el dibujo del tierno gatito en la camiseta de Candy

\- Le preguntare a Annie si tiene alguna piyama de Archie por ahí ...- Dijo la rubia levantándose y saliendo de la habitación

Para suerte de Candy , la morena tenia un pantalón deportivo suelto y cómodo de su novio recién salido de la lavandería , la rubia se lo llevo a Terry y este descaradamente se cambio de ropa frente a ella haciéndola sonrojar y sintiendo a su pobre corazón batallar contra la ola de emociones

Candy intentaba no mirar , pero no pudo evitar poder apreciar su magnifico cuerpo con detenimiento , Terry tenia unos brazos fuertes , unos pectorales bien formados , el vientre marcado por los ejercicios , cintura masculina y bien marcada , una espalda ancha que quitaba la respiración , Terry la observo con una sonrisa orgullosa y algo traviesa , ella se estaba mordiendo el labio

\- Te gusta lo que ves amor? ...- Dijo Terry mirándola fijamente

\- Ayy Terry no me molestes! ...- Dijo la rubia sobresaltándose al verse descubierta e intentando disimular en vano

\- jajajaja ...- Rio el joven muy divertido ante el nerviosismo de Candy ...- Lastima que tu ya tuvieras puesta esa piyama ...- Dijo el castaño acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado

La joven trago en seco , su cuerpo ya no lo resistía mas , estaba por mandar todo al diablo y dejarse tomar en ese momento por este perfecto hombre dueño de su corazón que la miraba de forma algo lasciva y para el mayor de los males tenia el torso descubierto

\- Es hora de dormir Terry , mañana tenemos que trabajar ...- Le dijo la joven intentando sonar natural

\- Bien ...- Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa y metiéndose en la cama junto con ella , la cama era de de plaza y media y el contacto entre sus cuerpos era inevitable

Candy se acomodo sobre el pecho de Terry para ver la televisión , la piel del castaño en contacto con la de ella ardía , la rubia intentaba poner atención a la pelicula que estaban viendo en la tele ,pero la respiración de Terry y sus latidos en su oído la hacían estremecer , la joven se encontraba batallando entre sus pensamientos y sentimientos hasta que levanto la cabeza para observarlo , Terry se había quedado profundamente dormido.

Candy respiro aliviada y sonrió tiernamente , se veía tan hermoso durmiendo que era algo un poco hipnotizante , Terry estaba realmente agotado , después de trabajar tanto había ido en busca de Albert y lo había llevado hasta ella , sin dudas era un hombre magnifico y cada vez estaba mas convencida que el era el hombre indicado en su vida , el primero y rogaba que también fuera el ultimo.

A la mañana siguiente llegaron juntos a la oficina ante la mirada atónita de varios empleados que seguramente ya habían leído o visto en la televisión los chismes sobre la pareja . Candy ya estaba acostumbrándose poco a poco que la miraran son sorpresa o que hablaran en susurro cuando la veían , sabía que pronto eso acabaría.

De pronto varios empleados , la trataban con sumo respeto y se dirigían a ella como Señorita Andley , la saludan cordialmente y se ponían nerviosos con su presencia , Candy se había convertido como en una clase de Gerente General para ellos y eso le causaba algo de gracia y burla.

Los días pasaron tranquilamente y de pronto la rubia noto que los chismes sobre ellos habían parado de pronto , no habían mas fotos , paparazzis escondidos ni imágenes de ella en la televisión.

\- Hay algo que debes saber ... y espero que estés de acuerdo ...- Le dijo Terry una vez que se encontraban en su oficina como todos los días durante las horas de descanso de Candy ...- Hay una razón por la cual los periodistas dejaron de hablar o fotografiarnos

\- Ya imaginaba que algo habías hecho ...- Dijo Candy con una risita

\- Hable con el dueño de E y le pedi que se prohibiera hablar de nosotros en sus programas o revistas allegadas , pero el también es un hombre de negocios y por supuesto el desgraciado me pidió negociar nustra privacidad a cambio de algo

-Que? Pero que demonios le pasa? Y que es lo que quiere? ...- Pregunto Candy molesta e indignada

\- Quiere una entrevista de nosotros en sus revistas , ya sabes , sesión de fotos y responder algunas preguntas , anunciando nuestra relación al mundo ...- Comento el castaño poniendo los ojos en blanco

\- Bueno ... no es tan grave .. pero que preguntas harán? ...- Pregunto Candy algo asustada

\- Eso estará controlado , no te preocupes , solo contestaras las que quieras responder ...- Le dijo Terry acariciando su espalda para darle confianza

Los días pasaron y como era de esperase Candy y Terry no pudieron verse mucho , los clientes Italianos llegaron con muchas exigencias absorbiendo todo el tiempo del castaño , que agotado llegaba a su casa para caer rendido de sueño

Mientras tanto , Candy aprovecho esos días , para ir al medico , ir a la estética , comprar una lencería muy sexy y un lindo vestido que usaría en el cumpleaños de Terry , para suerte de ambos aquellos pesados clientes se irían antes del cumpleaños del castaño y el podría pasar su día en tranquilidad

Annie daba miles de consejos a Candy , sin dudas la rubia estaba muy nerviosa , no tenia la mínima idea de como dar placer a un hombre , con Anthony de unos leves toques sobre la ropa no había pasado.

\- Y si soy mala? ...- Preguntaba la rubia mordiéndose el dedo pulgar , gesto que siempre hacia al estar insegura de algo

\- Aprenderás Candy , Terry te enseñara ...- Dijo la morena dándole ánimos

\- Y si el se decepciona? ...- Pregunto nuevamente pensando las peores cosas

\- Candy ... Terry te hará el amor , por que te ama y se muere por ti ... sera totalmente distinto , satisfacción le puede dar cualquier mujer , no mezcles las cosas.

Entre llamadas y algunas escapadas de parte de Terry de las reuniones de trabajo , la joven pareja se veía unos minutos para llenarse de amor el uno al otro , las dos semanas pasaron con rapidez y los clientes ya habían vuelto a su país de origen.

Sin darse cuenta , Candy ya estaba empacando sus cosas para irse a casa de Terry aquel sábado , pasarían el día juntos y en la noche asistirían a la reunión que había organizado su madre , recibirían las doce ya que el cumpleaños de Terry seria al día siguiente.

Después de haber pasado una linda tarde en una exposición de arte y paseando por el barrio bohemio de Nueva York , ambos regresaron a casa del castaño para prepararse para la fiesta . Terry no estaba muy animado , no le gustaba que celebraran su cumpleaños y ser el centro de atención , pero ese cumpleaños seria diferente ya que estaba en compañía de la mujer que amaba

Candy tembló con nerviosismo al ver el pequeño conjunto de encaje color negro que había elegido para aquella noche , sabia que volverían temprano a casa ya que Terry le había repetido varias veces que solo esperarían las doce y luego se retirarían ya que prefería estar con ella a solas, que aguantar a sus tías habladoras por mucho tiempo.

La rubia había comprado junto con Annie un bello vestido color perla , la tela del vestido estaba llena de pequeños y discretos brillos dándole una apariencia muy elegante , era corto , sin mangas y con un discreto escote , una vez lista se encontró con Terry en la habitación vestido elegantemente con su frack negro

\- Eres el regalo mas hermoso que me han podido dar esta noche ...-Le dijo el castaño acercándose a ella para darle un beso

Candy le abrió los brazos y lo recibió cariñosamente , el se veía tan guapo vestido tan elegantemente , sin dudas era un hombre irresistible y empezaba a comprender a todas esas mujeres que habían estado tras el , pero ninguna de ella había podido conocer lo amoroso y noble que era , la rubia no podía esperar el momento de poder estar a solas con el y quitarle esa camisa con sus manos.

\- Ayy Candy , me encantaría poder quedarnos los dos solos esta noche, estas tan hermosa ...- Le dijo el castaño ahogando sus palabras en el cuello de la joven

\- Gracias amor , pero no puedes ser tan ermitaño , tenemos que ir ...- Le dijo ella divertida

\- Pero nos iremos temprano , con quien realmente deseo pasar mi cumpleaños es solamente contigo ...- Le dijo con una mirada tierna haciendo que su corazon se estremeciera

\- Te amo Terry ...-Le respondió ella, aguantando las lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos por tanto amor

\- Yo mas hermosa ...-Le dijo el con el mismo brillo en los ojos

Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos , compartiendo esa deliciosa química de amor y complicidad entre ambos , tomados de la mano se dirigieron al auto donde Peter los llevaría hasta la residencia de sus padres

La decoración era magnifica y muy elegante , una entusiasmada Eleonor les dio la bienvenida y muy emocionada secuestro a Candy para presentarla al resto de la familia , mientras Terry conversaba con algunos amigos de su padre

\- Es muy hermosa Terry , felicidades ...- Le dijo un amigo de su padre , un hombre ya mayor de 65 años

\- Y ya piensas casarte? ...- Pregunto la esposa de este

\- Ah? Bueno , aun no hemos pensado en eso , tenemos un par de meses juntos ...- Respondió el castaño algo incomodo

Para suerte de Terry , su padre intervino en la conversación cambiando el tema , Terry respiro aliviado , no le agradaba esas reuniones pero solo asistía por complacer a sus padres

\- Parece que mama esta fascinada con Candy eh? ...- Le dijo Charlie aproximándose a su hermano

\- Si , me alegra mucho en verdad ... y tu ? Con quien viniste?

\- Con Jessica Wesman ...- Respondió el menor con una sonrisa endiablada ,...- esta por ahí sirviéndose un trago

\- Clásico de ti Charlie ...- Dijo Terry arqueando una ceja

Eleonor se aproximo a los jóvenes junto con Candy , ambas conversaban amenamente ...- Aquí esta tu Candy , cariño , ya conoció a todas tus tías , Candy linda , te dejo con Terry antes que se ponga histérico , disfruten la noche chicos ...- Dijo la mujer alegremente dejándolos solos

\- Hola Candy , estas muy guapa hoy ...- Saludo Charlie galantemente

\- Hola Charlie , gracias ...- Respondió ella, mientras Terry rodeaba su cintura posesivamente

Los tres conversaron amenamente por unos minutos hasta que una joven de cabello negro , alta y con ojos azules se aproximo a ellos , tenia un vestido rojo muy escotado y tan apretado a su cuerpo que parecía que su busto explotaría.

\- Hola Terruce , que gusto verte después de tanto tiempo ...- Dijo la joven ignorando al resto y dándole una sonrisa seductora

\- Jessica , te presento a mi novia Candice ...- Respondió solamente con mirada seria

\- Novia? ... Hola , tu eres modelo también no es así? Eres la imagen del nuevo perfume de Givenchy no? Le quitaste la oportunidad a Susana verdad? ...- Pregunto la joven que tenia una mirada extraña debido a la cantidad de vasos de vodka que ya había ingerido

\- Vaya , me alaga que sepas tanto de mi ... - Dijo Candy con sonrisa burlona

\- Bueno es lo que se rumorea entre las modelos ...- Dijo la joven bebiendo de su vaso y toda despota

\- En serio? Tu eres modelo a caso? ...- Pregunto Candy recorriendola con la mirada, pues la chica solo parecía una pobre mujerzuela barata

Terry comenzó a toser disimuladamente con la intención de ahogar una carcajada , el no necesitaba intervenir , Candy era muy inteligente y sabia defenderse por si sola ante víboras vulgares como Jessica Wesman , Una simple modelo de pasarelas que no pertenecía a la compañía ya que Magda la había retirado por mal comportamiento

\- Claro que si ... tengo entendió que tu no ...- Dijo la joven molesta y arrastrando las palabras por su evidente embriagues

\- jajaja que gracioso , hace un momento dijiste que si , debe ser el vodka , ten cuidado ... - Dijo Candy apoyándose en el hombro de Terry

\- Jessica , vamos , quiero enseñarte algo ...- Intervino Charlie algo divertido al ver que el ambiente estaba algo tenso y llevándosela de allí mientras la vulgar chica se quejaba

\- Por Dios! De donde salio ese espécimen? ...- Pregunto Candy sorprendida he indignada

\- Disculpa amor , son la clase de mujeres que le gusta a Charlie , ya sabes , solo para pasar el momento ...

La fiesta continuo sin ningún percance , recibieron las 12 con un gran pastel de cumpleaños que llevo Eleonor con muchas velas , y todos los presentes saludaron y felicitaron a Terry por su onomástico , menos la tal Jessica que ya yacía dormida por tanto alcohol, en un auto de los Grachester en dirección a su casa.

Como era de esperase después de unos 30 minutos de haber recibido su cumpleaños , el castaño se despidió de sus padres con la escusa de estar realmente agotado y que deseaba retirarse

\- Agotado no? ...- Dijo Eleonor con una mirada endiablada a su hijo

\- Mamaaa... - Le llamo la atención ligeramente mientras Candy se despedía de Richard ...- Gracias por la reunión , sigan divirtiéndose mucho ...- Le dijo su hijo por un beso en la frente

Candy y Terry subieron al auto que los llevaría de regreso a casa , La rubia ya estaba realmente nerviosa , sabia que el momento estaba muy cerca y sabia que había grandes posibilidades de que ocurriera ya que Terry estaba muy despierto

\- Esta bien que nos hayamos ido tan temprano? ...- Le pregunto ella algo insegura

\- Claro que si , mi madre es muy sociables , le encanta organizar reuniones con cualquier pretexto , así que ella esta feliz , es lo único que me importa ...- Dijo Terry con una sonrisa de la lado y atrayendo el cuerpo de Candy para abrazarla

Llegaron al apartamento y el corazón de Candy retumbaba en su pecho y oídos , las manos le temblaban ligeramente y una adrenalina recorría todo su ser , había pensado en todo , pero no en como llevarlo a esa situación

\- Quieres tomar un vino ? ...- Le pregunto el castaño quitándose el saco y corbata

\- En realidad Terry ... quiero ir a la habitación ...- Dijo Candy sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo

\- Eh? Tan temprano? ...- Pregunto el castaño algo extrañado

\- Quiero darte tu regalo de cumpleaños ...- Dijo ella sintiendo que el aire no llenaba del todo sus pulmones

\- En serio? Que es ? ...- Pregunto el castaño algo inocente pues no tenia la mínima idea de los planes de la rubia

\- Vamos Terry ...- Dijo ella subiendo rápidamente por las pequeñas escaleras y muy sonrojada sin voltearse a verlo , El castaño imaginaba que se trataba de algo material , Candy era muy inocente para hacerle alguna de esas propuestas y no imaginaba nada relacionado a la intimidad

Entraron a la habitación y Terry la observaba confundido ...- Sientate ...- Le dijo Candy señalandole los pies de la cama y con una tormenta de emociones en el corazón

Terry se sentó y la miro extrañado ...- Que ocurre Candy? Te noto muy nerviosa ...- Pregunto extrañado ,pero empezando a sentir una agradable sensación en el cuerpo.

Candy solo le dio la espalda y retiro su cabello hacia un lado , para poner frente a el , el cierre de su vestido ...- Me ayudas por favor? ...- Dijo la rubia dejando a Terry helado de la cabeza a los pies.

Terry trago en seco y sus manos comenzaron a temblar , no podía creer lo que ella le estaba pidiendo , nervioso y sin decir nada , bajo el pequeño cierre del vestido de Candy mirando como la espalda de la rubia con aquel sujetador se revelaba ante el , El cierre del vestido llego hasta el tope y el detuvo su avance. Su pecho subía y bajaba ante la expectación

Candy se giro para verlo directamente , tenia las mejillas rojas y al igual que el ,su pecho se encontraba en la misma acelerada carrera , entre los nervios y la excitación , la rubia llevo sus manos a sus hombros para retirar el vestido de su cuerpo , este cayo al suelo revelando su hermoso cuerpo cubierto solamente por aquel pequeño y sensual conjuntos de lencería negra

Continuara ...

 **Hola lindas , no me apaleen! Creo que iniciar el tormentoso Lunes con un delicioso capitulo es el mejor remedio! yeee! Algo esta pasando con la pagina que no me deja subir capitulo , espero que este pueda subir , sin mas , muchas gracias por sus reviews , espero sus lindos comentarios! Las invito a escuchar a Buen Puerto! y que tengas un hermoso fin de semana! Besos =)**


	27. Capitulo 27

\- Candy ...- Murmuro suavemente Terry , idiotizado , estupefacto , con una gran llamarada recorriendo todo su ser , haciendo que aquella parte de su cuerpo reaccionara con el solo echo de verla.

La rubia estaba nerviosa , su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente al verse semi desnuda frente a el y por la forma en que sus ojos la recorrían , el la miraba como si estuviera apreciando una magnifica obra de arte y eso la hacia sentir hermosa , la joven se acerco a el para besarlo sin decir ni una palabra. Terry invadió su boca saboreando el momento que era muy cargado de erotismo , poso sus grandes manos en la pequeña cintura de la rubia y se estremeció al sentir su suave piel bajo su toque ,recorrió su talle y su espalda disfrutando de esa piel tan tersa que se erizaba de placer

Candy llevo sus manos hasta el cuello de Terry y sin dejar de besarlo desabotono la camisa del castaño , el maravilloso y fuerte cuerpo de Terry se expuso ante sus ojos haciéndola sentir oleadas de calor , Terry se libero de su camisa y atrajo mas el cuerpo de Candy al suyo ...-Estas segura?...-Dijo el castaño entre sus labios sin dejar de besarla y acariciar su piel

\- Quiero ser tuya Terry ...- Dijo ella deteniéndose un momento para verlo a los ojos y transmitirle su seguridad con la mirada

Terry se puso de pie , tal alto como era , tomo su mentón entre sus dedos y la beso como solamente el sabia hacerlo , ese beso tan especial que la hacia estremecer y perder la fuerza de sus piernas , el castaño llevo sus manos hasta el broche de su sujetador y lo abrió lentamente , Candy pensó que en cualquier momento perdería la cordura , era un momento tan intenso , jamas en su vida había estado desnuda frente a nadie y menos delante de un hombre.

Las manos de Terry temblaban ligeramente , le costaba respirar y poder contener la cantidad de emoción y erotismo que se había acumulado en su pecho, Estar con Candy no se comparaba en lo mas mínimo a otras experiencias que había tenido en el pasado , ella era como una Diosa , era como un tesoro único e invaluable que tenia entre manos , el joven estaba rendido a ella y solo deseaba fervientemente cuidarla y darle placer.

Terry bajo los tirantes del sujetador de Candy por sus hombros , acaricio con sus dedos cada centímetro de piel por donde los tirantes pasaban , el busto de ella se expuso ante el , con sus botones erguidos por el intenso momento , Terry dejo de respirar al verla , eran hermosos y llenos ,volvió a besarla y tímidamente llevo sus manos hasta su busto haciendo que Candy soltara un pequeño gemido al sentir el contacto de sus grandes manos en su pecho.

Después de acariciarlos y masajearlos con sus pulgares haciendo que ella se estremeciera aun mas , la abrazo sintiendo el delicioso contacto de sus torsos desnudos, bajo sus manos por su cintura y tomo con ambas manos su derrier para estrujarlo, que era redondeado y perfecto , ella echo la cabeza hacia atrás y el asalto su cuello , subió por este y tomo su oreja, Candy ya no podía retener mas lo pequeños gemidos , tan solo estaban empezando , no imaginaba lo que seguiría después

Entre besos , el castaño la llevo a la cama e hizo que Candy se acostara en ella , vestida solamente con esa pequeña braga que cubría su intimidad , su pecho subía y bajaba por su respiración entrecortada y sus mejillas ardían por el rubor , Terry se separo de ella y mirándola fijamente se quito el pantalón y se libero del resto de su ropa , Candy al ver aquella parte erguida de su cuerpo no pudo evitar mirar a otro lado con la cara muy roja , habían pasado a un plano tan intimo tan rápidamente que no era extraño que le chocara un poco

Terry sonrió de lado , cautivado por su inocencia , gateo sobre ella y deposito un suave beso en sus labios ...-Déjame darte placer Candy , confía en mi ...- Le dijo el suavemente en el oído haciendo que ella sintiera una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo y que un leve punzón se hiciera presente en su intimidad ...- Si ...- Respondió ella en un suave murmuro

El joven volvió a besarla con pasión , abandono sus labios para bajar por su cuello repartiendo besos y probando con su lengua la piel de Candy , dejando un camino húmedo , para luego bajar hasta sus senos , Terry tomo uno de sus pezones con sus labios y Candy se arqueo de placer , el castaño beso y lamió aquellas sensibles zonas y sonrió internamente al oírla gemir y disfrutar de aquellos besos, era magnifico sentirla así , si tan solo ella supiera que eso no era nada con lo que tenia planeado hacerle después

Después de entretenerse y torturarla con ese placer en sus senos por un buen rato , el castaño se puso de rodillas frente a ella, Candy no dejaba de admirarlo, disimuladamente miro la intimidad de Terry y no pudo evitar morderse los labios , Terry lo noto, pero no comento nada , solo sonrió y con mirada traviesa metió sus dedos en el inicio de las pequeñas bragas de la rubia para comenzar a deslizarla por sus caderas y sus piernas . La pupilas de Terry se dilataron al ver aquel tesoro que tanto ansiaba , la tenia completamente desnuda en su cama , era como aquellos postres deliciosos y que uno no sabia por donde empezar a comer

\- Eres tan hermosa Candy ...- Dijo el joven con voz rasposa

\- Tu también Terry ...- A penas pudo hablar ella por los nervios e instintivamente intentando cubrir su intimidad

Terry se acerco nuevamente a sus labios para relajarla , volvió con su tortuosa y deliciosa repartición de besos por todo su cuerpo y Candy se sobresalto a ver que el castaño seguía bajando después de haber besado su ombligo

\- Terry ...- Murmuro ella entre jadeos y timidez , sintiendo su cuerpo arder al sentir sus besos mas abajo , sabia lo que el planeaba hacer , siempre había escuchado a sus amigas hablar de eso y a penas podía creer que estuviera a punto de pasar ...- Terry ...-Volvió a llamar mientras el castaño se posicionaba entre sus delicados muslos y suavemente los abría para el

\- Shhh! Solo disfrútalo ...-Le murmuro suavemente el castaño , comenzandoa besar la parte interior de sus muslos y acercándose a esa parte tan intima para besarla

La reacción de Candy fue inmediata , sus ojos se abrieron en par ante aquel contacto y su espalda se arqueo por el placer , no pudo evitar soltar un atrevido gemido y el castaño continuo con su avance de besos deliciosos y tortuosos . Terry disfrutaba ver las reacciones de Candy y el dulce sabor de ella, le sabia deliciosa y amo verla retorcerse por placer y escucharla murmurar su nombre. Después de algunos minutos de intensidad , el castaño introdujo su lengua en ella , llevando a la rubia a una nueva dimensión, comenzó a sentir unos espasmos muy placenteros que venían de su bajo vientre , cada vez la sensación era mas fuerte, sus gemidos ya eran incontrolables y con una de sus manos tomaba la cabeza del castaño que se había convertido en un exquisito verdugo , alcanzo las estrellas y un gran estallido se dio en su interior haciéndola gritar.

Terry beso la parte interior de sus muslos sin dejar de verla con aquella sonrisa endiablada y algo retorcida , mientras Candy aun no regresaba de aquel viaje a las estrellas y odiándolo por la forma tan seductora en que este la miraba provocando que ella lo deseara aún más. Terry se puso encima de ella , la beso nuevamente y le murmuro al oído ...- Se mía , solo mía ...- Candy no podía dejar de contornearse , mordiendo sus labios y muy entregada le dio a entender que quería ser poseída por el , estaba muy deseosa de sentirlo mas cerca , Terry se posiciono sobre su cuerpo , mientras ella se abría para el amor y suavemente se fue hundiendo en la mujer que amaba , el rostro de Terry de transfiguro y un grueso gemido escapó de su garganta , para el castaño era la sensación mas intensa y perfecta que había sentido en su vida. Pronto sintio la virginidad de Candy e intento con mucho esfuerzo retener la embriagues del momento , calmo su pasión y sus inmensos deseos de embestirla hasta desfallecer en sus brazos , beso sus labios y susurró un "te amo" en su oído , se tomo su tiempo para que ella se acostumbrara a su intromisión y de un ligero impulso se adentró por completo en ella , haciendo que ambos temblaran de placer

Candy siempre había oído decir que la primera vez dolía muchísimo , pero en aquellos momentos le parecía una gran mentira , si, era cierto, se sentía un ligero ardor pero el placer de estar con aquel hombre, dueño de su corazón, era mas fuerte, provocando en ella el deseo de entregar todo de si , Terry la tomo con toda la pasión y delicadeza posible, con suaves y ligeras embestidas , disfrutando de cada una como si fuera la última , mordio , beso , lamió , soltó palabras sin sentido , mientras ella disfrutaba sus deliciosos movimientos interiores , arañaba su espalda y bajaba sus manos para sentir los gluteos del castaño que la enloquecían , se disfrutaron mucho el uno al otro , intercambiaron miles de besos y caricias , sintiendo como sus respiraciones se convertían en una sola ,ella pedía por más sientiendo que en cualquier momento algo explotaría entre ellos. El estrujaba sus caderas y muslos , tomaba sus senos , narcotizado por el inmenso placer de hacerla suya , aumento al intensidad de sus embestidas y Nuevamente Terry la llevo a un nuevo viaje para alcanzar las estrellas , mas intenso y perfecto , el solo hecho de verla llegar y disfrutar lo enloqueció haciéndolo alcanzar el placer junto con ella pero fuera de su cuerpo , cayo rendido , hundiendo su cara en los bucles de la rubia y se acosto a su lado para abrázarla con infinito amor a su cuerpo.

Candy lo abrazo fuertemente , había sido la experiencia mas hermosa de su vida , su primera vez había sido algo magnifico y muy placentero , unas lagrimas se asomaron a sus ojos y Terry se asusto ...-Que ocurre ? Te hice daño? ...- Pregunto alarmado al darse cuenta

\- No Terry , fue hermoso ... siento tanta alegría y amor por ti , no pudo haber sido mejor ...- Dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida

\- Dímelo a mi Candy , es primera vez que hago el amor , eres la única mujer que me ha hecho sentir de esta manera y se que seras la ultima ...- Le dijo el castaño amándola enloquecedoramente y sintiendo mucha ternura por sus palabras

Se dieron un tierno beso y regulando su respiración ambos se quedaron dormidos , muy juntos y abrazados , fue el sueño mas delicioso y relajante que tuvieron en toda su vida .

Candy abrió sus verdes ojos , había amanecido y a través de la ventana podía ver a los copos de nieven cayendo suavemente , la habitación era cálida y sobretodo aquel cuerpo masculino que la abrazaba , el dormía pacíficamente , debía estar muy agotado después de la cuarta o quinta vez que habían hecho el amor. Luego que Terry, se enterara que la rubia hace pocos días estaba tomando pastillas , reaccionó como un niño en un parque de diversiones y casi no la dejo dormir en toda la noche , ella lo disfruto mucho , su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado al suyo y la satisfacción de cada entrega era cada vez mas placentera.

La rubia se levanto de la cama con cautela y retirando suavemente el brazo de Terry que la rodeaba posesivamente. Se levanto y noto que le dolían las piernas y el cuerpo ligeramente , vaya que había sido una noche intensa , pensó muy sonrojada y mirando a la cama donde ese guapo hombre dormía , el era suyo , el la había convertido en mujer , en su mujer y ella no podía sentirse mas dichosa.

Ingreso al baño , se dio una ducha caliente , lavo sus dientes y verifico su arreglo personal , ella no era de esas mujeres que andaban muy al pendiente de su físico , pero por alguna razón quería verse hermosa las 24 horas del día para Terry.

Salio del baño y se percato que Terry no estaba en la cama , a donde había ido? La rubia se acerco al walking closet y se percato que allí tampoco estaba

\- Buu! ...- La asusto de pronto saliendo de la nada y tomándola entre sus brazos para cargarla y lanzarse junto con ella en la cama

\- Ahh! ...-Grito ella del susto mientras un Terry enloquecido y completamente desnudo le llenaba el rostro de besos ...-Terry voy a matarte! Por que me haces esto? ...- Se quejo entre cortada por sus besos

\- Te atreviste a dejarme solo en la cama ...- Dijo el castaño riendo y besando sus labios

\- Solo quería darme un baño y arreglarme un poco ...- Dijo ella empezando a sentir un calor subir por su cuerpo por lo besos de Terry bajando por su cuello

\- Bueno yo tengo hambre Candy ... y no es de comida ..- Dijo Terry quitandole aquella bata de satin que cubría el cuerpo desnudo de Candy

Después de haberle hecho el amor nuevamente , ambos jóvenes desayunaron a gusto en la barra de la cocina , Como era domingo ni Frank ni Nancy estaban en la casa del castaño y ambos tenia el apartamento para ellos solos , Candy preparo el desayuno con ayuda de Terry, que no sabia ni como prender la estufa , la rubia le enseño a manejarla , a hervir agua , freír huevos , usar la cafetera y algunas cosas de utilidad , era comprensible ya que Terry había tenido servidumbre toda su vida y no sabia hacer aquellas cosas , pero el castaño estaba realmente fascinando de aprender algo nuevo y de la habilidad de Candy.

\- Si no estuviera aquí , que hubieras desayunado? ...- Pregunto la rubia

\- En el club o Frank me deja todo congelado , Usar el microondas es mi especialidad ...- Dijo Terry devorando los huevos revueltos , moría de hambre por la cantidad de energía que había perdido en las ultimas horas

\- Bueno , ahora que ya sabes usar la cocina no seria mala idea que tu mismo te cocines algunas veces ...

\- No creo ser buen cocinero ...

\- Eso no lo sabrás si no lo intentas ...

\- mmm supongo que tendré a mi novia para que me haga el desayuno los domingos , después de desayunarla a ella por supuesto ... - Dijo Terry con una sonrisa de lado , complacido al ver como las mejillas de Candy se encendían por su comentario

\- Que bárbaro señor Granchester , se saciara alguna vez? ...- Pregunto ella haciéndose la inocente

\- Con ese cuerpo que usted posee señorita Andley , lo veo un poco difícil ...- Dijo Terry estirando su brazo para acariciar las piernas de la rubia

\- Lo denunciare por acoso sexual ...- Dijo ella riendo

\- Correré el riesgo ... Le dijo sonriente atrayendo a la rubia por la cintura ...-Quieres tomar un baño conmigo? ...- Le pregunto cerca al oído haciendo que se estremeciera , sintiendo una deliciosa sensación en su bajo vientre

\- Si por supuesto ...- Contesto con una sonrisa seductora

Después de un delicioso baño caliente en la tina , que por supuesto termino en intimidad , la pareja se vistió y arreglo para encaminarse a puerto ya que Terry deseaba pasar el día de su cumpleaños en alta mar y lejos de todos , solo con la compañía de su novia , Candy acepto encantada pues en aquel barco habían iniciado su relación y no volvían a este desde aquel maravilloso día

A diferencia de ese día , el clima era helado , pero Terry tenia planeado un "pequeño" viaje , sabia que Candy pegaría el grito al cielo , pero era algo que deseaba hacer a su lado y rogaba que ella lo aceptara

\- Candy ... sabes , este cumpleaños significa mucho para mi , porque estar a tu lado ha hecho que vea la vida de una forma distinta y realmente quiero celebrarlo solamente contigo .. tengo planeado algo , pero no se como lo vayas a tomar ...-Le dijo Terry una vez que se encontraban en el auto camino al puerto

\- Dime que no iremos a China o algo por el estilo

\- Ehh... bueno no tan lejos

\- Un viaje? ...-Pregunto la rubia atónita

\- Si Candy , un viaje en Eleonor ... deseo ir contigo navegando hasta las Bahamas .. dime que aceptas! ...- Rogo Terry con ojos tiernos

\- Pero ... pero ... y el trabajo? Magda?

\- Hable con ella , me dijo que no tenia problemas si tu aceptabas , ella me estima mucho y sabe que soy feliz a tu lado

\- Pero Terry ... siento que abuso ... no debería aprovechar mi situación de ser tu novia ...- Dijo ella algo apenada

Terry sonrió , esa chica tenia un corazón de oro y una ética inquebrantable , sin dudas era una gran mujer ...- Candy , te sentirías mejor si le digo a Recursos Humanos que tome estos días a cuenta de tus vacaciones? A parte de que me harás muy feliz si aceptas? ...- Dijo el con ojos tiernos y ella ya no pudo negarse

\- Gracias Terry ... ayyyy (suspiro) esta bien , Hagamos esta locura juntos ...- Concluyo dándole una linda sonrisa

\- Gracias! ...- Exclamo Terry dándole un sorpresivo beso en los labios

\- Terry , como haremos con la ropa? Yo solo traje un par de cosas ... y tu no traes maleta ...- Pregunto al joven extrañada

\- Haremos una parada en Miami y haremos compras ... claro que yo pagare todo y eso no esta en discusión , es mi cumpleaños y se hace lo que yo quiera

\- Terry ...

\- Nada de Terry ...- Dijo el riendo

\- Ayyy , bien ... sera como tu quieras ...- Dijo la rubia sabiendo que seria imposible decirle que no

Continuara...

 **Holaaaaaa!!!! Díganle gracias a mi Terry que me regalo una buena lap top para trabajar desde casa y pude quedarme en la noche a solas con una copa de vino para escribir este capituló , yeeeeee, feliz sábado , espero que sea de su agrado , besos y tomen agua helada**


	28. Chapter 28

La vista era esplendida , el mar cristalino y el clima maravillosamente cálido , habían abandonado el clima gélido de Nueva York y ya tenían 3 días en alta mar , navegando cerca a la costa , admirando las bellas playas e islas en el camino.

Candy miraba el horizonte , eran las 8 de la mañana y bebía una taza de te , mientras Terry aun dormía , era un viaje magnifico , aun no llegaban a las Bahamas , pero cada hora en ese barco era divertida y hermosa .

Recordó en como, una vez que habían zarpado , Terry le confeso la verdad de ese viaje dejándola atónita , entre feliz y algo molesta por sentirse engañada nuevamente .

\- En realidad este viaje es por tu cumpleaños Candy , se que cumpliste 22 cuando yo estaba en Madrid , me sentí muy mal por haberme enterado después de de la grabación del comercial e Givenchy

\- Que? Terry estas loco? Esto es demasiado! No tenias por que sentirte mal , en ese entonces no eramos nada aun , no era tu deber hacerlo ...

\- Bueno pero ahora quiero hacerlo , sabia que si te decía esto en tierra te ibas a negar rotundamente , ya te conozco ...- Le dijo el castaño atrapandola entre sus brazos para darle un beso

Candy rió entre sus recuerdos , era demasiado , pero tenia que aceptar a Terry , los hombres normalmente demuestran su amor con rosas , chocolates y salidas románticas y Terry lo hacia de acuerdo a su realidad y posibilidades , Tan solo recordar en como habían hecho las compras en Miami le daban unas ganas inmensas de romper a carcajadas

Ella tomando lo necesario para el viaje , unos vestidos , un par de bikinis y unos lentes de sol , pero Terry literalmente estuvo a punto de comprarle la tienda entera , al final Candy salio con un armario completo de verano incluido un gigante flotador en forma de Flamingo , la rubia tan solo había dicho ...- Que bonito..- y al distraerse Terry ya lo había comprado para ella.

\- Madrugaste ...- Dijo una voz masculina tras ella y unos brazos rodearon su cintura desde atrás para darle un beso en el cuello

\- Hola ... son las 8 de la mañana ... Alguien se esta acostumbrando a dormir hasta tarde ..-Respondió ella girándose para verlo , tan guapo , algo bronceado y con el torso descubierto

\- Digamos que debo recuperarme un poco después de una noche intensa ...- Le dijo seductoramente

Y es que esos días habían sido maravillosos , tomaban el sol , nadaban en la pequeña piscina y el capitán anclaba en algunas playas seguras para que la pareja nadara en el hermoso mar , con cada milla que recorría el Eleonor , Candy podía notar que el océano se ponía mas hermoso , la joven había escrito a su madre y a Annie para comentarles que se ausentaría un tiempo por unas vacaciones fugases con su novio , ambas mujeres entendieron y se emocionaron al ver a la joven tan feliz , En los siguientes días ,Candy y Terry se divirtieron montones , bebían champagne en las tardes mirando el Sunset , comían delicioso gracias a Margaret , encargada de atenderlos y cocinarle a la pareja durante el viaje y por las noches hacían el amor hasta que los cuerpos cayeran rendidos

Finalmente llegaron a las Bahamas , una isla de ensueño y muy romántica , Terry separo una Suit en un lujoso hotel 5 estrellas , conocieron la pequeña ciudad , nadaron con los famosos cerditos vietnamitas y delfines , Sin dudas fueron los días mas felices para ambos , Terry nunca había viajado con una mujer que no fuera su madre o una de negocios , era primera vez que se divertía tanto desde que era un adolescente , la adoraba y lo traía idiotizado con su belleza y su hermoso cuerpo , Para Terry, este, era tan solo el comienzo de todo lo que quería darle , Por mas que ella se quejara y renegara por cada gasto innecesario que el quería hacer .

Como nada dura para siempre , pasaron dos semanas y la pareja tuvo que regresar a Nueva York para trabajar y retomar la vida cotidiana , Terry ya tenia bastante trabajo acumulándose en su escritorio , por lo que tuvieron que regresar en el avión privado de la compañia , mientras el Eleonor navegaría de vuelta en los siguientes días

\- Todo fue hermoso Terry , no me cansare de agradecértelo ...- Le dijo Candy en la puerta de su apartamento , muy bronceada y con ojos llenos de amor

\- Yo debo agradecértelo Candy , si tu no hubieras estado conmigo , hubiera sido un viaje mas ...- Le dijo el castaño acariciando su rostro

Se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor , no querían despegarse el uno del otro , seria tan raro volver a sus vidas por separado después de haber convivido mas de tres semanas.

\- Bienvenida Candy! ...- La recibió una emocionada Annie , que casi ya no tenia uñas de la incertidumbre ...- Dime que no seras tan cruel con esta amiga tuya y la pondrás al día en estos momentos

\- Hola Annie ...-Dijo la rubia riendo y abrazando a su amiga ...- Claro que si y Akemi ?

\- No se , esta muy rara últimamente , se encierra en su habitación y casi no sale , almuerza ahí dentro o se la pasa en la calle después de su trabajo

\- Esta aquí ahora? ...- Pregunto al rubia extrañada y en voz baja

\- Si , esta en su habitación , a caso no te diste cuenta de su raro comportamiento?

\- No ...

\- Bueno , es lógico que no te hayas dado cuenta , si lo único que tienes en la mente ahora es Terry Terry Terry

\- Ayyy Annie! Basta! jajajaja ...- Se rió la rubia con gracia y ambas jóvenes se dirigieron a la habitación de Candy para ponerse al día a puerta cerrada

Terry llegaba a su apartamento , salio del ascensor y con algo de tristeza lo observo , era un apartamento precioso , grande y moderno , pero frió y solitario , el castaño nunca había sentido esa sensación, definitivamente algo había cambiado desde que Candy había puesto un pie en aquel lugar , ella lo había convertido en un hogar por unos días.

Llego hasta su habitación y se tumbo en su cama , estaba realmente relajado y con una sonrisa recordó el hermoso viaje que había tenido junto con Candy , en como se había divertido a su lado , en las noches que le hacia el amor y acariciaba su cuerpo a placer , que hacer ahora? podría volver a su vida de siempre como si nada?

Candy se encontraba en las mismas , después de platicar largo y tendido con Annie , se puso una piyama y se tumbo en su cama observando el techo , una tristeza la embargo , se sentía sola y algo deprimida , era tan difícil volver a la realidad , aquella noche no dormiría a su lado , no vería su rostro al despertar , el no le haría el amor y no tendría sus brazos que la rodeaban fuertemente que le trasmitían seguridad y paz.

Como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento y los ojos algo cristalinos , su celular comenzó a sonar , lo tomo desesperada y contesto rápidamente al ver que era el numero del sueño de su corazón

\- Terry ...- Contesto Candy con voz algo temblorosa

\- Me siento tan extraño ...- Le dijo el con voz pausada

\- Igual yo ...

\- Candy ... no se que me hiciste , pero ya no puedo ver la vida igual ...- Dijo Terry al otro lado del teléfono , aceptando que definitivamente ya no era el mismo hombre

\- Eso es malo? ...- Pregunto la rubia algo preoupada

\- Si Candy ... lo es ... no voy a poder seguir viviendo así ... Candy yo ... Yo necesito tenerte a mi lado todos los días ..Se que es muy rápido y no tienes que responderme ahora pero ... Me harías muy feliz si aceptaras venir a vivir aquí conmigo, en este gran y frió apartamento , que no es un hogar si tu no estas aquí ...

Candy pudo sentir a su alma caer a sus pies en aquellos momentos , pensaba que estaba soñando , una parte de ella quería hacer las maletas y correr hacia el , pero otra voz le gritaba que debía pensarlo bien , que estaban yendo muy rápido

\- Terry yo ... - Dijo ella con unas lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas ya que una sensación de alegría y miedo la embragaban

\- No me respondas ahora Candy ... - La corto el , no queriendo oír una negativa tan rápido ...-Tomate todos lo días que necesite , yo estaré esperando una respuesta y no importa cual sea , yo sabre aceptarla , nada me hará infeliz mientras tu estés a mi lado

\- Gracias mi amor , te prometo que lo pensare bien y te daré una respuesta lo mas pronto posible ...- Dijo la rubia con una enorme sonrisa

\- Que duermas bien hermosa ...- Se despidió de ella y ambos terminaron la llamada , cada uno encerrado en sus propios pensamientos.

A la mañana siguiente Candy terminaba de desayunar en la soledad de su cocina , la propuesta de Terry le había dado vueltas en la cabeza toda la noche, sabia que no debía presionarse y con calma pensarlo y conservarlo con Annie , la rubia ya estaba vestida y lista para regresar al trabajo , estaba un poco avergonzada con sus compañeros de área por sus inerperadas vacaciones

Louis la esperaba en la puerta como todas la mañanas y este la llevo hasta la oficina , la joven entro con pie derecho y cabeza en alto , llego hasta su escritorio y un animado Stear la saludo y le pregunto en como le habia ido en sus vacaciones

Candy tenia toneladas de trabajo , la rubia se disculpo con Robert y le explico avergonzada en como se habían dado las cosas ...- No te preocupes Candy , tu solo mantén a Terruce contento y todos en esta compañía seremos felices ...- Bromeo el joven divertido

Después del altercado entre Terry y Neal , el moreno trataba con sumo respeto a Candy , la noticia de que la joven rubia ya era novia del presidente de la compañía ya había llegado a sus oídos y el moreno no encontró una mejor idea que ganársela.

\- Candice , si deseas te puedo ayudar con las publicaciones ...- Dijo el moreno

\- No te preocupes Neal ... yo puedo encargarme de esto ... gracias ...-Le respondió con educación pero con mucha desconfianza , sabia que el moreno solo quería tenerla de su lado por conveniencia

Los días pasaron y como era de esperarse , Candy y Terry no podían verse muy a menudo , el castaño estaba poniéndose al día en todo su trabajo y salia a altas horas de la noche de la oficina.

La rubia decidió no molestarlo , pues había estado con el varios días y no quería distraerlo , pero a pesar de eso, Terry buscaba algunos minutos libres de su día para verla y hacerle recordar lo muy enamorado que estaba de ella , Terry no volvió a comentarle nada sobre la petición de mudarse junto con el , no quería presionarla ni obligarla a nada que ella no quisiera

\- La convivencia es totalmente otra cosa Candy ...- Le dijo Annie una vez que ambas cenaban algo ligero en la pequeña sala de su apartamento ...- Bueno ni yo se muy bien que decirte ya que nunca he convivido con Archie , pero es algo que ya lo hemos estado conversando y creo que estamos listo para ese paso

\- Si Annie , pero ustedes tienen como 4 años juntos ... Terry y yo tenemos a penas unos meses ... pero lo amo tanto , que lo seguiría a donde el vaya , no se Annie , es tan extraño , no tengo miedo a vivir todo con el , se que es una locura y muy pronto , pero ... creo que me siento mas que lista

\- Entonces no seas tontita! Y ve a hacer tus maletas !Dile que si! ...- Le dijo la morena emocionada

De pronto un fuerte estruendo las hizo saltar , Akemi estaba en la cocina y había hecho caer una taza llena de café , ambas jóvenes la miraron , no se habían percatado que la chica estaba ahí

\- Akemi estas bien? ...- Pregunto Annie exaltada poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella

\- Si ...- respondió a secas ... estoy bien , fue un accidente ...- Comento la joven mirando de forma fría a Candy

\- Ocurre algo malo Akemi? ...- Le pregunto Candy extrañada al notar como la miraba

\- No ...- Respondió cortante y recogiendo los pedazos de vidrio mientras Annie aparecía en la cocina con un trapeador

Candy ignoro el extraño comportamiento , tenia cosas mas importante en que pensar , como seria su vida a lado de Terry? Funcionarían como pareja? Podrían aguantarse en la convivencia? Ambos eran muy diferentes , Terry era muy ordenado , se levantaba temprano , hacia ejercicio y dietas saludables , mientras ella era algo desordenada , le gustaba dormir hasta tarde y tenia una obsesión con la pizza en todos sus sabores formas y tamaños.

Al día siguiente , Candy trabajo como cualquier otro día , poco a poco ya estaba a la par con sus compañeros y ya había casi culminado el trabajo atrasado por la vacaciones que había tenido, nuevamente Terry se disculpo con ella , aun tenia cosas que revisar con Magda y tenia una reunión con unos proveedores

\- Tal vez podría ir a visitarte a eso de las 10 ...- Dijo el castaño agotado sentado en su escritorio y abrazando a la rubia por la cintura

\- No te preocupes mi amor , yo entiendo , debes descansar y no me gusta verte así de agotado , cuando termines tu reunión ve directo a casa descansar ...- Le dijo la rubia depositando un suave beso en sus labios

Candy se dirigió a casa junto con Louis , bajo del auto y este arranco , la rubia estaba entrando por la puerta del edificio cuando unas cartas que yacían en el suelo con su nombre llamaron su atención , la joven volvió a cerrar la puerta de ingreso y se distrajo tomando aquellos sobres , distraída y sin darse cuenta , la rubia se quedo contemplándolos , abrió uno de ellos por la curiosidad y de pronto sintió una mano con una clase de pañuelo taparle la boca

Candy forcejeo e intento safarse a gritos , pero aquellos brazos que la sostenían era mas fuertes , aquella sustancia la estaba mareando , la rubia recordó en como su padre le había dicho alguna vez que no respirara por la nariz , así el efecto del somnífero no seria del todo eficaz , Candy forcejeo mas y con terror vio que su atacante no era nada mas que un enloquecido y desquiciado Anthony que traía los ojos chispeantes de ira y rabia

\- Así que a ese maldito si le diste lo que a mi no verdad ? Ahora es mi turno de cobrarme! ...- Le dijo el hombre con una voz poseída

Candy se sentía cada vez mas débil y ya no podía luchar mas , El rubio aprovecho la oportunidad y la jalo hasta un lado de la calle , en la cual había un pequeño callejón donde se depositaba la basura

\- Suéltame! ...- Dijo Candy desesperada y con voz de letargo

\- Cállate , eres una perra que me vio la cara de imbécil por mucho tiempo , pero me las voy a cobrar todas! ...- Dijo el rubio rompiendo la blusa de Candy y tocando su cuerpo grotescamente

Candy comenzaba a llorar , como era posible que Anthony pudiera llegar a algo así? Después de todo lo que habían vivido , Candy intentaba luchar y gritaba por ayuda , pero su debilidad se lo impedía

\- Anthony por favor basta ...- Rogo ella entre lagrimas

\- Eres una prostituta! Vendiste tu virginidad a caso? ...- Le grito el rubio descontrolado

De pronto una fuerza descomunal saco a Anthony por lo aires , todo estaba oscuro , podía ver a otro hombre que golpeaba sin piedad al rubio , Candy tapo su cuerpo con su blusa e intento levantarse para salir huyendo de allí , sus piernas estaban muy débiles y la joven cayo al suelo

\- Candy! ... Grito de pronto aquel hombre y acerco a ella

\- Tom! ...- Dijo la rubia entre lagrimas

\- Todo esta bien Candy , tranquila , ya paso ...- Dijo el castaño abrazándola , mientras el cuerpo de Anthony yacía tirado en el suelo

Continuara...

 **Hola chicas , aquí capitulo nuevo , si , este termino en algo terrible , gracias por sus reviews del capitulo anterior , me alegra mucho que les haya gustado la entrega , depende como vaya la inspiración jaja subiré capitulo mañana , las invito a escuchar a Buen puerto , que me encanta como narra la historia y literalmente ya escribo el fic inspirada en su voz ... Buen inicio de semana a todas lindas y lindos , besos =)**


	29. Chapter 29

\- Entonces , estos son las nuevas cotizaciones de luces , son mas grandes y de mayor durabilidad ...- Hablaba el hombre representante de la compañia

\- Perfecto , creo que podemos llegar a un arreglo ...- Dijo Terry revisando el catalogo ...- Que te parece Magda?

\- Me encantan , el precio es el mismo para luz blanca? ...- Pregunto Magda

De pronto el castaño sintió a su celular vibrar en su saco , el no solía contestar nunca si se encontraba en alguna reunión de negocios , pero desde que había empezado a estar con Candy siempre revisaba si se trataba de ella

Efectivamente, el castaño abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver que se trataba de la rubia ...- Discúlpenme un momento por favor ...- Se excuso Terry levantándose para salir de aquella sala , Era muy extraño que Candy lo llamara mientras el trabajaba

\- Halo? ... -Contetso Terry con mucha preocupación

\- Halo Terruce? Soy Annie ...- Dijo la joven al otro lado de la linea y Terry sintió a su sangre congelarse en su cuerpo

\- Que paso con Candy? ...- Pegunto rápidamente

\- Ella esta bien ... estamos en el hospital Saint Joseph , sera mejor que vengas cuanto antes , Quisieron atacarla ... bueno te lo explicaran mejor acá , Albert esta con ella ...- Hablaba la morena rápidamente y entrecortada pues estaba llorando

El tiempo para Terry se detuvo , no regreso a su reunión , bajo por las escaleras y salio rápidamente a la calle donde Peter lo vio asombrado , subió a su auto y con voz demandante le dijo a su chófer para encaminarse al hospital.

Quería volar hacia ella , cada segundo que pasaba era tortuoso , tomo su teléfono y marco a Albert , el rubio no atendió, entonces marco el numero de Candy y volvió a responderle la morena

\- Lo siento Terruce , esta siendo atendida en estos momentos , a nosotros no nos dejan verla tampoco ...- Comento Annie con voz muy triste

Terry termino la llamada y se llevo la mano a las cienes , le dolía por ella , sufría con ella , solo quería estar a su lado y no soltarla , quería prometerle que el mundo seria un lugar mas seguro ahora en adelante.

El auto aparco en el hospital y Terry bajo de este sin si quiera cerrar la puerta , corrió hacia emergencias y se encontró con Annie que estaba en compañia de Archie y Tom que traía la camisa llena de sangre . Terry palideció

\- Terruce , tranquilo , ella esta bien , fue mas que todo el trauma ...- Explico la morena acercándose a el

\- Todo esta bien ? Por que el trae la camisa con sangre? ...- Grito Terry desesperado acercándose a Tom amenazante

\- Hey! Calma! ...- Intervino Archie antes que Terry se abalanzara sobre el otro joven ...- Fue Anthony! Gracias a Dios Tom llego al apartamento a buscarme y pudo escuchar los gritos de Candy

\- La sangre en mi camisa es del animal de Anthony ...- Explico Tom de mal humor y con mirada fría

Terry se dejo caer en una de las sillas de espera , tenia nauseas y su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar por una grave migraña que había dado inicio , de pronto Albert apareció con rostro serio y cansado

El castaño se levanto de golpe para encarara a Albert ...- Necesito verla! ...- Pidió Terry con desesperación

\- Hey Terry tranquilo , ella esta bien , debes calmarte un poco o no podre dejarte pasar , un paciente con un reciente trauma no pude ver a personas alteradas ...- Explico el rubio poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del castaño

\- Albert , yo ... Matare a Louis , como es posible que esto haya pasado!? ...- Renegó Terry furioso

\- Vamos Terry , Candy esta bien , Gracias a Dios y a Tom , esto no paso a mayores

\- Donde esta Anthony? ...- Pregunto el castaño con ojos oscuros

\- Esta Sedado , tuvieron que operarle la nariz y ponerle varios puntos en la cara , Tom por poco lo mata ...- Dijo Albert mirando al castaño con agradecimiento

\- Era lo de menos que se merecía ese maldito! ...- Intervino Tom

\- Puedo pasar a verla? ...- Rogo Terry nuevamente

\- Pasaras en uno minutos , traje a médicos de criminalistica para que registraran todo , Candy tiene unos rasguños y moretones en el cuello , debido al forcejeo , tomaran fotos y adn para enjuiciar a Anthony ...- Le dijo Albert con mirada fria

\- Fundiré a ese hijo de Perra en la cárcel , te doy mi palabra Albert ...- Dijo Terry apretando los puños de la ira , solo quería cruzarse con Anthony para romperle la nariz nuevamente

\- Mande a hacerle exámenes de sangre a ambos ...- Candy tiene Triclorometano en su sangre , es una droga como el cloroformo que induce a la perdida del conocimiento y Anthony salio positivo al consumo de alcaloide tropano cristalino , osea ha consumido cocaína antes de atacar a Candy ... Esto nos servirá mucho

De pronto dos mujeres cargando maletines y de aspecto muy serio salieron al encuentro de Albert ...- Doctor Andley , ya hemos tomado todas las pruebas de su paciente , llevaremos todo a laboratorio y nos estaremos contactando con usted cuando tengamos los resultados ...- Explico una de las mujeres y ambas se retiraron.

\- Vamos Terry ...- Lo invito entonces Albert para que ambos entraran a ver a Candy

Caminaron por el pasillo y llegaron hasta una área media apartada , en aquel salón siempre se atendía a pacientes que había sido atacados o con intento de asesinato , era un área especialmente preparada ,donde podía intervenir la policía y el Fbi.

A Terry se le encogió el corazón al ver a la rubia sentada en una camilla con una bata de hospital , tenia la mirada perdida y la cabeza gacha mirando sus manos

\- Candy ...- Dijo el castaño suavemente ingresando a la habitación

\- Terry ...- Grito ella soltándose a llanto tendido mientras se refugiaba en los brazos de su novio , su cuerpo temblaba y la rubia sentía que se ahogaba , había vivido una espantosa pesadilla y quería morirse de lo que hubiera pasado si Tom no hubiera llegado en aquellos momentos

\- Tranquila mi amor , ya todo paso , estas bien y estoy contigo ...- Le decía Terry haciendo de todo su esfuerzo por no dejar escapar una lagrimas , el tenia que ser fuerte para ella

\- Quería morirme Terry , por que lo hizo? Yo no he sido mala con el , yo nunca lo hice sufrir! ...- Decía la rubia entre lagrimas mientras Terry besaba su cabeza y acariciaba su espalda para tranquilizarla

\- Mi amor , mírame ...- Le dijo Terry levantando el rosto de la rubia con sus manos para mirarla a los ojos ...- Candy , te doy mi palabra que ese desgraciado va a pagarlo muy caro , pondré a los mejores abogados y lo refundiré en la cárcel , pagare lo que sea , pero el no volverá a pisar el mismo suelo , ni a respirar el mismo aire que tu , te lo prometo ...- Le dijo el castaño con seriedad y dándole un beso en la frente.

Después de un par de horas , Candy había terminado de dar su declaración junto con Tom , Terry le pondria un buen abogado por mas que este se habia negado

\- Ayudaste a la mujer que amo , jamas tendre como pagártelo ...- Le dijo Terry estrechando su mano

\- No me agradezcas , yo también la amo ... solo que tu fuiste el afortunado ...- Le respondió Tom con la mirada perdida y saliendo del hospital para irse a descansar

Terry se quedo observándolo , no pudo evitar sentirse mal por Tom , el solo hecho de imaginarse amando a Candy de esa manera y que ella no le correspondiera le torturaba el corazón.

\- Vendrás a casa conmigo verdad? Porque ni loco te dejare estar en un lugar donde yo no este ...-Le dijo Terry cariñosamente a su novia

\- Claro que si . yo tampoco quiero estar lejos de ti ...-Le dijo Candy refugiándose en los brazos de Terry

Peter los llevo hasta el Silver Astoria (residencia de Terry) , entraron al apartamento y Terry condujo a Candy hasta la habitación , eran casi las dos de mañana y ambos estaban agotados , sobretodo Candy que aun estaba muy asustada

\- Quiero bañarme ...- Dijo la rubia con voz pausada

\- Claro que si , estaré aquí por si me necesitas ...- Le dijo el castaño dándole un beso

Candy entro al baño y se desnudo , sentía asco y quería botar aquella ropa a la basura , la blusa y el sujetador que Anthony había roto durante el ataque habían sido tomados como evidencia

El agua corrió por su cuerpo , Candy comenzó a llorar y temblar nuevamente , si Tom no hubiera llegado tal vez en aquellos momentos la historia seria otra , una espantosa y terrible . Candy comenzó a rezar , el trauma había sido muy fuerte

Terry sintió un pequeño punzón en el corazón y entro al baño , la vio sentada en el piso de la ducha llorando mientras el agua corría ...- Candy ...- Dijo el castaño alarmado acercándose a ella y cerrando la regadera para cubrirla con una toalla

Candy continuo llorando fuertemente y se aferro al cuello de su novio , Terry la cargo y la llevo hasta la cama , la joven estaba mojada y desnuda pero eso no fue impedimento para que Terry la abrazara fuertemente contra su pecho , la cubrió con las sabanas y se hecho a su lado mientras Candy lloraba amargamente

\- Ya paso mi amor , te juro por mi vida que nunca mas pasaras por algo así , nunca mas te volverás a sentir insegura , te lo prometo ...- Le decía al oído mientras acariciaba su cabeza

Después de unos minutos , Candy ya estaba mas tranquila , Terry la vistió como si se tratara de una niña pequeña y le dio de tomar unos ansioliticos que Albert le había medicado

Después de asegurarse que Candy dormía profundamente , el castaño se dio una ducha y se vistió para dormir a su lado , pero antes salio de la habitación para hacer algunas llamadas , no le importaba la hora , en aquellos momentos se contacto con uno de los abogados mas prestigiosos de Nueva York y con un Juez que era amigo de su padre , Destruiría a Anthony Brown , seria tanta la desdicha de ese patético ser humano que después de una larga estadía en la cárcel, las circunstancias lo obligarían a abandonar el país.

A la mañana siguiente Candy ya se encontraba mas tranquila , Terry no fue a trabajar y se quedo haciéndole compañía todo el día ...- No entiendo como pudo enterarse , solo lo sabe Annie y se que es imposible que ella haya hablado ...- Comentaba Candy mientras permanecían abrazados en la cama

\- Tal vez solo lo supuso ... una persona que consume drogas no es capaz de distinguir nada , esta fuera de si ...- Comento Terry

\- No pense que el pudiera estar en esos pasos ...

\- Candy debes poner todo de tu parte para olvidarlo si? Ya hable con Magda , quiere que te recuperes y me pregunto si podía venir a visitarte mañana por la tarde

\- En serio?

\- Te parece bien ?

\- Bueno ... si ... esta bien , me gustaría hablar con ella .. me siento tan mal por faltar al trabajo ...- Dijo la rubia preocupada

\- Ni lo menciones Candy ... olvídate del trabajo por ahora si? ...- La reprendió Terry

El día paso tranquilo , el humor de Candy había mejorado un poco , aun así la rubia tenia problemas para dormir y comía muy poco , Terry estaba preocupado ya que debía volver a trabajar al día siguiente y no quería dejarla sola

Al día siguiente, Candy despertó al sentir una mano acariciar su cabellera , abrió los ojos y se llevo la gran sorpresa de su vida al ver de quien se trataba

\- Mama! ...- Exclamo la joven sentándose en la cama y lanzándose a los brazos de su madre que gustosa la encerró fuertemente en su abrazo

\- Cariño lo siento tanto , por que no me avisaron ni tu ni tu hermano ah? ...- Dijo la mujer dándole un beso en la cabeza mientras la rubia lloraba

\- No queríamos preocuparte ...- Explico la rubia limpiando sus ojos

\- Pues muy mal Candy! Soy tu madre y tengo todo el derecho a saber que pasa con mi hija ... Albert fue a hablar conmigo y Terruce mando a buscarme , ya lo conocí es un joven tan amable y apuesto ...- Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa

\- Donde esta el ? ...- Pregunto Candy mirando hacia la puerta

\- Esta abajo haciendo unas llamadas , me dijo que el personalmente se encargaría de enjuiciar al desgraciado ese ! Ayyy cariño , hubiera dado lo que sea por que no tuvieras que pasar por algo así ...

\- Nunca pense que el se atreviera a hacer algo parecido mama ... a penas puedo creer que se acierto ... lo odio , no quiero sentirlo pero lo detesto ahora mas que nunca

\- Tranquila amor , que eso no te hace bien ...- Dijo Rose Marie con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

\- Disculpen que interrumpa ...- Dijo la voz de Terry entrando a la habitación ...- Debo irme amor , a las 10 vendrá Selma Dalton a conversar contigo ...- Dijo el castaño depositando un suave beso en los labios de Candy

\- Quien ? ...- Pregunto la joven extrañada

\- Una de las mejores Terapeutas de Nueva York , vendrá solo a conversar para ver como te encuentras emocionalmente ...- Explico Terry

\- Terry ... eso no es necesario ...- Se quejo Candy

\- Yo me encargo Terruce no te preocupes , tu vete tranquilo , también veré que esta niña coma ...- Dijo Rose Marie interviniendo

\- Gracias Rose Marie y ya sabe , siéntase como en su casa ...- Dijo el castaño despidiéndose de la mujer con un beso en la mejilla

Ambas mujeres se quedaron en silencio mientras Terry dejaba la habitación , Candy estaba sorprendida ...- Vaya , ya veo que platicaron bastante ...- Dijo Candy ligeramente divertida

\- Ayyy linda , ese chico muere por ti , lo sentí en su voz cuando me llamo ayer por la noche y esta mañana al abrirme la puerta ...- Le dijo su madre con cariño

\- Hace demasiado por mi madre ... bastante diría yo ... - Comento Candy sonrojada

\- En una bendición Candy , me invito a quedarme unos días aquí , para hacerte compañía mientras el trabaja , no quiere que te quedes sola y es bueno que escuches a esa terapeuta , Terruce teme que entres en una depresión y como ya has sufrido de eso anteriormente , fue tu propio hermano que lo sugirió

\- Esta bien mama ...- Dijo Candy tomando aire y analizando la situación ...- Me alegra mucho que estés aquí

Madre he hija pasaron el día juntas , Rose Marie acompaño a Candy mientras esta platicaba con la Terapeuta , Selma era una mujer muy amable y de una voz hipnotizante que hacia sentir a Candy muy relajada , la rubia no quería admitirlo , pero hablar con una persona experta en el caso la hizo sentir mucho mejor y hasta se atrevió a pensar que en un futuro muy, muy lejano, tal vez podría perdonar a Anthony

En la tarde llego Magda , la mujer estaba muy preocupada y dio sus palabras de aliento a la rubia , ambas nunca habían conversado sobre su relación con Terry , para Candy era un poco vergonzoso hablar con su jefa del tema ,pero pudo darse cuenta que Magda era una mujer muy especial , fuera de la oficina no era aquella mujer que aparentaba ser fría y seria , era una mujer muy bondadosa y amable

\- Candy por favor , tomate el tiempo que sea necesario , Yo ya converse con los chicos del área , les dije que habían intentado robarte y te defendiste , todos te mandan saludos y están dispuestos a cubrir tu puesto hasta tu regreso , pero por favor , si no estas segura , no te apures , estuve conversando con Terry podrías enviar tus trabajos desde la computadora que tiene Terry en el despacho de aquí ...- Explico Magda mientras las tres bebían Te

\- Gracias Señora Magda , estoy de acuerdo , trabajare desde aquí a partir de mañana y creo que en un par de días ya puedo regresar a trabajar con normalidad

\- Tómalo con calma Candy , no quiero exigirte tanto ...

\- No se preocupe , en verdad necesito distraerme ...- Dijo la rubia muy segura de si misma

En la tarde un oficial de policía visitó la casa del castaño ,

Candy recibió una notificación que demandaba a Terry por atacar a Anthony Brown , la rubia se quedó helada , no quería abrir el sobre , pero necesitaba saber lo que había pasado , así que tomo el teléfono y llamo al abogado encargado del caso para que esté le explicara mejor

Terry llego a casa algo tarde , estaba cansado , había trabajado arduamente y a parte había estado moviendo a todos sus contactos para encerrar a Anthony en una prisión por mucho años , Aquel día, Terry ya había sido notificado que Anthony había dejado el hospital y había sido detenido sin poder aplicar a salir bajo fianza hasta el día del juicio , el rubio había reaccionado de la peor manera al ver que no podía acceder a ese beneficio , ese solo era el comienzo de las muchas cosas que Terry le haría pagar.

Abrió la puerta y se le dibujo una gran sonrisa al toparse con Candy sentada en el sillón de la gran sala tomando una taza de Te y vestida con su piyama de dos piezas compuesta por una camiseta celeste de manga larga y con un pantalón de estampado de conejitos , se le veía tierna y hermosa , traía el semblante de mejor forma y ella le sonrió , algo que no hacia con frecuencia hace varios días

Terry no dijo nada , solo se dirigió a ella y la tomo en sus brazos , hundió su nariz en su cuello y respiro su aroma , la había extrañado tanto y sentía una gran felicidad de verla mejor ...- Hola hermosa ...- Le dijo el voz baja cerca al oído mientras ella se estremecía

\- Hola amor ...- les respondió ella con voz suave y ambos buscaron los labios del otro

Se dieron un tierno beso , ambos habían esperado con ansias aquel momento del día ...- Mi madre ya esta durmiendo , estaba muy agotada , Terry gracias por traerla , no tengo como agradecerte todo lo que haces por mi ...- Le dijo al rubia abrazada a su cuerpo

\- No me agradezcas nada Candy , te amo y haría lo que sea por ti ... - le dijo el castaño apoyando su mejilla en la cabeza de la joven

-Bien , en estos momentos me vas a explicar qué pasó ayer con Anthony? ... -Pregunto Candy sacando el sobre donde están la notificación policial

\- Ayyy se supone que eso debía llegar a mi oficina ... -Dijo el castaño tomando su frente con la palma de su mano

\- Terry no puede ser que me ocultes algo tan grave

\- No es grave hermosa , no tendré ningún problema , ya todo está pagado , pero en serio! En serio tenía que hacerlo o no podría estar en paz

Terry había sido notificado el día anterior que Anthony saldría del hospital para ser trasladado a detención , el castaño se encaminó al hospital Saint johep y espero pacientemente ver salir a esa escoria , Anthony salió en compañía de un policía con un parche en la nariz debido a una cirugía y uno que otros cortes en toda la cara , sin dudas Tom estuvo por matarlo , el rubio cubría sus manos esposadas con una manta de hospital y sin poder prevenirlo , ni él ni el policía pudieron hacer algo cuando un histérico Castaño se le fue encima para volverle a romperle la nariz con un fuerte puñetazo , Anthony se retorció de dolor y perdió la consciencia debido al fuerte golpe , por supuesto Terry fue detenido y llevado a una comisaría pero este salió libre en menos de 20 minutos al ser comprendido por la autoridades , dar un buen pago y sobretodo por ser una persona tan poderosa con abogados muy influyentes

\- Ayyy Terry ... pudiste tener serios problemas

\- Van a encarcelarme por rómperle la nariz? Nada de eso Candy , ya pague la fianza que fue una miseria , déjamelo a mi hermosa , es el mejor dinero gastado que me permitió golpear a ese hijo de perra y no tendré ningún problema ya todo está solucionado con mi abogado , eso solo es una notificación , en una formalidad

Candy dibujo una ligera sonrisa , sabia que Terry no tendría ningún problema y que era entendible la ira que necesitaba descargar , quien no se pondría así por defender a la persona que se ama ?

\- No te vas a molestar conmigo verdad ? No volveré a romperle la nariz a nadie , te doy mi palabra ... - Dijo el castaño como un niño pequeño prometiendo que ya no se portaría mal

\- Gracias por hacerlo Terry ...- Dijo ella entonces sorprendiendo al castaño ... - solo me preocupo por ti , porque no quiero que tengas ningun problema , pero en realidad me alegra mucho que los hayas hecho , como le quedó?

\- Imagino que con dos fracturas de nariz en menos de una semana quedará irreconocible , tal vez se parezca un poco a Elmo o algo así

Candy río de buena gana y se acercó a él para abrazarlo fuertemente mientras él hundía su nariz en sus rizos que olían delicioso

\- Terry hay algo que quería decirte , ya lo había decidido antes , pero con lo que paso ... Terry , ya no puedo seguir lejos de ti , quiero amanecer todos los días a tu lado y recibirte cuando llegues tarde , quiero hacerte el desayuno los domingos y hacerte romper la dieta cada vez que pueda y que me hagas el amor todas las noches ...- Dijo Candy abrazándolo mas fuerte

Terry no la dejo continuar , con una gran sonrisa , la cargo en el aire y le planto un delicioso beso en los labios , Candy rodeo la cintura del castaño con sus piernas y este la llevo cargando hasta la habitación , que ahora seria el espacio de amor que compartirían de ahora en adelante

Continuara ...

 **Hola Chicas , he visto por ahí que algunas no están de acuerdo que convivan tan rápido jeje , que seria mejor que se casen y eso ... entiendo a la perfección la mayoría de nosotras somos de latinoamerica y eso no es muy común, pero yo he vivido en Estados Unidos un tiempo y soy la única loca que se caso sin haber convivido antes jaja , en Nueva York en muy común , besitos y espero que les guste este capitulo! Espero sus comentarios!Que estén bien =)**


	30. Chapter 30

Candy regreso al trabajo a tan solo pocos días después del ataque, sorprendiendo a Magda por su rápida recuperación y su fuerte actitud de continuar su camino sin verse afectada , Selma había hecho un buen trabajo y el apoyo de Terry había sido vital para la pronta recuperación de la rubia

Al día siguiente que Candy le había dicho a Terry que aceptaba mudarse con el , el castaño envió a Peter y Louis a recoger todas las pertenecías de la rubia de su apartamento para iniciar la mudanza cuanto antes , Terry moría por tenerla en su casa y no quería esperar mas.

Rose Marie acompaño a su hija solo por un par de días , sabia que su hija se mudaría con su novio y que tenia que ser prudente y darles su espacio como una pareja que iniciaba una nueva vida , sin mas, la mujer feliz y tranquila de saber que Candy tenia a su lado un hombre bueno que la cuidaría , la mujer se retiro muy agradecida y dando su bendición a su relación

\- Ayyy te vamos a extrañar tanto Candy ... pero sabes algo ? A raíz que decidiste irte a vivir con Terry , Archie y yo hemos decidido vivir juntos también , así que el vendrá a mudarse en unos días ...- Le platicaba Annie mientras la ayudaba a empacar sus maletas

\- Me alegro tanto Annie , pobre Akemi se quedara con ustedes dos en plena luna de miel ...- Dijo Candy riendo

\- Por cierto Candy , esa chica esta actuando de forma muy extraña ... tengo una sospecha, pero no se si hablarte del tema ... ya que lo que paso fue hace poco ...- Dijo la morena con rostro de preocupación

\- Habla Annie , en verdad todo lo que sepas en relación a ese grandisimo idiota nos sera útil para el juicio ...

\- Ok ... hace unos días el vecino me dijo que un joven rubio había estado viniendo , y le llamaba la atención ya que un día te vio a ti y a el discutiendo fuertemente en la puerta del apartamento , que ese chico ha venido cuando ninguna de las dos estamos aquí y conversa con Akemi

\- Que?

\- Si ... y bueno sospecho que ella nos habrá oído cuando me contaste sobre tu y Terry ... y si ella estuvo platicando con Anthony es probable que ella misma le haya dicho todo lo que hablamos

Candy se levanto de la cama se un impulso y salio de la habitacion ...- Candy que haces? ...- Le pregunto la morena muy sorprendida al ver que la rubia se dirigia a la habitacion de Akemi y le tocaba la puerta fuertemente

\- Que es lo que te pasa? ...- Pregunto la chica al abrir la puerta y toparse con Candy

\- Que es lo que has estado hablando con Anthony! ? ...- Le rugió la rubia fuertemente golpeando la puerta y abriéndola del todo para ingresara la habitación de la asombrada chica

\- No se quien es Anthony! Estas loca a caso? ...- Le dijo Akemi furiosa

\- Si! Estoy loca! Sabes por que ? Por que ese mal nacido intento Violarme! Y se que tu has estado hablando con el , así que sera mejor que me digas o te juro que te meteré en toda esta investigación contra el y mi novio no dudara en ir contra ti! ...- Le dijo la rubia acercándose a ella de forma amenazante

Annie no lo podía creer , no reconocía a Candy , la rubia echaba chispas por los ojos y actuaba como una fiera a punto de atacar a su presa

\- Tu novio ... que bien suena verdad? ...- Dijo Akemi sin mostrarse cohibida ...- Tu que sabes de Terruce Granchester ah? Cuando te conocí , para ti no era mas que un empresario engreído y mal educado no es así?

\- A que viene eso? ...- Pregunto la rubia exasperada y extrañada

\- Que tu no eres mujer para el! No se como se pudo fijar en ti! El es un ser perfecto , hombre de mundo , yo he seguido todos sus logros , su vida entera , mientras tu solo te quejabas de el y mira ahora , eres su novia, como si nada , sin merecértelo te convertiste en la mujer de su vida y sabes que ? No es justo! No es justo! ...- Grito la chica furiosa

\- Pero que demonios te pasa ? Estas loca ? Tu no eres nadie para opinar sobre nosotros!

\- Si lo soy! Yo he admirado y amado a ese hombre por muchos años! El necesita a una mujer como yo a su lado , que lo impulse a ser mejor cada día , tu que le vas a ofrecer? Fotografías tuyas semi desnuda? Tu solo eres una chiquilla engreída e inmadura que hace sufrir a todos los hombres , por que ? Te sientes con ese derecho por ser bonita? Claro que le dije todo a Anthony ,ese pobre hombre no hacia otra cosa mas que sufrir por tu culpa y tu muy feliz revolcándote seguramente con Terruce Granchester por su dinero.

De pronto Akemi cayo a suelo , Candy le había propinado un fuerte derechazo en el rostro sin poder contenerse mas ...- Mierda...- Se quejo la rubia tomando su mano adolorida

\- Candy por Dios! ...- Dijo Annie estupefacta de haber presenciado todo aquello

\- Señorita Andley ... - Fue la voz de Louis ingresando rápidamente al apartamento después de haber oído los gritos

Akemi estaba sentada en el suelo tomando su rostro con una mano y sintiendo como su nariz comenzaba a sangrar ...- Te arrepentirás , voy a demandarte! ...- Le dijo la chica furiosa

\- Suerte con eso! Yo también me encargare de que mi abogado este al tanto de lo que hiciste!

\- No pueden hacerme nada! No puedes encerrarme por hablar!

\- Expusiste mi privacidad ante una persona con problemas mentales y por eso mi integridad se vio en riesgo!

\- Señorita Andley , sera mejor irnos ...- Se interpuso Louis intentando calmar a la rubia

Candy salio de allí furiosa , Annie la siguió muy preocupada , mientras una Akemi molesta y golpeada cerraba su puerta de un portazo ...-No lo puedo creer! estuvimos viviendo con una loca todo este tiempo! ...- Decía la rubia sentada en el auto mientras esperaba a Louis bajar con sus maletas

-No puedo creer lo que acaba de ocurrir , sera mejor que le diga que se mude , creo que tomare mis coas e iré al apartamento de Archie mientras ella se busca otro lugar

\- Si es lo mejor Annie , esa chica tiene serios problemas , ayyyy pero que rabia le tengo , deseo volver a subir y emparejarle el rostro con la otra mejilla!

\- Candy tranquila! Mira tus nudillos! ...- Le dijo Annie viendo la mano morada de la rubia

\- Me duele mucho , nunca le había pegado a nadie ...- Dijo Candy mirando su lastimada mano

Louis bajo con las pertenencias de Candy , el pobre hombre vigilaba a Candy muy de cerca , Terry había querido demandarlo y por poco matarlo por lo ocurrido , pero Candy intervino ya que ella se distrajo por aquellos sobres y no entro al edificio como Louis lo había supuesto , aquellos sobres no eran mas que cartas escritas a puño y letra de Anthony , que solo contenían cartas de odio, amenazas y palabras obscenas , por supuesto aquellas cartas ya estaban en manos de la policía para su investigación y como prueba.

\- Pequeña Mike Tyson , ahora tendré mas cuidado contigo cundo te haga bromas ...- Le dijo Terry una vez que estaban en casa y haber oído todo el relato de Candy mientras la rubia tenia una compresa fría en la mano

\- Yo no soy una persona violenta , lo juro , pero esto fue demasiado ...- Dijo Candy aun de mal humor

\- Lo hablare con el abogado , si esa loca quiere demandarte , bienvenida sea ... de casualidad esa chica es economista?

\- Si , como sabes? ...- Pregunto Candy sorprendida

\- Bueno a parte de las modelos que trabajan en la empresa , mis mas ferviente club de fans son las chicas que estudian economía , ya que tienen que leer sobre mi , la compañía ... ya sabes ...- Dijo el castaño con fingido protagonismo

\- Que humildad señor Granchester ...- Dijo la rubia poniendo los ojos en blanco

\- Es para que entiendas un poco a la pobre chica! ...- Dijo Terry riendo

\- Ni de broma Terry!

\- Jajajaja ...- Rio el castaño de buena gana acercándose a ella para abrazarla ...- Es una lastima por ellas , a mi me gustan las chicas de comunicaciones y publicidad , son las mas bonitas ...- Dijo el castaño tomando la mano de la rubia y depositando un suave beso en los nudillos adoloridos de Candy

Pasaron mas de tres meses , Candy tuvo una buena recuperación de lo sucedido , el hecho solo había logrado hacerla mas fuerte , Terry junto con Albert tuvieron bastante evidencia que por supuesto termino solamente condenando a Anthony por 15 años de cárcel y su situación se complico mas al descubrirse que el joven tenia posesión de sustancias ilegales

El juicio fue llevado de forma muy cautelosa y por supuesto Akemi no hizo ninguna denuncia ya que no quería tener problemas con una persona tan poderosa como Terry , la joven solo se limito a hacer sus maletas y mudarse de allí cuanto antes , Archie y Annie ocuparon el apartamento y le dieron la bienvenida a Stear por recomendación de Candy , el joven diseñador estaba buscando mudarse desde hace buen tiempo a una zona mas cercana al trabajo

La relación de Candy y Terry no podía ir mejor , ambos vivían un sueño , Terry había descubierto tantas cosas al lado de ella , una de ellas , la mas importante , fue aprender a reconocer amistades verdaderas en su circulo social , el castaño identifico a sus verdaderos amigos y decidió que era momento de alejarse de las malas compañías que estaban a su lado por conveniencia . Por supuesto el joven de 26 años dejo de lado las fiestas y reuniones en bares , comenzó una relación mas cercana con personas de importancia , reuniones en casa y a tener mayor contacto con sus padres.

Candy se adapto rápidamente a la vida de Terry , tuvo buena relación con sus amigos , se acostumbro a levantarse mas temprano y el hecho de ser la nueva modelo para Louis Vuitton la llevo a prepararse con una vida mas sana de dietas balanceadas y ejercicios.

A los meses que Candy ya estaba de mejores ánimos , la pareja tuvo que acudir a las oficinas de E , pues la entrevista y sesión de fotos los esperaba , vestidos ambos de blanco se hicieron unas bellas fotos de ambos abrazados de forma muy romántica y se hizo una pequeña reseña sobre su relación , en como se habían conocido y sus planes a futuro. El solo hecho que les preguntarles a ambos sobre matrimonio los hacia sentir la presión a mil , con una Candy muy sonrojada y un Terry algo nervioso.

Como era de esperarse el presidente de E cumplió su palabra y la pareja pudo vivir en paz , sin paparazzis ni noticias de ellos en la televisión o revistas, Candy se daba cuenta que en las calles la gente la miraba y reconocían, en los centros comerciales la gente se desvivía por atenderla pues sabían que era la novia de una gran billetera , fue difícil al comienzo pero pudo acostumbrarse.

\- Desde cuando una chaqueta de Jean que tengo hace 5 años es tendencia? ...- Dijo al rubia leyendo una revista de modas donde ella salia comprando un café , ya que esas eran las únicas publicaciones que se habían permitido al mundo del entretenimiento , Candy de pronto era una personaje que imponía la moda en Estados Unidos

\- jajaja , déjame ver ...- Dijo Terry mientras ambos se encontraban un sábado por la tarde en la casa, viendo la decoración de navidad que pondrían en el apartamento ...- Sales demasiado bonita que quieras que te diga ? ...- Dijo el castaño encogiéndose de hombros y devolviendole la revista

\- Que ridículos por Dios ...- Comento la rubia riendo

\- Bueno , ya me aburrí de ver guirnaldas , vamos a la habitación? ...- Pregunto Terry arqueando una ceja y con sonrisa traviesa

\- jajaja no se , tendrás que seducirme primero ...- Dijo la rubia haciéndose la interesante

\- Bueno jugaremos al hombre de las cavernas entonces ...- Dijo el castaño tomándola de los pies y arrastrándola por el piso

\- Terry! jajajaja Basta! ...- Reía la rubia muy divertida mientras el castaño la llevaba arrastrando hasta las escaleras para luego cargarla como bulto al hombro y llevarla hasta la habitación para hacerla suya.

La desvistió con ansiedad , beso y mordió ligeramente cada parte sensible de su cuerpo , la llevo a alcanzar el placer besando su intimidad y enloqueció cuando Candy se recostó sobre el para besar y dar placer a su virilidad , Hicieron el amor apasionadamente , con caricias atrevidas y diferente poses , el frió en Nueva York calaba los huesos de sus habitantes , pero no de ellos , que gozaban un verdadero paraíso cálido en su habitación.

\- Sabes que estaba pensando ...- Comento Terry con voz algo adormilada

\- Que cosa? ...- Pregunto la rubia con su cabeza reposando en el pecho del castaño después del intercambio amoroso

\- Que voy a dar vacaciones en la compañía por fiestas , desde navidad , hasta año nuevo ...- Comento Terry acariciando la espalda de Candy

\- Te amaran por hacer eso Terry , sobre todo el pobre de Robert que siempre anda muy cargado

\- Si lo se , creo que necesitara un asistente , por cierto , tienes tu pasaporte vigente?

\- Si ... Que estas planeando Terruce Granchester? ...- Pregunto la rubia con mirada recelosa

\- Bueno, pasaremos Navidad en familia como hemos quedado , el 24 en la noches estaremos tu y yo en casa y no embriagaremos con vino ... el 25 desayunaremos con tu madre y almorzaremos con mis padres ... pero quiero que año nuevo seamos solamente tu y yo lejos de todos

\- Ayyy Terry ... que tienes planeado ? ...- Pregunto la joven observándolo con amor

\- Riviera Maya? o Punta Cana? ...- Le pregunto el castaño como si estuviera dándole a elegir una bebida

\- Es en serio Terry?

\- Si , iremos en el avión privado de compañía , así que podemos ir cuando queramos y regresar cuando nos de la gana

\- Insistirás hasta que diga que si , cierto? ...- Pregunto la rubia abrazándose mas al cuerpo del joven

Terry solo movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación con su típica sonrisa socarrona ...- Riviera Maya ...- Respondió Candy, rendida y con una sonrisa

Y así lo hicieron , después de una hermosa navidad con la familia , el día 26 de Diciembre Candy y Terry abordaron el lujoso Jet de Grachester Corp con destino a Cancun Mexico , disfrutaron del corto vuelo , fueron recibidos por una agencia de turismo muy exclusiva y fueron llevados hasta a uno de los mejores hoteles de Riviera Maya , como era lógico se hospedaron en una gran suite con piscina privada y una vista espectacular del hermoso Mar. Durante el día se divertían en la playa , tomaban el sol , bebían y comían todos los platos deliciosos que encontraban a su paso , ambos rompiendo su dieta por su puesto

\- Creo que engordare a este ritmo ... Dijo Terry mirandose en el espejo , observando que tenia la espalda roja por el sol y llevandose una lata de coca cola a los hombros para bajar el ardor

\- Somos dos ...Oye no hagas eso , podrías enfermarte ...- Le dijo Candy acercándose para quitarle la lata

\- Estamos como a 40 grados ... mírate tu , pareces un pequeño camarón ...- Dijo Bromeandola y poniendo la lata fría en el escote de Candy que también estaba muy quemado por el sol

\- Ouch! Oye no te pases! ...- Grito la joven por el contacto frió y dándole un pequeño palmaso en el hombre quemado del castaño

\- Ouch! Candy! Esto no se va a quedar así ! ...- Reacciono Terry cargándola por la cintura y llevándola hasta el exterior de la habitación donde se encontraba la piscina , mientras la joven manoteaba en el aire intentando safarse del agarre de Terry

\- No te atrevas Terry , me acabo de secar el cabello! ...- Grito la joven en el aire con la amenaza de ser lanzada al agua , intentando sonar seria, pero sin poder aguantar las risas

\- Un poquito de agua calmara tu agresividad pequeño camarón! ...-Dijo Terry entre risas

\- Tu empezaste ... Ahhh! ...- Grito la rubia al sentir el agua en sus pies mientras Terry la sostenía por la cintura con sus fuertes brazos ... - Terruce Granchester no habrá hora feliz mas tarde si caigo al agua!

Terry obedeció como un niño pequeño , deposito a Candy en el suelo y la tomo de la cintura para atraerla a su cuerpo ...- Candice White Andley , no digas eso ni en broma! ...-Dijo Terry fingiendo estar ofendido

\- jajajaja Ayyy Terry! Eres todo un personaje , jamas lo haría mi amor ...- Dijo ella y unieron sus labios para besarse

Como siempre se daban aquellos besos tiernos que subían de tono y se convertían en pasión , a Terry le encantaba recorrer su rostro y cuello con suaves besos y a ella le gustaba acariciar su espalda ...- Terry , amor , ya es la hora de ir a cenar ...- Dijo Candy con voz ronca mientras el castaño le daba un sensual beso bajo la oreja

\- Y si mejor te cenamos a ti? ...- Dijo el divertido bajando sus manos por el Derrier de la rubia para estrujarlo

\- Ayy Terry cuando te volviste tan lujurioso? ...- Comento la rubia riendo

\- jajaja , esta bien , vamos a cenar ... pero al regresar ...-Comento lo ultimo con una mirada lasciva y sonrisa retorcida

Vestidos algo elegantes , Candy y Terry se encaminaron al restaurante 5 estrellas que estaba en el hotel , Candy tenia un vestido muy bello largo hasta el suelo y el castaño vestía unos shorts de vestir color azul y una camisa blanca , el restaurante era magnifico y uno de los mas reconocidos y exclusivos para personas de sociedad , tomaron su mesa y fueron atendidos por un mozo impecable.

Pidieron sus platos y bebieron vino mientras platicaban , ambos se veían adorables con sus mejillas rojas por el sol , era una pareja muy atractiva que llamaba la atención , Candy con su cabello largo y suelto de caracolas perfectas que estaba mas dorado por el sol y Terry con su fino y varonil rostro y su cuerpo fuerte y marcado que hacia suspirar a cuantas mujeres lo vieran pasar .

De pronto un personaje llamo la atención de Candy , Una chica alta , de bonita figura , rubia y cabellos largos entraba al restaurante , traía puesto un vestido color blanco corto y muy ajustado sin contar con los altos tacones , aquella vestimenta le daba el look de mujer fatal

Terry giro su cabeza para ver que era lo que había llamado la atención de su novia y miro igual de sorprendido , Era Susana Marlow ...

Continuara


	31. Chapter 31

\- Pero que broma es esta? De todos los lugares del mundo tiene que ser precisamente aquí que la venimos a ver? ...- Dijo Terry con cara de disgusto y levantando la carta para cubrir su rostro de la chica que aun no los había visto

\- Es demasiado extraño , esta sola ...- Comento Candy que también cubría su rostro con la carta al igual que Terry

Susana había pasado cerca de ellos sin darse cuenta de la presencia de la pareja , el pequeño vestido que traía puesto parecía que explotaría de los ajustado que le quedaba , la rubia tomo asiento en su mesa cruzando sus largas piernas , traía rostro de disgusto como si le costara estar ahí aquella noche

De pronto la rubia cambio de rostro y dibujo una enorme sonrisa y se levanto de su asiento con fingida emoción ...- Mi amor! ...- Dijo una Susana muy alegra recibiendo en su mesa a un hombre que parecía de unos 50 años , subido de peso y de baja estatura de pocos cabellos

El hombre que era mucho mas bajo que ella la abrazo de la cintura y ambos se fundieron en un beso algo vulgar , la rubia volvió a su asiento y el hombre se sentó frente a ella para tomar su carta y ver las opciones de platillos

\- Mierda! ...-Exclamo Terry sorprendido ...- No puedo creer que haya caído tan bajo!

\- Que ocurre? ...- Pregunto Candy que estaba muy sorprendida después de haber presenciado aquella escena

\- El es Miguel Piazza , uno de los empresarios mas ricos de México ...- Explico el castaño acercándose mas a Candy ...- Y lo triste de esta historia es que , esta casado y tiene 3 hijos

\- No puede ser! ...- Exclamo Candy cubriendo su boca con una de sus manos por la impresión

\- Eh ... señores ? Todo bien ? ...- Pregunto el mesero que traía los platos de la pareja , extrañado y sorprendido de verlos como unos niños pequeños cuchicheando escondidos tras las cartas del menú

\- Si ...- Respondieron ambos algo abochornados al verse descubiertos y sentándose correctamente

Como era de esperarse , debido a la cercanía , Susana los vio y palideció , maldecía su suerte e intentaba cubrir su rostro con la palma de su mano en vano , el hombre que la acompañaba no lo había notado y estaba mas concentrado en beber su copa de vino y ver su celular que prestarle atención a la hermosa rubia que tenia en su mesa.

Susana ya estaba al tanto de todo con respecto a la pareja , había leído lo que hablaban de ella y en como la habían destruido en televisión , unos días después la rubia se entero con mucha decepción que había sido Luisa Reagan la que había contado todas sus intimidades a la prensa amarillista

Susana no podía creer que las cosas hubieran acabado de esa forma , cuando entro al mundo del modelaje y conoció personas influyentes de mucho dinero la joven supo de inmediato que quería ese estilo de vida y así fue cómo llegó a conocer , después de haber presionado a varios conocidos, logró que le presentaran a Terruce Granchester , para ella , Terry tenía el paquete completo , tenia millones de dólares en su cuenta , una gran y sólida compañía , muy influyente en el mundo de la moda y la cereza del pastel , era increíblemente guapo y con un cuerpo muy atractivo .

De inmediato la joven se puso la meta de enamorarlo , pero sus acercamientos eran en vano , el castaño aceptaba de buena gana sus coqueteos , pero no daba paso a que se estableciera algún tipo de relación entre ellos , no la invitaba a ninguna cita y parecía tener otras cosas en mente que tener novia

Susana supo en ese momento que debía tomar otra clase de medidas , gracias a su cercana relación con amigos de Terry la joven tuvo conocimiento sobre la despedida de soltero de uno de los mejores amigos del castaño , averiguó el lugar de la fiesta y apareció en esta con unas tres amigas , los hombres cayeron rápidamente a los pies de las bellas chicas , habían pasado la noche entera bebiendo y estaban con las hormonas revueltas ,deseosos de un poco de compañía femenina

Susana tenía todo planeado , ignorando a todos se dirigió a su presa , Terry que ya estaba algo pasado de copas fue seducido y asediado por la joven que insistía en hacerle beber más , tenia que lograr que este se acostara con ella esa noche y si corría con la suerte podría lograr un embarazo , así el no la quisiera , ella sería la madre del futuro heredero de de los Granchester y viviría comodamente rodeada de lujos por el resto de su vida.

Pero lamentablemente sus planes no tendrían éxito , después de varios minutos de haber acosado al castaño y logrando que esté la siguiera a una habitación , Terry se quedó profundamente dormido después de haber intercambiado algunas caricias y besos subidos de tono.

Y así se quedó una semidesnuda Susana , molesta y decepcionada de no haber podido cumplir su objetivo. Sin más remedio a la mañana siguiente la joven le hizo crees a Terry que habían pasado una noche mágica y que ella estaba muy enamorada de él .

Terry se sintió fatal , dudaba que realmente hubiera pasado lo que la chica decía , pero no podía asegurarlo ya que había estado muy ebrio , el castaño le pidió las disculpas del caso y en esos momentos le dijo que lo lamentaba mucho pero no tenía sentimientos hacia ella

La rubia lloró , gritó y se hizo la ofendida , protagonizó un excelente papel de víctima ante los ojos de Terry logrando que este se sintiera terrible consigo mismo. El castaño no dudó en darle una oportunidad como modelo exclusiva para Calvin Klein y Susana logró así convertirse en una de las modelos más cotizadas del año. Terry se sentía tan culpable por lo sucedido que no dudó en apoyar a la joven en impulsar su carrera. Sin embargo , Susana no detuvo sus deseos de conquistarlo , con éxito logro hacerse cercana a los amigos de Terry y siempre buscaba la oportunidad de que el joven Magante cediera alguna noche a estar con ella.

Pero para su mala suerte apareció Candy , a partir de que el castaño había tenido contacto con aquella joven su actitud cambió y su humor se transformó en una montaña rusa de emcociones ...- Creó que nuestro Terry se ha enamorado ...- Escucho Susana en el bar aquella noche que Terry se había ido tras Candy

\- En verdad lo crees ? ... Pregunto un chico amigo del castaño al otro que le había hecho el comentario , ambos sin saber qué Susana los escuchaba

-Por supuesto , está actuando raro hace ya varios días y está muy distraído , eso solo puede ser una mujer , se acaba de ir , dice estar "cansado" pero yo sé que está yendo a buscarla

Susana había salido perdiendo en todo ese embrollo , sin trabajo y humillada en los medios , la joven modelo dejó los Estados Unidos para probar suerte en Mexico , llegando así a convertirse en la amante de Miguel Piazza.

\- Que te sucede ? ... - Le preguntó el hombre mayor al verla distraída

\- Oh no, nada Cariño , estaba pensado en lo atractivo que te ves hoy ... - Mintio Susana dándose cuenta que Terry y Candy comían y reían divertidos sin prestarle más atención.

\- Bueno al final si estaba tras mi dinero después de todo ... - Comentó Terry riendo ligeramente

\- Es una lástima que este con un hombre casado , pero si el dinero la hace feliz , quienes somos nosotros para juzgar ... -Dijo Candy terminando su cena...- Creo que deberíamos irnos Terry , para ella debe ser muy humillante esta situación

-No puedo creerlo Candy! Te estás preocupando por cómo se siente Susana? ...-Pregunto el castaño muy soprendido

\- Bueno, solo me estoy poniendo en su lugar y viéndolo desde ese punto , me parece algo muy vergonzoso ...- Dijo la rubia mordiéndose el labio

-Bien, mejor para mí , iremos a la habitación a darnos un poquito de amor? ...-Le preguntó el castaño arqueando su ceja y tomando la mano de Candy para depositar un suave besó

\- Ayyy Terry Terry , eres Terryble! Me encanta la idea , vamos ...

Después de esas maravillosas vacaciones , la pareja regresó a Nueva York para retomar la vida cotidiana, sin dudas todos los que los conocían, sabían que eran una pareja muy feliz , desbordaban felicidad y amor por donde pasaban .

Candy se preparo físicamente por un mes para la sesión de fotos de Louis Vuitton , si que habían subido ligeramente de peso por el amor y la deliciosa comida , Claro que eso no se notaba ante los ojos de nadie , ambos seguían siendo muy atractivos de cuerpos envidiables , la única acusadora era la balanza.

Una vez lista , con piel hermosa y un perfecto bronceado, la rubia estaba lista para la sesión , vestida con una camisa masculina muy sexy , se sentó en un elegante sillón y se preparó para sonreírle a la cámara.

La sesión dio inicio , el fotógrafo estaba muy emocionado por la tomas... -Perfecto Candice , hermosa! ... - Gritaba el hombre extasiado con su trabajo

De pronto el hombre palideció y dejó de tomar fotos , los asistentes también detuvieron lo que hacían y miraban fijamente a la entrada del estudio , Candy volteo y se dio con la sorpresa de ver a Terry con cara seria y mirando fríamente al equipo de fotografía , con sus manos en los bolsillos y su pose arrogante

\- Señor Granchester , bueno dias ... - Saludó Kelly , la directora de la producción

-Buenos días ... saludo el castaño acercándose a Candy

\- Amor , qué haces aquí? ... Pregunto la joven én voz baja pero con una sonrisa graciosa

\- Vine a supervisar cómo iban las cosas ... Le dijo Terry acomodando un mechón del cabello de la rubia detrás de su oreja

\- No Terry viniste a amenazar a todos con tu presencia y con esa carita de asesino serial

\- Es para que estén al tanto de que los estoy vigilando ... -Comento divertido

\- Bien mi amor , ahora ve tranquilo y deja a esta buena gente trabajar si ?

\- Esa camisa es muy sexy ... -Dijo con recelo mirando el atuendo de su novia

\- Las tuyas me quedan mejor ... - Le contestó ella con un guiño

\- Ayyy , me vuelves loco mujer , bien , ya me voy ... Dijo dándole un casto beso en los labios , cualquier cosa me llamas , estaré pendiente al teléfono

\- Descuida amor , saliendo de aquí Louis me llevará a la casa , te veo ahí ... - Se despidió entonces la joven suspirando al ver a ese guapo hombre retirándose de allí

-Maquillaje! ... -Gritó el fotógrafo entonces para que le hagan un retoque a la rubia

El mismo personaje que se había encargado de maquillar y peinar a Candy las primeras veces se aproximó para hacer su trabajo ... Has visto el diablo viste a la moda ?...- Pregunto el chico a la rubia mientras le acomodaba sus suaves bucles

\- Si , claro , por qué ?

\- Pues tu novio es el mismísimo Miranda Priestly en persona , pero muy atractivo por supuesto ...

\- jajajajaja , lo lamento , en realidad el es muy adorable y bondadoso , solo le encanta incentivar el miedo en todos

\- Solo tú vuelves al demonio en un tierno gatito , suertuda que eres! ... -Dijo el jovencito con movimientos graciosos

La sesión fue un éxito , las fotos salieron perfectas y nuevamente una Magda muy complacida disfruto del éxito y agradeció a Candy por su apoyo

Así pasaron los meses , la pareja llevando una hermosa relación , Candy creciendo profesionalmente a pasos agigantados , negándose a recibir un sueldo mayor que Terry quería darle , con la maravillosa noticia que Archie había pedido la mano de Annie en matrimonio , su amistad con Tom había sido recuperada después de aquel incidente y se hicieron nuevamente amigos cuando el muchacho les presentó a una joven con la que salía

Faltaba una semana para su primer aniversario , Candy se encontraba en el gran apartamento disfrutando de una copa de vino tinto y observando el bello paisaje de la ciudad en la gran terraza , se encontraba sola , Terry había viajado a Alemania y ya llevaba dos semanas en aquel país , para la rubia era una tortura , se encontraba en aquel gran y lujoso apartamento que lo tenía todo, gimnasio , habíatacion de entretenimiento, estudio , jacuzzi , servidumbre , pero sin Terry solo le parecía una triste y fría infraestructura , ella lo necesitaba, así ambos vivieran en un pequeño cuarto en el barrio chino , era él su felicidad y ya no soportaba ni un día más sin Su presencia

La joven suspiró con tristeza aún faltaba un par de días para que el dueño de su corazón regresara , sería eterno , pero esa era la vida que les había tocado y debía asimilarla

De pronto , creyendo que ya había enloquecido por extrañarlo tanto , escucho las puertas del ascensor abrirse , volteo y el objeto de su deseo se materializó frente a sus ojos , Terry había llegado sopresivamente , tan guapo, vestido de forma informal con unos jeans y con su carry on color negro

\- Terry! ... - Grito ella muy feliz y emocionada corriendo hacia él para treparse a su cuello mientras esté la cargaba y buscaba sus labios rápidamente

\- Te extrañe tanto! Perdóname por haberte dejado tanto tiempo! ... -Le decía su novio mientras la besaba desesperadamente y abrazaba con fuerza

Candy solo se dedico a besarlo , metiendo sus manos bajo su camiseta para sentir su piel , Terry volvió a cargarla mientras ella enredaba sus piernas en su cintura y se quitaba la párte de arriba de su pequeña piyama

El la llevó entre besos y saboreando el torso desnudo de Candy hasta llegar a la habitación , la tumbó en la cama y se quitó su camiseta para echarse sobre ella y saborear toda su piel , los dos estaban como poseídos , desesperados por comerse el uno al otro

Con rápidos movimientos , en segundos, ambos ya estaban desnudós y Terry de un impulso se introdujo en ella , necesitaba sentirla , la había deseado y extrañado tanto .

Luego, sin salirse de de su cuerpo , Terry se volteo en la cama haciendo que ella quedara encima de él , comenzando a disfrutar los movimientos de ella . Le gustaba admirarla , ver su hermoso cuerpo sobre el suyo , ver el rostro de Candy disfrutando su intromisión

Terry se sentó y ella enredó sus piernas en su cuerpo , el castaño se levantó de la cama con ella aún enredada en el y la puso contra una pared , suspendida en el aire para seguir amándola , ambos parecían un par de desquiciados haciendo el amor , Candy alcanzó el climax jalando los cabellos castaños de su novio , este la llevó nuevamente a la cama mientras ella aun seguía disfrutando de su orgasmo , Terry la recostó boca bajo y se hundió en ella nuevamente , se agachó para besar y morder su espalda mientras la embestía desesperadamente , el castaño alcanzó su propio placer y ambos cayeron rendidos , intentando llenar sus pulmones de aire.

\- La última reunión con los clientes ya no fue necesaria , se firmaron todos los acuerdo y con las mismas volé hacia aquí... -Le explicó Terry con la respiración entre cortada , abrazándola , mientras ella se acomodaba sobre su pecho

\- Me alegra tanto , ya no podía estar más días sin ti! Te extrañe como una loca! ... - Dijo la rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla

\- Yo más hermosa , deseaba tanto estar así contigo , te traje los chocolates que te gustan en cantidades industriales

\- jajajaja ayyy mi amor me vas a hacer engordar , gracias !

\- una vez gordita , serás solo mía ... muahaha... - bromeó él besándola nuevamente

Después de haberse amado y platicar largamente , ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos . Él se encontraba en un edificio extraño , sentía un gran vacío en su pecho, la sensación de desesperacion , de culpa , un futuro incierto y triste estaba presente

Entonces la vio , sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y traía la mirada más triste que había visto en su vida

\- Adiós ...

\- Ya te vas ?

\- Si , ya pude verte actuar y debo regresar ...

\- te llevaré a la estación

\- No

\- Te llevaré a la estación!

\- No! Será mejor que no! No hagas las cosas más difíciles

De pronto ella corrió escaleras abajo y para él era como ver a su misma vida irse de sus manos , corrió tras ella y logró alcanzarla , tomó su cuerpo como queriendo meterla dentro de él ... -No quiero perderte , quiero que el tiempo se detenga para siempre ...

\- Terry! Terry mi amor despierta! ... Lo llamo Candy al oírlo quejarse entre sueños

\- Candy! ... - exclamó él despertando adbrupatamente y abriendo los ojos para terminar sentado en la cama bañado en sudor

\- Tranquilo Terry , aquí estoy! ... Dijo la rubia asustada mientras el castaño la abrazaba fuertemente ... -Fue solo un sueño

\- Dios ... -Exclamo el castaño intentando regular su respiración y pasando sus dedos por su cabellera

\- Pero que fue lo que soñaste ? ... -Pregunto Candy muy curiosa por verlo tan afectado

\- Fue muy extraño , estaba en un edificio antiguo y tú salías de una habitación y me decías que debías irte ... no se era tan raro ... ósea ... en mi sueño sabía muy bien que no te volvería ver nunca más y te despedías de mi ... yo no quería dejarte ir ...y tú corrías , vestida con un vestido algo extraño y unas coletas en tu cabello , que por cierto no eran nada seductoras ... lo horrible de ese sueño era la sensación que tenía en el pecho , como si algo hubiera pasado que nos impedía estar juntos... - Explicó Terry muy afectado

\- Ya mi amor , nada pasó y nada pasará estare a tu lado siempre ... - Le dijo Candy acariciando el rostro de su novio

Terry tomó su mano y la miró fijamente ... -Candy , no quiero que nada nos separe , yo ya no sabría como vivir sin ti , se qué tal vez hubieras esperado algo más especial y romántico , pero no puedo esperar más tiempo , te casarías conmigo?

Continuará ...

 **Wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu jajajaja , llore un poco al escribirlo , yeeeee! Por ahí leí a alguien que comento que estaba haciendo la historia muy larga =( Creo que debe ser por lo capítulos cortos ... en fin ... espero que les guste este capitulo! Ayy algunas se acordaron que yo fui a Riviera Maya el año pasado y literalmente dije que yo había sido mexicana en mi otra vida! Es que es maravilloso! Aun babeo por ese hermoso lugar y quiero regresar! Le diré a mi Terry ! Un beso a todas nos leemos con Kelly! =) =)**


	32. Chapter 32

-Hablas ... hablas en serio Terry? ... -Pregunto la rubia en shock pensando que había escuchado mal o estaba alucinando

\- Nunca había hablado tan serio en mi vida Candy ... Dijo él mirándola a los ojos con seriedad

\- Yo ... bueno yo ... Terry esto es ... -Candy no sabía que decir , era tan repentino e inesperado

Terry solo la abrazo y le dio un beso en los labios acompañado de una bella sonrisa

\- No me des una respuesta ahora , la propuesta está hecha , yo esperaré por ti ... -Le dijo el castaño con mucho amor y ambos se acostaron nuevamente para intentar dormir

Candy creyó que no podría conciliar el sueño nuevamente , pero sus párpados cedieron de repente haciéndola caer en un profundo sueño

Caminaba por una calle vacía, era de noche , nevaba y el frío calaba sus huesos ,se encontraba completamente sola , tenía el corazón desgarrado y las lágrimas no cesaban de sus verdes ojos ...-nunca más nos volveremos a ver ... está bien ... así tiene que ser .. adiós Terry ...-Decía dentro de su mente mientras cada vez se alejaba de aquel edificio donde se había quedado gran parte de su corazón , no quería voltearse , sabia que el la miraba desde una ventana ...-Por que había ocurrido? Por que el destino había decidido ser cruel con ellos? Después de todo lo habían hecho para reencontrarse y ahora ambos tenían que separarse para siempre.

Abrió los ojos de golpe con el corazón encogido de dolor , se llevó una mano a su mejilla y se percató que había estado llorando mientras dormía , miro a su lado y ahí estaba ese hermoso hombre durmiendo pacíficamente

\- Terry despierta! Terry! ... Lo llamo algo desesperada

-mmm? Qué ocurre ? Estás bien? Por qué lloras ? ..._Pregunto el castaño asustado

\- Acepto Terry! Si quiero casarme contigo! No tengo nada que pensar , te amo y quiero estar a tu lado todos los días de mi vida ... -Dijo la rubia entre lágrimas y una gran sonrisa lanzándose al cuello del castaño

\- Es en serio Candy? ...- Pregunto el sorprendido

\- Claro que si! Solo me tomaste desprevenida , soy una tonta , no tenia nada que pensar ...- Dijo ella llorando y aferrándose con fuerza al cuerpo de el

Terry comenzó a besarla con pasión , se coloco sobre ella y empezó a amarla nuevamente hasta el amanecer , aquella noche se entregaron con especial pasión , ambos corazones sabían que serian el uno para el otro por el resto de sus vidas.

Pasaron un par de días , Terry y Candy llevaban unas grandes sonrisas en el rostro pero mantuvieron su compromiso en secreto , hasta encontrar el día indicado para hablar con sus respectivos padres.

\- A donde vamos? ...- Pregunto Candy una noche que salían del trabajo juntos y notaba que Terry conducía hacia otra dirección

\- Ya veras ... no seas curiosa ...- Dijo el castaño sonriente

Cada vez el lugar le parecía mas conocido a la rubia , llegaron hasta Hasay Manard un bello lugar rodeado de vegetación y que contaba con un gran lago , se encontraba a un par de horas a las afueras de la ciudad de Nueva York

\- Gracias por haberme traído hasta aquí ...- Dijo la rubia con nostalgia mirando el bello lugar , iluminado por sus acogedores luces , Candy le había contado al castaño que de niños, su Padre solía llevarlos alli a acampar durante las vacaciones ...- Me trae tan bellos recuerdos ...- Agrego caminado hacia el lago seguida por Terry

\- Pero que ? ...- Dijo de pronto la rubia observando que un letrero de "Vendido" estaba frente al lago ...- Van a construir aquí a caso? ...- Pregunto sorprendida

\- Es una de las áreas mas hermosas , es lógico que alguien quiera tener una casa aquí ...- Dijo el castaño

\- Pero quien ? Este es mi lugar favorito en el mundo ...- Dijo la rubia algo triste

\- Yo se quien ...- Dijo Terry de pronto dibujando una sonrisa endiablada ...- Tu Candy

La rubia volteo a verlo con una mirada indescifrable ...-Que yo que? ...- Dijo con voz atontada . Terry la rodeo con su brazo y la atrajo a su cuerpo ...- Tu mi amor , Aquí construiremos una casa de campo para pasar nuestra vacaciones , la compre para ti , por que para mi no hay mejor regalo que verte feliz ...- Le murmuro el castaño al oído

\- OH POR Dios! Oh Por Dios Terry! Enloqueciste! Ah! ...- Grito la rubia como una loca lanzándose al cuello de su prometido... - Terry! Esto es demasiado! Voy a matarte! Pero no puedo enojarme contigo! No me alcanzará la vida para agradecerte esto! ...- Exclamo Candy muy emocionada y con lágrimas de felicidad en sus hermosos ojos

\- Si hay una forma que puedes agradecermelo mi amor ...- Dijo el castaño inclinándose en una de sus rodillas y sacando una pequeña caja de terciopelo de uno de sus bolsillos ...- Es que aceptes formalmente ser mi esposa y me permitas hacerte la mujer mas feliz del mundo ...- Dijo Terry abriendo la pequeña caja y mostrando un precioso anillo con un diamante de considerable tamaño

Candy se arrodillo frente a el y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos , llorando de inmensa alegría y amor , que de bueno había hecho en la vida para tener a una gran bendición como Terry? -...- Claro que acepto mi amor! Nada me hará mas feliz que ser tu esposa! ...- Dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa y ambos se fundieron en un hermoso beso , Terry le coloco el anillo y beso su mano ...- Gracias ...- Le dijo con una tierna sonrisa y ambos se dirigieron al auto para ir a casa para amarse hasta el amanecer

La pareja decidió hablar con sus respectivas familias aquel fin de semana , empezaron por Rose Marie a la cual visitaron el sábado en la mañana para darle la noticia , la mujer se sorprendió mucho , creía que Candy era muy joven para casarse pero podía ver el verdadero amor que había entre esos dos y sabia que Terry , que era un hombre mas maduro sabría cuidar bien de su hija

Los padres de Terry recibieron con mucha alegría la noticia , Una muy emocionada Eleonor rompió en llanto y abrazo a la rubia fuertemente ...- Oh Candy! Por fin se que algún día tendré nietos! ...- Dijo la mujer muy emocionada

\- Madre no empieces ...- La regaño Terry

\- Déjame emocionarme Terry , no tenia esperanzas con ustedes dos ... Primero tu , un adicto al trabajo y Charlie ... bueno ni se diga ...- Ayy Candy estoy tan feliz , hay tanto que tenemos que organizar , nunca tuve una hija y me gustaría mucho ayudarte ...- Dijo la mujer muy ilusionada

\- Claro que si Eleonor me encantara contar con tu ayuda ...- Le dijo Candy con una bella sonrisa

Después de unos días , Candy estaba en la ultima prueba del vestido de novia de Annie , Candy por su puesto era la dama de honor y Tom era el padrino de bodas , seria un poco extraño entrar a la iglesia del brazo de Tom y Terry no estaba muy contento con la idea

\- Annie hay algo que debes saber ... - Dijo la rubia con los ojos cristalinos viendo lo hermosa que se veía su mejor amiga

\- Que ocurre ? Engorde? ...- Pregunto la morena algo asustada ya que andaba muy estresada en los últimos días

\- jajaja no tonta! Bueno , es tu momento y no quería hacerlo aun ... pero no aguanto mas y se que tu me mataras si no te lo digo ahora ...- Dijo la rubia sacando su mano del bolsillo de su abrigo y mostrando el gran anillo en su dedo

\- OH POR DIOS! ...- Grito Annie bajándose del pequeño podio de un salto, donde las costureras daban sus últimos retoques al vestido ... Candice White Andley! Como te atreviste a callar ? Debías contarme en el momento! ...-Grito la morena estupefacta acercándose a su amiga

\- Fue a penas hace unos dias Annie , nuestro padres se enteraron el fin de semana

\- Candy! Felicidades! Estoy tan feliz que voy a empezar a llorar! ...- Dijo la morena comenzando a rodar lagrimas por sus mejillas

\- Ayyy Annie basta ! Me harás llorar a mi también! ...- Dijo Candy abrazándose con su amiga mientras ambas asimilaban que dentro de poco serian mujeres casadas

La boda de Annie y Archie seria en una semana , ambas jóvenes estaban mas que emocionadas , Candy asistiría a la boda con Terry que se había hecho muy amigo de Annie Patty Archie y otros mas , con Tom las cosas aun eran un poco incomodas , Terry le había puesto un buen abogado haciendo que el moreno saliera sin ningún problema del caso , Ambos hombres habían quedado en buenos términos , Tom y Candy habían recuperado su amistad , pero aunque el moreno estuviera saliendo con una chica , aun sentía celos de Terry

El día de la boda llego al fin, Candy y Patty se fueron muy temprano al hotel donde Annie llevaría su arreglo , ambas chicas que pertenecían a la corte de la novia también se arreglarían y vestirían junto con ella

A la iglesia comenzaron a llegar los invitados , Terry llego muy apuesto , con su frack negro y corbata color plata que arrancaba suspiros de todas la mujeres que lo veían , muy divertido se encontró con Archie que literalmente sudaba de nervios parado en la puerta saludando a los recién llegados

\- Ayyy que bien que llegas , si te quedas aquí te lo agradecería mucho , Has hablado con Candy? ...- Pregunto Archie a Terry estirando la mano de este

\- Solo me escribió un Whatsapp diciéndome que todo estaba bien ... de ahí no se mas ... están arreglándose entre mujeres así que supongo que no existo para ella en estos momentos ...- Explico Terry muy divertido de ver a Archie tan nervioso

\- Terruce ...- Saludo Tom que también se encontraba allí , estirando su mano con educación

\- Hola Tom ...- Dijo Terry y ambos miraron a otro lado

\- La dama de honor y la corte de la novia ya viene en camino ...- Dijo Steven , otro amigo del castaño novio ...- Annie esta por salir del hotel en unos minutos

\- Ayyy esta bien ...- Dijo Archie acomodándose la corbata como si esta lo asfixiara

Después de unos minutos , la madre de Archie se acerco a este como señal de ir entrando para ir al altar ...- Bien chicos , los veo al otro lado , al cual pronto pertenecerás Terry ...- Dijo Archie tomando a su madre del brazo y entrando junto con ella

Tom y Terry se quedaron a solas , Tom lo miraba de forma extraña y sorprendida ...- Van a casarse a caso? ...- Pregunto el moreno sin poder aguantarse mas

\- Bueno ... si ... nos comprometimos hace poco ... pensé que lo sabias ...- Dijo Terry muy incomodo

\- No , Candy y yo nos reconciliamos , pero la amistad y confianza no ha vuelto a ser la misma , bueno , supongo que es mi culpa , si hubiera entendido desde el comienzo

\- Lamento oír eso , estoy seguro que el tiempo arreglara todo nuevamente ... Bueno sera mejor que entre ..- Dijo Terry dándose la vuelta para entrar

\- Terruce ... - Lo llamo Tom y el castaño se dio la vuelta para verlo ...- Si quieres golpeame , pero sera mejor que la cuides y la hagas feliz o yo mismo te dejare peor que a Anthony , así me odies , tenia que decírtelo ...- Dijo Tom con una dura mirada

Terry se lo quedo viendo por unos segundos con mirada inexpresiva , luego dibujo una sonrisa de lado, que tomo de sorpresa al moreno ...- Claro que si Tom , te doy mi palabra que así sera y no puedo odiar a alguien que ama a la mujer de mi vida y que la protegió alguna vez , siempre estaré en deuda contigo ...- Concluyo el castaño dándole la espalda y entrando a la iglesia para tomar su asiento

La novia llego y la ceremonia estaba por dar dio inicio , Terry se encontró con Albert y se sentaron juntos para hacerse compañía ...- Terry hay algo que debo decirle a Candy pero se que lo tomara muy muy mal ...- Dijo el rubio con cara de cansancio

\- Por Dios Albert , no me asustes de que se trata? ...- Pregunto el castaño con cara pálida

\- Oh no ! Descuida ... no es nada malo con ella ... es que ... vine con alguien

\- Y eso es malo? ...- Prgeunto Terry muy divertido , pero el inicio de la música interrumpió su conversación

Unas pequeñas niñas hicieron su ingreso lanzando pétalos de rosas por el pasillo , Luego salio Paty con un muchacho tomados del brazo , Una chica llamada Emilia , prima de la novia que también iba del brazo con otro joven y por ultimo Candy , que iba muy hermosa en un vestido color Malva y tomada del brazo de Tom

Terry no pudo evitar sentir una llamarada de celos , ella estaba preciosa y venia sujeta del brazo de otro , pero sabia que sus celos eran ilógicos , ella dentro de unos meses seria su esposa , seria completamente suya en lo espiritual y lo legal , sus miradas chocaron y ella le sonrió hermosamente , el sintió derretirse como un malvavisco y le guiño un ojo con una sonrisa de Lado

Por ultimo entro Annie , con una gran sonrisa y muy hermosa , sus padres habían gastado el dinero del mundo en aquella boda y todo era de lujo y muy elegante , empezando con el vestido Vera Wang de Annie que era todo un sueño , Para Archie los nervios terminaron , solo dibujo una gran sonrisa y su pecho se hincho de amor y orgullo por estarse desposando con esa bella e increíble mujer

La ceremonia fue hermosa y conmovedora , Terry y Candy no dejaban de darse miradas y comunicarse con discretas señas , en aquel lenguaje que solo ellos dos conocían , la rubia tenia que esconder su rostro tras su ramo para evitar reír . El cura caso a la pareja por fin , y los nuevos esposos salieron de la iglesia muy sonrientes , celebrando su nueva unión

\- Hola , me permites acompañarte esta noche ? ... -Pregunto el castaño a la hermosa rubia de ojos verdes

\- Acompañarme? , no creo que sea lo correcto...-Respondió la joven dándole la espalda

\- Y por qué no? Te he estado observando hace ya varios minutos y me pareces magnífica , no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad de acercarme a ti ... - Le dijo el joven insistente

\- Tengo novio ... - Respondio la rubia mientras el castaño la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba a su cuerpo

\- Yo también tengo novia , pero no tienen por qué enterarse ... - Le dijo entonces mientras empezaba a besarla

\- Estás tan guapo hoy , bueno siempre lo estás , pero hoy más que nunca ... - Le dijo Candy ligeramente separada de sus labios , mientras Terry acariciaba su talle

\- Ni que decir de ti mi amor , estás tan hermosa que ardí de celos cuando venías del brazo de otro , no me gusta compartirte con nadie , así sea por unos minutos ... - Dijo el castaño atrayéndola a su cuerpo de forma posesiva

\- jajajaja ayyy Terry me sales con cada cosa , me encantas ... - Le contestó Candy muy divertida dándole un beso en la barbilla

\- Ahora lo siento mucho por el padrino de la boda , pero usted no se separa de mí en toda la noche señorita

\- Ni para bailar con mi hermano

\- mmm lo pensaré ... Le contesto Terry divertido mientras ambos caminaban de la mano hacia el auto donde esperaba Peter para llevarlos a la recepción de la fiesta

\- Ah! Por cierto! Me dijo que estaba algo preocupado , ya que me comentó que había venido con alguien ... - Explico Terry

\- Que ? ... Pregunto Candy con mirada ensombrecida y abriendo los ojos en par

\- Que vino con alguien ... - Explico Terry notando el cambio de humor de su novia ... -No me digas que celas a tu hermano mayor?

\- Si por supuesto ! Ninguna mujer está a su altura! ... Dijo la rubia muy roja

\- Waooo Candy , vaya celosita que me saliste , acuérdate que Albert fue muy comprensivo con respecto a nosotros

\- Si lo sé , pero ustedes ya se conocían de antes y claro que Albert tenía una buena percepción de ti , después de todo lo que hiciste por esos niños

\- Bueno tal vez esa chica es muy buena persona y no lo sabrás si no la tratas

\- Grrr ya está bien , pero si no me agrada se lo haré saber

\- jajajaja compadezco a esa pobre chica

La pareja llego hasta la fiesta, era espléndida , muy lujosa y con grandes candelabros que daban una onda muy romántica y elegante

Terry y CAndy fueron acomodados en su mesa , junto con otros amigos

\- Señor Granchester , buenas tardes ... - Saludo un Stear muy nervioso que también había sido invitado y compartiría la mesa con ellos

\- Hola Stear , qué gusto verte , por favor , solo llámame Terruce y trátame de tu, está bien ? ... -Le pidió el castaño con una sonrisa

\- Si señor , perdón! Si Terruce ... - Contetso Stear aún algo tenso

Los novios llegaron , dieron su primer baile , se sirvió la cena e inició la fiesta , Todos se divirtieron a morir , las miradas estaba en los novios , pero también Candy y Terry las robaban , llamaban la atención de los presentes al saber que el castaño era uno de los magnates más importantes del mundo y que este se había enamorado perdidamente de una jovencita que trabajaba en su compañía, la gente murmuraba cosas buenas y malas , pero esto importaba poco para ellos , la realidad era que muchos tenían envidian de la pareja , por ser jóvenes , atractivos y literalmente una de las parejas más ricas del mundo

Después de bailar por varios minutos , la pareja se dirigió a la elegante barra para pedir un par de cervezas , ambos conversaban y reían muy divertidos , hasta que fueron interceptados por Albert , que venía acompañado de una joven castaña de ojos color miel, muy guapa y de tés algo bronceada

\- Candy , Terry , les presentó a Mariela , trabaja en el hospital en él área de ginecología , Mariela , te presento a Candy mi hermana menor y Terry su prometido

\- Hola Candy , mucho gusto , Albert me habló mucho de ti ... - Se presentó la castaña con sonrisa amable

\- Eh , Hola Mariela , que gusto poder conocerte ...- Respondio Candy algo apurada después de haber sentido el discreto peñiscon de Terry en su cintura

\- Albert me comentó que se comprometieron hace poco , muchas felicidades

\- Gracias ... - respondieron al unísono

\- Ven Mariela , te presentaré a mi madre , ya nos vemos chicos ...- Dijo de pronto Albert llevándose a la chica con el

\- Oh por Dios , esto si es serio ... Albert no le presenta a nadie a mamá ... - Dijo la rubia mirando a la pareja alejarse

\- Me alegro por el ... - Dijo Terry con una franca sonrisa

Candy se había quedado congelada , amaba a su hermano, el se había convertido en la figura paterna de ella desde aquel trágico accidente donde perdió a su padre , no podía imaginarlo comprometiéndose con alguien

\- Candy? Despierta hermosa! ...- La llamo Terry muy divertido al ver la cara de angustia de la rubia

\- Es que Terry , el ha salido con muchas ... pero es primera vez que le presenta a alguien a mama , ok , creo que estoy exagerando pero no puedo evitar que me afecte un poquito

La fiesta siguió su curso, exitosa y muy divertida , Candy y Terry llegaron a casa cuando el sol estaba asomándose , cansados de tanto bailar y muertos de sueño , la pareja cayo rendida en la cama ambos aun vestidos , Candy con el vestido largo y el peinado hecho un desastre y Terry con la camisa por fuera del pantalón , era una imagen muy divertida y sin dudas una noche que nunca olvidarían.

\- Que ? Por que me das esto? ...- Pregunto la rubia el martes por la tarde en la oficina de Terry

\- Es para la boda ...- Le dijo su novio entregándole una tarjeta de crédito dorada con el nombre de ella ...- Es para que pagues todo lo que elijas , no escatimes en gastos , también es para ti , después de casarnos quiero que tengas una copia de todas mis tarjetas de crédito y también una tarjeta que tendrá acceso a mi cuenta bancaria

\- Terry no quiero eso , yo gano mi propio sueldo

\- El cual no me has dejado subirte ...- Dijo Terry poniendo los ojos en blanco ya que se venia nuevamente un pequeña discusión

\- Si, por que quieres pagarme como si yo fuere gerente general y no es ético! ...- Dijo la rubia con seriedad

\- Bien , entonces tu decides! O aceptas la tarjeta de la cuenta de tu esposo! o te pongo el sueldo que yo quiera ...-Dijo Terry levantando sus manos en el aire

\- Ayyy Bien! Acepto tu tarjeta , pero no la usare nunca! ...- Dijo la rubia rendida

\- jajaja esta bien , es para cualquier cosa Candy , una emergencia , algo que necesites para la casa o algo que te guste ... no se ...- Dijo el castaño encogiéndose de hombros ...- Por cierto , no hemos hablado de donde viviremos?

\- Eh? Hay algo de malo con tu apartamento a caso? ...- Pregunto la rubia extrañada

\- No , solo que es un apartamento de soltero ... bueno creí que debíamos comprar una casa así como la de mis padres

\- Apartamento de soltero? Terry, tiene mas de 600 metros cuadrados ... por mi estamos bien ahí ... No necesito una casa grande , no me parecen muy acogedoras , ademas literalmente viviste ahí solo por poco tiempo ...- Dijo ella riendo al recordar lo rápido que se habían mudado juntos

\- Si es cierto , es practicante la casa que compre para que llegaras tu y me hicieras el hombre mas feliz ...- Dijo Terry poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella para darle un tierno beso

Candy comenzó con la organización de su propia boda y a penas lo podía creer , junto con Annie que ya tenia previa experiencia visitaron a diferentes organizadores , todos de categoría A1 , ya que a la boda asistirían empresarios importantes y personas de sociedad , Candy había decidido no incomodarse por eso , total solo seria una noche y su vida con Terry seria para siempre y en la intimidad de su hogar. De todas maneras , la rubia había sido clara con Eleonor y le había dado una cierta cantidad de números de invitados ya que sabia muy bien lo social que era su futura suegra

Para su suerte la mujer acepto de buen modo y junto con ella , su madre , Annie y Patty empezaron a ver los detalles de la ceremonia , la fiesta , el vestido , el pastel , la flores , el baile , la decoración y las mil y un cosas mas.

\- Buenas noches señores! ...- Saludo Martin , un instructor de baile especializado en novios que recibió muy gustoso a la pareja ...- Me alegra tenerlos aquí futuros Señor y Señora Granchester , como saben el primer baile es la presentación mas importante de la pareja ante la sociedad como esposos ...- Dijo el hombre moviendo su cabello largo de un lugar a otro con formas algo femeninas

Terry miro a Candy muy confundido y ella quería reír por la expresión de su novio , ambos estaban vestido con ropa deportiva en el estudio del director , listos para aprender la coreografía de baile que harían el día de la boda

\- Y bien! Que cancion bailaran? ...- Pregunto el hombre haciéndose una cola de caballo

\- Amazing Day de Cold Play ...- Respondió Candy

\- Ah! Perfecto! Es una hermosa Canción! ...- Grito Martin emocionado haciendo sobresaltar a ambos jóvenes ...- Bien empecemos ...- Dijo el hombre colocando la pista

Terry tomo a Candy entre sus brazo , mirándola con una sonrisa ...- Te amo ...- Le susurro para empezar a moverse con ella al ritmo se la suave música

Continuara ...

 **Hola chicas! Si! Se viene la boda! Yeee! Gracias por sus reviews de aayer! Nos escuchamos con Kelly! Un beso enorme a todas ! Que estén bien =)**


	33. Chapter 33

\- A Santiago de Chile? ...- Pregunto la rubia algo preocupada

\- Si , debo ir ... no me gustaría ausentarme por todo lo que tenemos que ver de la boda , pero segun el cliente y el economista de la compañía dicen que es necesario que vaya para supervisar esa compra , es importante ...- Conto Terry con cara cansada , mientras ambos cenaban en casa después de un largo día de trabajo

\- Esta bien , entiendo ... quieres que te acompañe? ...- Pregunto Candy mordiéndose el labio , al tener un extraño presentimiento cuando Terry le había dado la noticia sobre ese viaje

\- mmmm , me gustaría llevarte conmigo a todo lados , pero sera un viaje rápido y muy cansado , trabajare todo el día y no me gustaría que te quedes sola en el hotel todo el día , tu debes seguir viendo nuestra boda durante mi ausencia ...- Le dijo el castaño cariñosamente acariciando el rostro de su prometida

\- Esta bien , pero sera menos de dos semanas verdad ? ...- Pregunto ella sin entender sus nerviosismo

\- Si por supuesto , te prometo que a penas concluya eso , estaré aquí lo mas pronto posible

Pasaron un par de días y Terry hacia su pequeña maleta para el viaje , Candy lo observaba sentada en la cama en silencio , odiaba verlo empacar para irse a algún viaje de negocios , cuando se casaran ella lo acompañaría a todos lados , no le gustaba separarse de el y ejercería su derecho de esposa para el futuro

\- Que ocurre hermosa? ...- Pregunto el castaño con una tierna sonrisa al notar que ella lo miraba algo triste ...-No me mires así o me sentiré terrible en este viaje

\- Perdona ... ando media sensible últimamente ...- Dijo ella girando su rostro para que el no viera las lagrimas que se habían asomado

\- Candy! ... -Exclamo el asustado al oír la voz de ella quebrarse y acercándose rápidamente para arrodillarse a su altura y ver su rostro bañado en lágrimas ...

\- Ayyy perdona Terry , no sé qué me pasa ... -Dijo Candy limpiándose las lágrimas ...- No se por qué me afecta tanto que te vayas , estoy muy sensible

\- Terry tomó la barbilla de la rubia entre sus dedos para mirarla fijamente ...- No estás embarazada o si? ...-Pregunto el con una tierna sonrisa

\- No lo sé , puede ser una probabilidad... - Dijo Candy muy natural observando el rostro de Terry palidecer pues el solo bromeaba ...- jajaja no tonto , no lo estoy , puedes estar tranquilo

\- Crees que molestaría saber que existe un pequeño critter hecho por ti y por mi? Sería inmesamente feliz enterarme que me harás padre ... Dijo dándole un beso en su mano

\- En serio Terry? Te gustaría ser padre pronto? ... -Pregunto ella conmovida

\- No se si pronto , tú eres más joven y quiero llevarte a conocer el mundo primero , pero si el pequeño critter decide adelantarse , seré muy feliz

Candy se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo , el la derretía con lo tierno y hermoso que era ...- Hazme el amor antes de irte por favor...- Rogo ella entre sus labios

\- Eso no tienes ni que pedírmelo ... Le contesto el empezando a desnudarla

La rubia muy melancólica se despidió de Terry , después de hacerle el amor , el castaño tomó una ducha , se visitó y se fue con Peter camino al aeropuerto

Candy se recostó en la gran cama , que era fría si él no estaba a su lado , él ya había viajado anteriormente y ella se había quedado sola en ese gran apartamento muy tranquila , pero por alguna razón en aquel momento se sentía inexplicablemente deprimida

A los días siguientes , Candy se dedicó a trabajar arduamente para no extrañarlo , trabajaba hasta tarde y llegaba a casa muy cansada para solo dormir, el castaño se reportaba constantemente cada vez que podía , eran los minutos más maravillosos para Candy cuando se enteraba que el dueño de su corazón estaba bien y extrañándola enormemente, Así pasaron unos tres dias , hasta que una madrugada el celular de Candy comenzó a llamar insistentemente , La rubia tomo el aparato con molestia y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando observo que quien llamaba era Richard Granchester

\- Halo? ...- Respondió Candy con la mano temblorosa

\- Candy ... Hubo un problema con Terry , sera mejor que te vistas y empaques algunas cosas , Peter ira por ti y te traerá con nosotros

\- El esta bien ? ...- Pregunto la joven inmediatamente empezando a sentir un vértigo que la obligo a sentarse en la cama

\- Candy , cuando vengas hablaremos aquí con tranquilidad ...- Dijo Richard intentando mantener la calma

\- No! Dígame que paso ahora! Por favor! ...- Dijo la rubia casi gritando intentando con todo su esfuerzo mantener la cordura

Richard respiro profundamente y con voz algo temblorosa le dijo : ...- Hubo un terremoto en Santiago , el hotel donde se hospedaba Terry colapso , no sabemos nada de el , fue hace pocos minutos ...- Soltó el hombre haciendo de todo su esfuerzo por mantener el aplomo

El celular de Candy resbalo de su mano y este cayo al suelo alfombrado , los peores malestares dieron inicio , dolor de cabeza , nauseas , mareos , baja presión todo de golpe invadió el cuerpo de Candy

La rubia corrió al baño y vomito hasta no poder mas , por momentos se quedaba congelada pensando si realmente Richard había llamado para darle esa noticia o lo había soñado?

\- Señorita Candy ...- Fue la voz de Peter entrando a la habitación

\- Peter no! Dime que es mentira ...- Dijo la rubia por fin liberando las lagrimas

\- Lo siento señorita , yo también daría lo que sea por que fuera mentira , por favor vístase y empaque algunas cosas , Los señores la están esperando , necesitan apoyarse como familia ...- Le dijo el hombre paternalmente

La rubia se vistió en segundos y empaco sin darse cuenta lo que guardaba en su bolso , Sabia que al lado de los Granchester tendría mas noticias y podría estar al tanto de la búsqueda de Terry

En el camino llamo a Albert y a su madre , ambos dijeron que irían a verla donde los Granchester mas tarde , la rubia llego a la gran residencia y fue recibida por Richard que la abrazo fuertemente mientras la rubia lloraba inconsolablemente ...-Te prometo que lo encontraremos Candy , el es un hombre fuerte , se que esta bien ...- Dijo el hombre intentando calmar a la joven

El hombre la condujo hasta una sala privada , donde se encontraban Eleonor y Charlie , había un enorme televisor donde se comenzaba a anunciar las primeras noticias sobre el terremoto

\- Oh Cariño ...- Le abrió los brazos una muy desgarrada Eleonor abrazando fuertemente a Candy , ambas mujeres no dijeron nada , ambas sufrían inconsolablemente y tomaron asiento juntas tomadas de la mano para apoyarse la una a la otra

Charlie no decía nada , estaba sentado en un sillón alejado del resto , tenía el rostro inexpresivo y miraba hacia el piso

Terribles imágenes de la ciudad destruídas pasaban en la pantalla , edificios colapsados , gente herida , bomberos y policías intentando calmar a la población

\- Ya está todo listo , en unos minutos un grupo de rescate privado saldrá hacia Santiago ... - Comento Richard con su celular en sus manos , el pobre hombre había estado llamando a medio mundo para conseguir un rescate para Terry lo antes posible

La mente de Candy estaba en automático, internamente solo se repetía que él estaba bien , que Dios no permitiría que algo malo le pasase , aún les faltaba mucho por recorrer por vivir juntos , era tan solo el comienzo de la historia de ambos y Dios no permitiría que su amor terminara así , de esa forma tan trágica.

Pasaron las horas y en la noticias ya se hablaba de él : El empresario Terruce Granchester se encontraba hospedado en el Hotel Hilton de Santiago de Chile , hasta ahora no hay noticias sobre el , lamentablemente se encuentra desaparecido

Candy literalmente podía sentir a su corazón sangrar, no había podido probar bocado alguno , ni siquiera a beber un poco de agua , todo lo que ingería lo vomitaba debido a los altos niveles de estrés que estaba atravesando

Su madre y Albert llegaron a la residencia de los Granchester , dieron su apoyo a la familia y como era de esperarse el rubio llevó algo de suero inyectable para su hermana que conocía bien y sabía que dejaba de comer cuando enfrentaba aquellas fuertes situaciones

Pasaron las horas y no tuvieron noticias , ya era de noche y Candy fue instalada en la habitación que había sido de Terry en sus épocas de estudiante , observó cada detalle , la habitación era sobria y masculina con tonalidades blanco y negro , observó una pizarra de corcho que colgaba en la pared , habían fotos de él cuando estaba en la escuela , en el equipo de football , una donde salía muy guapo con su toga de graduación , en todas las fotos se le veía tan atractivo con una hermosa sonrisa

Abrió el armario y encontró algunas prendas que habían sido de él en sus épocas de adoslecente , tomó una chaqueta con capucha azul que reposaba en uno de los cajones , olía a su perfume , con lágrimas en los ojos Candy se la puso y abrazó su cuerpo , se recostó en la cama y abrazando una almohada de quedó toda la noche en vela , conciliar el sueño le era imposible

Pasaron dos dias y no había noticias aún , Candy estaba medicada con ansiolitocos que le había recetado Albert tanto a ella como a Eleonor. La casa parecía un funeral , los ojos de Candy ya se habían secado de tanto llorar , miraba su anillo de compromiso en su dedo , tantos planes , tantos sueños a su lado y de pronto la vida les había cambiado a todos

Nuevamente cayó la noche y la rubia ya no sabía hasta donde podía resistir , Annie había ido a visitarla y a darle todo su apoyo , pero la rubia solo podía responder cortante , parecía estar en estado vegetal a la espera de un milagro

De pronto aquella madrugada , Candy fue despertada por Eleonor ...- Lo encontraron Candy! ... - Dijo la Mujer gritando histéricamente entre la locura y la felicidad ...-Mi hijo está vivo Candy!

La joven a penas pudo reaccionar , se levantó de la cama y corrió escaleras abajo para buscar a Richard

\- Cómo está? Donde lo tiene? Por favor necesito ir hacia dónde está el! ... Rogo la joven llorando nuevamente con desesperacion

-Tranquila Candy , por suerte , Terry estaba cenando con unos clientes el día del siniestro , si hubiera estado en el hotel tal vez no hubiera sobrevivido , fue por eso que demoraron mucho en encontrarlo , él está ... está grave Candy , tiene una herida de gravedad en el pecho , será llevado de emergencia a São Paulo para una cirugía de emergencias , en Chile No pueden operarlo debido a todo el caos

\- Necesito ir a Brasil ... -Dijo la rubia rápidamente

\- Candy tranquila , te doy mi palabra que los mejores médicos lo atenderán , esa ciudad no es muy segura , yo iré , te doy mi palabra que te mantendré informada ...-Dijo Richard haciendo todo lo posible por mantener tranquila a la joven

\- Si , está bien ... - Dijo la rubia con voz pausada , analizando y planeando la situación , por supuesto que nadie en el mundo le iba a evitar estar con el hombre que amaba en un momento tan importante , pero no lo discutiría con sus suegros

Candy subió hasta su habitación , tomó su portátil y su propia tarjeta de crédito , ingresó la fecha y números correctos , por la tarde , mientras Richard almorzaba y preparaba todo para su viaje , la joven se escabulló a la oficina de este , sabía que lo que hacía era terrible , pero esculcando ligeramente dio con el nombre del hospital en São Paulo y la dirección

\- Peter , necesito ir al apartamento , ya casi no tengo ropa y quiero recoger algunas cosas ... -Dijo la rubia con tranquilidad

\- Si , Claro señorita

Candy llego al apartamento , le dolía el corazón terriblemente, le daba tanta nostalgia estar en el lugar que era el hogar de ambos y estar atravesando aquella pesadilla

Tomó unas cosas , algunas prendas , su pasaporte y con su celular contacto un Uber , Peter la esperaba en la sala leyendo el periódico

-Peter iré a recepción un momento , dejaron algo para mi ... Dijo la joven escondiendo su pequeña mochila bajo su saco

\- Si señorita ... - Dijo Peter sin notar nada extraño

La rubia bajó por el ascensor , su taxi ya la esperaba en la puerta del edifico , salió rápidamente y lo abordó

En el taxi la joven comenzó a cambiarse de ropa , se puso una camiseta blanca básica y encima la polera azul que había sido de Terry , unos lentes de sol y el cabello en una cola de caballo

El taxista miraba atónito, la mirada seria y decidida de la rubia no lo animó a comentar ni una sola palabra , Candy se había cambiado de prendas ya que sabía que era posible que los Granchester mandarían a buscarla para que no fuera al encuentro de Terry , les escribiría a todos una vez que llegara a São Paulo

-Como que se fue? ... -Dijo Eleonor atónita al oír a Peter decir que la joven fue a buscar algunas cosas en la recepción y no volvió más

\- lo lamento señora Granchester, baje y el portero me dijo que la señorita Candy había abordado un taxi

\- Oh Dios mío , estoy segura que está niña se va a ir hasta São Paulo, avisaré a Richard , no es una ciudad segura para que una jovencita ande sola , Ayyy Rose Marie nos matara

\- Y ni que decir del Señor Terry , me crucificara cuando la vea llegar aya sola , Louis y yo tenemos los días contados ... -Dijo Peter con rostro muy preocupado

Eleonor aviso a Richard y a Rose Marie , el padre de Terry ya estaba sentado en su avión cuando su esposa le dio la noticia ... -Richard solo movió la cabeza negativamente y le dijo que se pondría en contacto con ella llegando a Brasil , El hombre colgó su llamada , está preocupado y molesto con la rubia por su impulsividad , pero algo gratificante acaricio su corazón , aquella joven realmente amaba a su hijo y no había mejor mujer para su primogénito que Candy

Para esos momentos Candy ya estaba surcando los aires , la rubia había buscado un horario más temprano al vuelo de Richard para no tener qué encontrárselo en ningún aeropuerto , la rubia solo se dedicaba a rezar con todas sus fuerzas , rogaba que los minutos pasaran rápidamente para estar a su lado , sería un vuelo largo y cansado , sin escalas , con la esperanza de estar juntos nuevamente lo más pronto posible

El vuelo de Candy aterrizó al fin , la rubia rezaba para no tener problemas con migraciones , ya que ese país era medio complicado con los cuidados norteamericanos, por suerte un joven la atendió y se conmovió por los ojos tristes de una joven ta hermosa y selló su pasaporte de inmediato

Tomó un taxi de servicio del aeropuerto, que por suerte el conductor hablaba en inglés y esté la llevo hasta el hospital , la rubia solo traía una mochila con unas cuantas cosas , entro al edificio y corrió a recepción

Para su mala suerte la joven no entendía su idioma , intentó comunicarse en español y la joven se puso de pie para traer a un médico que si hablaba el idioma de la rubia

\- Terruce Granchester ? Si , fue operado hace algunas horas , está en sala de recuperación ... - Explico el joven médico a la desesperada joven

\- Cómo está? Cómo salió de la cirugía? Se pondrá bien? ... Invadió la rubia de preguntas al hombre

\- Lo lamento , pero yo no puedo darte esa información , tienes que hablar con su médico encargado , espera aquí , lo llamaré ... -Dijo el el joven alejándose

Para la rubia fueron minutos interminables , no podía tomar asiento, se había prácticamente comido las uñas de la ansiedad , Terry estaba vivo , eso era lo más importante , ya había sido operado y ahora tendría que recuperarse

Dos médicos se acercaron a ella , uno comenzó a hablar y el otro le traducía a la rubia lo que decía esté en Perfecto inglés

\- Usted es? Ya que solo podemos darle esta información a familiares ...- Dijo el medico algo receloso

\- Su esposa! Mi suegro también esta en camino , Richard Granchester ...- Dijo la rubia con mucha seguridad

Los médicos se miraron por unos segundo y el cirujano que hablaba portugués comenzó a hablar

\- El señor Granchester pasará a cuidados intensivos , estuvo por dos dias con una barra de acero atravesada en su pecho , está se le fue retirada en Chile , pero no con un proceso delicado , perdió mucha sangre y sufrió d una infección causando algunas tumoraciones hemorragicas en su cuerpo , ahora se encuentra controlado , pero necesitará una transfusión

-Tomen la mía , soy O + , se que puedo donarle ...-Dijo Candy sin pensarlo dos veces

\- Muy bien , pero se necesitará más , es un hombre de 1.89 cm , con un peso de 80 kilos , es un hombre muy saludable , eso es lo bueno , y usted en qué condiciones se encuentra?

\- 1.73 cm con 60 o 61 kilos , creo .. - Dijo la rubia preocupada , por lo menos necesitarían un par de donantes más

\- No se preocupe tenemos banco de sangre , pero si desea dar la suya la enviaré con una enfermera para que le hagan los exámenes correspondientes

Puedo pasar a verlo? Aunque sea unos minutos por favor? ...-Pregunto la rubia con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas

\- Si , pero solo unos minutos , después que pase con la enfermera la llevaremos a verlo...- Explico el medico con una mirada comprensiva

Continuará ...

 **Hola Lindas! Aquí este capitulo que cambio el rumbo de la historia en segundo , mi amor para todas las personas que hemos travesados estos desastre , Ya borre el capitulo anterior donde daba la aclaración , no me gusta tener algo tan feo entre los capítulos , ya pasamos la pagina! Nos leemos el lunes probablemente chicas , ya les avisare , no se como vaya mi fin de semana , mi Terry quiere ir a la playa ... beso y buen fin de semana =)**


	34. Chapter 34

La vistieron con aquellos trajes verdes extraños de servicio medico , le dieron un cubre bocas y una redecilla blanca para cubrir su cabello , la conducieron por unos pasillos y llegaron hasta una zona donde una gran puerta que se abria en par les daba la bienvenida

Una enfermera le abrió la puerta he hizo ingresar a la rubia llevándola hasta una camilla cubierta por cortinas color verde agua , las abrió para que ella entrara y con cautela observo, sin poder evitarlo se llevó ambas manos a la boca por la impresión , Ahí estaba el , con un tubo en la boca , con el pecho cubierto de vendajes , con el rostro algo golpeado y muy pálido

Candy cerro los ojos , la impresión de verlo así era muy fuerte , su corazón se estrujo de dolor y supo que hubiera sido capaz de cualquier cosa por qué el no tuviera que haber pasado por algo así

Se acercó y tomó su mano , estaba algo fría , las lágrimas pronto empezaron a correr por sus mejillas , se acercó suavemente al oído de Terry para hablarle con voz pausada y delicada

-Terry mi amor , soy Candy , estoy aquí contigo amor , tienes que recuperarte lo más rápido posible , vamos a casarnos pronto , recuerdas ? Te extraño tanto ! Deseo poder ver tus hermosos ojos y que me molestes por cualquier cosa! Extraño que me arrastres por el piso y que te pongas celoso por todos los hombres que me miran ...-Le susurraba la joven al oído suavemente

No podía creer que estuvieran pasando por algo así , hace tan solo unos días atrás , habían estado felices e ilusionados organizando su boda , practicando su primer baile , compartiendo cada experiencia y en la noches se entregaban con infinito amor el uno al otro.

La vida era así . en un momento podemos ser felices y gozar de tenerlo todo y en cuestión de minutos esto podía cambiar trayéndonos grandes desagracias y perdidas significativas.

\- Señorita ya debe retirarse , no se preocupe lo atenderemos bien ...-Le dijo entonces una enfermera comprensivamente

\- Si , gracias ... - Dijo la rubia agachándose para depositar un suave beso en la mejilla de Terry ...-Te amo mi amor , por favor , vuelve a mi pronto ..-Le dijo cerca al oído , para que el solamente escuchara y sin dejar de mirarlo la joven se retiró de allí lentamente

Candy salió de allí con el corazón hecho pedazos, las piernas le temblaban y su presión había decaído poniéndola muy pálida , sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento

\- Candy ... - Fue la voz de Richard que la llamo al ver a la rubia salir de aquella habitación

La joven no dijo nada solo se refugio en los brazos del padre de Terry que la recibió con mucho cariño y alivio de haberla encontrado con bien.

\- Se pondrá bien Candy , los mejores médico de Brasil lo están atendiendo ...- Le dijo el hombre con suave voz

\- Yo se que si , el es fuerte , solo me afecto mucho verlo así , lo lamento ... Dijo la rubia secando sus ojos

\- Si que nos diste el susto de nuestras vidas Candy , mira que venir sola! ...-La reprendió Richard

\- Lo siento Richard , pero yo debo estar a su lado! Es mi derecho, seré su esposa! Y no puedo estar tranquilamente sentada en Nueva York , mientras el hombre que amo está tan delicado en otro país y tan lejos de casa

\- Ayyy está bien pequeña , pasaré a verlo , por favor no vayas a irte a otro lado , ya reservé una habitación para ti en un buen hotel que está aquí cerca ... - Le dijo el hombre apoyando su mano en el hombro de la chica

\- No quiero irme del hospital , quiero estar aquí las 24 horas hasta que despierte y le den de alta ... Dijo la rubia con firmeza

\- Eres igual a Terry , está bien , pero igual estará a tu disposición , por si necesitas descansar

\- cuando trajeron a Terry ... él estaba consiente ? ...-Pregunto la joven

\- No ... perdió mucha sangre y está inconsciente desde entonces , el médico me dijo que donaras , sabes que no es necesario que podemos comprarla ...- Le dijo el hombre paternalmente

\- Quiero dársela si es posible ...- Dijo la rubia agachando la cabeza

\- Está bien Candy , nos preocupamos por ti ya que no has estado comiendo últimamente ...- Le dijo el hombre con mirada tierna

\- Supongo que si el médico no ve nada extraño en mi sangre no habrá problemas ...- Respondió ella con firmeza

\- Muy bien , bueno, pasaré a verlo , tranquila si? ...-Dijo el hombre con cariño y dirigiéndose a la enfermera

Candy paso por algunos controles y tanto su sangre como sus plaquetas eran totalmente aptas para ser usadas en Terry

La rubia estaba sentada en un gran sillón mientras , tenían que aplicarle suero debido a la cantidad de sangre extraída , de pronto vio cómo Richard ingresaba a la misma sala y tomaba asiento

\- Prefiero que mi hijo pueda usar la sangre de las personas que lo amamos ... Le dijo el hombre a la rubia encogiéndose de hombros ...-Por cierto , ya salió de cuidados intensivos

Candy se tapo los labios con una de sus manos , una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y lágrimas de alegría comenzaron a salir , era la mejor noticia en los últimos días.

-Podre ir a verlo? , Quiero estar ahí con el cuando despierte! ...- Rogo la rubia con energía

\- Primero le harán la transfusión y en un par de horas lo pasaran a su habitación , ya le quitaron ese espantoso tubo , esta respirando por si solo ...- Dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa

Candy sintió un infinito agradecimiento con Dios , estaría en deuda toda su visa por haberle devuelto al hombre de su vida , no podía esperar por verlo despertar y que el la molestara con cualquier cosa o la regañara por haber viajado sola hasta aya , solo quería verlo y oír su hermosa voz llamando su nombre.

La rubia se dirigió al baño , se dio una ligera ducha como pudo con paños húmedos y una toalla , no quería irse al hotel , no quería separase de Terry , se cambio se ropa y peino su cabello , su imagen era un desastre desde que había llegado del largo viaje.

Candy y Richard esperaban que les permitiera entrar a la habitación , los médicos estaban con el paciente haciéndole uno últimos chequeos de rutina . Entonces un medico salio al encuentro de los visitantes

\- Candy? ...- Pregunto el hombre mirando a la joven con algo de incredulidad

\- Soy yo , por que? ...- Respondió la rubia poniéndose de pie

\- El ya despertó y fue lo primero que dijo ...- Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

\- Puedo pasar? ...- Pregunto la joven con el corazon enternecido

\- Si , pero evite que el hable , aun se esta recuperando y no debe hacer ningún esfuerzo...- Dijo el medico

Candy se volteo a ver a Richar con una mirada interrogadora ...- Ve Candy , has hecho tan largo viaje y a quien quiere ver a ti ...- Dijo el hombre con sonrisa divertida y amable

La rubia sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a la puerta , abrió esta con suavidad y respiro profundamente , no debía llorar , debía mostrar ser fuerte y darle muchos ánimos para que pronto se recuperara

Entro a la habitación con una sonrisa , Terry estaba ahí con los ojos abiertos con mirada muy confundida , no sabia donde se encontraba ni como había terminado ahí sus ojos se abrieron mas al ver la imagen que tenia frente a el , de pronto intento hablar

\- Shhh , no mi amor , no hables ... - Dijo ella rápidamente acercándose a el , ella tomo su mano y el la estrujo con fuerza . A Candy se le encogió el corazón cuando vio una lagrima correr por la mejilla de Terry ...- Aquí estoy mi amor , te pondrás bien y volveremos a casa muy pronto ...- Dijo la joven muy amorosa limpiando con sus dedos las lagrimas del castaño para acercarse y darle un suave beso . Terry le sonrió y para ella fue como ver el sol salir nuevamente ...- Todo estará bien Terry , debes recuperarte pronto si? Prométeme que cooperaras con los médicos , no te pongas necio al querer hablar...-le dijo nuevamente al ver que el abría la boca para decir algo , pero era en vano , el pecho le dolía mucho ...- Amor por favor , acabas de pasar una cirugía , estoy segura que mañana te sentirás mejor.

Terry solo movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa y acariciaba la mano de Candy con su pulgar ...- Bien , ahora debes descansar ...- Dijo ella y sintió como el estrujaba su mano nuevamente ...- No me iré mi amor , volveré en un momento , tu padre esta afuera y también quiere verte , esta bien? ...- Dijo ella y el afirmo nuevamente con la cabeza ...- Candy se acerco y le dio un suave beso en los labios que hicieron al castaño dibujar una enorme sonrisa y mirarla de forma algo seductora ...- Ayy Terry ...- Dijo la joven riendo algo divertida ...- Jamas pediría que cambies en nada , te amo así como eres ...- Dijo ella muy sonriente y dándose la vuelta para hacer ingresar a su suegro

\- Los dejare solos , iré por algo de beber ...- Le dijo al rubia mientras su suegro ingresaba a la habitación

Richard ingreso a la habitación y con todo el cariño del mundo se acerco a su hijo para darle un beso en la frente ...- Ayyy hijo mio , si que nos diste el susto de nuestras vidas , pero ya todos saben que estas bien , tu madre ya esta tranquila y tu hermano tambien , ni que decir de Candy que ni siquiera ha querido ir a hotel a descansar ...- Dijo el hombre sentándose al lado de la cama

Terry lo miro con ojos interrogadores ...- Recuerdas el terremoto en Chile verdad? ...- Pregunto el hombre y Terry afirmo con la cabeza ...- Sufriste una lesión en el pecho por una bara de construcción , esta entro en tu cuerpo y estuvo dentro de ti por un par de días , Recuerdas algo de eso? ...- Volvió a preguntar y Terry movió la cabeza con algo de duda ...- Bueno , cuando te sacaron de los escombros te retiraron ese objeto pero no de una forma delicada , bueno no los culpo , estaba en pleno caos y con miles de personas heridas , mandamos a un grupo de rescate por ti y te encontraron en un hospital publico y te trajimos aquí de emergencia para que te operen , perdiste mucha sangre y cuando te operaron el medico se dio con la sorpresa de que aun tenia un pedazo de esa materia dentro de tu cuerpo , fue por eso que tuviste una infección , el medico dijo que fue un milagro que ningún órgano resultara afectado , te recuperaras pronto y sin ningún problema ...- Terry miraba con mucha sorpresa a su padre , no podía creer lo que el estaba relatando , el castaño recordaba el siniestro de forma algo turbia

Tenia una cena con los clientes , estaba realmente agotado , solo deseaba ir al hotel y llamar a Candy por Face Time para ver su hermoso rostro , pero debía acudir por educación y para cerrar el negocio en buenos términos , llegaron a un lujoso restaurante de un solo piso y fueron llevados hasta su mesa , tomaron asiento y pidieron la comida , mientras platicaban y bebían vino con algunos entremeses . De pronto la tierra empezó a moverse , cuando pudieron notar que se trataba de un gran sismo ya era muy tarde , el piso bajo los pies de Terry se movía como arenas movedizas , la gente intentaba correr y el techo comenzó a caer sobre los ocupantes , Terry solo se agacho en el piso y se cubrió la cabeza , de pronto sintió como un gran muro caía sobre el , el impacto no había sido tan fuerte , asustado abrió los ojos y todo era oscuridad y silencio , de pronto sintió un gran dolor en el pecho como un hierro caliente atravesando su cuerpo , con mucha dificultad logro verse y con terror vio que de ese muro de había desprendido una vara y esta lo había atravesado.

No se atrevió a tocarla , estaba en serios problemas , podía oír algunos gritos de ayuda en la oscuridad , pero el intento mantener la calma , no gritaba por temor a perder mas sangre , en esos momento supo que era muy probable que moriría ahí , solo se quedo en silencio y en su mente le pidió perdón a esa hermosa rubia dueña de su corazón , Mas le dolía el hecho de saber todo lo que ella sufriría si el moría , el castaño no era muy creyente , pero en esos momentos solo encontró algo de paz en rogarle a Dios que le permitiera verla de nuevo. Así entre ruegos y desesperanza , Terry fue perdiendo la consciencia hasta este día , que despertó en una habitación con médicos y al llamar su nombre ella apareciera , parecía un sueño y a partir de ese momento supo que tenia una gran Deuda con Dios por el resto de su vida.

Después de escuchar a su padre por unos minutos , el castaño volvió a dormirse por el efecto de los analgésicos y antibióticos , Como estaban en una clínica privada , Candy tuvo la ventaja de que se le armara un pequeña cama al lado de Terry , la habitación del castaño era grande y muy cómoda , con enfermeras que entraban cada media hora para revisarlo.

\- Duérmete Terry ...- Dijo la rubia cariñosamente cuando veía que el castaño luchaba por quedarse despierto para observarla

El castaño negó con la cabeza y le mando un beso con los labios

-Terry el médico dijo que te recuperarás rápido si descansas ... - Explico la joven por décima vez , pero el castaño insistirá en darle esas miradas seductoras con su típica sonrisa de lado que a ella le hacían temblar

-Bien , si no quiere dormir yo tampoco querré desvestirme frente a ti cuando estemos en casa y lo haré en el baño o en el closet con la puerta cerrada ... Dijo ella con seriedad y pasando una pagina de la revista que estaba leyendo

Terry cerró los ojos y se acomodó nuevamente para dormir, Candy río en silencio y movió la cabeza negativamente , rendida ante lo gracioso y ocurrente que era su novio

Pasaron un par de días y la recuperación de Terry cada vez era más notoria , poco a poco el castaño comenzó a hablar y Candy no podía sentirse más dichosa

\- La recuperación va muy bien Señor Granchester , ya no hay infección según sus últimos exámenes y pronto podrá empezar a alimentarse con sólidos , tal vez en una semana ya podamos darle de alta y podrá regresar a Estados Unidos, Debo felicitarlo , pudimos notar que usted lleva un estilo de vida muy saludable y eso influenció mucho en su recuperación

Candy comenzó a llorar de alegría , discretamente se dio la vuelta para que ambos hombres no vieran sus lágrimas , estaba tan agradecida con la vida y con Dios por esta nueva oportunidad

El médico se retiró dejando a la pareja a solas ... No llores amor ..- Le dijo Terry estirándole la mano para que ella se acercara y se sentara en la cama junto con el ...- Estoy tan feliz Terry , ya muero por que volvamos a casa juntos

\- Tendremos que posponer la boda verdad ? ...-Dijo el castaño con mirada triste

\- Ni lo menciones Terry , eso es lo de menos , ahora lo único que me importa es que te recuperes totalmente ...-Respondio ella dándole un beso en el hombro , Terry había adelgazado debido a que solo lo Habían mantenido con suero y alimentos líquidos durante todos esos días

-Terry mi niño! ... - Dijo de pronto una eufórica Eleonor entrando a la habitación y sobresaltando a la pareja

-Madre! Hola! ... - Saludo el joven mientras su madre le llenaba el rostro de besos

\- Mi corazón , estoy tan feliz, quería morirme Terry! Fueron días terribles , pero gracias a Dios ya estás bien ..-Dijo la mujer entre lágrimas ...- Candy linda! Ayyy mi niña me alegre tanto al saber que ya te habías encontrado con Richard , vaya susto que nos diste , debería darte un jalón de orejas por haberte escapado así , pero Rose Marie ya está al tanto! ... -Dijo Eleonor sin estar al tanto que Candy y Richard habían decidido no decirle nada a Terry hasta que estuviera más recuperado

Terry volteo a mirarla con ojos acusadores y ella bajo la mirada , no podía sostenerla cuando él se molestaba

\- Que hiciste Candy? ... - Pregunto el castaño con voz pausada pero fría

\- Lo lamento Candy ...- Dijo Eleonor rápidamente percatándose que había cometido una indiscreción...- Pense que lo sabía

\- No te preocupes Eleonor , nos podría dejar un momento a solas para hablarlo ? ... - Pidió la rubia algo nerviosa ya que Terry no le quitaba los ojos de encima

\- Si , por supuesto , iré a la cafetería ... -Dijo la mujer avergonzada y saliendo por la puerta

\- Ni te atrevas a verme así Terruce Granchester! Por supuesto que tenía que venir y estar a tu lado ...- Lo reto ella con seriedad

\- Cómo viniste Candy? ... - Pregunto el castaño abriendo más los ojos

\- Compre un pasaje lo más pronto posible cuando supe que te traerían aquí , le dije a tu padre que quería venir pero él se negó y nadie me iba a quitar el derecho de estar contigo

\- Pero Candy , te expusiste al hacer ese viaje sola! Cómo llegaste hasta el hospital? ... -Pregunto Terry tomando su tabique con sus dedos

\- Tome un taxi dentro del aeropuerto, que otra cosa iba a hacer? ...

-Ayyyy niñita ... cuando me recupere te daré una buena tunda , me las cobraré todas , eres una niña muy mal portada! Esta ciudad es algo peligrosa Candy!

\- Eso no me importa , se trata de ti y haría todo de nuevo con tal de estar a tu lado , no te alegra que esté aquí a caso?

\- Claro que si hermosa! Pero me hubiera gustado que vengas junto a mi madre , no se ... ayyy ya olvidémoslo , dime que no has hecho otra locura ?

\- No Terry , disculpa por no habértelo dicho antes , pero tu padre y yo acordamos en decírtelo cuando estuvieras más recuperado y no culpes ni a Peter ni a Louis , yo los engañé para escaparme

\- Increíble , engañas a un par de grandulones con excelente entrenamiento policial como si fueran unos niños ... - Dijo el castaño pensando que sus guardaespaldas no eran tan inteligentes después de todo

Después de unos minutos Eleonor y Charlie ingresaron a la habitación para saludar a Terry , Candy decidió salir un momento para ir por una bebida y despejarse un poco, Pronto estarían en casa y ella se dedicaría al cien por ciento en ayudarlo a recuperarse en tu totalidad

\- Listo? Vamos! Apóyate bien ...-Le decía Candy al castaño que la rodeaba con sus brazos en su cuello para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie por primera vez

\- Estas segura Candy ? Me da miedo hacerte caer o algo ...Decía el joven nervioso

-Vamos Terry , si pude llevarte ebrio escaleras arriba una vez , esto no será nada ...-Dijo la joven riendo

Terry se puso de pie, era maravilloso por fin poderse levantar de aquella cama después de varias semanas , poco a poco dio sus primeros pasos con ayuda de Candy que vigilaba muy atentan su avance

La pareja no se había dado cuenta que una conmovida Eleonor los observaba desde la puerta con lagrimas en los ojos , era una imagen magnifica , ver a su hijo recuperándose y siendo apoyado por una gran mujer que se convertiría en su esposa , Eleonor agradecía a Dios internamente por haberle mandado una bendición tan grande como Candy

\- Ahhh , eso fue increíble ...- Dijo el castaño tomando asiento en un sillón de la habitación después de haber caminado un poco ...Ahhh mierda calambre ...- Se quejo de pronto haciendo reír a la rubia

\- El medico dijo que eso seria normal ...Le dijo Candy acariciando la pantorrilla del castaño

Eleonor entro a la habitación , había ido para despedirse , pronto Terry seria dado de alta y regresaría junto con Candy y Richard en el avión de la compañía , por supuesto que contratarían a una enfermera por un tiempo para que esta ayudara a Candy

\- Señores Buenas Tardes ...- Saludo de pronto el medico haciendo su aparición ...- Señor Granchester , le daremos de alta pasado mañana , esta es la prescripción medica de antibióticos y analgésicos que debe tomar en el siguiente mes , dietas blandas , no esfuerzo y no relaciones sexuales en las siguiente 4 semanas , los puntos podrían abrirse

Candy se sonrojo y Terry puso cara de pocos amigos al oír la noticia , sin mas el medico termino de dar sus indicaciones y Terry por fin pudo darse un baño por si solo , estaba harto de los baños de esponjas hechos por enfermera que raspaban su piel.

Los días pasaron rápido y finalmente Candy y Terry junto con Richard ya estaban surcando los aires de camino a casa , había sido una experiencia terrorífica y muy agotadora , pero había sido algo que había unido mas a la familia y los había hecho apreciar y agradecer el verdadero sentido de la vida que era estar vivo y tener cerca a tus seres queridos

\- Dormirá por lo menos una semana entera no es así? ...-Pregunto Richard a Terry mientras ambos observaban a una rendida Candy profundamente dormida en un gran sillon del avión

\- Definitivamente , estas semanas han sido una completa pesadilla para ella , es muy fuerte ...- Dijo Terry observándola con una sonrisa tierna

\- Te felicito hijo , tienes a una gran mujer a tu lado , así de frágil como la vemos resulto tener mas coraje que todos , nos dejo muy sorprendidos ...- Comento el hombre

\- Ella me sorprende todos los días padre , desde aquella primera vez que la vi entrar a mi oficina , no , miento , desde aquella vez que yo estaba del peor de los humores y me tope con sus ojos , en ellos descubrí que Dios realmente existe ...- Dijo Terry con el corazón lleno de amor y orgullo por esa hermosa joven que se encontraba en el mundo de los sueños , soñando con el momento de llegar a casa al lado del hombre que tanto amaba.

Continuara ...

 **Hola chicas , estos capítulos son para que reflexionemos , la vida nos puede cambiar de un minuto a otro , eso es todo , espero que hayan tenido un bonito fin de semana! Gracias por sus Reviews! Besos y Gracias =)**


	35. Chapter 35

\- Hija mía , esta preciosa ...- Dijo Rose Marie al borde de las lagrimas

\- Madre no llores , por favor ...- Pidio la rubia abanicando sus ojos con sus manos para no permitir que las lagrimas avancen

\- Tu padre debe estar muy orgulloso , estoy segura que hubiera adorado a Terry! ...- Dijo al mujer recibiendo un pañuelo que le estiraba Annie

\- Estoy segura que si mama , se que el esta con nosotras ahora ...- Dijo al rubia con una gran sonrisa , vestida con su hermoso vestido de novia Elie Saab hecho a medida , de corte sirena de escote corazón y de tela majestuosa , tenia el cabello recogido suavemente en ambos lados , decorado por una maravillosa tiara que se enredaba en toda su cabellera y un largo velo delicado que hacia una gran cola.

\- Candy es momento que nosotras ya vayamos avanzando , Archie dice que Terry esta parado en la entrada d ela iglesia como una estatua ...- Dijo la morena riendo ligeramente

\- Esta bien Annie , si lo vez , dile que lo veo en el altar , que seré la de blanco ...- Dijo la rubia recibiendo su bello ramo de orquídeas blancas

\- jajaja claro que si , nos veremos en el lado de las "señoras" ...- Dijo la morena saliendo de allí junto con Paty

\- Bueno cariño iré a ver como va el arreglo de tu hermano ... regreso en seguida ...- Dijo Rose Marie y Candy se quedo un momento a solas , disfrutando de la soledad para observar el paisaje a través de la ventana.

Era increíble que por fin hubiese llegado ese día , hace tan solo un par de meses atrás habían estado llegando a casa después de aquella terrible tragedia , Terry piso el apartamento , tomo asiento y lloro en brazos de Candy , el castaño se había guardado todo durante aquellas terribles semanas , realmente pensó que moriría y el trauma había sido muy fuerte , pensó que no volvería a verla y que su vida tendría fin en aquel trágico evento , moriría lejos de Candy , lejos de su familia y en un país donde nadie lo conocía.

Terry estaba muy agradecido con la vida , siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra , Candy no olvidaba ningún medicamento del castaño , tenia como 5 tipos de alarmas en su celular para recordar las horas , lo ayudaba a bañarse y a vestirse pues Terry no quería que la enfermera lo viera desnudo , poco a poco el castaño fue recuperando su peso , los vendajes le fueron retirados y cada vez mas tenia mas independencia para hacer sus cosas .

Como Candy lo supuso , Terry comenzó a trabajar desde la casa , la rubia tenia que regañarlo cada vez que se estresaba , no le permitía saltarse ninguna comida y lo hacia salir de su despacho cada cierto tiempo para que caminara.

Al mes Terry ya estaba bastante recuperado y como era de esperarse una de las primeras preguntas que le hizo a su medico de cabecera , era si ya podía tener intimidad con su prometida , Candy quiso asesinarlo delante del medico pero solo opto con cubrir su rosto con sus manos

\- Terry me da miedo que te lastimes ...- Le dijo la rubia algo nerviosa cuando el castaño comenzó con sus caricias subidas de tono aquella noche

\- Estaré bien hermosa , no me has extrañado a caso? ...- Le dijo Terry comenzando a besar su escote

\- Mucho ...- Contesto Candy empezando a dejarse llevar mientras Terry metía traviesamente una mano dentro de su pantalón de piyama para acariciar su intimidad con sus dedos ...

Terry la desnudó lentamente comenzando a besar cada centímetro de piel de Candy , había extrañado tanto poderla tener así , la Rubia se contorneaba de placer mientras él bajaba con besos por su vientre , llegó hasta su parte más astral y la hizo delirar entre intensas sensaciones , en tan sólo segundos ella alcanzó la cima del placer

Ella le dio el mismo placer disfrutando ver cómo él enloquecía ante sus calurosos besos. Con suavidad ella se colocó sobre él y empezó a amarlo , bajaba con delicadeza para besarlo mientras él entraba y salía de ella con lentitud , el intercambio era suave y pasional , disfrutaron de cada segundo después de haber estado tiempo sin poder saborear el placer de la intimidad

\- Estoy tan feliz de que todo haya terminado , tu cada vez estás mejor ... Dijo la rubia apoyada en el pecho de Terry y pasando delicadamente sus dedos por la cicatriz que le había quedado en la parte inferior de su costilla derecha

\- A mi también , Quiero que retomemos cuanto antes los planes de nuestra boda , te prometo que bailaremos nuestra canción ese día ...-Le dijo Terry dándole un suave beso

-Candy ...-Llamo de pronto su madre haciéndola volver a la realidad...-Tú hermano ya viene por ti , estás lista?

\- Creo que siempre lo estuve , en esta vida y en las pasadas ... - Dijo la rubia con una linda sonrisa , Sin entender por que esa frase había surgido de pronto de sus labios , saliendo de la habitación para encontrarse con su hermano y partir los tres juntos a la iglesia

\- Y? ... - Dijo Archie sonriendo muy divertido ... - Que se siente estar en esa posición eh? ...- Le preguntó a Terry que no dejaba de acomodarse el cuello y jugar con los gemelos de su camisa por los nervios

\- Me preguntó cómo hiciste para no quedar inconsciente... - Dijo el castaño con una seriedad que asustaba

\- jajajaja adivina que ? Ya hablé con Annie , Candy está en camino

Terry trago en seco , el momento estaba cerca , a penas podía creer que en menos de dos horas estaría casado con aquella niña de verdes ojos que lo había dejado sin habla y sin pensamiento aquel primer día que la vio , aún recordaba la escena con tanta claridad y podía sentir un cálido y agradable sentimiento en su pecho

-Terry cariño ...- Dijo de pronto Magda acercándose a él ...- Estas tan guapo ! Pero sonríe un poco , los nervios se te notan ...—Concluyó la mujer divertida

\- Puedes creer que esto esté pasando?

\- Te lo dije aquel día , me alegra tanto que hayas podido conocer el amor y es amor verdadero cariño , después de tremenda azaña que hizo esa niña y toda tu recuperación

\- Lo se , es magnifica Magda ...- Dijo el joven con ojos de amor

-En fin , se que no debería decirlo , pero esperó poder ver pronto a sus bebés! Esos niños tendrán una genética envidiable, ojalá tengas una niña ...

\- jajajaja ayyyy Magda ahora si volaste mucho y desde ahora te digo que si tengo una hija , esa niña no sabrá lo que es una cámara ya que estará en un convento y de paso tendré una colección de armas ...

\- Terry hijo! ...- Interrumpió Eleonor que estaba muy elegante en un vestido verde esmeralda ...- Candy ya esta por llegar , tenemos que entrar , los invitados ya entraron

\- Ufff , bien , Vamos! ...- Dijo el castaño denotando nerviosismo y moviendo ligeramente los hombros para darse valor

Una linda melodía comenzó a sonar en la iglesia y Eleonor junto con Terry hicieron su ingreso tomados del brazo , Terry parecía un soldado de lo nervioso que estaba y a Eleonor se le veía radiante y feliz , Terry llego hasta el altar , en el lo esperaban un par de amigos suyos que habían estado a su lado toda su vida desde que era un niño.

\- Que divertido es esto ...- Dijo Carlo en voz baja a Robert que miraban divertidos al novio ...- Es primera vez que vemos al Señor Granchester asustado

\- Hey! Comportate! ...- Intervino Flamy dándole un codazo al joven ...- Ya quisiera verte a ti en ese lugar

\- Jamas! Yo moriré soltero pero acompañado ...- Dijo el hombre riendo suavemente

De pronto entro Annie tomada del brazo Archie , Patty del brazo de Tom y Rose Marie del Brazo de Richar Grachester , La música cambio a la clásica marcha Nupcial y Terry sintió a su alma caer a sus pies , Los invitados se pusieron de pie y una hermosa Novia entro del Brazo de Albert , La respiración de Terry se corto en esos momentos , los nervios se esfumaron , los invitados desaparecieron , para el eran solamente ellos dos, el siempre creyó que Candy era una mujer irremediablemente hermosa por donde la viera , todo de ella le fascinaba , pero en esos momentos se dio con la sorpresa de que ella era de otro mundo , se desposaría con un ángel.

Ella llego hasta el , Albert le entrego la mano de su hermana y le susurro ...- Mas te vale hacerla feliz " ...-Le dijo el rubio suavemente dándole una palmadita en el hombro , Terry sonrió y le dijo : Lo haré , te lo prometo ...

Ambos se miraron , el la tomo de las manos y le susurro algo al oído que la hizo sonrojarse , el padre inicio la ceremonia , la pareja a penas oía lo que el párroco hablaba , ambos no se quitaban la mirada , se encontraban como en una especie de trance , el estaba tan guapo provocando que Candy suspirara constantemente , los asistentes estaban muy emocionados , la decoración era hermosa y la cantidad de asistentes a penas entraban en la gran iglesia , fotógrafos de prensa se peleaban en la puerta de esta por conseguir una foto.

\- Yo los declaro Marido y Mujer ...- Dijo por fin el hombre y Terry que ya no podía contenerse mas beso a su nueva esposa atrayendola por la cintura , Los presentes aplaudieron enérgicamente , estaba hecho , eran el Señor y la Señora Granchester

Candy y Terry salieron de la iglesia entre aplausos y saludos cariñosos de sus familiares y amigos , ambos subieron al auto que los esperaba y dentro de este cuando por fin estaba solos, se besaron enérgicamente, como lo habían estado deseando hace ya varios minutos y por pudor tenían que esconder su pasión del resto

Terry sirvió Champagne y después de un salud , ambos se tomaron la copa de golpe , si que habían estados nerviosos y algo estresados en los últimos días , terminando de ver los detalles de la boda , practicando el baile , el vestido , el pastel , los invitados , todo tenia que quedar perfecto en solo un mes , si no hubieran tenido a una de las mejores organizadoras de bodas de Nueva York , no lo hubieran logrado.

\- No me volveré a casar , primera y ultima ...- Dijo Terry riendo y sirviendose otra copa mientras el auto se encaminaba a la fiesta

\- Somos dos , ni loca paso por esto otra vez ...- Respondió Candy riendo y haciendo salud con su recién estrenado esposo ...-Ahora viene la segunda parte más difícil

\- Cierto! Me tomare una copa más entonces ... -Dijo el castaño riendo

-Lo haremos bien ... Comento Candy

-Claro que si , yo bailo muy bien , haré que se vea Perfecto ... -Dijo el castaño embromandola

-Oye! Yo me defiendo mejor que tú , hay pasos que te costaron aprender!

-Que ocurre pequeño camarón? Te podrás agresiva de nuevo? Hay una enorme piscina hacia donde vamos , recuerdas?

El lugar de la fiesta era magnífica , un enorme espacio al aire libre había sido decorado con grandes toldos en tonos perla , candelabros., arreglos de rosas por todos lados , barras de cokteles con los mejores barmans de Nueva York , mesas decoradas muy elegantes , sin dudas era la boda del año que saldría en primeras planas el lunes por la mañana

Los invitados ya estaban a la espera , se sirvio el mejor champán , entremeses como sushi , quesos caros , todo parecía salido de una película de Disney

Candy y Terry llegaron por fin y fueron recibidos entre aplausos y mucha emoción , Terry dirigió a la rubia al centro de la pista de baile y comenzaron a moverse suavemente al compás de su canción , era una coreografía espléndida , romántica y tierna que causaba suspiros entre todos los invitados , Terry hacia girar a la rubia con delicadeza y luego la recostaba sobre su brazo para darle un tierno beso en los labios , las mujeres presentes suspiraban ante tal despliegue de romanticismo y hasta algunas lloraban discretamente

Terminaron su primer baile entre aplausos y gritos de emoción , la música cambió a una más movida y el resto de invitados invadieron la pista para dar inicio a la fiesta

Los recién casados se divirtieron enormemente, bailaron y bebieron , liberando todo el stress que habían acumulado en los últimos meses , desde la tragedia que había atravesado Terry

La fiesta llegó hasta muy altas horas de la noche , Candy ya estaba muy alegre correteando por ahí debido a las varias copas de Gin que había bebido , una Annie se preocupaba de arreglarle el cabello , Terry saludaba a todos y abrazaba a medio mundo , también en un estado algo pasado de copas , con la camisa por fuera y la corbata desanudada.

\- Bien chicos , ya deben ir a descansar ... -Dijo Albert al ver a la pareja sentados en un muro ,los dos solos , lejos del todo el mundo y bebiendo champaña entre carcajadas

\- Candy ...Dijo a descansar ...- Le susurro Terry al oído y la rubia estallo en una gran carcajada

\- Chicos , ya se les esta empezando a notar ...- Les dijo Albert con voz seria

-Albert es nuestro día! Mejor bebe con nosotros! ...-Pidio Candy levantándose para abrazar a su hermano

-Albert hijo ... -Interrumpió Rose Marie acercando a los 3 jóvenes... -Deja que se diviertan , es el día de ambos y aquí nadie los ve , pueden hacer las tonterías que quieran ... - Dijo la mujer riendo ligeramente pues Terry la estaba abrazando

\- Solo lo digo por qué en menos de 12 horas saldrán en un vuelo en camino a Thailandia , volarán con malestar de resaca ? ... - Comento el rubio preocupado

\- Ya cariño , ellos ya son adultos , tan sobreprotector como tu padre , ven! Vamos ... -Dijo la mujer llevándose al rubio y dejando a la pareja sola nuevamente

\- Estas tan hermosa ... por eso te digo hermosa todo el tiempo , qué número de hermosas he dicho hoy? ... Pregunto el castaño riendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su esposa

\- jajajaja ya perdí la cuenta Terry , suertuda yo que me casé con un hombre tan guapo , ...- Le dijo la rubia buscando sus labios

\- Creo que si deberíamos hacerle caso a tu hermano ... Dijo el castaño tomado su cintura con una sonrisa traviesa

Así , en silencio y pensando que nadie los veía , Candy y Terry se dirigieron hasta una hermosa casa de campo que habían separado para quedarse esa noche, Terry cerro la puerta con seguro para asegurarse que nadie los interrumpiera , se dirigió a su esposa para mirarla fijamente con los ojos mas enamorados que ella había visto en su vida

\- Eres un Ángel Candy ...- Le dijo acariciando su mejilla , Terry se acerco, beso su rostro y acaricio con sus manos sus hombros , bajo por sus brazos y tomo su cintura , buscaron los labios de otro y disfrutaron el beso ,el le mordía ligeramente el labio inferior , mientras lentamente buscaba el cierre del vestido para bajarlo , Candy termino por quitarle la camisa y acaricio con deleite el hermoso cuerpo de su esposo , que ya estaba recuperado y fuerte , paso sus dedos por su cicatriz y no pudo evitar agradecer a Dios en esos momentos por tenerlo a su lado.

El vestido de Candy cayo al suelo , revelando su desnudes solamente cubierta por unas pequeñas bragas en color piel , Tery la acerco a su cuerpo para que ella sintiera lo que causaba en el , ella gimió mordiéndose el labio ante el contacto de sus cuerpos y por la espectasion de lo que vendría , Candy beso el cuello de su esposo , su pecho y con manos hábiles abrió el pantalón de Terry , para meter su mano y acariciar su erección , El castaño gruño sensualmente ante ese contacto.

Ella termino por desvestirlo , colocándose de rodillas para llevarse aquella parte intimida y erguida de Terry a los labios , El castaño disfruto y enloqueció ante los besos , lamidas y pequeñas succiones que ella le otorgaba , narcotizado por tanto placer la cargo con sus fuertes brazos y la llevo hasta la cama , le retiro la pequeña prenda intima y deseoso probo de ella sus mas íntimos sabores , después de algunos minutos mientras ella saboreaba los rezagos de su reciente clímax , el se adentro a su cuerpo con desenfrenada pasión mientras mordía y besaba el cuello de la rubia , le hizo el amor con atrevidas caricias y posiciones , se disfrutaron aquella noche como ninguna otra , amándose en un plano mas intimo y astral.

2 años después :

La compañía había crecido a pasos agigantados , posicionándose en el puesto numero uno como una de las compañías mas solidas y adineradas del país, no solo la habilidad e inteligencia de Terry habían sido cruciales para el crecimiento , a raíz de que el castaño iniciara su matrimonio , el joven se preocupo por desarrollar en su empresa uno de los mejores ambientes laborales para sus trabajadores , ganando así un reconocimiento ante el mundo como calidad humana.

\- Este puesto tiene demasiada carga , se convirtió en mi pasión , pero me hizo sacrificar otras cosas , familia , amor , hijos ... ya sabes ...- Explicaba Magda a Terry en su oficina un jueves por la tarde ...- Es por eso , que creo que lo mas conveniente es que se divida la carga laboral en dos y estoy segura que Candy y Flamy lo harán muy bien , juntas son el equipo perfecto.

\- Yo también lo creo ... y ambas con asistente personal no es así?

\- Si por supuesto ... Neal ya me paso su carta de renuncia ...- Dijo la mujer entregándole el documento al castaño

\- Me alegra ...- Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa de lado observando aquel papel

\- Por cierto y Candy? ...- Pregunto la mujer

\- En casa , descansara hoy , tenia un poco gastritis y no se sentía muy bien , ya sabes ... creo que tantos viajes, cambios de alimentación y horarios le afectaron ...la llevare al gastroenterologo mañana

\- Ayyy es que ustedes literalmente han recorrido el mundo entero en este ultimo año ... cual fue su ultimo destino?

\- Grecia , Niza, Petra y Jordania ...- Contesto el castaño con una sonrisa

\- Ya se conocieron todas las maravillas del mundo o me equivoco? ...- Pregunto la mujer soprendida

\- Así es ... Así que ahora me dedicare a trabajar tranquilo en estos meses ...

\- La luna de miel les duro como dos años ...- Dijo Magda Sonriente ...- Bueno cariño , me voy , mandale saludos a Candy y estén pendientes de esa gastritis que puede empeorar si no se atiende correctamente

El castaño se quedo a solas , miro a través de su gran ventana , se sentía en paz , lleno , increíblemente feliz , preguntándose si se podía ser mas dichoso? Esos dos años al lado de su maravillosa esposa habían sido los mejores de su vida , Candy se había convertido en su mejor amiga , confidente , colega , compañera de vida y aventuras , hasta incluso en una especie de madre. Terry junto con ella había aprendido miles de cosas , aprendiendo a mirar al mundo con otros ojos , lo llevo a salir de su burbuja y a conocer el mundo real , que se podía ser feliz solamente con amor y un poco de aire en los pulmones , la importancia de tener a alguien que estuviera a su lado en los momentos mas negativos de su vida . En conclusión Terruce Granchester había aprendido en esos dos años a ser mas humano

Tomo su teléfono y marco el numero de su esposa , la extrañaba y ya deseaba ir a casa para estar a su lado

\- Hola Hermosa , como sigues? ...- Pregunto al oír la voz de la mujer que tanto amaba al otro lado

\- mmm ... esta bien , si , ya voy para aya ... no te preocupes ...te amo , adiós ...-Concluyo el castaño colgando su llamada

Mientras tanto, Candy caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación intentando recordar , aquella molesta gastritis ya había levantado sospechas , la pareja se había estado cuidando , debido a sus viajes y trabajo. Candy había crecido mucho profesionalmente y junto con Flamy habían tomado posesión del área de edición de modas, haciendo que Neal se sintiera incomodo y de malas, llevándolo así a renunciar , ya que el moreno tenia la idea de tomar el puesto de Magda en un futuro

\- Ok ... yo deje las pastillas en Abril ... por todo este tema de cambio de horarios en los viajes , pero estoy segura que nos hemos cuidado todas las veces ... así que es imposible ... - Pensaba la rubia mirando por la ventana y mordiendo su dedo pulgar ...- Oh por Dios ...- Dijo de pronto en voz baja al recordar la fiesta que había dado Ives Saint Laurent un par de meses de atrás

Terry se encontraba sentado en la sala bebiendo un vaso de Whisky y leyendo unos correos urgentes de trabajo en su celular , estaba muy atractivo vestido con su Frack color negro y camisa blanca , listo para ir junto con su esposa a la fiesta que estaba ofreciendo la marca , estaba renegando un poco al enterarse que una publicación demoraría una semana mas debido a unos temas con imprenta , estaba por decir una grosería cuando la imagen de ella vestida con un exquisito vestido rojo largo y ceñido a su cuerpo le corto la respiración

El la miro con ojos de embobamiento y la boca ligeramente abierta , le estiro la mano para recibirla y acercarla a su cuerpo ...-A penas puedo creer que eres mi esposa , tendré que estar muy alerta esta noche , matare al que quiera acercarse a ti ...- Le dijo suavemente besando su mano

\- Que galante señor Granchester , usted también esta muy guapo ...- Le dijo ella enredando sus brazos al cuello de Terry

\- Bailarías conmigo? ...- Pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa

\- Aquí?

\- Si ! Aquí , los dos solos ...- Dijo Terry separándose de ella para acercarse al equipo de sonido y poner una canción

Ella sonrió ampliamente al oír la canción Red Dress de Magig y se dejo llevar suavemente en los brazos de Terry mientras el castaño la acercaba mas a su cuerpo y le susurraba la letra en el oído... "hey you with the red dress on . I gotta find a way to take it off "I got a lot of love and it's growing strong When I see you with your red dress on...

La fiesta era muy divertida , Candy y Terry habían asistido en compañía de Magda, Charlie y Robert , ambos en compañía de sus respectivas parejas , bailaron , bebieron y se divirtieron montones

Aquella noche , la pareja llegó al apartamento a muy altas horas de la madrugada , Terry había estado deseando a su esposa por todas esas horas , la pareja salió del ascensor entre apasionados besos , Candy jalándolo por la corbata mientras Terry se quitaba el saco con desesperación, el joven la empujó contra una pared para encerrarla con su cuerpo , devoro el cuello de su esposa y metiendo su mano en la abertura del vestido de Candy , tomo una de sus piernas para enredarla en su cintura y ella pudiera sentir su excitación

De pronto Candy escuchó la tela de su vestido rasgarse , el castaño narcotizado por el deseo había roto la prenda buscando la desnudez de su esposa

\- Terry este vestido cuesta como diez mil dólares ... - Dijo la rubia entrecortada por sus besos y con los ojos cerrados al sentir que su esposo acariciaba su intimidad

\- Te puedo comprar cientos de esos si quieres ... - Le dijo el castaño muy apasionado cargándola y llevándola hasta la habitación

\- Candy? Estás bien ? ... - Dijo de pronto la voz de Terry entrando a la habitación y haciéndola volver al presente

\- Ayyy Terry que bien que llegas ... hay algo que tenemos que hacer pero quería esperar a que tú estés aquí ... -Dijo la joven muy nerviosa y blanca como el papel

\- Que ocurre Candy? Me estás asustando ...-Dijo el castaño algo alarmado y acercándose a ella

La rubia sacó una pequeña caja de uno de los cajones de la habitación , Terry la miró extrañado y después de poner más atención al paquete palideció al percatarse de lo que era

\- Que? En serio? ... Pregunto balbuceando

\- No se ! Por eso te espere , por que no puedo hacerlo sola...-Dijo la joven algo estresada

\- Pero nos hemos estado cuidando , es imposible ...-Dijo el castaño muy extrañado

\- Recuerdas la fiesta de Ives Saint Laurent? ... - Pregunto la joven pasando sus dedos por su cabellera rubia

\- Ohhhh cierto ... muy buena fiesta , por cierto ... - Recordó Terry con sonrisa traviesa

\- Terry! ... - Lo llamó ella algo irritada

\- Lo lamento! ...- Dijo rápidamente el castaño moviendo su cabeza para concentrarse ...-Bien que es lo que harás? Quieres que entre al baño contigo?

\- No , claro que no! Solo siéntate aquí , está bien ? ... -Dijo la rubia enseñándole los pies de la cama

Candy entro al baño y siguió las indicaciones , tenían que esperar 3 minutos, serian los minutos mas largos de su vida , salió de este con cara pálida

\- Y que dice ? ... - Pregunto Terry rápidamente

\- Aún no lo sé , tienen que pasar tres minutos ...- Dijo la joven colocando el pequeño aparato en una mesa

Ambos se miraron , tenían miles de ideas pasando por sus mentes , Terry la tomó de las manos , no sabía que decir en esos momentos , solo que quedaron en silencio.

De pronto dos legibles líneas se dibujaron en el artefacto

\- Oh Dios ...- Dijo la rubia tapando su boca con ambas manos

\- Es un Si ? Si lo estás? Candy! no me dejes así! ... - Exigio Terry algo desesperado al ver que la joven no decía nada

\- Si Terry , estoy embarazada ... - Dijo la joven con ojos cristalinos

Ambos se quedaron en completo silencio , mirándose fijamente el uno al otro , procesando el acontecimiento y tratando de entender el giro que daría sus vidas

Terry solo atinó en abrazarla fuertemente y llenarle el rostro de besos , una especie de emoción mezclada con miedo lo invadió , la necesidad de meter a Candy en una caja fuerte para protegerla cruzó traviesamente su mente

\- Lo haremos bien hermosa! Estoy seguro de eso ...-Fue lo único que pudo decir mientras la rubia se aferraba a su cuerpo sin aun poder asimilar del todo que una nueva vida estaba creciendo dentro de ella

\- Tengo miedo Terry , siento miedo y felicidad a la vez ...- Fue lo único que pudo decir mientras el castaño la llevaba a la cama para recostarse con ella

\- Creo que ambos sentimos lo mismo ...- Dijo Terry tomando su mano para inspirarle confianza ...- No te preocupes Candy, Tu y nuestro bebe me tienen a sus pies para todo , los cuidare y protegeré con mi vida

Candy sintió paz en esos momentos , sabia que al lado de Terry todo seria maravilloso , sabia que ambos serian buenos padres y que ese pequeño ser seria inmensamente feliz rodeado de una familia hermosa y llena de amor.

Al día siguiente Terry no fue a trabajar , a primera hora la pareja tenia cita medica con la mejor ginecóloga de Nueva York ...- En efecto Señora Granchester , usted tiene aproximadamente 2 meses y 1 semana , todo se ve muy bien , tamaño saludable , ritmo cardíaco adecuado...- Explicaba la doctora visualizando por primera vez al bebe a través de aquellos ecografos ...- Es muy pequeño aun para entender la forma Señor Granchester ...- Dijo al doctora divertida al ver el rostro del castaño con mirada extraña pues solo veía manchas oscuras

Despues de varias indicaciones , una gran lista de vitaminas , ejercicios , alimentos y de mas que se le fue entregada a la pareja , Candy y Terry salieron con cara palida del consultorio , era un hecho , en 7 meses tendrian a un tercero viviendo con ellos , ahora habia llegado el momento de darle la noticia a sus respectivos padres

Como era de esperarse Eleonor reacciono como aquellas personas que se sacan la lotería , Rose Marie no paro de llorar y abrazar a ambos hasta que le dolieran los brazos , Albert estaba frió por la noticia , a Charlie le pareció lo mas divertido y no dejo de grabar las reacciones de madre con su móvil y Richard , el mas cuerdo, abrazo , felicito y brindo su apoyo a los futuros padres.

Para la compañía y Magda fue una gran noticia , revistas de sociedad se peleaban entre ellas pidiendo una sesión de fotos de la futura madre cuando su vientre fuera mas grande , en los siguientes meses , Terry entro en una clase de paranoia , cuidando a la rubia como si se tratara de un objeto de cristal , Las frases "como te sientes?" "Te duele algo?" Tienes hambre?" baja las escaleras con cuidado" ," No corras" , "no cargues nada" , "descansa" , se habían convertido en pan de todos los días.

\- En unas semanas sabremos que sera ...- Dijo la rubia acariciando su ya pequeño y abultado vientre de mas de 4 meses ...- Que te gustaría?

\- Si es niña , tendré que comprar mi arsenal de armas y averiguar sobre un alejado convento ...- Dijo el castaño acariciando el vientre de Candy

\- Ayyy Terry , no empieces ...- Dijo la rubia pellizcandole ligeramente la mano

\- Ouch! Esta bien , lo que sea por mi esta bien , mientras todo este bien con el o ella ...- Dijo el joven depositando un suave beso en la barriga de la rubia

\- Yo se que si ...- Dijo la joven con una sonrisa ...-Con tus excesivos cuidados y amor , se que todo estará bien , ni siquiera me has dejado acercarme a menos de diez metros del microondas

A los pocos días , la pareja ya se encontraba nuevamente en las instalaciones medicas para ver nuevamente el desarrollo del bebe , aquel día seria un día especial , sabrían el sexo de la pequeña vida que estaba creciendo dentro de Candy

\- Bien ... veamos ...- Dijo la doctora pasando aquel aparato por el pequeño vientre de la rubia ...-Todo se ve perfecto , buen tamaño , ritmo cardíaco ok , medidas adecuadas ... y ... es una niña , felicidades ...- Dijo la doctora

\- Una niña! ...-Exclamo Candy con ojos de felicidad e ilusión

\- Una niña!? ...- Dijo Terry entre emocionado y preocupado

\- Bien , les imprimiré algunas fotografías , ya vuelvo ...- Dijo al doctora levantándose del asiento para retirarse

\- Una niña ... una niña ... Oh Por Dios una niña ...- Repetía Terry como hipnotizado

\- Terry ... que ocurre?

\- Amo que sea niña Candy .. pero si se parece a ti , agregando mis encantos por supuesto .. Dios Candy , imaginas como sera? ... enloqueceré , hablo en serio sobre el convento

\- Hey ...Podrás preocuparte por eso después ... ella sera solo tuya durante sus primeros años , mejor enfocate en disfrutarlo no crees? ...-Dijo la rubia con suavidad y una ligera risa , enternecida por las palabras de su esposo

\- Solo mía ... Te amo Candice White Andley , gracias por haberme dado el mejor regalo de mi vida ...- Dijo el castaño acercándose para darle un profundo beso

Continuara ...

 **Hola chicas , este ya es el penúltimo capitulo , Pase un buen fin de semana al lado de mi Terry , nos divertimos mucho y pude relajarme (lo necesitaba), gracias a todas por sus reviews , espero que les guste este capitulo! He leído los comentarios de todas y agradezco que varias me hayan apoyado (Serenuty Usagi , Mayra White , Elizabeth Mancera Moreno , Glady (mil gracias) , Eli , Candice Granchester,Esme 05 , Candy Granchester,Sol Granchester) y Por supuesto gracias Jasfray Urrego (Kelly) por hacer mención en su vídeo y apoyarme con sus comentarios , esta historia si que trajo de todo jeje , pero eso lo agradezco! Quiere decir que fue de agrado.**

 **Que tengan una bonita semana. Se les aprecia mucho =)**

 **Vivian Granchester**


	36. Chapter 36

\- QUE ?! ...- Grito la rubia haciendo que su esposo se levantara de golpe de la cama.

\- Que ocurre? ...- Grito el hombre entrando al baño como una fiera y solo vestido en boxers

\- Subí 6 kilos en estas ultimas semanas ...- Dijo Candy con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos mientras aun continuaba parada sobre la balanza

\- Pero amor , eso es lo normal ...- Dijo el castaño acercándose a ella ...-Ayy Candy me asustaste , te ves preciosa , no deberia importarte ...

\- No me mientas Terry! Estoy echa una mini ballena , no veo mis pies , me duele la espalda , mis pechos no se hasta donde van a crecer! ...- Dijo la rubia irritada

\- Y eso ultimo es malo? ...- Pregunto el castaño sonriendo de lado

\- Terruce! ...- Dijo la rubia sin paciencia

\- Ya Candy! Vamos a la cama! Deja de renegar como niña chiquita o le pasaras todo a la bebe...- Dijo el joven tomándola de la mano para llevarla hasta la cama

\- Lo lamento , las hormonas me tienen así ...- Dijo la rubia cambiando de molestia a tristeza nuevamente

\- Lo se hermosa , ya falta poco ...- Dijo el castaño lamentando y tratando de comprender cómo su esposa debia sentirse

El embarazo de Candy había sido saludable , Terry la cuidaba mucho , asistía con ella a todos los controles y envío a uno de sus mejores trabajadores de la compañía como su representante en los viajes de negocios , el castaño no queria separarse de ellas bajo ninguna circunstancia

Aquellos meses de espera habían sido toda una experiencia para la joven pareja , empezando por las náuseas matutinas de Candy , los antojos de la rubia a altas horas de la noche , llevando a un Terry a salir en auto vestido con piyamas en busca de helado de extraños sabores , el castaño se desvivía por mantener a Candy feliz , sabía que su cuerpo , sus hormonas , su vida entera pasaría por grandes cambios y dolores por darle uno de los mejores regalos de su vida

Con las horas en cuenta regresiva , la pareja esperaba que el gran día llegara pronto y así sucedió , una madrugada mientras ambos dormían un ligero dolor despertó a la rubia , Candy se sentó en la cama y con tranquilidad acarició su vientre , algo le decía que el momento había llegado

\- Terry ... -Llamo la rubia suavemente

-mmm? Que? Qué ocurre? El bebé? ... -Pregunto el castaño alarmado

\- Si amor , creo que ya es momento , tranquilízate un poco , estoy bien ... -Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa pero un nuevo dolor la hizo cambiar de gesto

-Oh por Dios! No estás bien! Debemos salir al hospital ahora! ...-Exclamo Terry aterrado brincando de la cama para empezar a vestirse

Candy se levantó con tranquilidad y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha

\- Enloqueciste mujer? Vístete ya! ... -Demandó el joven algo histérico

\- Terry podrías ir metiendo las maletas al auto? E ir llamando a tus padres y a mi madre ? Estaré lista en menos de un minuto , solo será una corta ducha ...-Dijo la rubia intentando sonar seria pero las reacciones de Terry solo la querían hacer estallar en carcajadas

\- Vendre por ti en un minuto Candy! ... -Amenazo el futuro padre saliendo con el equipaje y llevando su móvil consigo

Candy se dio un baño rápido , se vistió con cómodas prendas y peinó su larga cabellera que se había puesto más hermosa en los últimos meses

\- Por Dios Candy! Qué haces maquillándote? ...-Rugió la voz de Terry dentro del baño al percatarse que la rubia se arreglaba con tranquilidad

\- Ya voy Terry , puedes calmarte un poco? Aún las contracciones no son graves , no he roto fuente , es que no oíste nada en las clases prenatales? ...Pregunto la rubia con mirada acusadora

-Me importan un rábano las clases prenatales, se trata de ti y mi hija y no estaré tranquilo hasta que estén en manos De especialistas ... - Contetso el castaño cruzándose de brazos

\- Ayyyy , bien mi amor , vamos ...-Dijo al rubia acercándose a él para darle un suave beso en los labios ..-Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotras en este tiempo , serás un padre increíble Terry

Ambos llegaron al auto tomados de la mano, le abrió la puerta y condujo con ligera rapidez hacia la clínica que ya tenía todo preparado para que la Señora Granchester trajera al mundo a su primogénito

Como era de esperarse , la habitación donde Candy fue internada era alejada, cómoda , grande , con un gran ventanal que contaba con una bella vista, una pequeña sala para recibir invitados , equipo de entretenimiento, un mini coffe break y mil y un cosas más para mantener al paciente a gusto durante su estadía

-Terry de por sí está clínica es carísima, tenías que pedir esta habitación? ...-Dijo la rubia sintiéndose mal por las miles de mujeres que traían al mundo a sus hijos en terribles condiciones

-Hermosa no empieces , esta habitación es privada , no me gustaría que alguien de la prensa tenga acceso

\- Terry nadie de la prensa entra a los hospitales , esto es demasiado, hay mujeres que tienen a sus bebés en medio de guerras por Dios

-Candy , puedes dejar eso por favor? Si no te gusta , está bien , está habitación no es para ti , es para mi hija y no puedes privarme de querer darle lo mejor desde ahora ...- Dijo el castaño con cansancio

\- Ouch! ...-Se quejó de pronto la rubia fuertemente haciendo sobresaltar a su esposo

-Candy! ...-Grito el castaño , tocando el botón de emergencia para que una enfermera se aproximara lo más rápido posible

-Duele mucho ...-Se quejó la rubia poniéndose muy pálida

De pronto la doctora que había estado con ellos desde el comienzo y dos enfermeras entraron a la habitación ...-Tranquila Señora Granchester, déjeme revisarla ...-Dijo la mujer acercándose a la rubia colocándose sus guantes rápidamente ...-Sentirá un poco de presión ...-Dijo la mujer revisando a la joven

\- Tendremos que practicar una cesárea ...-Dijo la doctora con determinación

-Que? Por qué ? Pasa algo malo con mi bebé? ...-Pregunto la joven asustada ya que su Plan era un parto natural

\- Por ahora no Señora Granchester, parece que la bebe se puso a jugar con su cordón y este está comenzando a enredarse en su cuello , tenemos que sacarla lo más pronto posible

\- Hágalo ...-Intervino Terry con rostro de mucha preocupación...- No lo piense más , que se haga ya! ...- Dijo el castaño algo alterado al ver que Candy se quejaba de dolor nuevamente

\- No se preocupe Señor Granchester , su esposa esta en buenas manos , Mildred , por favor prepara a la Señora Granchester para cirugía ...-Ordeno la doctora con seriedad y rápidamente las dos enfermera se dirigieron a la cama de Candy para sacarla de la habitación

\- Terry ...- Dijo la rubia nerviosa tomándose de la mano de su esposo

\- No se preocupe , El Señor Granchester estará con usted durante la cesárea , le doy mi palabra ...- Dijo la doctora y la pareja renuente se separo para que las enfermeras se llevaran a la futura madre rápidamente

\- Cuando podre pasar? ...- Pregunto Terry nervioso

\- En unos 20 minutos , usted también tiene que prepararse para ingresar a sala ...- Respondió la doctora con comprensión

\- Hijo! ...- Grito una Eleonor llegando a todo galope ...- Donde esta Candy?

\- La llevaron a cirugía , tendrán que practicarle una cesárea , la bebe esta enredándose con su cordón y las cosas tuvieron que cambiar dramáticamente ...-Explico el futuro padre algo triste

\- Oh Terry , igual que tu ...- Dijo Eleonor sorprendida

\- Yo? ...- Pregunto Terry extrañado

\- Así es cariño , tu hiciste lo mismo el día de tu nacimiento y me tuvieron que operar de emergencia ...- Explico Eleonor

\- Vaya , ni ha nacido y ya imita a su padre , sera toda una joyita mal humorada ...- Comento Charlie riendo ligeramente ...- Tranquilo hermano todo saldrá bien , papa esta por llegar , anda ya, que esa enfermera te esta esperando ...- Le señalo su hermano

Candy estaba muy asustada , se encontraba desnuda y tapada solamente con esas horribles mantas verdes de cirugía , su cabello envuelto en aquellos gorros médicos y como 5 personas extrañas preparando todo para la llegada de la bebe , una enfermera le hacia mil preguntas , pero ella solamente quería a su esposa a su lado , el dolor había desaparecido después de haber sido anestesiada de la cintura para abajo

\- Candy ...- Dijo de pronto esa maravillosa y familiar voz que la hacia sentir paz

\- Terry ...- Respondió ella al verlo , vestido como un medico y cubre boca , con sus bellos ojos que lo diferenciaban del resto ...- Te ves tan guapo ...- Dijo ella derramando lagrimas

\- Aquí estoy hermosa ...- Respondió el castaño sentándose a su lado y tomando su mano ...- Tu te ves preciosa en cualquier situación ...-Le comento y se bajo el tapa bocas para darle un beso en la frente

\- Tengo miedo Terry ...- Dijo ella apretando la mano de su esposo

\- Vamos a empezar señores , sentira un poco de presion , no se asuste ...- Dijo la doctora poniendo manos a la obra

\- No temas , viajaste sola a Brasil para estar a mi lado , has recorrido junto conmigo lugares lejanos y extraños , fuimos a Jordania a pesar de sus problemas con guerras ...- Le decía Terry suavemente para tranquilizarla ...-Recuerdas cuando estábamos en la India y esa extraña mujer se nos acerco en el restaurante donde cenábamos frente al lago?

\- La que dijo que tu y yo nos habíamos conocido en vidas pasadas ...- Respondió la joven con una sonrisa mientras Terry apoyaba su frente en la de ella

\- Si y dijo que en esta vida nuestro ciclo se cumpliría ... La pequeña Gremglin estará bien

\- Te amo tanto Terry ...- Dijo la rubia quejándose ligeramente al sentir como si le sacaran el corazón

\- Terry apretó su mano y de pronto un llanto detuvo el tiempo para ambos , solo se miraron por unos cortos segundo y ambos voltearon hacia donde estaba una de las enfermeras que envuelta en una toalla les mostró a la nueva dueña de sus corazones

Ambos la miraron , miles de emociones inexplicables de amor y felicidad embargo los corazones de los nuevos padres , Candy derramaba lagrimabas y Terry intentaba limpiar las suyas con discreción pero le era imposible , era pequeñita y tan indefensa , a penas podían creer que aquel hermoso pequeño ser era parte de ambos

La bebe fue rápidamente aseada y examinada ...- Todo esta muy bien Señores , una nena muy saludable , felicidades ...-Dijo la doctora mientras una enfermera le entregaba por primera vez a la pequeña envuelta en su cobijita rosa a Terry

El castaño la tomo con sumo cuidado , le habían servido de mucho aquellas clases prenatales , su hija era mas pequeña que su antebrazo , el la acerco a Candy y la rubia beso a su hija sin poder creer que aquel maravilloso ser por fin estaba con ellos ...- Hola Amelia , mi amor ...-Dijo la rubia llamándola por primera vez por su nombre y llorando de inmensa alegría

Terry no podía más , estaba como un loco sosteniendo a su pequeña , sin poder dejar de apreciar lo hermosa y perfecta que era , estaba completamente enamorado , se acercó a su esposa para darle un beso y susurrarle un "gracias" para luego besar la pequeña cabecita de su hija

Después de unas cuantas horas en recuperación , Candy por fin fue llevada a su habitación que ya estaba abarrotada por hermosas decoraciones de flores , en ella estaban Terry , Sus padres , Charlie , Rose Marie y Albert

\- Candy linda! Ya pudimos verla en la habitación de bebés! Es preciosa! No puedo esperar por cargarla...-Dijo Eleonor muy emocionada

\- Es una hermosa y perfecta niña, se parece a ti cuando naciste ...-Dijo Rose Marie con lágrimas en sus ojos

Richard y Albert felicitaron a la nueva madre , todos le platicaban , mientras Terry solo observaba el cuadro familiar con una sonrisa

\- Y ahora hermano? ...-Le dijo Charlie con una sonrisa y dándole una palmada en el hombro ...-Otra rubia en tu vida eh?

\- Si ...otra rubia que me volverá loco ...-Dijo el castaño y todos se emocionaron al ver que una enfermera entraba a la habitación con una pequeña cunita cubierta

La tarde transcurrió entre amenas pláticas , fotografías y dos abuelas batallando por sostener más tiempo a la pequeña entre brazos

Candy sonreía mientras Terry la tomaba de la mano , ambos divertidos al ver a sus padres ejerciendo su papel de abuelos

\- Candy era igualita cuando nació , sabías Terry? ...-Le dijo Rose Marie ...- tenia el cabello delgado y rubio y sus ojos eran grises cuando nació , son idénticas

\- En serio? ...Eso quiere decir que de grande ...

\- Sera idéntica a ti Candy ...-Comento Eleonor y las tres mujeres rieron y platicaron divertidas del tema sin percatarse de la cara de ansiedad del recién estrenado padre

Por fin la visita se retiró y la familia se quedó a solas , Candy que estaba exhaustas se quedó rápidamente dormida después de darle de comer a Amelia

\- Hola , por fin estamos a solas ...-Le dijo Terry a la pequeña que lo miraba fijamente y él podía sentir a su corazón derrretirse

-Asi que decidiste ser igual de hermosa que tu mami , pues déjame decirte que no irás a fiestas hasta los 18 , no , mejor 20 años y novio olvídate hasta por lo menos tener 35 , serás solo mía y papá será tu mundo , por supuesto, pronto me asegurare que tengas hermanos hombres ...- Dijo sonriendo al ver que la bebe se empezaba a quedar dormida ...-Ayyy otra que me ignora cuando me pongo serio ...-Murmuro el castaño riendo suavemente

El castaño la acostó en su pequeña cuna al lado de Candy , se quedó en silencio e inmóvil observando a las dos mujeres de su vida , le era imposible creer que estaba observando a su familia por primera vez , en como su vida había cambiado en 3 años , desde que vio a Candy por primera vez supo que solo cosas maravillosas podían venir de aquellos preciosos ojos color esmeralda.

 **3 años después ...**

\- Señor Granchester , tiene una pequeña visita ...-Dijo su asistente abriendo ligeramente la puerta de la oficina de Terry y una pequeña de cabellera rubia y ojos verdiazules como su padre, corrió hacia el castaño ...- Papi! ...- Grito la niña que traía un hermoso brillos en los ojos

\- Mi pequeño terremoto! ...- Dijo el castaño abriéndole los brazos para que la niña se abalanzara sobre el

\- Y mami? ...- Pregunto la niña

\- Vamos a llamarla , quieres hablar tu? ...-Dijo el castaño tomando su linea y marcando el anexo de su esposa

\- Sii! ...- Dijo la pequeña tomando el teléfono y sentada sobre las piernas de su padre

\- Mami! Estoy con papi! Ven! ...- Demando la pequeña muy contenta y colgando el teléfono

\- Señor Granchester , disculpe , Amelia insistió mucho en venir ...- Dijo Nancy desde la puerta algo avergonzada

\- No te preocupes Nancy, es lo mejor que me has podido traer , vinieron con Louis verdad ?

\- Si señor , nos esta esperando abajo ...

\- Vayan tranquilos , yo me quedo con Amelia ...- Concluyo Terry mientras le daba una hojas de papel a su hija , la niña dibujaba tranquilamente fascinada por usar un bolígrafo , mientras Terry atendía una llamada y evitaba que la pequeña manchara su lindo vestido con tinta o tendría serios problemas con Candy

La puerta se abrió y Candy que estaba mas hermosa que nunca ingreso , agachándose para recibir el enérgico abrazo de su pequeña , Candy había recuperado su figura , el cuerpo se le había marcado mas, acentuando una figura mas curvilínea y femenina

\- Mami! ...-Exclamo la niña feliz de poder estar con sus dos padres

\- Hola mi amor , pero que tienes en la mano , un bolígrafo? ...- Pregunto Candy levantando la vista para ver a Terry que respondía por el teléfono distraidamente , mientras la miraba fijamente con una mirada seductora

\- Si, estoy algo ocupado ahora , te llamo después ...- Dijo el castaño terminando su llamada para ponerse de pie y acercarse a su esposa para darle un suave beso en los labios

\- Ya te estaba extrañando ...- Le dijo el castaño con su linda sonrisa , mientras Amelia regresaba al escritorio de su padre a seguir "dibujando"

\- Y yo a ti , ya terminaste? , muero por que vayamos a casa , estoy cansada ...- Dijo la rubia encerrándose en los brazos de su esposo ...- Por cierto en dos semanas es la boda de Albert , se vienen días muy agitados y aun no tengo escogido el vestido de Amelia

\- Magda puede ayudarte con eso rápidamente , ella tiene el contacto de muchos diseñadores ...

\- Terry no quiero acostumbrar a Amelia a ese mundo desde tan pequeña ... Te acuerdas ese absurdo regalo que le hizo Ives Saint Lauren? Quien le regala una cartera a una recién nacida? Esos zapatitos espantosos de marca , la chaquetita de Chanel en miniatura ...

\- jjajaja fue muy divertido verte eliminando todos esos regalos absurdos ... - Dijo el castaño divertido

\- Como si Amelia fuera hija de una de las Kardashian ... Puajj ...- Dijo la rubia estremeciéndose de disgusto

\- El mejor regalo se lo hice yo ... debes admitirlo ...- Dijo Terry riendo

\- A parte de los miles de juguetes y ropa ... si , esas preciosas zapatillas converse en miniatura blancas son preciosas

\- Papi! Mira! Hice un gato! ...- Dijo la pequeña llamando la atencion de sus padres y enseñando un documento

\- Ay Carajo ...- Dijo Terry llevándose la mano a la frente

-Terry no digas groserías , puede escucharte! ...-Le dijo Candy abriendo los ojos amenazadoramente

\- Acaba de dibujar sobre un contrato ... -Dijo el castaño con seriedad pero después de unos segundo ambos. No pudieron evitar reír libremente

\- Con que empresa ?

\- Elle Magazine, ni modo , tendrán que conocer el arte de mi hija , estoy seguro que es mejor que su absurda columna de arte moderno ...-Dijo el castaño encogiéndose de hombros

\- Definitivamente ... - Dijo la rubia riendo

Después de haber cenado , bañado y vestido a Amelia entre los dos , Candy y Terry cayeron rendidos en la cama , eran tareas que podían realizar Nancy y la niñera , pero ambos quería hacerlas para compartir tiempo con su hija

Durante esos años habían transcurrido varias cosas , empezando por el cambio de casa, la pareja adoraba el apartamento pero tuvieron que mudarse a una hermosa y gran residencia que era más adecuada para criar a un niña pequeña , Terry había sido de gran apoyo durante sus primeros meses como padre , el castaño trabajo desde casa y junto con Candy participó en todo el cuidado de la pequeña bebe , baños , cambios de pañales , desveladas en la madrugada y mil y un cosas mas que trae la responsabilidad de cuidar a un bebe

Terry a penas podía creer que él mismo había puesto la compañía en segundo plano por cuidar de ambas , Candy aún estaba algo delicada por la cirugía y a pesar de tener a una enfermera contratada para ayudarle , el reciente padre se negaba a dejarlas solas , por lo que decidió trabajar desde casa el primer mes de vida de Amelia.

Annie y Archie se encontraban en las mismas , pero por partida doble , la pareja había tenido gemelos convirtiendo la vida de ambos en algo caótico , Albert se comprometió con Mariela y se encontraban contando los días para su boda , ambos aun no pensaban en hijos , tenían planeado hacer viajes y perfeccionarse mas en sus carreras , Por cosas extrañas de la vida , el día que se celebro el Baby Shower de Candy , Charlie conoció a Patty , se habían visto en la boda pero no habían entablado ninguna conversación , pero aquel día que se celebraba la futura llegada del bebe , ambos fueron por un trago al bar del lobby del hotel, algo abrumados por tanta emoción sobre los embarazos y bebes , conversaron y se percataron que tenían muchas cosas en común, una relación amorosa surgió entre ellos en las siguientes semanas , Patricia se convirtió de pronto en la compañera de viajes y aventuras del joven castaño , no buscaban casarse , ni tener hijos , ambos simplemente disfrutaron el momento y se dedicaron a conocer el mundo. Ambos eran almas libres y se habían encontrado.

Con los años Susana Marlow comprendió que ser la amante de un magnate no le traería nada bueno, se sentía muy disconforme con su vida , por supuesto el hombre que la mantenía tuvo problemas con su esposa cuando esta se entero de su aventura amorosa y Susana volvió a quedarse sola, harta de tener que depender de otros , la joven hizo una carrera corta de administración y poco a poco fue alcanzando sus metas , convirtiéndose en una mujer independiente , la rubia se encontraba disfrutando de un café en las playas de Florida , había viajado por si sola para tener unas breves vacaciones , tomo una revista que estaba en aquellos aparadores de la cafetería y sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión al leer el contenido : " Granchester Corp celebra la bienvenida de su futura Heredera" Decía el encabezado junto a una bella foto de las hermosa pareja con la pequeña bebe

Susana sonrió , unas lagrimas se asomaron a sus ojos , así tenia que ser , el merecía ser feliz al lado de una mujer que lo amara de verdad , la enorme sonrisa que tenia Terry en aquella foto era algo que ella jamas pudo conocer durante el tiempo que deseaba que el fuera suyo , el era un buen hombre , Susana lo sabia y con los años comprendió que ellos nunca hubieran sido felices juntos.

Durante su estadía en la cárcel , Anthony se había convertido en un hombre muy creyente , fue liberado por buena conducta antes de tiempo y como definitivamente tenia serio problemas para encontrar trabajo en el país , el joven rubio decidió mudarse a América del Sur , uniéndose a una organización benéfica que lo llevaron a educar a niños de bajos recursos , enseñando materias básicas como Ingles y Matemáticas , el rubio había encontrado su camino y se sentía dichoso , años después escribió una carta personal para Candy pidiendo perdón la cual soprendentemente tuvo una respuesta positiva de parte de la joven

\- Terry! Atrapala! ...- Grito Candy mientras una pequeña Amelia corría por la casa en piyamas negándose a darse un baño para asistir a la boda de su tío

\- Que no! No quiero ese vestido! ...- Grito la niña corriendo pero de pronto sintió como su cuerpo se elevaba en el aire , su padre la había tomado y cargándola sobre el hombro la llevo hasta el baño

\- Noooo! ...- Gritaba la pequeña manoteando en el aire mientras Terry le quitaba la piyama para meterla en la tina

\- traeré más toallas o hará una piscina en el baño ...- Dijo Candy agotada de tanto batallar con su hija

-Papi malo ... Dijo la niña llorando mientras su padre intentaba bañarla

\- Amelia Granchester! Basta! ... - Dijo el castaño intentando sonar serio pero derritiéndose por dentro al ver los ojos llorosos de su hija...- Ayyy hagamos un trato, tú te portas bien hoy y haces caso a mamá en todo y te llevaré a Magic Kingdom

\- Disney? Cuando? ... - Pregunto la pequeña abriendo sus ojos de emoción y sonriendo

\- En 6 días , pero es un secreto ...- Le dijo su padre llevándose el dedo a los labios

\- Pero falta mucho ...- Se quejó la niña ...- Y un helado!

\- Hecho , pero mañana ... - Dijo el castaño rendido y orgulloso de la habilidad de negociación de su pequeña

\- Que tanto planean ustedes dos ? ...- Dijo Candy con varias toallas en la mano

\- Papi es lindo ...- Dijo Amelia muy sonriente y dejándose bañar con tranquilidad

\- mmmm ya veo ...- Dijo la rubia mirando con recelo a su esposo ...- Que le ofreciste esta vez Terry?

\- Un helado ... eso es todo ... amor por que no te vas arreglando con tranquilidad? Yo me encargo de Amelia ...- Le dijo el castaño cariñosamente mientras Amelia comenzaba a regar el agua por todo el piso

\- Si es lo mejor ...- Dijo la rubia observando el caos y agradecida con Terry por la oferta ...- Cuando la vistas me llamas , ese vestido tiene que durar hasta por lo menos después de la ceremonia ...- Dijo la joven dándole un beso en los labios a su esposo

Después de unos minutos , mientras Candy terminaba de maquillarse , sentada en la comodidad de su tocador , con una gran sonrisa vio a su esposo ingresar a la habitación empapado , se le veía tan sexy con la camisa pegada contra su cuerpo y una pequeña toalla rodeando su cuello

\- Seguro que el que tomo el baño fue Amelia y no tu? ...- Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa divertida y admirando el cuerpo de su esposo

\- Ese pequeño Terremoto también provoca Tsunamis , es imposible ...- Dijo el castaño riendo y acercándose a ella por la espalda para agacharse y darle un beso ...- Hay algo que debes saber , antes que al Gremlin se le escape y te enteres

\- Terry deja de llamar así a mi pobre hija ...- Dijo la rubia riendo ligeramente

\- jajajaja es que le queda perfecto ... Bueno le prometí llevarla a Disney el siguiente fin de semana si se portaba bien hoy , se que no debo hacer esa clase de cosas, que es terrible para la crianza de un niño , pero últimamente te veo muy agotada amor y me preocupas mucho ...- Dijo el castaño sacandose la camisa frente a Candy y haciéndola perder la concentración

\- Ayyy Terry ... no se le debe premiar cada vez que se porta bien o se le hará costumbre ... bueno , si ... hay algo que también tu debes saber ...- Dijo la rubia extrayendo nuevamente aquella caja que les había cambiado la vida hace mas de 3 años ...- De nuevo tengo la sospecha

\- En serio!? ...- Exclamo el castaño ...- Tan rápido?

\- No seria extraño Terry , son pocas la noches que me dejas dormir ...- Dijo la rubia riendo

\- Si es cierto ...- Contesto el castaño con su sonrisa de lado , con aires de orgullo y macho dominante ...- Te harás la prueba ahora?

\- Debería? ...- Pregunto la rubia algo nerviosa

\- Por supuesto , iremos a una boda! No pensaras beber con la duda no es así? ...- Pregunto el joven asombrado

\- No pensaba hacerlo Terry ... pero esta bien ...- Dijo la rubia encaminándose al baño con aquella pequeña caja mientras su esposo la observaba expectante sin poder creer que pasarían por eso nuevamente

La iglesia , los invitados , el novio , la decoración , todo estaba listo para solo recibir a la novia y dar inicio a aquel maravilloso evento , La familia Granchester llego muy puntual ya que Candy era la madrina de bodas . Con orgullo la joven vio a su hermano muy guapo parado en la puerta de la iglesia saludando a los recién llegados

\- Estoy tan feliz por ambos Albert ...- Dijo la joven abrazando a su hermano

\- Gracias pequeña , o mira trajiste a tu pequeño clon ...- Dijo el rubio emocionado de recibir a la pequeña en sus brazos

\- Tio iremos a Disney si me porto bien hoy día ...- Soltó la niña haciendo reír a sus padres , sabían que le era imposible mantener guardada su emoción por mucho tiempo

\- Amelia , linda ...- Dijo Annie acercándose a la pequeña y a sus padres ...- Esto es para ti , debes echar los pétalos en el corredizo como lo practicamos recuerdas?

\- Si tía ...- Dijo la niña tomando un bello y pequeño canasto con pétalos de rosas

La ceremonia se llevo como de costumbre , conmovedora y romántica , la fiesta divertida y llena de invitados que disfrutaron la tarde , Candy y Terry bailaron divertidamente como de costumbre y compartieron las fiesta en compañía de su pequeña hija que disfrutaba enormemente estar con sus padres.

La fiesta llego a su fin y la familia regreso en el auto conducido por Peter , mientra Amelia dormía profundamente y muy cómoda totalmente echada sobre el regazo de sus padres con su pequeño vestido blanco que estaba ya manchado de tanto jugar

\- Creo que el viaje a Disney nos hará bien a los tres ... bueno a los cuatro ...- Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa y mirando con ojos de amor a su esposo

\- Creo que sera el lugar perfecto para darle la noticia que ha sido promovida a hermana mayor ...- Dijo Terry con una sonrisa ...- Crees que esta vez sea niño?

\- Espero que si y muero porque se parezca a ti ...- Dijo Candy con una bella sonrisa ...-Aunque otra niña también me emocionaría mucho , son tan lindas , como nuestra pequeña Gremglin ...- Dijo la rubia acariciando la pequeña cabecita de su hija

\- Ohhh no , otra princesa manipuladora y ahora si tendrán que encerrarme en un manicomio ...- Bromeo el castaño

\- jajajaja Como hablas Terry , Por Dios...

\- Es la verdad Candy , Yo , Terruce Granchester , gracia a dos rubias , me se las películas de princesas de disney de memoria , juego al te e incluso lleve una corona rosa por toda una tarde

\- Se te veía muy Sexy por cierto ...- Dijo la joven riendo

\- Sexy te vas a ver tu cuando lleguemos a casa y te quite ese vestido ...-Le dijo su esposo en un murmuro para que solamente ella escuchara

 **5 años después:**

Grande fue mi sorpresa al acudir al medico , entramos nuevamente a aquellas salas donde se visualiza al bebe a través de aquellos ecografos , estaba preparado , ya no era padre primerizo y miraba con cierta lastima a los otros pacientes que se enfrentaba a esto por primera vez.

La doctora comenzó su trabajo y su mirada de sorpresa me alarmo , si que sentía estrés , no entiendo como puede visualizar algo entre aquellas manchas oscuras

\- Felicidades Señores Granchester , Son mellizos! ...- Dijo de pronto la doctora como si hubiera descubierto petroleo.

Paso seguido solo vi oscuridad , unos segundo después desperté en una camilla de hospital con Candy a mi lado que reía ligeramente , Si , me había desmayado por la impresión , Yo , un hombre grande , fuerte y deportista se había desvanecido como una hoja en otoño ante la noticia del doble embarazo de mi esposa.

\- Estaremos bien Terry ...-Me dijo ella con su preciosa sonrisa que me desarma y me hace amarla cada día mas

\- Claro que si hermosa ...-Le respondí con un beso , pero por dentro mis pensamientos eran otros , como seria posible? , No pude evitar sentir miedo , el amor de mi vida , tan delicada y frágil ,como yo la veo, cargaría con dos vidas en su interior? La espera de Amelia había sido difícil para ella y ahora serian dos? Doble esfuerzo, doble dolor , doble peso , doble todo!

Estaba lleno de felicidad al saber que tendría dos hijos , nuestra familia crecería por partida doble , pero no podía evitar preocuparme por ella , si pudiera hacer algo para aminorar sus malestares , me llevaría todos sus males sin pensarlo dos veces.

Pero , es mujer , aquellos seres magníficos , fuertes e indescifrables creados por Dios , según yo , una versión mejorada del hombre, con fuerza , valentía y amor llevo aquel milagro de vida , sorprendiéndome aun mas.

Los 9 meses pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos , entre risas , llantos , incertidumbre ,antojos , hambre , sueño opiniones familiares y medicas . Y nuevamente estábamos ahí , en aquella fría e impecable sala rodeada de personajes médicos , ella me miraba con sus preciosos ojos y yo le hablaba y agradecía como un loco por hacerme el hombre mas feliz de la tierra.

En cuestión de minutos , estaban ahí , Ian y Amanda , sanos , hermosos y perfectos , con lagrimas en los ojos tome a cada uno y los acerque a ella para que besara sus pequeñas cabezas , era un momento perfecto y mágico.

Como describir los siguientes meses? Jamas pensé que podría llegar a disfrutar una vida llena de Caos , gritos , llantos y babas , Agradezco tanto a Dios por haber bendecido a mi familia con los recursos económicos para contratar ayuda , como lo hacen las personas que no tienen los medios? De solo pensarlo tiemblo.

Así paso el primer año , entre Amelia acostumbrándose al Kinder Garden y mis mellizos , que eran pequeños clones míos , aprendiendo a dar sus primeros pasos , ahora había que mantener todas las puertas cerradas , echar llave a cajones y retirar todos los objetos de peligro que estuvieran a menos de un metro del suelo

Era casi navidad y como era de esperarse , mi madre , nos esperaba a Candy y a mi con nuestro hijos , a Rose Marie junto con Albert y su esposa y a otros familiares mas en su casa para pasar noche buena . El árbol de navidad estaba abarrotado de miles de juguetes para los niños , Amelia estaba tan emocionada por abrirlos que casi no ceno aquella noche.

A la mañana siguiente , muy temprano fuimos levantados por nuestra pequeña terremoto mayor que casi no había podido dormir de la desesperación, en unos minutos ya estábamos en la sala vestidos aun con piyamas , tomando chocolate caliente , mientras Amelia abría emocionada cada regalo y daba pequeños saltos de alegrías , Ian y Amanada estaban mas entretenidos en jugar con los envoltorios rotos que en ver sus regalos.

Entonces ella se sentó a mi lado , hermosa , enfundada en su bata color blanco , con su cabello largo y suelto en sus hombros , con sus preciosos ojos brillantes de compartir la alegría de estar los cinco a solas aquella mañana , tome su mano y la bese , ella me sonrió , como aquella vez que lo haba hecho en mi oficina cuando le dije que le pagaría un curso de fotografía y a partir de ese momento solo me había echo el hombre mas feliz

Perfecta , inteligente , amorosa , buena madre , profesional , con un cuerpo que me enloquecía y muy bondadosa , era aquella mujer que estaba a mi lado , ella me hablaba de algo y yo solo podía contemplar lo maravillosa y lo muy enamorado que estaba de ella , vi a mi hijos , los adoraba, estaría para ellos toda mi vida , pero sabia que ellos crecerían y harían sus vidas propias , yo estaría para ellos , en sus victorias y fracasos , pero sabia que no podría tenerlos conmigo para siempre. En cambio , aquella chica , aquella niña de preciosos ojos verdes , de cabellera larga y rubia , de corazón grande , de ética admirable y sobretodo de alma valiente y fuerte , seria por siempre mía , Solo Mía.

FIN

 **Hola chicas , aquí el capitulo final (llore un poquito) De verdad espero que les guste , Bueno , solo me queda agradecer inmensamente a todas , leo todos sus reviews , largos , cortos , buenos , malos jaja todos! Y aprecio a cada una por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar mi historia , me ha gustado mucho escribirla y si que trajo de todo jaja , Quiero agradecer a Kelly de A buen puerto , ella fue una pieza clave para tener mas inspiración al momento de escribir , a Lea , Candice Granchester , Lupiblu (tan atenta con los capitulos y divertida), Gladys (tan apasionada con sus comentarios y divertida , lo máximo linda , gracias) , Lily Granchester , Sony 77 , Venezolana Lopez , Blanca G, Pinwy Love , Rose , Serenity Usagi , Sol Granchester (siempre me encanto leer sus reviews y como comenta partes del capitulo) , Sofia Saldaa , Veronica Reyes , Mary 0401, Dulce Candy , Zafiro Azul cielo 1313 (siempre muy linda y enérgica en sus comentarios) Conny de G ( sus reviews lindos y siempre me sacaban una sonrisa) B.G.V (LO MAXIMO) Mayra White (siempre tan romántica) , Eli (tan encantadora y romántica) , Fabiola R (muy acertada y divertida) , Candice White , (apoyándome desde el inicio y sus bellas palabras dándome ánimos , gracias) , Sandy Sanches , Wandalip , Anita Ruiz , Sofa saldaa , Chiari , Nelly Grandchester, Letty bonilla , Mayra White , Elizabeth Mancera Moreno (lo maximo leerte ) Rosibel Caldern, Blanca 73 , Yelani , Esme 05 (gracias por tu apoyo y tus bellas palabras) , Didi , Eli ventura y Muchas muchas mas!**

 **Gracias y muchas GRACIAS a cada una!**

 **Ya vendré pronto con algún nuevo Fic , (que llegue la idea no mas) jeje**

 **Un beso a todas y buena semana =) =)**


End file.
